


Colby Brock Imagines

by RealLifeAmateur



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: F/M, Fat - Freeform, Imagines, Sam Golbach - Freeform, colby brock - Freeform, curvy, mike's dead - Freeform, plus size, reader - Freeform, traphouse, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 109,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeAmateur/pseuds/RealLifeAmateur





	1. Can You Keep Up? Colby Brock x Reader (curvy)

“Sam!” Colby whisper yelled. “I swear to god there is someone upstairs.”  
Looking at the camera, Sam silently pondered their best move. “Well, lets hide for a few and we’ll see if we hear anything else. We’ll be back in a few minutes guys.” He then shut the camera off.  
“Over here”. Colby led Sam to a dark corner of the abandoned building. “I don’t hear anything, but I swear I’ve seen a flashlight like 3 times.” Colby explained to Sam.  
“Maybe it’s just another kid like us. We run into other explorers all the time.” Sam replied.  
The duo waited it out. After not seeing or hearing anyone for about 10 minutes, they turned the camera back on.  
“We’re going to try to get to the roof to place our sticker. We’re just going to try to be extra quiet just in case we run into someone.” Colby said, passing the camera back to Sam.  
They made it to the top floor, circling the different rooms trying to find a way to the roof.  
“See that.” Colby pointed towards a collapsed staircase. “Guys I don’t think we’re going to make it to the roof.”  
“Is there no other way up?” Sam asked, shining his flashlight around.  
“I mean, it looks like we can climb those bricks, but then we’d have to jump all the way to that platform.” Colby replied, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and a look of concentration on his face.  
“You’re the ninja.” Sam laughed.  
“Fuck it. I’ll try.” Colby said, taking off his backpack and making sure his shoes were tied tight. “If I make it you can chuck me our stuff and try to climb up.”  
On his first attempt, Colby mis-stepped and skinned his shin, landing back on the concrete ground. “Oh fuck me, that hurt.” He yelled, his leg stinging too much for him to stay quiet.  
“Hello?” the boys heard a girl call out. “I’m carrying protection. You don’t want to mess with me.”  
“I fucking told you there was someone else here!” Colby whisper yelled. He looked down and realized his hand and shin were covered in blood.  
“Hello?” Sam called out. “We aren’t here to hurt anyone. We’re just filming a YouTube video.”  
“Deadass?” The girl chuckled.  
“I swear on my life.” Colby called back out, laughing at her odd response. “You don’t happen to have a band-aid or something do you?”  
Hearing Colby mention a band-aid, Sam looked down finally seeing Colby’s injury. “Oh shit, are you okay dude?”  
The girl looked down, the two guys unaware they were being watched. *They look harmless* she thought. *Cute even.* She jumped down from the platform Colby had been trying to get to, scaring the shit out of both of them.  
“Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Colby half shouted, leaning back against the wall and placing his hand over his heart. Hearing her laugh, he looked her up and down. She was a curvy girl, that’s for sure. Cute style. *How the fuck did she make it up there?* Colby thought, his pride slightly wounded. She had on black skinny jeans and a baggy black tank top with holes in it. Underneath you could see what looked like a black sports bra. A few tattoos sprawled across her skin.  
“By the looks of the bloody hand print you just left on your shirt, I don’t think a band-aid would help you much.” The girl said, concern on her face. Colby realized he had been staring at her and blushed. “What happened?” She asked, kneeling down by Colby and opening her bag.  
“He was trying to jump to the platform you just effortlessly jumped off of.” Sam snarked, still filming. Showing the platform with the flashlight.  
“Hey!” Colby laughed. “It was my first try. I would have made it up there.”  
“I’m sure you would have, stud.” She laughed. “Can I take a look?”  
“Pet names already, baby? You can look at anything you want.” Colby tried to say in a sexy voice, but he hissed when she tried pulling his jeans to the side to see the wound.  
“Is this what he does when he’s in pain or is he like this all the time?” she looked at the camera laughing and then at Sam.  
“It’s probably a mix of both, honestly.” Sam laughed. “I’m Sam.” He introduced himself.  
“My name is y/n.” she replied. “What’s yours?” She asked, looking at the injured boy. *Cute. Definitely cute.* she thought.  
“Colby.” He replied. “Y/n, I’d shake your hand, but as you can see.” He waved his bloody hand in the air.  
“Well Colby, how do you feel about me cutting the hole in your jeans bigger?” She asked. “You already ripped through a little when you fell.”  
“No way! These are the jeans I wore to our first bando!” Colby replied.  
“Then your options are to continue bleeding until you possibly pass out or take them off.” She laughed, opening the first aid kit she always kept in her bag.  
“Trying to get me naked?” Colby smirked.  
“Nah, I tend to go for dudes who can keep up with me.” y/n stared into his blue eyes with a smirk on her face.  
Sam laughed, turning the camera on himself. “I’d normally say that Colby has the upper hand in any flirting situation, but I think he’s met his match.”  
“Brother! Why are you filming me losing my dignity!” Colby laughed, trying to shimmy out of his jeans. “I could keep up with you. Patch me up and I’ll prove it.” He cockily said, finally getting his jeans over the gash in his leg. Adrenaline was coursing through him, so even though he was in pain, he felt like he had a lot of energy.  
“Okay, pumpkin. I’ll even give you a head start.” Y/n joked. “This is going to sting a little bit.” She said, spraying some rubbing alcohol on the wound so she could wipe it clean.  
“Fuck, shit, damnit, balls, fuuuuuuck.” Colby said, swearing as quietly as he could.  
“I’m sorry.” She replied, giving him a sympathetic look. “Good news, you didn’t go down to the bone. Bad news, you’re going to need stitches.” She reached into the first aid kit, grabbing some butterfly bandages.  
“How did you even cut yourself that bad?” Sam asked, dragging the flashlight along the wall looking for where Colby busted his shin. “Oh shit!” he said, walking towards a piece of metal sticking out of the wall. “Your blood is all over this.”  
“Jeez, babe.” Y/n said, looking up at the metal bracket hanging out of the wall. “No wonder it went right through your jeans.”  
“I..I didn’t even see it.” Colby replied. His mouth had gone dry the second Y/n used another pet name so he kind of stuttered before regaining his composure. “Fuck, that hurts.” Colby shot his hand out, gripping her shoulder.  
“I know it sucks, but if it starts to heal open you’ll have a big nasty scar and they may not give you the stitches you need. It’ll take twice as long to heal.” She reassured him. “Why don’t you talk. It’ll distract you.” y/n suggested.  
“What should I talk about?” Colby grimaced as she pinched the wound together to add another butterfly bandage.  
“Tell me about yourself.” y/n replied.  
Sam put the camera on the ledge to continue recording the scene in front of him and sat down next to Colby’s leg to shine his flashlight on the wound so y/n could see better.  
“I don’t know what to say.” Colby replied. He realized he had been squeezing her shoulder and quickly retracted his hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to grab you.”  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You didn’t hurt me or anything.” Y/n said in a soothing voice. “Tell me about why you make YouTube videos.” She continued.  
“Sam and I were really bored with ‘normal’ life bullshit.” Colby said, using air quotes. “We knew there was something more out there for us.” He hissed, feeling y/n pinch another section of the wound. “And we wanted to help people.” He continued. “I mean, I know you probably don’t believe it, but the sexy specimen before you used to be a lost, insecure, nobody.” He laughed.  
Sam chuckled watching Colby ramble.  
“Colby, nobody is a nobody.” y/n said, looking up at him. “And it doesn’t matter how sexy you are, everyone is insecure.” Letting her gaze linger a few seconds longer than she intended, she looked back down and continued patching up his leg. *Way to make things serious for no reason y/n! He’s going to think you’re a freak* she internally kicked herself.  
“You’re right.” Colby’s voice caught in his throat. “I felt like a nobody. Sam and I found each other and suddenly, I wasn’t so lost anymore. Together we kind of made this goal…this plan to be something bigger than what we were. Once we realized that a lot of our fears and hang-ups were just in our heads, we wanted to help other people get out of that place.” He hissed in pain when she got to a slightly worse part of the gash.  
“Two more butterfly bandages and I’ll wrap up your leg. You’re almost there.” y/n reassured him, smiling up at him. “It’s cool that you guys wanted to help people. Kids need someone to look up to that they can relate to.”  
“It’s crazy. We’re friends now with some of the people we looked up to.” Colby laughed. “We were 100% balls deep committed to our plan, but we never thought we’d make it as far as we have.”  
“So, I take it you guys are pretty big on YouTube?” She asked, finishing up the bandaging by wrapping his leg in an ace bandage to keep the smaller bandages in place.  
“We do alright.” Colby smirked at her.  
“I meant to ask earlier, but are you okay if we post this on our channel?” Sam asked, walking back to the camera.  
“Sure thing.” She replied, “You can put your pants back on now, Colby.”  
He laughed. “I kind of forgot I wasn’t wearing any.” She helped him stand so he could carefully slip them over the bandages. “It already feels better.” He said, kind of swaying on his feet. “Fuck, I feel dizzy.”  
“You lost quite a bit of blood there, cutie. Let’s not have you fall and hurt yourself again.” She said, putting her backpack on and throwing his arm over her shoulder. “Did you guys drive here?”  
“No, we ordered an uber.” Sam said, slinging on his own backpack and grabbing his phone to order another car.  
“Well this one needs to go to the emergency room, so why don’t I drive you guys there?” she offered. Colby was leaning quite a bit of his weight on her now that the adrenaline had left his system.  
“If you don’t mind, that would literally be perfect.” Sam replied, turning his flashlight towards the direction they needed to walk to get out. “Are you sure you’ve got him?” he asked.  
“I’ve got him. Don’t worry.” Y/n looked over at Colby and realized he was staring directly back at her.  
“She’s got me, alright.” Colby half slurred, smiling.  
The three of them slowly and safely made their way back down to the bottom level. They walked the long way around the field so that Colby didn’t chance tripping over holes in the dirt and grass.  
“Let’s get you laid down in the back, Colby.” Y/n said, hitting the unlock button on her car’s key fob.  
“Don’t make me sit alone.” Colby said, getting into the back-seat ass first so he didn’t hit his leg.  
“Oh, come on, now. You were so cocky upstairs.” Y/n laughed. “Surely you can sit by yourself for 30 minutes while we get you to the hospital. You need the room to keep your leg elevated.”  
“I wasn’t being cocky, I was being brave.” Colby said, sticking his bottom lip out and crossing his arms.  
“Well keep it up, brave boy. I promise I’ll sit with you in the waiting room.” She said, pushing his hair out of the way and leaning down to kiss his forehead. *Y/n don’t fall for this boy.* she thought to herself.  
Once they got to the emergency room, Y/n walked Colby in while Sam parked the car. When Sam walked into the waiting room, he took the clipboard from Y/n and started filling out Colby’s information for him.  
“I don’t feel good.” Colby said, leaning his head on Y/n shoulder.  
“Sam said you haven’t eaten anything today and you just had a massive adrenaline rush. You’re probably going to feel crappy for a bit.” She replied, putting her arm around him to give him some comfort. “They’ll take you back soon, though. There aren’t many people in here.”  
Less than 15 minutes later, Colby’s name was called, and he was taken back to his own private room. “Can my friends come in here when I’m getting stitches?” Colby asked, panicking a bit.  
The nurse answered, “You can have one person in here while the doctor is patching you up. After that you can have up to 3. Would you like me to go get someone from the waiting room?”  
Colby immediately answered, “Her name is Y/n.”  
When the nurse walked out into the waiting room, she called out for y/n. When she explained that Colby could only have one visitor for the next hour or so and that he’d be in the hospital for a minimum of 24 hours, Sam asked to borrow the car. “We were planning on posting this video tomorrow and my laptop is at the apartment. Do you mind if I run and grab it?”  
“Not at all! Make sure to grab Some clothes for both of you. And a coffee for me if you don’t mind.” y/n replied, handing him some cash.  
“Dude, I’ll buy you all the coffee you want, but keep your money. You’ve helped us so much.” Sam pushed her hand holding the money back towards her. “I’ll grab some food too.”  
When Y/n followed the nurse into Colby’s room, his face lit up. “You stayed” he said, reaching out for her hand.  
“Of course I stayed. How are you doing, brave boy?” she chuckled, looking at the iv in his other hand.  
“Not so brave at the moment. I fucking hate hospitals.” Colby said, visibly uncomfortable. “Was Sam mad I wanted you to come back for the stitches?”  
“Not at all” she laughed. “He was relieved. He took my car to go grab some stuff from your apartment.”  
“Oh, thank God.” He said, releasing her hand to text Sam something. *I want him to get her one of my hoodies* he thought. Adding phone chargers to the list of shit he text Sam to grab. “They said I have to stay a full 24 hours so they can give me antibiotics and a tetanus shot” Colby said, reaching for y/n hand again.  
She pulled a chair up to the hospital bed and grabbed Colby’s hand. “That’s good, though. They’ll be able to make sure you don’t get sick.”  
It felt like forever before the doctor walked in and introduced himself. “I hear you have a pretty bad gash.” He said, gently unwrapping the ace bandage from Colby’s leg.  
Colby winced, so Y/n answered. “Yeah, we were all on a hike and he fell. Caught his leg on a piece of metal.” Colby squeezed her hand in thanks.  
“Oh, boy. You really cut yourself good, there.” The doctor said, leaning down to examine the wound. “Who bandaged this?” he asked, probing the little strip bandages.  
“I did.” y/n replied. “I didn’t want it to stay dirty or start to heal open before we could get here.”  
“Did you sterilize it?” he asked, looking impressed at her handiwork.  
“I flooded the whole wound with rubbing alcohol and used sterile gauze to clean it out.”  
“It stung like a bitch.” Colby laughed.  
She started to get nervous. “Did I do it wrong?”  
“On the contrary. I don’t think I’m going to remove the butterfly bandages or give him stitches. At this point it would reopen the wound and I think it’s better off healing how it is.” He removed his glasses and stood straight up. “We’ll keep an eye on it while he’s here, but Mr. Brock, I think you’re in good hands with this one.”  
Colby squeezed her hand and looked over at her. “I think so too.”  
The doctor replaced the outer bandages and Informed Colby his other friend could join him whenever. Colby text Sam what room he was in and soon enough, Sam walked in with a much larger backpack on, food in one hand, and a drink carrier in the other.  
“How did the stitches go?” Sam asked, handing out the food and pulling out the laptop and phone chargers.  
“I didn’t actually end up needing any. Y/n did such a good job, he didn’t want to redo it.” Colby answered, biting into the burger Sam had handed him. “God, this tastes so good. I was starving, brother.”  
“You were also suffering from blood loss, so that burger should make you feel a lot better.” Y/n laughed, throwing a few fries in her mouth.  
“I feel better already just knowing I don’t have to get stitches.” He replied, inhaling more of his burger.  
It was quiet in the room for about a half hour as everyone ate and let the stress of the night slowly pass over them.  
“We never filmed an outro!” Sam said, pulling out his headphones and grabbing his camera. “Lets stand on either side of Colby’s bed and do it.” Sam started setting the camera up on the tripod.  
“I don’t need to be in it, I can film it for you.” Y/n said, standing up from her chair by Colby.  
Colby grabbed her hand before she could walk away. “You’re definitely going to be in it.” He said, smiling up at her.  
“Fine, but only because you’ve been a brave boy.” She laughed, messing up Colby’s hair. She stood on one side of the bed while Sam took his place on the other.  
“I SURVIVED!” Colby half yelled, clearing his throat and fixing his messed up hair. I’m not quite sure when Sam stopped filming, so I don’t know where you saw us last, but tonight has definitely been an adventure.”  
“You’ve got that right. Colby not only lost his dignity, but we made a new friend!” Sam said, gesturing to Y/n.  
“And I’ve apparently found two amateurs who need some lessons in climbing” Y/n laughed.  
“Hey! I’m hurt! You’re both supposed to be nice to me!” Colby fake pouted.  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. These two are awesome. I can’t wait to find their channel and subscribe WHICH IS WHAT YOU GUYS SHOULD DO!” Y/n said, pointing at the camera.  
“She’s a natural” Sam laughed. “How about this. If this video gets 100K likes, Y/n will go back to that bando with us and teach Colby how to get on the roof.” Sam said, looking hopefully at Y/n.  
“Oh, teach COLBY, huh?” Colby snarked at Sam. “You don’t know how to, either! She’ll teach BOTH of us how to get on the roof.”  
“You’re cute when you’re grumpy.” Y/n said, laughing at Colby. “And of course, I’d love to go back.”  
They ended the outro after explaining again that Colby was fine and that he’d be able to go home tomorrow night.  
After they talked for a bit more, Sam had his headphones in editing and Colby saw y/n gathering her things. “Are you leaving me?” he asked, a sad look on his face.  
“I assumed you’d want to get some rest.” She answered, walking to the side of his hospital bed and grabbing his hand. “Sam has my number so we can definitely get you guys that second video.”  
“But what if I don’t want you to go?” he stuck his bottom lip out and stared up at her with his big blue eyes.  
“You need rest, Colby.” y/n said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “So do I, actually. I practically carried your ass down 5 flights of stairs.” She laughed.  
Laughing, Colby scooted away from the side of the bed Y/n was standing by. “I see a perfectly good bed right here.”  
“If you think my thicc ass self is going to fit in that little sliver of bed, you may have hit your head when you hurt your leg.” y/n said covering her mouth because she laughed so loud.  
“yyyyy/nnnnn” Colby dragged out your name whining but also laughing. “I’m hurt. I need cuddles. I even had Sam bring you my favorite hoodie so you’d be comfy.” He finished scooting over so you’d have a little more room.  
“Oh, fine. You big baby.” Y/n gave in. Plugging her phone in to charge, she grabbed the hoodie and slipped it on. She slipped off her vans and gently crawled into the hospital bed with Colby. “If we get in trouble for this, you’re taking the blame.”  
“Fine with me.” Colby said, pulling y/n towards him so that she half laid across his chest. “Put your leg over here.” He said, waiting for her to throw her leg over his uninjured one.  
“I don’t want to hurt your other leg.” She said, hesitating.  
“You won’t. Just cuddle with me, damnit.” He chuckled, pulling y/n tighter to him.  
After a few minutes of giggles and getting comfortable, Colby broke the silence.  
“I never said thank you.” He said, thinking back to the events that had taken place. “Tonight could have gone so wrong for so many reasons.” He shuttered imagining that someone dangerous could have found them while he was injured, or he could have passed out leaving Sam to panic alone.  
Y/n felt Colby shake and looked up at him. “Don’t worry about it. Things happen for a reason. You’re safe and I’ve got 2 great new friends.” Y/n studied the look on Colby’s face. He looked sad almost.  
“No, I need to properly thank you.” He looked down at her, running his hand over her hair. “You don’t know how often Sam and I run in to people that just don’t care. You corrected me earlier tonight. You said that nobody is a nobody and that everyone has insecurities.” Colby paused, sighing. He stared at the ceiling. “I may have felt like a lost, insecure nobody when I was a kid, but honestly LA and fame and followers…It makes me way more insecure than I ever felt as a kid. Sam and I have very few real friends out here. We’re constantly making “friends” that just want something from us. And tonight, you risked your own safety to help us. You didn’t know if we would hurt you. You didn’t know we were famous. You helped us without expecting anything in return. I will never be able to thank you enough.”  
Looking up at Colby, y/n saw that he was still staring up at the ceiling. She felt sad for him. “Colby.” Y/n said, reaching up to pull his gaze down to hers. “You know you deserve good things, right? You may live in a fake ass city, but I’m willing to bet that the people who meet you…even the ones that want to use you for fame, are better people because they met you. I’m very grateful I chose tonight to go to that abandoned building.”  
“The doctor gave me pain meds, so if you’re mad at me for this you can blame the meds.” Colby said before leaning down and pressing his lips to y/n’s. “I’m very grateful you chose tonight to go to that bando, too.” Colby stared down at her for a few seconds before leaning back and pulling her tighter to his side. “Let’s get some rest, babe.”  
Y/n could feel her lips tingle as she buried her face in Colby’s chest. She wanted to say something back, but she felt like she would ruin the moment.  
Soon the both of them drifted off, exhausted from the crazy night they shared. Sam had stayed up sitting at the counter editing, consuming copious amounts of caffeine and trying to finish the video on time. It was almost 3AM when Colby had been taken to his room at the hospital and it was now almost 8am. When he decided he needed to stretch his legs, he took his headphones out and turned towards the other two. He hadn’t even realized Y/n had crawled into bed with Colby. As he gazed over their intertwined bodies, he couldn’t help but smile. Colby had text him a few times about y/n as the night had played out and Sam could tell that he really liked her. Sam grabbed his phone and snapped a few pictures of them. He took a short walk through the hospital hallways to stretch his legs and went back to finish the video.  
A short while later, a nurse came in to check on Colby.  
“Aren’t they cute” She said, looking to Sam.  
“They aren’t going to get in trouble, are they?” he asked, ready to wake them up.  
“No, no, sugar. Don’t worry. The doctor won’t be back in here to check on him until around noon because you guys came in so late. I’m just going to write down his numbers and replace his IV bag and I’ll be out of here.”  
Sam had finished editing the video and was using his wifi hotspot to upload it to YouTube. Y/n had given Sam her Instagram handle when he asked her what link she wanted in the video description. Waiting for the video to finish uploading, Sam went to follow her on Insta.  
“Holy shit” he said, scrolling through her pictures. He realized he was already following her and that she had almost 3 million followers. Y/n’s Instagram didn’t have a single photo of herself. In fact, no one knew what she actually looked like or that it was a her. It was filled with beautiful graffiti art that she painted over bad or harmful graffiti. She would post before and after photos. She covered up racial or homophobic slurs, bad words, hateful phrases…And what she left were beautiful murals that rebelled against those slurs.  
The post she had made right before meeting Sam and Colby was 2 photos from the building they had just been in. A before picture of graffiti someone had left saying “I’m worthless.” And an after picture of a mural she had painted. It was big and bright. It was of 2 people embracing each other with the words “You are worth the world” written above and below them, framing the art.  
Sam liked the photo and scrolled back to the newest photo she had posted. It was a screenshot of something she had written in the notes app on her phone. It said, “I met 2 amazing people tonight.” The description under the photo read “You’re finally going to find out who I am. Make sure to Subscribe to Sam and Colby to catch the big reveal.”   
Sam laughed and pulled up a new post. He picked one of the photos he had taken of Y/n and Colby cuddled together in the hospital bed and wrote out his caption. “Sometimes when you least expect it, the best people walk into your life. New video up in 10! Make sure you don’t miss it! (ps, Colby is alive and safe. Please don’t freak out because of the hospital room. Watch the new video for the full story!)  
Sam changed the video from unlisted to public and hit save. He tweeted out a few things from his twitter and the duo twitter. He uploaded the thumbnail to his Instagram story, and laid across the chairs that were in the room. He turned his phone on silent and fell asleep.  
Colby woke up a bit later to the Doctor messing with his bandage. “Sorry to wake you.” The doctor quietly said.  
Colby rubbed his eyes, squinting from the bright lights. “It’s okay. Do I have to wake her up or can I let her sleep?” he asked, looking down at Y/n. She was still tucked into his side, her hair flung wildly across her face and his chest.   
“You don’t have to wake her.” The doctor chuckled. “It sounds like you guys had a long night. The nurse said your friend there didn’t go to sleep until a little over an hour ago” He added, pointing at Sam.  
“He must have been up editing.” Colby answered.  
“Are you in much pain?” The doc asked, wrapping Colby’s leg back up.  
“My leg is throbbing.” He answered honestly.  
“I figured your pain meds had worn off.” The doctor said, getting ready to leave. “I’ll send the nurse in with some more and then you should get some more rest.”  
“Thank you.” Colby answered, grabbing his phone and waiting for the nurse.  
He opened Instagram and scrolled through his feed. He stopped at Sam’s post. He liked the photo and then read the caption. He noticed that Sam had tagged Y/n so he clicked on her profile. He was met with the same shock Sam was. “I already followed you and I had no idea.” He said, looking down at the sleeping figure beside him in awe. Hers was one of his favorite Instagram accounts. She brought so much beauty into the world.  
He clicked on the story feature on his own profile. Holding his phone out far enough to get both y/n and himself in the frame, he started talking. “Hey guys, I’m sure that by now a lot of you have already watched the video. I haven’t had a chance to watch the footage because I’ve been in the hospital sleeping” he laughed, his eyes dropping down to Y/n. “I’m alive and fine, but last night was crazy. So, make sure you swipe up and watch it. I hope this beautiful girl is going to be in many more videos with us, so make sure you follow her, as well. I think many of you will be surprised to find you already follow her. I sure was.” He ended the story, added a filter, added the link, and sent it to his profile.  
The nurse walked in and handed Colby some pain meds to swallow with a cup of water.  
He thanked her and laid back in his bed. While he waited for them to kick in, he thought about how crazy the last 12 hours have been.  
He grabbed his phone one more time, opening up the twitter app. He decided to take what Sam had written and tweet it out. With a spin.  
“LA may be a fake ass city, but sometimes when you least expect it, the best people walk into your life.”  
He closed his phone, brushed the hair out of Y/n’s face, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and fell asleep.


	2. An All New High - Colby Brock x Reader (smut)

“Dude, how cool is this?” Sam said, pointing at a few massive buildings towards the back of the abandoned theme park.

“It feels different knowing we aren’t going to get in trouble.” Elton laughed, turning the camera towards you and Colby.

“Right? You said the security dudes said we could be in here for 2 hours if we gave them a hundred bucks each.” Colby clarified to the camera.

“They only saw Corey and I, though. I don’t think they know there’s 6 of us. If they did, they probably would have asked for more.” Elton replied, making a face at the camera.

Sam laughed, “Y/n, your first TFIL video is going to be a breeze. In the old days, we got chased out of every other place we explored.”

“Hey, that’s on you guys.” You laughed. “I’ve posted just as many explore videos as you guys have and I’ve never been caught.”

“I guess we should actually introduce you to the TFIL subscribers.” Elton said. “This is Y/n! She has a channel that I’ll link in the description. She posts some historical stuff, some exploration stuff, and I think the coolest thing on her channel is she does these fundraisers to turn safe abandoned buildings into community centers and youth outreach programs. All in all, she’s kind of a badass.”

You smiled at the camera, stopping to curtsey. “I know. I’m awesome.”

“You’ve really never been caught?” Corey asked.

“She’s making you guys look like amateurs.” Jake teased.

“There’s no way you’ve NEVER been caught.” Colby said, bumping your shoulder with his.

“I mean…there was this ONE time I may have flirted with a security officer to get out of trouble.” You laughed, blushing.

“oooooooooo”s could be heard from the boys.

“Hey, if you had boobs this great, you’d use them to get out of trouble too.” You laughed.

“SCANDAL!” Corey yelled in typical Corey fashion.

“She is absolutely correct.” Colby chuckled, ducking his head. “My tits don’t get me out of shit!”

The group made a game plan, hoping to circle the entire park in your 2 hours.

“One of the security officers said there’s a massive empty pool in here they used to use for bumper boats. Penny board, anyone?” Elton said, taking in just how huge the theme park was.

You, Elton, Sam, Colby, Corey, and Jake all walked through the park, exploring the structures one by one. About an hour in, you all realized there was no way you would get through the rest of the park in just an hour.

“Okay. Here’s the plan. Let’s split up into 3 pairs. We can each take a camera and then meet back at the front.” Elton told the group.

“I want to climb the tallest building. You see that one in the back? The view from that roof has to be incredible.” Colby pointed towards a tall structure that looked like it was in the middle of a roller coaster.

“No fucking way am I going anywhere near that.” Corey shook his head.

“Me either.” Jake added, linking arms with Sam. “I want to go to the creepy theatre thing with Sam.”

“I’ll go.” You said, moving to stand by Colby.

“Really?” Colby looked at you, surprised.

“Of course. That sunset is gonna be fire.” You said, linking arms with Colby like Jake did with Sam.

“I’ve got my partner.” Colby said, starting to lead you away from the group.

“Wait!” Elton called. “You guys have quite a distance to go to make it up there. If you don’t think you’re going to make it out in the hour, I vote you find a safe place to hide and text us. They don’t know you’re in here, remember? We’ll “leave” and then meet you on the other side of the park and pick you up once it’s dark.

“I have phone service in here, so I’ll text you if we’re going to wait it out.” Colby answered, leading you down a path towards the building.

“I don’t want to get my go pro back with any dirty footage on it!” Elton yelled, teasing you. Colby’s face went bright red.

“Don’t worry! I know where the on/off button is!” you yelled back.

You and Colby laughed and continued towards the building.

“So, heights, huh?” You asked.

“What do you mean?” Colby answered.

“That’s your thing? I’ve watched quite a few videos where you try to get as high up as you can.” You pointed out.

“Um” Colby cleared his throat. “Yeah. It’s like an adrenaline rush. You’re JUST on the edge of going too far, but you don’t.”

“Relatable. It’s exhilarating being up that high. I’m not sure that’s the only reason you like it, though.” You smirked at him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Colby half shouted, face as red as ever.

“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll find out.” You answered, unlinking your arms and jogging ahead. “Let’s go, slowpoke! We need to make it up there by sunset!”

“This girl is going to be the death of me.” Colby said to himself, jogging after you. 

It took you two almost half an hour to make it to the top story of the building.

“The roof access has to be on that side.” Colby pointed. “There’s nothing over here.”

“We just need to be careful. There’s a massive hole in the floor blocking most of that doorway.” You pointed out, starting to maneuver your way around it.

“Hey, let me go first.” Colby said, grabbing you around the waist before you could go too far.

“I can do it.” You laughed, moving to slip out of his hold.

“Y/n.” he said your name, tightening his arms around you until your back was flat against his chest. “I have no doubt in the world that you’re just as capable as I am. You’re probably better at this than I am. But I can’t watch you possibly get hurt because I didn’t go first.”

Turning in his arms to face him, you placed your hands on either side of his face. “I understand your logic. And I think you’re adorable. But there’s no way in hell I’m watching you go first and get hurt, either.” You quickly pressed your lips against his, feeling his arms loosen and his hands fall to your hips. Once you knew he didn’t have a grip on you, you broke the kiss and quickly turned to shimmy along the wall around the caved in floor.

“Oh, fuck me.” Colby mumbled. “She really is going to be the death of me.” Following the path you had just proven safe, Colby yelled. “That’s not fair, you know!”

“Don’t worry. I can make it up to you.” You laughed, pushing open the hatch to the roof. The light flooded the room and you saw Colby standing at the bottom of the ladder you had climbed. “See.” You smiled down.

Climbing onto the roof, the whole journey there proved to be worth it. “Holy shit.” You said, breathless. You gripped the brick half wall in front of you as you took in the incredible view. Not only could you see the whole park, but all of the nature surrounding it. You even had a view of the city skyline in the background.

“Fuck, I forgot we were filming.” Colby laughed, extending the go pro’s handle out to catch a 360 of the two of you with the view. He walked up behind you, putting his other arm around the front of your shoulders “This is incredible.”

“Definitely worth the climb.” You added.

Colby turned the camera off and grabbed his phone. “Shit, we’re definitely not going to make it out on time.”

“Let’s just get the footage we want and hang out up here until the sun goes down.” You said, grabbing the camera from him. You two filmed the park from your place on the roof, pointing out parts of the park you hadn’t made it to.

After the camera had been put away, you two took a few pictures for your instagrams. You looked over at Colby. He was leaning against the half wall with his eyes closed. The breeze was moving his hair across his eyes and he had a look of bliss on his face. Colby’s phone started vibrating in his pocket and he answered the call. “Hey Elton” “Yeah, we’re safe.” “The view from up here is crazy. You’ll have fun editing this one.”

Knowing Colby was distracted, you decided to make your move. You walked between him and the half wall, standing in front of the blue-eyed boy, wrapping your arms around him for a moment.

“Did you guy’s make it out on time?” Colby asked, wrapping the arm that wasn’t holding the phone around you.

You pressed your lips to his neck and moved your hands down his torso, Colby stuttering a bit.

“The security guards w-wanted to take pictures with you guys-s?” He kept talking to Elton.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, you continued to leave little love bites across his neck. Slowly pushing his pants down over his ass, you shimmied down to your knees.

“Y-yeah.” Colby answered some question Elton had asked. He looked down to see you staring up at him from your spot at his feet, your fingers creeping into the top of his boxers “We’re going to wait it out here and…oh fuck.” The cold air hit his growing erection as you pulled his boxers down with the rest of his pants. “Yeah, yeah. I’m f-fine. I just tripped.” He told Elton. “I’ll call you when it’s dark out.” His eyes never leaving yours.

You grazed your fingers over his dick, teasing him. Your teeth leaving marks across his hip bones. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll talk to you in a bit.” Colby rushed out, hanging up on Elton. “Youuuuu are such a bad bad girl.” Colby said, running a hand down your check and grabbing your chin.

“You know you love it.” You confidently said back with a smirk. “Just look at the view, Colby.” He looked out at the slowly dying sunset as you trailed your tongue from his balls to the leaking tip of his dick, making him moan. “Just think about how high up we are.” You continued, gripping him at his base and taking the rest of his length into your mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” Colby blurted out, leaning his weight on the half wall. You felt his dick twitch when he got a good view over the wall.

You continued to slide your lips up and down his hardness, hollowing out your cheeks before fully taking him all the way into your warm wet mouth.

“Y/n.” he moaned your name, his hand holding your head still for a moment while your lips were stretched around the base of his girth. Letting go, he grunted out an “Oh, fuck. I’m sorry.”

You pulled him completely out of your mouth, taking a second to catch your breath. “It’s okay.”

Your cheeks were red and your lips were wet and puffy. Colby reached down and dragged his thumb across your bottom lip, the two of you staring into each other’s eyes. “Come here.” He said, pulling you up and smashing his lips against yours. One hand making its way under your shirt to grip your waist while the other hand rested around the side of your neck.

Breaking the kiss, you teased him. “I knew there was something more to do with you and heights.”

When you broke the kiss, his lips continued down the side of your neck. “It’s not just me. I know you get off on this too.”

“You think you know me.” You chuckled. Your laugh was cut short when Colby wrapped his arms around you and picked you up. He sat your ass on the brick half wall, your back to the open air. The only thing keeping you safely on the roof was the fact that Colby’s arms were wrapped around you. You could easily fall backwards down the 30 something stories you had just climbed.

He looked directly into your eyes, placing kisses around your face as he spoke. “You’re saying” kiss “this doesn’t” kiss “get to you?” kiss “I bet” kiss “you’re soaking” kiss “wet”. He held you tightly to his body as he started to nibble his way down your neck.

“Oh, fuck me.” You moaned, leaning your head back.

“Is that an invitation?” Colby asked, resting his lips against your neck.

“Yes. Please.” You begged. The wind against your face and the dizzying height of the roof…You wanted nothing more than for this boy to have his way with you. 

“Tell me I’m right.” He whispered into your ear, slowly tipping you slightly further over the edge of the wall.

“Colby!” you gasped, your hands gripping the front of his shirt.

“Say it.” He said, dragging his teeth along your earlobe. “Tell me you get off on this as much as I do.”

Your breath caught in your chest as you leaned back against his arms, your full weight being held by the boy telling you your own deepest darkest secrets. “You’re right.” You leaned your head back, the danger of the situation bringing you a high you’ve never quite reached before. “I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this.”

“Good girl”, he growled. Pulling you off of the wall and setting your feet back on the floor. “Take this off.” He demanded, tugging at your shirt. Colby dropped to his knees and unbuttoned your jeans. While his hands made quick work of your pants, his lips kissed their way across your stomach. “Oh, baby girl.” Colby said, pressing his face into your lace clad heat. “You’ve soaked right through these.” His mouth teasing you through the fabric.

“Jesus, Colby. Please don’t tease me anymore”, you begged, your fingers gripped in his hair.

“Finish stripping”, He said, pulling his own shirt off and reaching for his discarded pants. He pulled out a condom from his wallet and slid it on. “Turn around and bend over, baby.”

You turned to face the half wall, supporting your weight with your hands. When you didn’t feel him behind you right away, you went to urge him on. “Colby! Hurry, plea…” your request was interrupted by his ring clad hand coming down and stinging your ass. “Oh fuck”, you half moaned.

“That’s for being impatient, y/n. I was enjoying my beautiful view.” His hand rubbed the red mark it had left on your skin. “I couldn’t resist. Look at how beautiful.” He said, reaching his hand out to show you the picture he had just taken on his phone. Your body, half silhouetted against the last of the sunset, with your head thrown back and your ass out waiting for him.

“You know what this means?” you asked, admiring the photo. “We get to take another little trip together so I can take one of you.”

“Damn fucking straight, baby.” You felt him slide his hands up your back and down to your hips. He rubbed his tip against your dripping heat before filling you completely.

“Colllbyy.” You groaned, clenching your walls around him.

“Shit, y/n”, he pulled out and slammed back in, slowly gaining speed as the last of the sunset disappeared over the horizon until it was night.

“Don’t stop.” You pleaded, feeling your climax build as his fingernails dug into your hips.

“Let go, y/n. I’m almost there.” Colby panted, his thrusts getting rougher. He filled the condom as your moans filled the air. 

“Aahhh Colby.” You cried out, your orgasm washing over your body.

Colby slowly slid out of you and pulled your body to lean back against his. “Come here, y/n.” Both of you standing completely nude, covered in sweat, your skin slowly rippling with goosebumps as the cold breeze blew by you. One of his hands trailed down your body, his fingers dipping back into your heat.

Your breath caught and your body shook, your nerves too sensitive after just climaxing. “It’s too much”, you whimpered leaning your head back against one of Colby’s shoulders.

He pulled his fingers, now wet with your juices, up to his mouth and sucked them clean. “I just had to taste you.” He chuckled. You could feel the laugh vibrate through both of your bodies.

You were dragged back into reality when a text notification popped up on Colby’s phone. “Shit, we should head down to meet them soon.” Colby said, turning you around and holding your body against his.

“I don’t want to go.” You whined, kissing the skin of Colby’s neck.

“Don’t worry, baby girl. This is nowhere near over.”

The two of you got dressed and carefully made your way back down the inside of the building. Elton had text saying that the rest of the guys would meet you. The fence was easy enough to jump, and the two of you booked it towards the car in the distance. Originally, Sam had sat on Corey’s lap so you could all fit in the car, but on the long drive back home Colby held you against his chest and had Sam drive.

After dropping Elton and Corey off, Colby told Sam to just head to the apartments. You had fallen asleep a few minutes into the drive and Colby had decided you would just stay with him.

The next morning, Colby woke up to banging on his apartment door. He lifted his head and realized his face had been snuggled into your chest. He dipped down to place a chaste kiss against your collarbone before carefully and quietly, crawling out of bed. He threw some basketball shorts on and walked to the door. “What the fuck?” he said, opening it. “Elton?”

“I uh.” Elton looked obviously uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean to?” Elton said, not making eye contact with Colby.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Colby asked, never having seen Elton this awkward before.

“I got some drone footage of the park while we waited for the sun to go down.” Elton replied, looking anywhere but at Colby. “I’m going to give you the SD card and if you could just compile any useable footage, uh, that would be great.”

“Wait, what’s wron…” And then it hit him. Colby’s eyes flew wide open and he threw his hand over his mouth. He burst out laughing, grabbing the SD card from Elton.

“I’m glad you’re laughing and not swinging.” Elton finally looked at Colby.

“Omg, that’s fucking hilarious. We didn’t see your drone once.” Colby’s laughs quieted down.

“I assume it’s because you were a bit distracted.” Elton chuckled.

Colby waited a pause, looking down at the card. “Did you, uh. Did you watch it?” He looked up at Elton, with a cocky smirk.

“Not once I realized what was on it!” Elton half yelled.

“Come on. You weren’t curious?” Colby teased him, knowing how awkward he felt.

“Oh, shut the fuck up and get me my footage.” Elton laughed, walking away.

“Don’t deny it!” Colby called out after him. “It’s perfectly natural, Uncle Elton!” He laughed, closing the door.

Colby was too curious to put off sorting the footage. He sat down at his desk and plugged the SD card in.

He had woken you up when he was yelling at Elton, so you crawled out of bed and slipped one of Colby’s t shirts on. Walking to his office, you saw him looking at camera footage with his headphones on. When you stepped a bit closer, you saw WHAT he was looking at.

“Damn.” You said, sliding your hands down Colby’s chest from behind him.

“Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me.” He leaned back in his chair and removed his headphones.

Keeping your eyes on the screen, you couldn’t help but enjoy what you were watching. “Damn, baby. We look good.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Colby replied, grabbing your hands that were on his chest and kissing one of them.


	3. Blue - Colby Brock x Reader

I just want to start this out by saying that there's mention of a past shitty relationship in this. Nothing is described in detail and it's not crazy, but I figured I'd mention it just in case someone didn't want to read this one. Also, I know that Colby's apartment is the single bedroom version, but I wrote it more like Sam's apartment. 2 bedrooms. Other than that, enjoy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Mike!" Colby called, walking into Sam's apartment. The weekly pizza party was well underway, as Colby searched through half empty boxes for a slice of pizza that didn't have any vegetables on it.

"What's up?" Mike called back, over the noise of the multiple conversations all happening at once in the living room.

"Dude, do you remember that artist I sent you a few months back? The girl that does super chill covers of like og emo songs?" Colby asked him, walking towards the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. You sent me the Taking Back Sunday cover, right?" Mike answered.

"Brother! She just covered one of your songs." Colby said, tossing Mike his phone.

"No fucking way." Mike said, putting the phone speaker close to his ear trying to hear it. "It's too fucking loud in here", he grumbled, hopping over the back of the couch and walking into Sam's filming room.

Colby followed, closing the door behind him. "Start it over! I haven't listened to it yet."

Mike turned the volume all the way up and set the phone down in front of the both of them. The piano started a few seconds before the lyrics to "Bottles" beautifully flowed from her mouth.

"This is unreal." Mike said, pointing to his arm. "I have goosebumps, dude."

"Her voice gets me every time." Colby added, shoving his pizza into his mouth.

Suddenly the filming room door swung open, Sam walking in. "Please don't tell me you're trying to stay here overnight again." Sam whined, laughing.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH" was the response he got, both Mike and Colby urging him to shut up.

"Jeez." Sam threw his hands up in defense, walking over to see what they were doing. "Whoa, is this y/n?" Sam asked Colby.

"Covering my song." Mike said, continuing to stare at the screen.

Slowly a few curious others in the group made their way into the small room. "Who was that?" Kat asked, having heard the last half of the song.

Colby turned around, seeing everyone standing behind him. "Holy shit!" he jumped, laughing. "I didn't know anyone else was in here."

"Her name is Y/n. She's this cover artist that Colby has been listening to for like 3 years. She posts her own songs too, but she's known for doing covers of songs that aren't really 'pretty' songs and turning them into...well what you just heard." Sam explained.

"She's got a beautiful voice." Kat replied, leaning down to look at the phone. "The video has over 200k views, too. That's good exposure for you, Mike."

"No way." Colby grabbed his phone. "I got the video notification less than an hour ago."

"This is nuts." Mike said, grabbing his own phone.

Looking underneath the video title, Colby read the description to himself. "Dude, dude, dude. Listen to this." he said, reading the description out loud. "Hey everyone! Today's cover means a lot to me. For those of you that follow my blog, you know that I've been struggling to feel motivated to continue posting videos. Lately it feels like so many artists just want to drag other artists. There's a lot of negativity and judgement and honestly, it just feels shallow and fake."

"Preach, girl." Kat half mumbled.

Colby laughed, continuing. "Over the last month or so, I've been fortunate enough to have found quite a few new artists that have inspired me to continue pushing the genre boundaries. Mike's Dead is one of those artists." Colby paused to slap Mike on the shoulder before continuing. "He posts what he wants to post and it's so refreshing to see someone that doesn't really care if you like it or not. It doesn't matter if you fit in a cookie cutter mold. It doesn't matter if you like sad songs or gospel songs or rap songs. It doesn't matter if you wear short skirts or baggy t shirts or too much eye liner. If you want to create, create. The world needs more people creating and less people tearing others down. Thank you, Mike. You'll probably never see this, but if you do, I hope you enjoy it. -Love, Y/n. #DeadArmy"

"Damn, son." Kevin yelled, "My boy out here reachin' people!" He threw his arms around Mike, jumping up and down.

"I don't even know what to do." Mike said, falling back on the couch. "Do I dm her? Do I tweet out the cover? Do I ask her to marry me?" he laughed.

"Damnit, you're taller than me AND you make music. There go my chances with her." Colby laughed.

"I'm gonna tweet this out. Do you know her twitter handle?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Right here." Colby pointed to her social media list in her description.

"How does this sound?" Mike said, reading his tweet. "I'm speechless. @ColbyBrock just showed me the most breathtaking cover of one of my songs posted by @y/n. I literally have no words. *link* Everyone go show this girl all the love!"

"Go for it, dude. I'll retweet it." Colby replied. Everyone else in the room grabbed their phones to do the same. Colby hit the retweet button, adding his own message. "I've been listening to this girl for a few years now and it's CRAZY to see her cover one of my friend's songs. She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Everybody check the video out and fill the comment section with love!"

Everybody made sure to follow her twitter and sub to her channel.

Mike scrolled through the responses he got to his tweet. "Someone just replied asking if this was why my subscribers went up so quickly."

"Check your live count." Sam said, writing out his own retweet. "Living with @ColbyBrock I've definitely heard all of this girl's covers at least a hundred times. You are going to be blown away by what she did with Mike's song. Go listen!"

"Holy shit, my subs have doubled." Mike said, throwing his phone to Colby. "I don't know what's going on. Someone tell me we have alcohol in this apartment."

"Next door, brother. My place, above the dishwasher. Grab whatever." Colby replied, watching Mike's live sub count continue to grow.

The next morning, Colby woke up to a follow notification and a dm from y/n. "Hey! Omg! Thank you so much for passing my cover on to Mike. And thank you for saying such kind things. I woke up to THOUSANDS of comments from your fans and all of them were lovely."

"Holy shit", Colby swore, sitting up in his bed. He looked through his notifications and saw a few texts from Mike, as well, from over an hour ago.

Mike – Dude

Mike – Brother

Mike – She messaged me

Mike – I asked her if she would ever be interested in recording together

Colby – She dm'd me too. I just woke up so I haven't messaged her back yet. Did she answer you???

Colby started writing out his response to y/n. "You are so welcome! We were both blown away by the cover. You did an amazing job. I'm trying so hard not to fanboy right now, haha. I'm happy to hear that the Sam and Colby fans have been kind to you. I'd like to think we have the best fans ever."

He quickly saw the little typing bubble pup up. "Haha, you don't seem like the type to fanboy. And yes, I didn't see a single mean comment."

*incoming call – Dead Boy*

Colby picked up the phone "Miiiiiiiike!"

Mike laughed, "Holy shit. I just got off of FaceTime with Y/n."

"WHAT?!" Colby's voice cracked.

"Dude, she's so cool. She seems totally down to come to LA." Mike laughed at Colby's reaction.

"This is crazy." Colby said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "When is she going to visit?"

"She said she just needs to figure out where to stay." Mike explained. "She wants to come down for like a month so we can write and she can work with a few other people. She talked to Kat too!"

"Did you tell her she could easily stay with one of us? We've got a few open rooms between our little group." Colby asked.

"Of course, but she kept saying she couldn't impose on us like that." Mike replied. "I told her she wouldn't be, but she insisted."

"She wouldn't be at all!" Colby agreed. "Dude, we have friends crash with us all the time!"

"I know, I know. I didn't want to push it, though. Maybe she is just uncomfortable not having her own space." Mike suggested.

"Maybe", Colby replied. "Well keep me in the loop, man. This still seems so crazy." He laughed.

"Of course, dude. I'll catch you later."

After saying their goodbyes, Colby reopened Y/n's dm and started typing. "Believe me, Y/n, I have my fanboy moments, haha."

He added another message before she could reply. "I just got off the phone with Mike! I'm stoked to hear you're going to try to visit! I just wanted to make sure you know that you're more than welcome to stay with one of us. I've got a whole spare bedroom set up and so does Kat. And there's always room at Mike's place, too. I totally get it if you're just not comfortable because you don't know us, but I wanted to let you know you wouldn't be imposing on anyone. Promise."

"Maybe I'll get to witness one of these 'fanboy' moments myself, Brock." Y/n replied. "And omg no! It's not that I don't trust you guys. Honestly, I'm excited to meet your whole group of friends. You guys seem so chill. I just won't be traveling alone."

Colby cocked his head a bit reading the last dm. "Oooh, are you visiting with your boyfriend or something?" He replied, mumbling "figures" to himself.

"LOL, that's a big no." she quickly replied.

"Thank god." Colby said out loud, seeing the typing bubble pop back up.

"I have never posted this online, but I have a 2 and a half year-old daughter. Her dad will never be in our lives again for multiple reasons." She wrote. "I couldn't ask anyone to host both of us for that long. Being a single parent is work and I don't want to interrupt someone else's life that drastically."

Colby's eyes widened. "Whooaaa", he said out loud, re-reading her last dm. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he still couldn't really come up with any reasons why they couldn't stay with him. He actually likes kids and kids tend to like him. "Damn, praise to you for doing it alone. I can't imagine how much work it takes." Colby typed back.

"Thanks, lol. It's definitely work, but once you actually become a parent it's just...worth it. Her name is Ivy and she's my everything." Y/n typed back.

Taking a deep breath, Colby started typing. "First, what a cute name. Second, at the risk of me sounding pushy, I'm going to offer you my spare bedroom again. I swear on my YouTube channel you won't be imposing at all. I have this place to myself and I love kids. There could be toys and other kid stuff strewn all over the apartment and I promise, it'd be fine. You don't have to decide now, but just think about it okay?"

Colby didn't get a message back for a solid 5 minutes and he started to worry that he had overstepped. He let out a huge sigh of relief when he finally got her reply. "The kindness and hospitality you guys have already shown me has blown me away. I promise I'll consider it. And thank you for going out of your way to make me feel welcome. I am very much looking forward to meeting you. <3"

"I'm glad to hear it. And ditto. I can't wait to finally meet you. Honestly, y/n, your music is my go-to when I need to get out of my own head." He replied. "I have to go shower and get ready to film a video. Let me know what you decide!"

"Will do, Brock. <3."

Over the next few weeks plans were made, friendships grew, late night talks were had....and finally, the day everyone had been waiting for was just around the corner.

"Okay, I'm in. As long as you're sure you're okay living with my crazy little girl for a while, I'll start my road trip to LA this weekend." Y/n said into the phone, watching her daughter eat an apple pancake while watching one of her favorite movies.

"Yessss" she heard Colby cheer into phone. "Have you talked to Mike and Kat yet?"

"Yeah, they know I'm heading down soon." She replied. "Honestly, this couldn't have come at a better time. I need a new adventure and I think we could both use some California sunshine."

"Well, California is waiting for you. I know you're driving here so you can bring whatever you need for Ivy but let me know if you need me to pick anything up." He told her. "I made you a set of keys, I've removed anything dangerous from the bottom half of my apartment, I got those little clear plug things to make sure the outlets are safe, there's a baby gate on the stairs...." Colby started rambling. He had been doing everything he could to baby proof his place.

"Colby!" Y/n laughed, interrupting his run-on sentence. "You are too good to me. I promise your place is fine as-is. Ivy has grown up around all of my recording equipment and she's never once gotten hurt. If there's anything I'm worried about, I promise I'll tell you."

"Sorry." Colby laughed. "I think I'm just excited to meet both of you."

Ivy squealed, laughing at her favorite part in the movie. "Well we're both excited to meet you, too."

Colby, Sam, Kat and Mike were all hanging out in Colby's apartment, waiting for Y/n to arrive. Colby had just gotten a text from her saying she was getting off of the freeway.

"She's only like 5 minutes away so I'm going to meet her down where I told her to park." Colby said, slipping on his Vans.

"We probably shouldn't all meet her down there, right?" Sam asked. "If I rolled up to a new place and a mob of people greeted me at my car door, I may not want to get out", he laughed.

"She also doesn't know we're here." Mike chuckled.

"I'll go down alone and then I can text you guys to come down and help bring her stuff up. Does that work?" Colby asked, headed to his door.

"Sounds like a plan." Kat replied. When Colby left the apartment, she turned to the two other boys. "He seem off to either of you?"

"He's nervous." Sam smiled, knowing Colby better than anyone else on the planet.

"He hasn't talked about anything but y/n since she posted that cover." Mike added. "I thought I was hella excited about this, but meeting her is a whole other thing to him."

"Her music means a lot to him." Sam explained. "Yeah, her covers are what she's known for, but he loves her original stuff. When we lived together, I could always tell when Colby was anxious because I'd hear her music coming from his room."

"Aww, that's actually super sweet." Kat gushed.

Downstairs, Colby was watching the gate. He knew she drove a black SUV and that she would pull in any minute. Finally spotting her, he waved her in and pointed towards the spot where she could park.

Climbing out of the driver's seat, Y/n opened the back driver's side door to check on Ivy. "Colby?" she called, peeking around the back.

"I'm here!" he laughed, walking towards Y/n with his arms open. "I'm glad you guys made it safe." He said, pulling her into a long-awaited hug.

"Same." She replied, wrapping her arms around him. "California drivers are crazy." She chuckled.

"That is a fact." He replied, looking into the car to see Ivy asleep in her car-seat. "She is freaken adorable."

"Thanks." Y/n smiled up at him. "She just fell asleep, too. I'm going to try not to wake her up."

"Mike, Kat, and Sam are upstairs. I'll text them to come down and help grab stuff. We can probably make it in one trip." Colby said, texting Sam and telling them to head down. He sent another message saying that Ivy was asleep and that they shouldn't yell.

"Oh, my god. I get to meet so many of you right away." y/n said, unbuckling Ivy.

"We're all a little excited." Colby laughed. "Where is her playpen so I can grab that first. Then she'll have a place to nap."

"It's that red thing right there", she pointed, pulling Ivy to rest against her chest.

"Is it easy to set up or should I hold the little one while you use mom witchery to put it together?" Colby said, laughing.

"Actually, you may be on to something there. If you're sure you're okay holding Ivy, I'll hand you her and her bag and I'll grab the important stuff out of the back." Y/n answered, turning so It would be easier to pass off Ivy.

"Of course I'm okay holding her." Colby said, rubbing her back before moving her from Y/n's chest to his. He gently swayed, hoping to keep her asleep.

The rest of the group walked out of the elevator and straight towards the SUV. "Awwww, Sam. Look at him holding the little girl." Kat quietly spoke to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I can't lie. That shit is cute as fuck." Mike giggled, looking at Sam and Kat.

Y/n turned towards the laughter and saw the group. She let out a quiet squeal and ran towards them. "This feels unreal." She said, hugging them each. "I feel like I've talked to you guys nonstop for weeks and now I'm here and it's just...Oh, my god."

"Well we are so happy you made the trip." Kat said, pulling her into another hug.

Colby walked towards them, cradling Ivy against his chest. "I'm going to head up with her if that's okay, y/n?" He was rubbing soothing circles into Ivy's back. "A car honked and startled her awake, but I think I got her to fall back asleep."

"Aww, you're a natural." y/n smiled at him, leaning in to press a kiss to her daughter's temple. "I'll let them know what else needs to be brought up and we'll meet you up there in a minute."

Colby walked towards the elevators and the rest of them walked towards the SUV.

"There's not too much other than the bags to bring up. I decided it was easier to buy a few things new than to try to break them down, pack them, and rebuild them." Y/n said, grabbing things out of the back.

"I don't blame you." Kat replied, grabbing one of the bags. "I'll go with you to pick up what you need from the store."

"Thank you! That's perfect. I'm going to need to pick up coffee on the way, too." Y/n said, walking back to the front of the car and grabbing her handbag.

"There's a coffee shop on every corner, here. Caffeine is a way of life." Sam said, making sure they had grabbed everything y/n needed out of the car.

"There's actually a huge baby/kids store like 2 miles up the road." Mike added, closing the hatch to the SUV. When he turned around, everyone was staring at him wondering why he knew that. "Oh. Yeah. I pranked Aryia while he was on keto by replacing everything in our fridge with baby food", he laughed.

"That makes a lot more sense." Sam nodded.

When the group finally made it up to Colby's apartment, Sam led the way in. They tried to stay as quiet as possible. "Colby?" Y/n whispered, looking to ask where the best place to set up the playpen was.

"His spare room is this way." Kat led the line of people carrying bags. "Lets just put all of your stuff in here and you can sort it when you aren't afraid to make noise."

The boys set the bags they were carrying by the closet and left to find Colby. When Kat and Y/n walked out of the spare room, they saw Sam and Mike both taking pictures of something on the couch.

"Tell me that isn't the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life." Mike turned to the girls, showing them one of the pictures.

Colby had taken Ivy upstairs and laid down on the couch, hoping to keep the little girl asleep while they waited for y/n. Ivy was laying on his chest, one of his hands resting on her back, and Colby had fallen asleep. The two of them peacefully napping, tucked into the corner of the couch.

"Send me that one." Y/n said, smiling down at the scene in front of her. "I was going to write a blog post about her and this trip at some point tonight and that picture is perfect for it."

"He didn't sleep at all last night, so I'm not surprised he fell asleep." Sam chuckled.

"Well, I vote we leave the boys here and we make that run to the store." Kat said, linking arms with Y/n.

"I don't want to leave you guys to take care of her, though." Y/n said, explaining her worry. "If she wakes up and gets fussy or something, I don't want you guys to have to deal with that."

"Y/n, she's going to be fine. I've snuggled against that chest. It's hella comfortable. She isn't going to wake up." Mike joked.

Sam laughed, "Also, we've all babysat before. I've passed diaper duty training AND I'm a whiz with snacks."

"We'll be 5 minutes away, max." Kat added.

"This is all too easy. You guys are too nice." Y/n felt her eyes water a bit. "I am not used to anyone caring this much." She tried to wipe the tears away before they fell.

"Well get used to it." Kat said, wrapping her arms around y/n. "Our group of friends has kind of adopted you guys at this point and you haven't even met everyone."

"Seriously." Mike said, standing up and pulling y/n into a hug. "We're all happy to have you guys here."

The shopping trip was a success and the girls were headed back to the apartment. Colby woke up to the feeling of something in his hair. Ivy was snuggled between Colby and the back of the couch, her tiny fingers running through his blue hair. Colby looked over at the other couch to see Sam asleep and Mike holding his phone out, recording him.

Colby turned his head to look at Ivy and her fingers stopped moving for a second. She looked at his hair and mumbled out the word "blue."

Colby couldn't help but chuckle. "You are correct. And so so cute", he smiled at the little girl.

She then took her pointer finger and ever so gently, put it under one of Colby's eyes. She smiled and squealed out a higher pitched "blue!"

"I see a reoccurring theme here, kiddo." He laughed, turning his head when he heard the door open.

"It's official. I caught the cutest thing in the world on camera." Mike yelled, waking up Sam. He sent Y/n the video in a text. "How do you not constantly record her?"

"Oh, god. She's going to leave California with her own YouTube channel, isn't she?" Y/n laughed, her and Kat taking the purchases to the spare bedroom.

With the 5 adults MOSTLY helping, the spare room and the few things spread around the apartment came together fairly quickly. As the evening was winding down, plans were made for the following days. A trip to the slap house, A lunch with Kat so that she could meet the rest of the girls, and of course...where this whole journey started. Pizza night. Everyone wanted y/n to get settled before they locked themselves in creative mode and started writing and working on music.

Sam and Kat headed off to Sam's apartment and after Mike finished making plans with y/n, he headed off as well.

Colby and Ivy were both sprawled out on the couch watching a movie while Y/n unpacked all of their clothes into the spare bedroom closet. He looked over at Ivy, laughing when he saw her yawn for the hundredth time. "You sleepy, kiddo?" Ivy shook her head no, her eyes going back to the Tv. Big Hero 6 playing for the third time since she had woken up from her nap. Hearing a knock on his door, Colby yelled for whoever it was to come in.

"Everyone already leave?" Jake asked, Tara following him into the apartment.

"You just missed Mike. Sam and Kat left a while ago." Colby replied.

Jake saw Ivy peek over the arm of couch at him and Tara. "Well aren't you the cutest thing in the world", he said, walking towards the living room.

Ivy giggled and climbed over Colby, hiding between him and the back of the couch. "I don't know how she's still awake." Colby laughed, slipping his arms around the squirmy little girl. "Ivy this is Jake and Tara."

Ivy waved, saying a little "hi" before her attention fell back on the television screen, her head falling against Colby's chest.

"Y/n's just unpacking stuff in there." Colby pointed towards the spare bedroom.

Tara grabbed Jake's hand, pulling him to follow her into the open door of the spare room. After introductions, Tara stayed to help with the unpacking and Jake went back out to chill with Colby and Ivy.

"How's it going so far?" Jake quietly asked, sitting on the coffee table facing Colby.

"Terrifyingly easy." Colby answered, looking down and finding Ivy fast asleep.

"Well that's a good thing, right?", Jake said. "Y/n seems to fit right in. Her and Tara are bonding over SpongeBob memes as we speak."

"That's the terrifying part." Colby said, gently brushing Ivy's hair out of her face. "They're here for a month. They've only been here for like 7 hours and I'm already sad that they're going to leave."

Jake watched Colby gazing down at the tiny sleeping figure in his arms. "I don't know, brother. You're usually a loner that likes his space. You might be happy when you've got your apartment back", Jake laughed.

Colby just sighed. *what the fuck am I getting myself into?* he thought to himself.

"All done!" Tara said, her and Y/n walking out of the spare room.

"I knew she was going to crash soon." Y/n laughed, seeing Ivy once again asleep on Colby.

"This girl has endless energy." Colby laughed, holding her tight against him while he sat up, making room for the girls on the couch.

"I told you. Having a kid is a lot of work." Y/n replied, taking a seat next to Colby.

"Mike is the one that ran around playing tag with her for over an hour", he laughed. "I got the easy job. We took naps and watched movies."

"Well I, for one, am exhausted." Y/n said, reaching to grab Ivy. "Us two are going to head to bed."

Colby shifted Ivy from his arms to Y/n's. "If you guys need anything at all, come get me. I don't even care if I'm asleep."

"He's a deep sleeper." Tara laughed. "Make sure you bring something to hit him with if you need to wake him up."

Colby nodded, "She's not wrong."

"I think we have everything we need", Y/n laughed. She turned to Colby. "Thank you again for making this so easy. All of you guys have gone out of your way to make us feel welcome."

"You ARE welcome, Y/n. Both of you." He could see her getting choked up again. "I'm going to walk these two out while you two get settled in your room."

"It was so nice meeting you guys." Y/n said, waving to Tara and Jake as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Same. I'm looking forward to hanging out again." Tara replied while Jake waved.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Colby said, walking them to the door so he could lock it after they left. Once the door was locked, Colby walked the apartment making sure everything was turned off or put away. He hesitated at the spare bedroom door before lightly knocking.

"Come in." Y/n called, throwing her hair up in a messy bun as Colby opened the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to check in one more time." He said, standing in the doorway.

She looked over at him. "I'm sorry I got emotional a minute ago." y/n apologized, looking away from Colby. "I'm exhausted and the trip was stressful...." She rambled.

Colby walked towards y/n, interrupting her with a hand on her shoulder. "Y/n. While I have no doubt that road tripping with an almost 3-year-old is stressful...I know there's something else bugging you", he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't know if something happened or if maybe someONE made you feel like you don't deserve to be treated well, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm literally only a room away."

Y/n nodded, her face hidden against Colby. "I'm just...I'm realizing a lot being around you guys for even just a short time."

"I mean, we ARE kind of awesome." Colby teased, trying to break the tension. He smiled hearing her laugh. "Get some sleep. You've got a few more people to meet tomorrow."

Colby woke up the next morning to loads of noise coming from his living room. When he turned over and checked his phone he realized why. It was almost 1pm. "Oh fuck." He croaked out, slipping a clean hoodie on before noticing something on his bedside table. There was a piece of computer paper with a crayon drawing on it. A stick figure in blue and a heart in red.

He walked out to the living room with the drawing in his hand. "Good morning, sleepy head." Mike teased him, "Did my baby sleep well?"

"I slept like a rock, sweet cheeks", Colby replied, blowing Mike a kiss.

Mike moved to "catch" the kiss Colby blew him before turning and pretending to wipe it all over Sam's face.

"Noooo. No!" Sam dramatically wiped his hands on his face.

Ivy was cracking up watching the whole exchange. "Iiiiivyyyy" Colby drew out her name, holding up the drawing he had found by his bed. "Is this mine?" he asked, squatting down next to where she was coloring at the coffee table.

She looked up at him, nodding yes. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'm going to hang it up over here." He took the drawing and hung it on his fridge. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Colby asked, turning back to the room.

"I was going to when Ivy went to put the drawing in your room, but she shushed me and pointed towards the door." Jake laughed, "I wasn't going to argue with her."

Colby sat cross legged on the floor by the coffee table, pulling the little girl into his lap so she sat a little higher. "You can always wake me up, Ivy." He told her, watching her draw.

"No get in trouble." She mumbled, reaching for another crayon.

"I promise you'll never get in trouble for waking me up." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Where are the girls?"

"They're picking up lunch. Kevin and some of the others are going to head over here soon, too." Mike answered.

The next few days were a crazy hectic blur. Y/n and Mike had shared some of their half-written songs and lyric ideas with each other to get their creative juices flowing. Kat and Y/n filmed a "Singing on street corners" video and before they even posted their video, clips of them had practically gone viral. Each of the guys and a few of the girls all filmed group videos. Y/n was in most of them and Ivy was in a few too. And after an already long day, Colby still needed to film his video.

"uuuughh", Colby groaned, staring blankly at the wall.

"You good?" Sam asked, his laptop out with research for their next series location on the screen.

"I have to film my video tonight and I have no idea what to film." Colby replied.

"Film something that always bangs." Sam said. "Let's do a truth or strip."

"Ahem." Colby cleared his throat, pointing towards the little girl sleeping on the couch cushion next to him.

"Yeaaaaaah, let's not." Sam laughed. "Wait, do it the way Kat and I did! We put something on every time we didn't want to answer a question."

"Could do." Colby said, thinking it over. "Just no swearing or sexual stuff."

"Who would have thought Colby Brock would turn his channel PG." Sam teased, going to set up the camera. "Go grab a bunch of hoodies and stuff. I'll start writing down questions."

"Aight, I'll be back." Colby replied. He stopped by the spare room to see if Y/n would ask the questions for the video.

"Of course." y/n replied.

So far, the video was pretty funny. Even with keeping it fairly cleaner than Sam and Colby's usual content. "Next question. Have either of you ever skinny dipped?" Y/n asked.

Sam and Colby looked at each other, Sam reaching out and grabbing another sweater.

"Brother, putting on another shirt is basically just saying yes." Colby laughed, blushing a bit, "So yes. I have gone skinny dipping."

"I think everyone should at least once." Y/n added, saying "Next question" before either of the boys could say anything back. "Who are your YouTube crushes?"

"Katrina Stuart", Sam smirked into the camera.

"Not fair." Colby shoved Sam.

"I mean, Kat's hot. I get it." Y/n pointed out.

"Don't I know it", Sam made kissy faces at the camera.

"I'm keeping that whole thing in the video" Colby laughed. "Ignore me while I throw on ANOTHER friggen hoodie."

"You cold?" they heard Ivy ask. She had woken up sometime during the last question. Colby finally popped his head through the hoodie and he made a face a her. She burst out in giggles.

"Are you laughing at me?" Colby asked, slowly creeping towards the little girl.

Sam stood up, taking the camera off the tripod. "I think she was." He added.

"Nooooo" she squealed, backing up off of the couch.

"I think you were." Colby said, wiggling his fingers towards her like he was going to tickle her.

She ran around the coffee table, uncontrollably laughing before trying to hide behind y/n's legs.

"Oh no you don't", Colby crouched down on the other side of y/n, reaching around her legs and tickling Ivy.

"Hey, how did I get in the middle of this?" Y/n laughed.

"Moooom", Ivy squealed between fits of laughter.

"Run Ivy!" Y/n pushed Colby off balance, so he fell back on his butt. The girl went to hide on the side of the couch.

"Not fair! I can barely move in all these hoodies!" Colby laughed laying on his back, pretending like he couldn't get up. "Ivy, come help me!"

The girl peeked around the side of the couch. "I don't know if I'd trust him." Sam said, still filming the whole thing.

"I can't get up!" Colby continued.

Ivy started slowly walking towards Colby, leaning over to see what he was doing. Colby laid there with his eyes closed not moving an inch. "Blue?" Ivy said, reaching down to poke him.

"Got you!" Colby half shouted, sitting up and pulling Ivy to his lap. He tickled her again, laughing quite a bit himself.

"You fibbed" she squealed out between laughs.

Colby chuckled and stopped tickling her. "I'm sorry", he said, pulling her into a hug. He looked up at Sam and remembered they had been filming a video. "I think that's all we're going to get done for this one, guys" Colby laughed, addressing his audience. "Make sure to like and subscribe. Hit up all my social media pages. I'll make sure to link Y/n and Sam down below so make sure you check them out too." Colby looked down at Ivy. "Wave bye to the camera, Ivy"

"Byyyye" she waved, laughing when Colby tickled her again.

"Alright, guys. See you next week!" Colby waved to the camera.

"I am sweating to death" Sam said, starting to take the hoodies off.

"You think you're sweating? I've got on twice as many, brother." Colby whined, struggling to get them off of himself. "I'm going to shower and edit, so I probably won't see you guys again tonight", he said, looking up at Y/n.

"I have to be at Mike's early tomorrow anyways" Y/n replied, looking at the time.

"You look nervous", Colby chuckled, shedding the last of the hoodies.

"It's always nerve-wracking working with someone new. I'm equal parts excited and nervous." She explained.

"You're going to do great." Colby said, standing up and looking at her fondly. "Seriously. You write amazing music and your voice...come on. Your voice is killer."

Y/n blushed. "Thank you. I think I needed that." She said, turning to head to her bedroom. "Come on, Ivy!"

Ivy ran to Colby, reaching up for him to pick her up. "You have to get to bed, kiddo." He said, picking her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Night, blue."

Colby couldn't help the smile on his face. "Goodnight, sweetheart", he replied, putting her down so she could head to her mom. He was up editing for a few hours and when he checked the living room, all of the lights were off. He made sure the front door was locked and headed to bed.

"Ivy, you need to eat your breakfast so we can start our day." Y/n quietly told her daughter for the 3rd time. Ivy laid her head down on the coffee table with her hand to her other cheek. "Aww, baby. Your teeth?" Y/n realized why her daughter had woken up in a mood.

Ivy nodded as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Y/n grabbed her ice pack and picked ivy up, cradling her in her arms with the ice pack against her cheek.

Colby was up the second he heard Ivy crying. He shot out of bed and hurried into the living room in just his sweatpants ready to tackle whatever made that little girl cry. "What's going on?" he said, looking around until he saw the two girls on the couch. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling down in front of them.

"Nothing happened. I'm sorry she woke you up." Y/n apologized, "She's got a few more baby teeth coming in."

"Stop apologizing", Colby said, his voice still thick with sleep. He grabbed Ivy's hand "I'm sorry you're hurting." Looking up at Y/n he asked, "Is there any medicine we can give her to help?"

"Yeah, actually. It's in my room." She answered, going to stand up.

"Here." Colby said, putting his arms out for Ivy to come to him. "Why don't you go grab the medicine and I'll take this one."

Ivy clung on to Colby, tucking her face in his neck. "Oooo your cheek is cold", Colby laughed. "Do you want the ice?" he asked her, feeling her shake her head no.

"Here you go, baby." Y/n walked into the kitchen to grab a spoon. "This will help you." Ivy lifted her head to take her medicine and quickly tucked her face back in Colby's neck. "This stuff always makes her so sleepy."

"You'll feel better soon." Colby said, lightly bouncing her in his arms.

"I'll go grab her a comfy outfit so she can sleep in her car-seat." Y/n said, turning to head to her room.

"Y/n, you can just leave her here", Colby suggested, continuing to bounce the little girl in his arms.

"I'm going to be gone all day, though." Y/n replied, putting her hand on Ivy's back.

"So? We can go back to bed for a while, I'll make sure she gets something to eat in a little bit, and you won't be stressing about her on your first writing day with Mike." Colby reassured her.

Y/n thought about it. "Maybe I can come home for lunch." She said, "I'd feel bad if you had to watch her all day."

"Y/n, I don't HAVE to do anything. I'm volunteering. And if you install her car-seat in my car, I can bring her to visit you guys if she's feeling better when she wakes up." He offered.

Y/n took in the scene in front of her. Colby was standing there shirtless, gently bouncing her daughter, rubbing soothing circles into her back. His hair was a mess and his eyes were closed as he mumbled little 'you're okays' to Ivy. *I could get used to this* she thought to herself, finally warming up to the fact that maybe some people really do care. Not everyone wants something from you. "You're a hard man to argue with." Y/n smiled up at him.

"Then don't argue with me." Colby smirked.

Y/n reached up and pressed a kiss to Colby's cheek. "I'm going to go get dressed", she said, looking down at Ivy. "And this one is already half asleep so you two are good to go back to bed."

"Does she have like a blanket she likes or a stuffed animal or something?" He asked, following Y/n.

"She's never liked stuffed animals, actually." Y/n answered. "Here's her little security blanket."

"I'll grab that, we're going to go nap, and you have a great day." Colby said, sleepily wandering back to his room. He left his door open so Y/n could stop by if she wanted to before she left. "Let go, sweetheart." Colby whispered to Ivy, laying her down on his bed and handing her her little blanket. He made sure she was on the side that was against the wall so that she didn't roll off. "Your mom said you didn't like stuffed animals, but this guy here is special." He said, grabbing his stuffed koala.

Ivy sniffled, little remnants of her crying finally fading. "Thank you"

"Get some sleep." He said, crawling into bed "You'll feel better soon."

When Y/n finished getting ready about an hour later, she quietly tiptoed into Colby's room. She immediately grabbed her phone, taking a picture of the precious sight before her. Colby was on his side and Ivy was the cutest little spoon you've ever seen. In her arms was the stuffed Koala and Colby's arm was draped over both of them, snoring.

Over the next week or so, it became a habit that when Y/n would wake up early to go write with Mike, Ivy would just crawl into bed with Colby. He would wake up hours later to tiny cuddles. They'd get dressed, go sit at some restaurant for lunch, and then bring food to Mike and Y/n. In fact, Colby's video this week was just vlog footage of him and Ivy. They had gone to the zoo, gotten ice cream or food a dozen times, and gone to the park to swing. Today, Brennen brought Kobe over to the apartment so Colby and him could film a video for Brennen's channel.

"I never thought I'd think something was cuter than my dog, but damn." Brennen laughed, watching Ivy and Kobe play fetch.

Colby laughed, reminding Ivy not to throw the toy in the kitchen. He didn't want her to get hurt on the corners of the counter. "She's something", he said, hearing Ivy call out an "I'm sorry."

"You're okay, sweetheart. I just don't want you to get hurt." Colby smiled.

"You're in full dad mode, bro." Brennen said, smirking over at one of his best friends.

Colby looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed together. "Am not."

"My dude, it's obvious you care about her. And you haven't shut up about Y/n." Brennen laughed, hitting Colby's chest with the back of his hand. "You haven't come out partying once since they got here."

"First, y/n obviously doesn't like me like that. She's been here for 2 weeks and absolutely nothing has happened. No real flirting, no nothing. So, I can pine all I want, but I'm going to have to accept it when they leave." Colby said, trying not to sound sad about that fact.

"I disagree", Brennen tried to sneak in, but Colby continued talking, giving him a look.

"And second, I do care about Ivy." Colby said, hearing her break out in a fit of laughter as Kobe licked her face. "I have this feeling that her dad was a dirtbag."

"Yeah?" Brennen asked.

"Y/n would fight back tears the whole first week she was here whenever we were nice to her. Like, just our normal friends group level of nice." Colby said, thinking back on how Y/n had reacted. "And Ivy apologized for everything. She accidentally spilled water on the coffee table and kept asking me if I was sure she wasn't in trouble. Like, who the fuck would get mad over spilling water? Especially at their own daughter?"

"Have you talked to Y/n about it?" Bren asked.

"No. I kind of let her know I knew something was going on. That I was here. That she could talk to me whenever she was ready, I just...They don't deserve that, dude. They deserve all the love in the world." Colby continued watching Ivy and Kobe play.

"I gotta head out, but I'm going to say something to you first." Brennen said, waiting for Colby to look at him. "I know you're young. I know. #Brolby. We're wild boys that like to have fun and do stupid shit so I know I'm not who you expected this to come from...but you've got a lot of love to give, brother. My dad didn't give two shits about what happened to my siblings or my mom. It's fucking obvious you care. A LOT. So don't NOT take your chance because your palms get sweaty around your crush. There's a lot more riding on this than whether or not a girl rejects you. No one's going to love that little girl as much as you already do."

Brennen stood up, putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his camera. "Preciosa mío, come say bye to uncle Brennen." He called out, picking Ivy up when she ran to him. "I promise I'll bring Kobe back to play soon." He kissed her on the cheek and put her down.

"Hey Ivy, if you go put on your jacket, we can go see mommy and Mike." Colby stood up, following Brennen to the door.

Ivy ran to her room squealing about getting to play with more dogs.

"Brennen." Colby said, pulling him into their usual bro hug when he turned around. When Brennen went to pull away, Colby held him tight for a second. "Thanks, man."

Brennen clapped him on the back, "Anytime, brother."

When Colby went to find Ivy, she wasn't in her room. "Iiivyyyy", he called out.

"Ready!" she cheered, walking out of Colby's room, absolutely swimming in one of his hoodies.

He couldn't help but laugh. She could barely walk it was so long. "Not exactly what I said, but I approve of the look, kid." Colby grabbed her bag, his keys, and picked Ivy up. Putting her in the car-seat, he pulled her hands through the arms of the hoodie to make sure she was sitting comfortably.

"Yo!" Colby called out, climbing the stairs in the Slap House. "I brought food, but someone has to go get it out of the car.

"Keys me, brother", Aryia called out, catching them when Colby threw them to him. He laughed, seeing Ivy bundled up in the hoodie. "We'll turn you emo before you know it." He said, kissing Ivy on the cheek.

She giggled, squirming for Colby to put her down when she saw her mom. "Mommy mommy" She yelled, trying to hold up the bottom of the hoodie so she could run to her.

"What do we have here?" Y/n laughed, scooping up her daughter.

"Hey, she picked it. Not me." Colby held his hands up.

"It was an inevitability" she laughed.

"Aryia is bringing food up. It's just a bunch of burgers and stuff. Everyone can take what they want." Colby said, walking towards Mike's room.

"Thank you!" Y/n called out after him.

"Hey!" Mike greeted him with a huge grin.

"You seem happy", Colby laughed, closing Mike's door behind him.

"Dude, we did bits this morning. She's a fucking poet." Mike answered, handing a notebook over to Colby who laid back on Mike's bed.

After reading through a few pages of partially finished songs, he had to agree. "I've always loved her original music." Colby said softly, going back a page to re-read the previous song.

Mike stared at him for a moment. "You okay?" Colby shrugged. "Real talk. Just between us." Mike pushed a bit.

"I'm fucked, dude." Colby sighed.

"Why?" Mike said a little too loud.

"Shhh." Colby stared at him with his eyes dramatically wide.

"Sorry. Why." Mike whispered, being a smartass.

"I'm in love with her." Colby said, gently dragging his fingers over a certain section of lyrics on the page.

Mike looked to be thinking something over for a second. "Okay."

"Okay? Really? That's what you have to say?" Colby humorously laughed.

"I don't quite understand the 'fucked' part, I guess." Mike said, jumping on the bed next to Colby and laying down.

"They're going to leave, Mike. She leaves in like 2 weeks." Colby said, closing the notebook and laying it on Mike's stomach.

"First, that's a tentative plan. Plans change all the time. Second, have you even tried to talk to her about it?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh hi, I know you just met me but please change your life and the life of your daughter to move across the country and love me'? Yeah, that would go over great." Colby sat up, headed for the door.

"Colby!" Mike stopped him before he reached the handle. "Don't be stupid, dude."

"Not helping." Colby sighed.

"Hear me out." Mike said, getting up to grab another notebook. "The lyrics you just read are for my songs. They're dark and sad and you can tell we're both writing from real experience. Personally, I want to murder whoever made her feel the things she's writing about."

"Don't even get me started on that", Colby agreed.

Mike chucked Colby another notebook. "But these? These are the songs that are going on her channel. This is what she's writing about for her."

Colby opened the notebook, sitting on the foot of Mike's bed. He sat there for a few minutes, taking in the lyrics. "She sounds so happy." Colby said.

"They're all love songs, dude. And the only person she talks about to me is you." Mike put his hand on Colby's shoulder. "So like I said, don't be stupid."

When Colby walked back out to the living room, he saw Aryia using eyeliner to draw a little heart on Ivy's cheek. "Looking good, my emo princess." Colby laughed. Ivy was wearing some of Mike's black bracelets and one of Kevin's beanies. "Can I take a picture with you?" he asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Ivy waddled over to Colby, trying to keep the bracelets from falling off of her arms and sat in Colby's lap. "Do it like I showed you" Aryia said, holding up peace signs.

Ivy held up her peace signs next to her cheeks and stuck out her tongue. "Omg, what are we doing to you" Colby laughed, posing for about a hundred pictures with Ivy. "Hey Y/n, I'm gonna move her car-seat to the SUV. I have to go film with Sam and we aren't going to be back until super late."

"Of course! I'll go down with you. I'm kind of picky about how it's installed." She answered, grabbing her keys. Aryia throwing Colby's back to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ivy" Colby said, giving her a hug and kissing her on the top of her head.

They got the car-seat switched over and Colby started talking. "I read some of what you guys are working on. This may be the fanboy in me, but I can't wait to hear the songs", He laughed.

"Thank you. You're always too sweet to me." She pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, that's not true. You deserve every good thing you get." He answered, hugging her back.

The hug seemed to linger, no one pulling away. "Do you promise to be safe tonight?"

"What?" Colby asked, thrown off by her question.

"You're filming with Sam. You guys do dangerous stuff all the time." She answered.

He laughed, "You don't need to worry about me."

She shrugged looked up at him and half smiled. "Yet, I do." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, walking back to the house.

"Y/n!" Colby called after her. She turned and looked at him. "I promise."

Colby didn't get back to the apartment until almost 2am. Him, Sam, Corey and Jake had gone to a weird park to record a spooky video. He walked in, being as quiet as he could. He hopped in the shower and got ready for bed, double checking that the door was locked. He heard what sounded like crying coming from y/n's room. He didn't want to knock and risk waking Ivy up, so he quietly cracked the door.

"Hello?" Y/n called out, her voice raspy like she had been crying.

"Y/n? What's wrong?" Colby whispered, walking towards the bed. He could see Ivy's playpen where she slept with the light that flooded in from the living room.

"Bad dreams. I'm fine." She sniffed.

"I'm going to move Ivy to my room so we can talk, okay?" Colby said, leaning down to pick the sleeping girl up. He laid her down in his bed, making sure to put a pillow between her and the edge. He put the koala next to her, tucked her in, and closed his door so they wouldn't wake her up.

"I'm sorry", Y/n said when Colby walked back in the room.

"Y/n, I already told you you don't need to apologize." He laid down on the unused side of the bed, leaving some space between them. "What happened in your dream?"

"I, uh...I should probably explain some stuff first." She said, taking a deep breath. "My ex, Ivy's dad...He really showed his true colors once she was born. We had only been dating for like a year when I got pregnant and he acted so happy about it. When I had Ivy, he completely changed. He held it over me, like I needed to give him access to all of my money and stuff because we were 'linked' as he put it."

Colby could hear her breath catch in her chest like she was fighting back more tears. "Here", he reached out holding her hand.

She squeezed his hand, continuing on. "I broke up with him, but he didn't really leave. He would come over yelling, telling me he deserves to see his kid but yelling at her when she'd try to sit with him or 'annoy' him as he put it. He'd scream at me and break stuff in my apartment. I don't even have any pictures of the two of them together after she was like 3 months old."

Colby was furious. "Did he ever..." he started to ask.

"He never hurt her. About 4 months ago he shoved me into a wall before storming out of my apartment. I called the police and got a restraining order." She said, full on crying again. "I couldn't risk him ever hurting her."

Colby reached out and pulled y/n against his chest, wrapping his arms tight around her. "Y/n, you did the right thing. And you've done such a good job raising her on your own. You didn't deserve anything he did to you."

"I'm normally not like this, I promise." She said, embarrassed that she had broken down in front of him.

"Y/n, you're allowed to be human. It's not weak to vent or to cry." Colby reminded her.

"I think writing with Mike kind of brought some stuff back up in my mind." She explained. "When you write about the dark stuff in your life, you kind of feel it all over again. It's therapeutic, but it's not easy."

"I can't imagine." Colby said, thinking about the lyrics he had read in Mike's notebook. "I don't know if he was supposed to or not, but Mike let me read some of the stuff going on your channel too."

"I may or may not find a way to get back at him for doing that." y/n said, hiding her face in Colby's chest.

"Don't be embarrassed. Those lyrics are beautiful." Colby tried to think of the best way to say what he was thinking. "Those songs...they, uh. They make it seem like maybe you've got someone better in your life now."

"Thank you, but those songs are full of hopes and dreams, Colby." She said bluntly. "The person they're about doesn't even know I care about them."

"Y/n", Colby played with a bit of her hair, trying to muster up the courage to say what was in his head. "I mean this with every ounce of honesty in my body...any guy that doesn't see how wonderful and beautiful and perfect you and Ivy are, doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve such beautiful songs to be written about him. He doesn't deserve your love. He doesn't deserve to be around your amazing daughter. He doesn't deserve..."

Y/n interrupted him by pressing her lips against his. "I'm sorry", she said, pulling back.

"I'm not." He said, holding her tight against him. "Do it again."

"Colby", she exhaled. She slipped her hands up to gently cradle his face. "Those songs are about you", she said, leaning back down to capture his lips in another kiss.

Colby rolled them over, holding himself above her body. "I swear I don't cuss in front of Ivy, but thank fucking god." He said, dipping back down to continue the kiss.

She laughed, smiling against his lips. Her hands roamed down the skin of his back, giving him goosebumps. "Is now a bad time to ask what this all means?"

"It's never a bad time to ask that." He said, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. "I know what I feel. I know what I want. So, the ball is in your court." He said, kissing her lips one more time.

"What do you want?" Y/n asked.

"You. And everything that comes along with you. I want to help take care of Ivy, I want to be laying next to you every time you have a bad dream, I want to be there cheering you on wherever your music takes you, I want to do dumb shit like hold your hand at chipotle and argue about how much ice cream I should actually let Ivy eat..." Colby blurted out, leaning down to kiss y/n between sentiments. "I want you to move here." He said, sliding down to rest his head against her chest. He felt a little nervous after opening the vulnerability flood gates.

Y/n let his words wash over her, her hands going to play with Colby's hair. "I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to be mad." She said with tears in her eyes.

He held his weight up on one of his elbows, wiping her tears away with the other hand. "Babe, why are you crying? I'm not going to be mad."

She couldn't help but smile when he called her babe. "Well, BABE", she laughed. "I'm kind of in love with you. That's why I'm crying."

Colby leaned down to press another kiss to her lips. "Y/n, I'm more than kind of in love with you. That shouldn't make you cry, though." He kissed her again. "What's your question?"

"You know that I come with baggage. I've got a daughter. I couldn't be with someone I didn't think could love her as much as I do." She explained.

"Ivy isn't baggage and I'm 104% sure I already do." He interrupted.

"I know, Colby." She put her hand against his cheek. "I wouldn't have fallen for you if I didn't think you'd love her. I just need to make sure you understand what having a kid would mean. I got pregnant so young and it changed my life overnight."

"Y/n, to put this quite simply...I have been dreading you two leaving. You can ask any of my friends. I feel whole now. Like we were meant to be a family. I dreaded you guys leaving and just feeling empty without you. I mean BRENNEN even told me to man up and talk to you."

Y/n laughed, leaning up to connect their lips. "I'm in."

"You're in?" Colby asked, deepening the kiss.

"I don't want to leave." She answered.

Colby rolled them over, so Y/n was laying on top of him. "We'll figure out all of the details later." He said, his hands sliding up under the sides of her pajama shirt. "Right now, I just want to show you everything I've been holding back."

Colby sat up, causing y/n to straddle his lap. He broke their kiss just long enough to slide her baggy sleep shirt off. "Colby." Y/n breathlessly said, grabbing his hands before they could wander more of her body.

"Are you okay? Am I going too fast?" He worried, searching her face in the dark for some sort of sign.

"I had to have a c-section with Ivy so I have a really big scar across the bottom of my stomach. I just don't want you to be surprised." She said, letting him rest his hands back on her sides.

"Baby, all that means is that you and Ivy are both here safe and sound and THAT is a beautiful thing." Colby said, laying her back on the bed. He took his shirt off and leaned down over her. He kissed down her neck, across her collarbone and down her chest. He pulled down the top of her shorts far enough to run his finger along the scar that connected her hipbones and then traced the same line with his lips. "I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for."

"Colby, I want this." She assured him.

"I'll be right back." Colby rolled off the bed and ran to grab a condom. When he came back in the room, he had a funny look on his face.

"You okay?" Y/n laughed, grabbing the condom from him and pulling him back towards the bed.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I just had to tiptoe by the other love of my life to grab that condom and it took me a minute to process that whole thing in my head."

"Brennen is here?" She teased.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." He said, catching her off guard by pulling her legs out from under her, her back hitting the mattress. "I mean our little one sleeping in my bed."

Y/n's heart fluttered hearing him say 'our'. She wrapped her legs around Colby, pulling him against her and kissing him.

"That one felt different." Colby said, biting her bottom lip.

"You called her ours." Y/n said, her tongue asking for entrance against his bottom lip.

Colby broke the kiss, pulling back far enough to discard the rest of his clothing. "She is ours. And one day we'll have more." He slid his fingers into the waistband of her shorts, removing the rest of her clothes.

"Sounds perfect." She said, opening the condom and sliding it on him.

Colby kneeled down between her legs, his hands caressing her thighs. He left a trail of wet kisses from her inner knee all the way to her most sensitive area. Looking up at her, her body sprawled out on the bed in front of him, He asked, "are you ready, baby?" Y/n nodded, Colby dipping his tongue between her folds. He teased her for a second with soft licks before pursing his lips and lightly sucking on her clit.

Y/n's hands went to Colby's hair, "Colby", she moaned, throwing her head back against the bed.

"God, you are so sexy." He said, sliding a finger, and then two, into her heat as he took her little bundle of nerves back into his mouth. He licked and sucked, pushing her to the edge of her pleasure.

"Fuck, Colby." Y/n said, pulling Colby's hair a bit.

Colby groaned, even more turned on watching Y/n fall apart. The added vibrations of his voice against her pushed her over the edge and she threw her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't cry out. Colby crawled up her body, replacing her hand with his lips. "I love you, Y/n", he said, wrapping one of her legs around his hip and slowly entering her.

"I love you, too" Y/n panted, feeling Colby slowly increase his speed.

Their bodies moved together like they were dancing. Meant to be. Colby felt like he was riding some sort of high, pouring every bit of emotion he's felt over the last few weeks into showing Y/n how much he loved her. Colby's hand dipped down between them, pleasuring Y/n until she was over the edge of her second climax. Following her, he hid his face against her neck to muffle the noise. "Y/n" he moaned, filling the condom. His thrusts slowing until all you could hear were their labored breaths.

Y/n pulled Colby down to rest his weight against her. "Thank you." She whispered, pressing a kiss to Colby's messy hair.

"What for?" he asked, lifting his head to look up at her.

"Everything", she answered.

The two of them laid there for a while, just enjoying the connection of skin on skin. They talked a bit here and there, but mostly they just listened to each other breathe.

"We need to get dressed." Colby chuckled, lifting his head from where it had been snuggled in Y/n chest.

"You're probably right." She agreed, reaching for her clothes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Colby said, throwing on his pants. "Make sure you're decent when I get back." He laughed.

Colby went to his room and grabbed another pair of boxers and sweatpants before hopping back in the shower. When he got out, he picked Ivy up and walked her back to her playpen. "I didn't want her to wake up alone." He explained, making sure she was all tucked in with his stuffed koala.

"You're incredibly sweet." Y/n said, pulling back the blanket to invite Colby to join her.

"Well, you're incredibly incredible." Colby laughed, knowing how cheesy he sounded. "Come here", he said, pulling Y/n to lay across his chest.

When he woke up a few hours later, it was to the sound of y/n's blow-dryer turning off. Looking down, he saw that Ivy had taken Y/n's place. "Good morning, beautiful", Colby said.

"G'morning, blue", Ivy replied.

"I love when you call me that." Colby smiled down at the little girl. "Can I ask you a question?" He said, sitting up.

Crawling to sit on Colby's lap, she nodded 'yes'.

"Is it okay if I love your mom?", he asked after taking a deep breath.

She looked up at him with a curious look on her face. When she crawled out of his lap, his face dropped. She stood on the bed staring at Colby, her hands coming to rest on his cheeks. "Gon be nice to mom?"

Colby felt his heart break, a few tears silently making their way down his face to her hands. He wrapped his arms around her and replied, "sweetheart, you shouldn't even have to know what that means." He kissed her forehead and continued. "I promise I will NEVER hurt you or your mom. I love you both so much."

"Love you too, blue." Ivy said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Colby scooped her up and walked to the bathroom to find Y/n. "we're coming with you, today." He said, leaning over to pull her into a quick kiss.

"I'd love to have you guys with me." She replied, looking up at Colby. "Were you crying?" she ran her thumb under his eye.

"We just had a little talk." He smiled, "Right Ivy?" He set her down so she was standing on the bathroom counter with one of his arms around her just in case.

Ivy looked at Colby and then at her mom before hiding her face back in Colby's neck.

"What are you being shy for?" Y/n asked, grabbing her off of the counter. Ivy whispered something in her mom's ear. "yeah?" Y/n said, Ivy whispering something else. "I think so, too". Ivy peeked back at Colby for a second before whispering one final thing to her mom. "Did you ask him that?" Y/n asked.

"Not yet." Ivy answered, squirming so Y/n would put her down. She ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Ivy? You need to get dressed so we don't make your mom late." Colby called out, closing the space between him and Y/n. "What was that about?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again.

"Oh, she's got something she wants to ask you." Y/n smiled fondly up at the amazing man in front of her.

"Am I allowed to know?" He chuckled.

"She'll ask you when she's ready." Y/n answered. "I love you"

"I love you too, y/n", Colby pulled her tight to him before leaving the bathroom to get ready.

When they got to the Slap House, the only one awake was Mike. "Ooo, we have a full house today." He said, reaching his arms out for Ivy, sitting her on his hip. "Good morning, cutie."

Both Colby and Ivy said good morning back at the same time. Ivy burst out in giggles and Y/n turned to playfully slap his arm, smiling at him.

Colby chuckled, pulling Y/n into his side. "You know I'm cute."

"This is a fact." Y/n leaned up to quickly kiss his lips.

When they looked back at Mike, his mouth was hanging open with a grin that looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "What is this?"

Colby's face went red, Y/n slipping his hand into hers. Ivy whispered a little "pssst" so that Mike would lean his head down to her. After she whispered something in his ear, he chuckled. "I think that's very true." She waved him back down and whispered something else. Mike's face softened and he looked over at Colby before looking back at Ivy. "Sweetie, I think he already is."

"Why does everyone get secrets but me?" Colby asked with a pouty face.

"Don't worry, you're really going to like this one when it makes its way around to you." Mike said, setting Ivy on the ground to play with the dogs. "Come here, you two." Mike pulled them each into a hug. "Congrats."

"Thanks, brother." Colby said, going to make sure Ivy was okay.

They ended up waiting over a month before going back to Y/n's apartment to pack up her stuff. Once there wasn't a time crunch to get the music done, everyone kind of relaxed, making the whole process even better. Sam and Kat volunteered to watch Ivy while Colby and Y/n packed up what she wanted to keep from her old life. It took them almost a week, total. The two of them flew there, packed up a small U-Haul truck full of mostly sentimental things and recording equipment, and drove home. They ended up getting home super late and working into the morning. They unpacked the truck, turning the spare bedroom into Ivy's room before walking over to Sam's to wake her up.

"Sweetheart." Colby said, laying down next to a sleeping Ivy.

"Wake up, Ivy", Y/n said, rubbing her back.

"This will wake her up", Colby said, taking his stuffed koala out of her arms. Ivy sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Told you."

She looked around for a second before realizing what was going on. "Blue!" she yelled, turning over and climbing on his chest, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hi, baby girl", Colby hugged her tight against him, sitting up. "Did you miss us?"

Ivy nodded her head, crying into Colby's neck.

"Aww, come here." Y/n said, picking up Ivy. "Let's head home."

Y/n Thanked Sam and Kat for watching her before walking with Ivy back to their new home.

"She hasn't cried once until you guys got here." Sam laughed.

"Y/n said she might cry when we picked her up", Colby answered, smiling at his best friend.

"I'm pretty sure they're happy tears." Kat added.

Sam pulled Colby into a hug. "You look happy. It looks good on you, dude", he said.

"It feels good, brother", Colby answered, unable to keep a smile from his face. "Alright. I haven't slept in like 30 hours, so I'm gonna head over there. Thank you both, again, for taking care of her", Colby pulled Kat into a hug.

"Anytime", she answered.

After catching up on some much needed sleep and enjoying a Pizza Night back over at Sam's, the three of them were home for the night. Ivy ran over to her mom, lifting her arms so she would be picked up. Ivy leaned up, whispering into Y/n's ear.

"Am I ever going to get my secret?" Colby asked, watching them from the couch.

She whispered again into Y/n's ear. "I think now is a good time" her mom answered, setting her back down on the floor. Y/n sneakily reached over and turned the camera that was always sitting on the tripod on to capture the moment for Colby.

Ivy walked over to Colby looking a little shy. "Do I finally get my secret?" He asked, pulling her up to lay on his chest.

She took a minute before saying "I love you, blue."

Colby never got sick of hearing that. "I love you more, sweetheart", he replied, kissing the top of her head. "That's not a secret, though."

Ivy laid there a few more seconds before crawling up to try and whisper something to him. "I want you to be my dad", she cried, unable to keep it a whisper.

Colby's eyes shot to Y/n, quickly brimming with unshed tears. He was frozen for a full 2 seconds before he sat up and squeezed Ivy to his chest. "Baby girl, that's the best secret I've ever heard in my whole life." He rocked her back and forth, waiting for her tears to quiet. "Can I tell you my secret?" Colby asked. He sat her on the coffee table facing him so he could see her face.

She nodded 'yes' as Colby wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Ivy reached up trying to wipe away Colby's tears.

"I would love to be your dad", Colby said, catching Ivy as she leapt back into his arms. He felt Y/n join them on the couch and when he looked over, he could see her tear stained, but joyful smile. Her eyes staring back into his. "I love you two so much", he said, leaning over to kiss her.

"We love you too, blue." Y/n replied.


	4. Colby's Blanket Burrito - Colby x Reader

Colby had been one of your best friends for about 6 years and it had been over a week since he had answered his phone or his door. The only way he got away with it was because Sam had been out of town for a friend's wedding and ended up extending his trip.

"Babe, answer your phone. If you don't call me back, I'm breaking into your apartment." You said into the phone.

You didn't want to call Sam or Jake because It felt like you were betraying his trust, but you had to check on Colby. Assuming the rumors were true, his girlfriend cheated on him. He had finally decided to try publicly dating someone and this is how she treated him. Sam was flying back in two days and you weren't going to let him find Colby like you knew he'd be. Giving in, you had asked Jake where the spare key was and you were on your way over with chocolate, wine, and Chipotle.

Letting yourself into the apartment, you realized it was as bad as you'd guessed. The trash hadn't been taken out, there were broken picture frames and broken glass by the front door, and the apartment was absolutely freezing.

You spent about 30 minutes cleaning before heading to his bedroom, taking a minute to dump the trash and run the dishes, as well.

"Colby." You said, sad to see your friend like this.

"Just leave." Was all he said, not moving from his blanket burrito.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere." You said, setting your supplies and his food down on his desk.

"Well I'm not moving." He replied.

"You don't have to for a few minutes. I need to clean up in here, anyways." His eyes followed you around the room. You picked up trash and cleaned up more glass. Gathered his laundry and picked up his bathroom. "Why is it so cold in here?" You asked.

"The heater broke. Everything is fucking broken and I just don't care to fix any of it." Colby said, still acting like you weren't going to get him out of bed.

Seeing that one of the picture frames had blood on it, you started to worry Colby had stepped on the glass. "Babe, did you cut your foot?"

"Yes." He said, wiggling his foot out of his blanket burrito knowing you weren't going to drop it.

"That's pretty bad. We need to clean it up." You said, gently running your fingers over the cut. Seeing Colby's foot flinch, you apologized.

"It's not you." He said, his voice cracking.

You absolutely hated seeing him look so broken. You crawled into the bed behind him and put your arms around his middle. You simply laid there with him until he had cried himself out of tears. "Please let me take care of you?"

Colby nodded yes, and then made you laugh by saying "God I need to pee."

"Go to the bathroom." You laughed, pulling his covers off of him.

When Colby went into his bathroom he didn't even bother closing the door. You quickly stripped his bed of its stinky sheets and blankets to chuck them in the washer. When you came back into his room, he was just walking out of the bathroom. "You sneaky bitch." He half smiled at you.

"You knew it was coming. You stink, babe. You need to shower." You said, pulling out the wine and pouring you both a glass. "Come on." You walked him to his bathroom and started the shower, grabbing a few towels.

"Y/n, I just want to lay down." He said, sitting on the counter and drinking the wine.

"We'll lay down after you're clean. You're going to shower and then I need to clean your foot." You said, coming to stand between his knees.

Resting his forehead against yours, he sighed. "I don't have any energy to do anything."

"You have food and chocolate waiting for you." You replied, sitting his wine down and pulling him down off of the counter and pushing him into the shower fully clothed.

"Oh, you bitch." Colby said, pulling you in with him. "That's what you get."

Laughing, you were happy to see a smile on his face. "I'll take it. It got you in the shower." You said, pulling his shirt off of him and leaving him in basketball shorts. "Strip so you can actually get clean."

Colby's whole demeanor changed, his arms half covering his torso. "I'm good. I'll shower. I promise."

"Hey, what gives?" You asked, placing your hands on either side of his face and making him look at you.

"I just don't need another person judging me for how I look." he snapped, turning to face away from you.

"Was that what she told you? That she cheated on you because of how you look?" you asked, your blood boiling. When Colby didn't reply you knew you were right, so you decided to level the playing field. Stripping your shirt and bra off you chucked them on the bathroom floor. You ditched your jeans, just leaving you in your underwear. You slipped your hands around his sides, one coming to rest on his chest and the other across his stomach. "Colby, there's not a thing wrong with how you look."

"Fuck off." he said, sounding sad and not at all angry.

"Cole, when have I ever fucked off when you told me to?" you asked, pulling him against your chest. "You don't want to hear it, but sometimes you have the worst taste in women."

"Yeah." he said bitterly. "No shit." His arms finally relaxing instead of trying to cover himself.

With him relaxed against you, you grabbed his shower soap and started running your soapy hands across his torso and down his arms. "You know better than to believe anything that bitch says." Your hands crawling lower and starting to push down the waist band of his shorts.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." he replied, letting his boxers and his shorts fall wet to the shower floor. You kicked them out to join the rest of the sopping clothes. Turning Colby so his chest was leaning against yours, you started rubbing soapy circles into his back. "Y/n." he said softly, lifting his head.

"What?" you asked, still running your hands up and down Colby's back.

"I just..." he said, his hands coming to rest on your bare waist. "I didn't realize you had undressed is all." You shampooed and conditioned his hair and felt his arms start to tighten around you while he buried his face in your neck. While it felt wonderful, this wasn't how you wanted to take the step from friends to more.

"Think you can manage the rest while I switch over your linens?" you asked, not wanting it to seem like he had done anything wrong.

Colby cleared his throat "Yeah. Of course. Thank you." He replied, leaving a slow lingering kiss on your forehead and watching you make your way to the stack of towels.

Wrapping yourself in a towel, you gathered the wet clothes in another towel so you could throw them in the wash. "I'm going to borrow some of your clothes. Make sure you get dressed and meet me in the living room since your sheets won't be ready." you called, leaving the bathroom.

Dressed in some of Colby's sweats and one of his sweatshirts, you handled the laundry. You re-heated the Chipotle and filled both water and wine glasses for both of you. The couch was full of pillows and blankets and you had a small first aid kit out so you could clean up his foot. Seeing Colby come out dressed but limping on his injured foot, you pointed to the couch. "Sit down here so I can clean your foot up."

Grabbing his glass of wine, he sat down on the couch, allowing you access to his foot. "Is this food for me?" He asked, his stomach growling.

"Eat up." you smiled at him. "And there are two more bottles of wine, so don't hold back." You had pulled a few small pieces of glass out of his foot before he started getting fidgety.

"That one really hurts." He said, hissing.

"I'm sorry. Just. This. Last. One." You said, finally grabbing the last little sliver of glass out of his foot. "It should feel a bit better now." you said, wiping the slices with antiseptic and bandaging them up. "I'm going to go get you some socks so this doesn't catch on anything.

Walking back to his room, you made sure the bathroom was straightened again and that the towels made their way to the hamper. You grabbed some socks and headed back out. "I can do that." he said, when you knelt down next to the couch to put them on his feet.

"Oh, hush. Just give me your feet." you said, slipping the socks on.

"Aside from Sam, you're the only person that has ever seen my at my worst." he said, looking deep in thought.

"And now I've bathed you at your worst." you teased, trying to lighten the mood. Cracking a smile, he nodded. "What do you want to watch? Something bloody? Something funny?" you asked, throwing away the Chipotle trash and filling his wine glass. You grabbed your glass and joined him on the couch.

"I want to watch Up, but I have a feeling you won't let me." he chuckled.

"Damn straight. None of this Notebook sad type shit. Why don't we watch Hot Fuzz?" you suggested, scrolling through his digital movies on the tv.

"Only if you cuddle me." he said, grabbing one of the chocolates.

"That's a given, Cole-bear." You said, selecting the movie, and laying down on the couch, opening your arms so he could lay his head on your chest. You pulled blankets over the two of you and softly played with his still damp hair. You both continued to drink wine and eat chocolate while enjoying the movie and by the end of it, Colby was properly laughing along.

"Y/n." Colby said, watching the credits slowly pass.

"yeah?" you replied.

"I'm sorry if I got too handsy in the shower." he said, clearing his throat. "I didn't mean to take advantage of the situation."

"It's fine, Colby. I did get naked in your shower." you laughed.

After your response, he paused for a moment. "Why have we never dated?" he asked, like there was cute little clean-cut answer to that question. When you didn't answer him, he lifted his head from your chest to look at you. "Y/n?"

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, you replied in a slightly sad voice. "Colby, you've never asked."

His eyebrows knit together as he considered your answer. "If I had asked would you have said yes?"

"In a world where sober, not on the rebound Colby asked me out? Absolutely." you replied. He laid his head back down, closing his eyes and snuggling against your chest.

"I want to watch Up." he said, downing the last of his wine.

Not having a clue what was going through Colby's mind, you decided to just go with it. "No problem, babe." You selected the movie and resumed playing with his hair. You weren't 20 minutes into the movie before you were both sound asleep.

Being woken up by a banging noise, you sat up and realized Colby wasn't with you on the couch. "Cole?" you called out, wiping the sleep from your eyes and running your fingers through your hair. You noticed it was fully light outside meaning you slept through the night.

"In here." he replied, yelling from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" you asked, walking into the kitchen and laying your head on his shoulder. 

"I'm making us food." he replied, his hand coming up to rest on your cheek.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of YOU." you said, trying to take the spatula from him.

"Uh, uh. Nope. You did take care of me, now grab those two glasses of orange juice and take them to my room." he said, continuing to cook breakfast. "I even made the bed and switched the laundry over."

Kissing him on the cheek, you couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad to see you up and about." you said, walking the glasses to his room. He had, in fact, made the bed. He had also brought the rest of the wine and chocolate in. You even saw your phone plugged into the charger on his bedside table.

Opening your phone, you saw that you had about a thousand twitter notifications. Closing them all out and opening the app, you saw why. Colby had taken a photo of you asleep on the couch. Hair wild across the pillow and around your face, your body bundled up in his sweatshirt. He had tweeted the photo saying, "I have the best friends in the world." You screenshot his tweet and then replied to the tweet with "You deserve the best friends in the world."

Colby walked in with two full plates of breakfast. "Put a movie on." he said, setting the plates on the bedside table and pulling the blanket back so you could crawl in.

"What has gotten into you?" you asked, laughing at how the roles had reversed.

He stopped what he was doing and stood by the bed. "You." he stared for a second before pointing over at the tv. "Pick something funny." He walked around the bed and crawled in. "The apartment office is sending someone over to fix the heat, so we may hear someone in the other room."

"Thank god. It's freezing in here." you replied, clicking on the movie Super Troopers and starting to eat. "This is delicious. Thank you."

"Breakfast is about the only meal I can cook." he laughed.

You two spent the day watching movies and being lazy. You postmated dinner since you had eaten breakfast so late. You finished off the rest of the wine and a better part of the chocolate. Colby didn't mention the break-up once. He didn't mention the shower again or that he had asked why you hadn't dated. He was just happy Colby. That night you both fell asleep on separate sides of the bed watching an episode of Stranger Things, but you woke up wrapped in Colby's arms. Wriggling out of his hold, you made your way to the living room. You straightened the apartment up and had just started looking at your breakfast options when Colby joined you.

"You left me." he said, his arms circling you from behind. "Sam just landed. He wants us to meet him and Jake for breakfast in a bit."

"I need to shower if I'm going out in public." you laughed, folding your arms over his.

"I don't know. You smell quite nice to me." he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck.

"I smell like you." you laughed, breaking out of his hold.

With a grin on his face, he tucked your hair behind your ear. "I know. I like it." he replied. "You can have first shower and I'll make coffee." he said, shooing you out of the kitchen. "Your clean clothes are folded on the bed."

"You are in rare form today, Brock." You replied, walking to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Hearing the blow dryer, Colby knew you were finished in the shower, so he knocked. You opened the door, unplugging the blow dryer so you could take it to another room and let him shower. "Sorry, I'll go in the other room."

"No need." He said, plugging it back in and pecking you on the cheek. "There isn't another good mirror." He turned the shower on and started stripping. "Plus, it's not like you haven't seen all of this before." He said, striking a dumb pose in the mirror.

You couldn't help but laugh. "You really are back to your old self."

"Not exactly. I think I'm a better version of myself. I was stupid to spend my time and energy on shitty people when I have amazing people already in my life." He said, climbing in the shower.

The change in Colby's attitude and mood had taken you by surprise. "Babe, you can't be philosophical with your dick hanging out." You said, starting the hair dryer up again. You could hear his laughter over the noise of the dryer.

Finishing up your hair, you left the bathroom to find your make-up and to get dressed. Not long after you were both ready, Sam text Colby's phone telling you to meet them at a cafe down the street.

You got a table and ordered drinks waiting for the boys. When they showed up, Sam and Jake both kept eyeing Colby and he finally cleared the air. "Guys, I'm fine."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, trying to act like he hadn't been worried about Colby.

"Yes, I was cheated on and treated like shit. No, I don't give a shit what she tells people or posts online. Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He said, placing his hand over yours for a moment. "This one kicked my ass and made everything better." He teased.

"I saw your picture of her on the couch. I was happy she found a way into the apartment." Sam said.

"How did you get in?" Colby asked, considering it for the first time.

"Jake." You laughed. "He told me where the spare was. I'm not giving it back, by the way."

"Keep it." Colby told you. "And thank you for telling her about it." He said to Jake.

The rest of your meal was normal, but the boys definitely kept eyeing Colby. You were all shocked he was acting so normal.

The following two weeks proved that Colby wasn't going to relapse into his blanket burrito phase which made you and the boys relax a bit. He had gone out drinking and dancing a few times with the rest of his buddies, but he never brought a girl home or went home with anyone. The nights he convinced you to come along, he stayed with you and danced with you and took you home where you would fall asleep watching whatever movie you guys picked.

One day while you were at work scrolling through your phone on your lunch break you saw that Colby had tweeted out that he had a new video up. *"I can't sing. We all know this. I guess some girls are just worth making a fool out of yourself for."* he wrote, with a link to the video.

Closing your phone, you sighed and put it in your purse. You had accepted a long time ago that you were never going to be that girl. You weren't even upset about that. He was the best friend you could have asked for, but knowing that you were going to be second in line behind another girl again made you a bit sad.

You stayed late in your office catching up on work and made your way home around 8:30 pm. You knew your phone had been going off, but all you wanted was to pour yourself a glass of wine and sit in your bathtub listening to music.

Feeling sleepy and relaxed, you dried off and picked something in your kitchen to cook for a late night dinner. Setting everything up to cook you finally picked up your phone. More Twitter notifications than you could count. A load of Facebook requests. Tag notifications from more people than you actually knew. About 20 missed calls. You decided to ignore the social media and open your texts.

Colby - "*The link to the video*"

Jake - "Did you watch Colby's new video?"

Sam - "Omg, I soooo should have known."

Colby - "Y/n, are you okay?"

Colby - "Please just tell me you're okay? No one can get ahold of you."

Sam - "Colby is freaking out. You should come over."

Jake - "Do you not feel the same?"

Colby - "Too soon?"

Sam - "Colby is in his blanket burrito again. Please come over."

"What the fuck is happening?" You said out loud in your empty apartment. Clicking on the link, you saw the video was of Sam playing guitar and helping Colby sing "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars. You watched the video, unable to keep a smile from forming on your face. You loved seeing Colby step out of his comfort zone. You had always enjoyed his voice even though he was insecure about it.

"You can count on me like 1 2 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4 3 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah"

Half way through the song you clicked open the description. You were looking for whatever reason Colby decided to finally sing in front of people.

"This one has been a long time coming. I met a very pretty girl years and years ago. That girl grew up to be an incredibly kind, capable, and beautiful woman. She has helped me through every one of my hard times and has been there to kick my ass when I needed it. (Not joking. Just a few weeks ago she pushed me into the shower fully clothed. I almost died). I don't know why I never pursued her. I think it's because she's the kind of woman you marry, and I was too busy trying to make my dreams come true. I was being a bit of a fuckboy that wasn't ready to commit to a favorite drink, let alone a relationship. She's watched me surround myself with girls that treated me like absolute shit (not all of them were bad, but some of them were horrible) and she was always there to pick me up. It's about time I treated her like I should have been treating her all along. Y/n, you make me a better person. Even more, you make me WANT to be a better person. I would be honored if you let me call you mine."

Turning off the stove, you threw on leggings, a baggy sweater, and shoes. You grabbed your bag and your keys and made your way, quick as you could, to Colby's apartment. You didn't even bother knocking, you just let yourself in. "Colby!" You called, running into the apartment.

"Whoa, why did you ignore us?" Sam asked, getting up from Colby's couch. "We've been trying to get ahold of you all day."

"I didn't look at my phone. I was at the office until almost 9 and I saw he posted about a girl and I just wanted to be alone. I didn't know it was me." You said, out of breath and looking a mess.

Sam smiled, realizing you hadn't actually hurt Colby. Standing aside, he clapped your shoulder. "Go get 'em." before leaving the apartment.

You ran into his room and felt along the wall for the light switch. "Colby?", you called, but didn't get a response. Turning the light on, you saw Colby. Rolled up in his damn blanket, fast asleep. Pulling out your phone, you snapped a picture and opened Twitter. You retweeted his tweet with the link and added "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." and then opened a new one. "I can't believe I get to call this adorkable burrito boy, mine." And added the picture.

Setting your stuff down, you went into his bathroom and started the shower. Peppering his face with kisses, you woke Colby up. "Come on." You said, kissing him on the lips before walking into the bathroom.

"Y/n?" Colby called behind you, obviously a little confused. You stripped out of your clothes and got into the shower, holding your hand out to him when he joined you in the bathroom. He stripped and hesitantly stepped into the shower.

Like before, you lathered up your hands and ran them over his skin, a huge grin on your face. "Will you sing it?" You asked, pulling him to you, bare chest to bare chest and rubbing your hands across his back.

A small smile formed on Colby's face as he started quietly singing, his voice scratchy from being woken up. "If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you." His hands found their place on your waist and you tucked your face into his neck. "If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you." He continued on, the two of you swaying back and forth under the warm water.

"I thought you rejected me." He said, slipping his arms around you and pulling you against him.

"Not at all. I didn't even watch your video until I got home from work and saw my phone blown up with texts." You said leaning back to look at his face.

"I'm an idiot for not realizing I had already found you. I've spent the last few weeks trying to prove that you weren't a rebound." He laughed.

"You don't need to prove anything to me, Colby. Even if your video was about someone else, I would have been here taking care of you when you needed me to." you said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Mmmmm, I'm so glad I get to do this now." He said, deepening the kiss.

"Me too." You replied, your hands coming up to sit on either side of his face. "I may or may not have posted a picture of you in your burrito."

"Oh, God." He laughed. "It's okay, I'll get you back. I'm great at posting unflattering photos of the people I love."

You couldn't help but smile at that. "Oh, I know what I signed up for. I'm also pretty sure you just said you loved me."

"And I'm pretty sure you should know that by now." He said, resting his forehead against yours.

"You ready for bed, babe?" You asked, rinsing the soap from you both.

"Only if you stay. I've been an anxious wreck all day and I'm exhausted, but I don't want to go to bed without you." He said, pressing a kiss to your lips.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." You replied, turning off the water and pulling him out of the shower.

Colby looked you up and down as you dried off, making your cheeks go pink. You went to throw your leggings back on for bed, but Colby stopped you. "Come on, blushing beauty." He pulled you into the bedroom, shut the lights off, and climbed into bed without redressing. He opened his arms and waited for you to join him.

Climbing in and laying against his chest, you felt him tuck the blanket around the two of you. "I could definitely get used to this." You said, closing your eyes and slowly running your fingers up and down his side.

"I think I'm already past used to it. I don't think I could live without it." He said, kissing the top of your head and trailing his fingers in designs on your back.

"Sing it one more time?" You asked, knowing it was the cheesiest thing you could do.

You could feel Colby's chuckle in his chest. "Of course, love." He said, starting the song over. You never thought you'd be the girl Colby sang to sleep, but his voice was the last thing you heard before you gave in and fell asleep, the rythym of his voice and the rise and fall of his chest serenading you into slumber.


	5. Nightmares - Colby Brock x Reader

Sometimes being an adult was the shit. You grabbed your phone and opened twitter, starting a new tweet. "It's 2am, I'm sitting on my beanbag chair, in my undies and a t-shirt, bunny slippers on my feet, a bowl of Doritos in hand, watching Harry Potter. AND I finished editing my video. It's been a good day." You re-read it for spelling errors and hit send.

You had abandoned your boring life back in Kansas and followed in the footsteps of some of your best friends. Making tutorial videos and vlogs had finally afforded you the ability to have your own apartment and you were enjoying it to its fullest extent.

Incoming call - *Colby Jack*

Y/n – "Hey baby Brock."

Colby – "I can't believe you still call me that", he said, laughing.

Y/n – "I was your brother's friend before I was your friend", you chuckled. "He's Brock and you're baby Brock."

Colby – "Y/n, you're barely 2 years older than me!" he argued.

Y/n – "I mean, for someone that doesn't want to be called baby, you're kind of acting like one."

Colby – "You can call me baby all you want, just don't call me A baby."

Y/n – "Oh Jesus, Colby", you laughed.

Colby – "That was smooth, you have to admit."

Y/n – "I'm going to assume you didn't call me to discuss lifelong nicknames?"

Colby – He laughed before sighing into the phone. "Dude, the AC in my apartment is broken and I'm fucking miserable. Mind if I come crash at your place?"

Y/n – "You're always welcome over here, dude. You have a key for a reason."

Colby – "Thaaaaaaank youuuuu", he dramatically called out. He hopped out of bed, looking for his shoes.

Y/n – "Why did you wait until 2am to call?"

Colby – "I didn't want to bother you. I just saw your tweet and knew you were up and awake", he explained. You could hear his keys and the creak of his front door.

Y/n – "Just let yourself in when you get here" You said, hand on the remote ready to start the next Harry Potter movie. "Oh, and Colby?"

Colby – "Yeah?"

Y/n – "Bother me next time. Anytime."

Colby – "I'll see you soon" he said after a pause, hanging up.

Walking into your apartment, Colby laughed seeing that you had accurately described your night in your tweet. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of you. Messy bun, Nirvana t-shirt, bunny slippers...You were leaning forward, completely focused on the tv. He posted the picture to twitter with the caption "So @y/n wasn't lying. She's really out here watching Harry Potter with no pants on. Also, how mean of her not to leave some Doritos for me!"

"Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" Colby laughed, joining you in your living room.

"I have faith it'll show up soon", you replied. Pausing the movie, you looked over at Colby and noticed he had bags under his eyes. His hair was messy, and he looked exhausted. "You okay?"

"Better now" he replied, diving to lay on one of your couches.

"Don't wait so long next time, dork. Just come over" you said, turning back to the tv and resuming your movie. It wasn't 15 minutes before you started to hear quiet snores behind you. It was almost 3am so you decided to just go to bed. You slipped his shoes off for him, covered him in a blanket, and lifted his head to slide a pillow underneath it. "Sleep tight, baby Brock" you whispered, leaning down to kiss his temple.

When you woke up the next morning, Colby had already left. Granted, it was almost noon. You didn't hear from him until 2 days later when you replied to one of his tweets.

Colby had tweeted, "Trying to fill my mind with good things, but the bad things won't let me sleep." It was again, like 2 in the morning. You replied, "With poetry like that we could start an emo band. I play a mean tambourine."

Incoming call - *Colby Jack*

Y/n – You had started to say, "What's up baby Brock?" but you barely made it to "What's up bab..." when he interrupted you.

Colby – "Nope. Don't say it." You could hear him laughing.

Y/n – "I'm sure I could come up with more annoying nicknames if you reeeeeeeally wanted me to", you teased.

Colby – "I have no doubt that that's a fact, y/n."

Y/n – "Well what's up?" you asked.

Colby – "Is that invitation to crash at your place still on the table?" Colby asked. He sounded a little hesitant.

Y/n – "I told you, you don't need to ask."

Colby – "I don't want to be that annoying friend you don't want around" he replied, slipping his shoes on and heading to your place. "I don't want you to get sick of me."

Y/n – "You could come over every night, dude" you reassured him. "You may want to send a courtesy text to let me know you're coming. You know, so you aren't scarred for life seeing me wander around my apartment naked or something" you laughed.

Colby – "Oh, what a scary thought."

Y/n – "Hey!"

Colby – "Whatever would I do seeing a beautiful naked woman with my own eyes. My innocence!" He said in a dramatic voice.

Y/n – "Innocence my ass." You snorted. "Just let yourself in when you get here."

You were actually enjoying Colby coming around more often. You got along really well. You two had always flirted, but nothing ever went anywhere. That didn't mean your little crush went away. You never really pursued it thinking that he just saw you as like an older sister. I mean, if he had ever actually thought about you as more than that he would have said so, right?

Colby walked into your apartment and called out for you when he didn't immediately see you. "Y/n!"

"In the kitchen" you replied, searching your pantry for a bag of popcorn.

Colby found you and pulled you into a hug. "What's got you up so late?" he asked.

"Working on another video." You sleepily answered, leaning on Colby. "I've had to refilm this part of the tutorial 4 fucking times. I can't seem to demonstrate WHAT I'm actually doing to get my results. The whole point of a tutorial is so someone can follow along."

"Hey" Colby said, backing you out of the pantry, not letting go of you. "It's too late and you're too tired for that to go anywhere you're going to be happy with. Just start over tomorrow."

"Fuuuuuuuck. You're probably right." You said, pulling out of the hug and throwing the unpopped bag of popcorn on the counter. "Why are YOU up, oh mysterious late-night tweeter?" you asked him.

Colby shrugged, leaving the kitchen and going to the living room. "Was just up."

"Oh, that's believable" you sarcastically replied. "You sure you're okay, kid?" you plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I'll be fine when you stop treating me like I'm 5" Colby replied a little harshly. He looked over at you and saw the concern on your face. "I'm sorry" he said, pulling you into a hug.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" you said, starting to worry a little bit.

"I really am fine, y/n. I promise." He tried reassuring you. "Watch a movie with me?"

"Scott Pilgrim?" you asked, reaching for the remote.

"Is that even a question?" Colby smiled over at you, pulling you back to snuggle into his side after you grabbed the remote.

When you woke up, it was to Colby laying on top of you. His arms were wrapped around you and his face was snuggled into your chest. You laid there, letting him sleep. Your fingers gently brushing his hair out of his face. It felt like ages since you had seen him look so stress free.

After a bit you heard him start to mumble in his sleep. His eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows were tensed together. You could hear his breathing pick up a little bit. "Oh shit" you whispered, realizing he was having a bad dream. You rubbed one of your hands up and down his back while the other gently worked your fingers through his hair. "Ssshhhhh" you tried to calm him down. "Colby, you're okay." Slowly he quieted. His face relaxed and his breathing slowed back down. Eventually you fell back asleep. When you woke up, Colby had already left your apartment.

Over the next week, Colby had found excuses to crash at your place 3 more times. He looked just as exhausted every time he showed up at your door. You never asked him about the bad dream he had. You'd stopped asking him if he was okay, too. Every time you'd try to bring it up, he'd find a way to shut it down.

"I'm starting to think you hate your apartment" you teased, grabbing a bag of chips and joining Colby on your couch. This was yet another failed attempt at finding out why Colby had started to come around so often.

"I told you. They're doing construction at 6 am tomorrow morning. There's no way I'd be able to sleep through that." Colby replied, sounding completely full of shit and looking utterly exhausted. He grabbed the remote and scrolled through your Amazon library.

"If you say so" you teased. "I'm just surprised a 22 year old kid would rather hang out here every other night than go party and..."

"I really am always just going to be a kid to you, huh?" Colby interrupted you, a sad but frustrated look on his face.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"Nothing. You know what, there WAS a party tonight. I bet all the boys are still over at Brennen's. I'll see you later." Colby stood up, slamming your door before you could even think of something to say.

You sat silently in your living room for the next hour trying to figure out what to do. Grabbing your phone, you text Brennen.

Y/n – "Hey, Bren. Did Colby make it to your place safe?"

Brennen – "I'm not even in the country, sister. Why is Colby going to my place? Everything okay?"

You thought about it for a second. "I bet he just went home" you said to yourself.

Y/n – You know what, I think I misheard him. I'll just call him. Enjoy the rest of your trip!

Brennen – Thx, girl.

Sliding on your bunny slippers, you grabbed your bag and keys and headed down to your car. Using the key he gave you months ago, you opened Colby's door as quietly as you could. You dropped your stuff on his couch and looked for him. You knew he was home because his keys were on his counter and his shoes were by the door. He wasn't in his room, up in his loft, or in his bathroom. "What the fuck?" you said, leaning on his counter. That's when you remembered he had a balcony. You walked to the sliding glass door and peeked outside.

"Some party you've got going on out here." You snarked, scaring the shit out of Colby.

"Jesus fuck, Y/n" Colby jumped almost tumbling out of his basket chair.

"You ready to tell me what the hell is going on?" you asked, closing the door and pulling your long sleeves down over your hands. It was breezy being up so high on the balcony. Especially in the middle of the night.

"Not really" Colby said, seeing you shiver. "Come here." Colby opened his arms, pulling his blanket back and making grabby hands towards you.

You crawled in his lap, sitting sideways, and he covered you both with the blanket. You laid your head against his chest, feeling his arms surround you. "What's going on, Cole?"

"What, no kid? No baby Brock?" Colby said sarcastically.

"If it bothered you that much why have you never said anything about it?" you asked, sad that you had unknowingly been hurting someone you loved.

"It never really got to me until recently." He answered.

"Why? What changed?" you asked.

"Y/n, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm a grown ass man. I should be able to handle it on my own." Colby said, laying his head against the top of yours.

"You know, being a 'grown ass man' doesn't mean you have to fight all your own battles. Just let me help you." You said, searching for one of his hands to hold.

"And now I feel like a child again, needing someone to hold his hand." Colby said, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Who told you you needed to grow up so fucking fast?" You asked.

"It's not that." Colby sighed, laying his head back against the back of the chair. "I just...I really fucking hate this."

You sat in his lap quietly, playing with the rings that never left his fingers. "What was your nightmare about?" you asked, just needing him to keep talking.

You could feel Colby's body tense. "What?" he quietly asked.

"The other day" you explained. "I woke up and we were cuddling on the couch. I promise I wasn't being creepy, but I was just laying there watching you sleep. You finally looked like you weren't stressed out, but then you started having a nightmare."

"I didn't know I had one at your place. It never woke me up." Colby answered.

"I tried to make it stop" you said. "Wait, you said you didn't know you had one at my place? Is that why you've been coming over? You've been having nightmares?"

"Kind of" Colby said.

"Colby." You lifted your head to look at him.

"I have always slept better when I'm around you." He continued, refusing to look at you. "Ever since I was a kid, actually. Remember when everyone would fall asleep in my parent's living room after being out all night doing dumb shit?" Colby smiled, "That's when I figured it out. Gage used to tease me about it, but anytime I'm anxious or stressed out or can't sleep...I just feel better when you're there."

"I didn't know that." You said, letting go of his hand to reach up and force him to look at you. "Why didn't you just say something? You could have stayed over every night. You didn't need to sit here alone."

"I should be able to sleep by myself, y/n" He answered, sighing. "It's not exactly a confidence booster for a dude to tell a beautiful girl he's afraid to go to sleep alone."

"I'm not A girl, though. I'm me." You said, your hand still laying against the side of Colby's face.

"Exactly." He stared down at you with an unreadable expression.

"Wait." You said, processing what he just said.

He continued talking before you could really respond. "I keep having this dream. It's so fucking stupid, but it gets under my skin so bad. In my dream everywhere I go, everyone just laughs at me. Mocks me. It doesn't matter if I'm paying for a meal or holding the door for someone. And it's people I know. My family, my friends, other youtubers...And if I wake up and go back to sleep, I fall right back into the fucking dream."

"Am I in them?" you ask, your other hand sliding up to rest on the other side of Colby's face.

"Never." Colby answered, staring back at you.

You adjusted your legs to straddle Colby's lap. "What did you mean earlier? When you said 'exactly'?"

"Don't make me say it, y/n." Colby said, leaning his forehead against yours and closing his eyes.

"Please?" you asked before feeling Colby shake his head no. "Is it why you hate when I call you kid? Or call you baby Brock?"

You heard Colby sigh before answering "yes."

"Sometimes boys can be so stupid." You said, pulling back to look at him.

"What?" Colby asked, opening his eyes.

You interrupted him, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss. You felt his hands find their way to your waist and his tongue slide along your bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. After a minute, you broke apart and pulled away, breathless.

"Why didn't you ever say something?" you asked, leaning in to tease the sensitive skin of his neck with your lips.

"Honestly?" Colby asked, tilting his head to give your better access.

"Of course." You answered.

"When you rejected Gage, I thought there was no way I had a chance." He answered, gasping when you found a particularly sensitive spot. "It didn't help that I assumed you always thought of me as his annoying younger brother."

You sucked a blossoming mark into Colby's skin, his hands gripping your waist firmly. You heard him quietly moan your name. "Colby, I said no to Gage because I liked you."

"Well now you tell me." He laughed, pulling you into another kiss.

"As much as I'd love to live out this romantic moment where we make love on your balcony as the sun comes up...can we please just go to bed?" You asked, laughing and laying against Colby's chest.

"Oh, my God. Sweeter words have never been spoken to me in my entire life." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you. "Let's go to bed. I haven't slept since I crashed at your place 2 nights ago."

Crawling off of his lap, you pulled him out of the basket chair and into the apartment. "Yeah, I'm still a little mad you didn't tell me you couldn't sleep."

"Don't worry about it. You aren't going to be able to get rid of me now." Colby followed you into his bedroom. Stripping down to his boxers, he crawled into bed first. "Come here, baby girl."

"Oh, now I'm the baby?" you sleepily laughed, ditching your slippers and your bra. You crawled under the covers, sliding your body against Colby's.

"Hey, don't take this from me. I've been waiting a long time to call you baby." He wrapped his arms around you, the two of you falling asleep a few minutes later.


	6. Damage Control - Colby Brock x Reader (curvy/plus size)

"Welcome to the show, guys. Settle in." The interviewer welcomed Sam and Colby.

They had been doing bits the last few weeks. Driving up the coast, they had hit 15 or 16 different creator studios to participate in partnered videos. It was crazy and hectic, but it was so cool to see them get so much media attention.

As the interview continued, the guys relaxed quite a bit. The host and the company were super chill, and they had been laughing for about 40 minutes straight.

"In the next segment, I'm going to read off a word and you have to tell me the first funny story that comes to mind, okay?" The host directed.

"Oh, hell yea." Colby replied, Sam adding an "Oooo this could get juicy."

After the first few words, the next word asked was "pets".

Colby immediately turned to Sam with a huge grin on his face, "Dude, should I talk about the...the doggy door?"

"Oh, my god. YES, that's way funnier than dyeing Circa pink." Sam laughed. "Y/n is going to kill you", he teased, clapping his hands and throwing his head back in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, no" the host chuckled. "Okay, out with it!"

"Okay, okay. Oh, my god I have to stop laughing. So, we all used to live in this big house called the Trap House with some of our friends. THEN we spent the following year all separate in our own apartments. Well this last month Sam, Jake, and I and all three of our girlfriends moved into another pretty large house. Y/n, my amazing girlfriend, technically moved in before the rest of us. She's good at like decorating and organizing and she had to be there to like tell delivery people and workers where to go." Colby rambled, trying to explain and give context. "So, Jake had gone over to drop some stuff off. Well while he was there, he didn't realize that y/n was in the back yard and he accidentally locked her out of the house before he left." Colby chuckled, burying his face in his hands for a second. "Oh, man. This next part is partially my fault."

"Colby, it was 100% your fault." Sam laughed.

"Okay, so all MY fans watching this video" Colby looked right at the camera before continuing, "know that my girlfriend is not a skinny girl." He said casually. "You guys all know her from my last 6 months of videos on my personal channel. For anyone else watching this who maybe doesn't know who we are or who y/n is, my girl got curves." Colby mimed the hourglass waist shape with his hands.

Sam cut in, turning to Colby. "Side note, I found out yesterday that y/n's number is in Kat's phone under the name 'baby mama'."

Colby laughed, "Dude, Kat's name in Y/n's phone is way worse." He laughed, clearing his throat. "That's a story for another day."

"Oh, god." Sam laughed.

'Okay, okay. Back to my original story." Colby continued. "When Y/n got locked out of the house, she couldn't get ahold of Jake. When she called me to see if I was anywhere close to the house, I reminded her that she had JUST had someone install a doggy door because we wanted to get a house dog. I may or may not have suggested that she try to crawl in through the doggy door."

"Wait, wait, wait. I was in the car with you. Your exact words were 'Baby, just shimmy that fat ass through the doggy door. You'll fit. I PROMISE." Sam called him out, laughing. "Don't worry, Y/n. I was there. This is totally Colby's fault."

"You're supposed to be on my side, brother!" Colby laughed. "Okay, fine. I definitely told her it would work and it definitely didn't. And if anyone remembers Y/n doing an Instagram live saying she was bored and waiting for me to get home...The tile you saw her laying on is directly inside our doggy door. She managed to get the girls through the door no problem." Colby said, holding his pecs to indicate he was talking about her boobs. "But getting her hips through or getting the girls BACK OUT proved to be impossible without a little help from yours truly." He grinned, pointing his thumbs at himself.

"We made it to the house like 15 minutes later and she was literally half in/half out of the doggy door." Sam said.

"We all laughed so much it took us like 15 more minutes to get her out." Colby laughed, rubbing his cheeks. "My face hurts from laughing."

"At least it sounds like you guys are going to enjoy sharing a house again." The host said, chuckling at the story. "I'm sure everyone is looking forward to you guys getting back to prank videos and group shenanigans."

The interview continued on, the boys finally ending their travels the following week and making it back to the house. When that specific interview came out, Colby had called you into your shared bedroom to watch it.

"Oh, god. This is the doggy door one, isn't it?" you laughed, the boys having told you the same day as the interview that they had told the story.

"Of course." Colby chuckled, pulling you down on the bed to cuddle with him. He pulled you against him, making you the little spoon and grabbed the remote to play the video on your bedroom tv. You two laughed your asses off, Colby tweeting out the interview and you two moving on with your day.

No one in your house thought twice about anything in that video causing any drama. You'd always been a big girl and Colby didn't see a single problem with it. So, when you woke up to all of your friends texting you two links to drama pages criticizing Colby for telling the story, you were completely caught off guard. There were videos made saying that Colby was fatphobic or a bully. There were articles written about how embarrassed you must be that your boyfriend doesn't think you're skinny.

You opened up the massive group text you guys and your friends used for updates and important shit instead of trying to text everyone back. "Hey, I'm gonna wake Colby up so I can ask him how he wants to handle this bullshit. The pizza night kickback is still happening tonight. Everyone can head over whenever they want because I have a feeling we won't be leaving the house today."

You fucking loved the friends you had made through Colby.

Kevin – Your man is proud as hell to show you off. Anyone trying to twist this into some body shaming bullshit needs to hand over their internet access immediately.

Elton – The idiocy of these articles is actually hurting my brain. So, they think Colby was being a bad boyfriend by calling you "not a skinny girl", but nowhere in the articles are they concerned that Sam admitted to masturbating while wearing Heelys. Priorities, people.

Corey – Do I have permission to post a photo on Instagram of my juicy ass stuck in Navi's doggy door? Too soon? #toolate

Brennen – Girl, the drama pages can get fucked. Ain't nothin' wrong with havin' a fat ass.

Mike – Aryia said you and I should start a duo channel called fat ass and flat ass. I have no clue what content he expects us to post.

They continued to message you guys both funny and actually encouraging messages.

"I'm making a video" Colby said after scrolling through all of the articles and videos. "And I told the channel the interview is on to keep it up."

"Do you want me in the video?" you asked, knowing that it might just be a video where he wants to sit by himself and talk.

"I wouldn't do it without you." He smiled, leaning over to pull you into a kiss. "Get your bathing suit on. We're filming this by the pool."

"Does it matter which bathing suit?" you asked, walking into your closet and chucking Colby's swim trunks at him.

"Wear my favorite one. The one with the black strappy things." Colby answered, pulling on his swim trunks and grabbing his camera.

That afternoon, Colby posted the video to his channel. Your friends had all eventually joined you for pizza night and Colby had told them you'd all watch it together. With everyone gathered in the movie room, you cuddled into his side and he pulled the video up on the big screen.

*Video start*

Colby was sitting on the ground by the pool, close to the camera. He was in his swim trunks, shirtless, and his wet hair was pushed to the side, slightly stuck to his forehead. "Hi. My name is Colby Brock and my girlfriend has a fat ass." He ducked to the side to reveal you standing a few feet behind him. You were stood there with your hips swayed to one side and your arms posed like a Greek goddess. Your voluptuous figure silhouetted against the sun behind you.

Laughs and cat calls alike could be heard throughout the movie room.

Not 3 seconds into the Instagram worthy camera shot, Colby then ran and tackled you into the pool. Both of your laughter could be heard as you fell in and swam to the surface of the water. Colby pulling you into a quick kiss before the camera cut to the next clip.

You two were sat in the grass next to each other on a beach towel. The camera a few feet in front of you. Colby spoke, "As most of you probably know by now, I shared a funny story about y/n in an interview Sam and I did about a week ago. This story has since then been taken and twisted somehow into me body shaming my own girlfriend." Colby turned his head and connected his gaze with yours, adoration clear on his face. His hand moved to rest draped over your thigh. He continued talking, his eyes still staring back into yours. "The people trying to make it seem like I was in any way disrespecting this beautiful woman have truly lost the plot."

In the movie room you could hear a few "awwwws" until Mike cut in. "Why are you two always so goddamn cute" He was fake crying, his hand over his heart.

On the screen, Colby turned back to face the camera, his hand staying on your thigh. "The people writing that I embarrassed Y/n by saying she wasn't a skinny girl are really just embarrassing themselves. Y/n isn't skinny." Colby's fingers dug into your thigh a bit. "This isn't an insult or a jab or said to be mean in any way...and most importantly it's not a reason for her or anyone watching this video to be embarrassed. And I think that's what pisses me off about this whole thing the most."

The video cut to a new clip, the camera on the side of the pool. The two of you were in the water, Colby behind you with his arms around you. It was your turn to speak. "The problem with the criticism that Colby has gotten over this story is that it implies I should be ashamed of my body. If he had shared a story about one of his thin friends getting stuck somewhere no one would have batted a single eye. This furthers the bullshit idea that it's okay to be clumsy or quirky or to do stupid shit if you're thin, but oh buddy, us fat kids have to make sure we don't embarrass ourselves. To everyone that posted negative things about what Colby said...Instead of pretending to be body positive by acting like you were somehow coming to my rescue, why don't you actually do something to spread self-love and body confidence. Some of you have MILLIONS of teenage girls and boys watching your videos and reading your articles."

Colby pulled you against him, momentarily upset you even had to make this video. He let you finish and added on to what you said. "To any young people watching this video...Actually, maybe some of the older people need to hear this too...don't let anyone tell you how much space you're allowed to take up. Don't let anyone tell you how loud you're allowed to be or bright you're allowed to shine. You don't have to fit in some cookie cutter mold."

Before Colby could continue you slipped in "Or in a doggy door", laying your head back against his shoulder and busting out laughing.

Colby laughed, leaning down to kiss you. Looking back at the camera, he continued. "Watching my chubby girlfriend laugh her ass off while stuck in our doggy door will always be one of my favorite memories." He moved the two of you towards the camera, resting his chin on your shoulder. "And how shitty would it have been if this wonderful human here in my arms wasn't able to laugh at it because she was too self-conscious or worried that she was somehow embarrassing me."

Colby kissed your cheek. You smiled and started talking. "Don't let some fake, unattainable, BS beauty or body standard steal the joy out of your moments. If you spend your whole life worried about what other people are thinking about you, you're going to miss out on so much."

"People can say whatever they want about my relationship." Colby said, smiling. "I don't really care, at this point. I'm happy."

*Video end*

Claps, cheers, and awws could be heard from everyone sprawled out in the movie room.

"I am seriously impressed with how you guys handled that." Elton said, reaching over to pat Colby on the back.

"I like that you guys kept it funny, too. It's very you." Kat said.

"I'm not gonna lie. I heard everything you said, but I really just stared at y/n's boobs the whole video." Tara laughed.

"I wondered why your mouth was hanging open the whole time." Jake teased her.

"I was definitely distracted while editing it." Colby chuckled.

"Do you think it will get good feedback?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no." you answered.

"Why no?" Colby asked.

"Well, it'll get praise for being ballsy and honest, and it'll get talked about because it's about body image. Plus, we're cute as fuck" You laughed. "But you'll always get those people who feel like they have to tell you who you should be dating. I'll get comments about how I really should have been wearing a one piece or that I'd be so pretty if I dropped a few pounds."

"Miserable people hate seeing other people happy." Mike said.

"Exactly." You agreed.

"Well those fuckers can unsubscribe then." Colby said, holding you a bit tighter. "I've got my happy right here and I'm not letting her go."


	7. Dear Best Friend - Colby Brock x Reader

Dear best friend,

Happy Birthday! What would I do without you? I would constantly be late, stressed, bored, losing things, hungry, lost, getting in trouble...You've always been there for me and I hope that we're friends forever. I can't imagine not seeing you every day. I hope your day is special. Sam and I have something planned for lunch period. I think you're gonna like it. Love you, buddy.

Love, Colby.

___________________________

Dear best friend,

Happy Birthday! I'm so glad you made the decision to move with Sam and I. I know it's going to be scary, but if anyone can do it, we can. I know that I'd be lost without you there to take care of me and I can't wait for our new adventures in California. I promise to try to take care of you too. I know I'm bad at that. I'm terrified to leave Kansas, but I can't imagine moving with anyone but you.

Love, Colby.

___________________________

Dear best friend,

Happy Birthday! I know you're mad at me right now, but I also know you'll eventually open this. You've always been the bigger person. I need to apologize, so please answer your phone. You were right. I picked the wrong girl. I promise I'll trust you next time you tell me someone isn't good for me. You always have my back and I never should have ditched my best friend. I didn't realize how stupid I was being until it all fell apart. Please come back to California. I can't do this without you. I don't want to. Even if you don't call me back, I hope that your birthday is filled with everything you deserve. I miss you so much.

Love, Colby.

___________________________

Dear best friend,

Happy Birthday! I'm so glad I got to see you when Sam and I visited our families. I miss seeing you every day. Honestly? I'm so lost and confused. I'm torn on whether or not I should stay here with Sam or come home. I know I have friends here, but it's not the same. I really wish you'd come live here again. I need my best friend. :) Anyways, I hope you have a great day. Hopefully Sam and I can visit next month for his sister's wedding so I can take you out. I need some us time. I miss us. So much.

Love, Colby.

___________________________

Dear best friend.

Happy Birthday! I'm writing this while watching you sleep curled up on the couch next to me. This one is going to be really hard to write. I keep starting over and then writing the same thing over and over. If you don't feel the same, please let me down gently. You've always been the stronger of the two of us. You've been visiting me for a week and I've come to a realization. I'm in love with my best friend. You weren't feeling good, but you told me to go out with the boys anyways. I made sure I left you some tea and set up a movie and grabbed you blankets and medicine. I couldn't let loose out with the guys because all I wanted to do was come home and check on you. I got so much shit from Brennen all night because I kept looking at my phone hoping you had checked in, lol. When I left the apartment, you were watching our favorite movie in the living room. When I came home, you weren't there and I was worried. I found you wearing my old ripped up VANS hoodie, bundled up in my bed. I immediately felt the panic leave my chest and I realized how worried I was. I crawled into bed with you and watched you sleep, pulling you to my chest when you started tossing and turning. I never wanted to leave that bed. I would have been content to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life.

If you don't feel the same, I'm sorry if I've made it awkward for you.

If you do feel the same, I'm sorry it took me so damn long to realize that I was in love with my best friend.

Love, Colby.

___________________________

Dear best friend,

Happy Birthday. I am the luckiest man on the planet. You have constantly put up with my shit and decided to love me anyways. I couldn't ask for a better best friend or girlfriend. I can't wait to take you out for our anniversary dinner. Since you won't be opening this until afterwards, I can tell you here. I'm going to ask you to be my wife. I know that to some people, we're just dumb kids still...but I'd be crazy to think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you. I don't deserve you and I have no idea why you love me, but I'm not going to question it. I hope you say yes because I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Happy birthday and anniversary, baby.

Love, Colby.

___________________________

Dear best friend,

Happy Birthday! It's been exactly one week since I literally sobbed watching you walk down the aisle in our wedding. You were so beautiful. I still don't know why you picked me, but I'll take it. I vowed to spend the rest of my life making you smile when you're stressed. I vowed to always have your best interest at heart. I vowed to love you even when we're old and saggy and can't hear half of what each other is saying. I even vowed to take the trash out whenever you asked, lol. My favorite vow, however, was to cherish our time together. It's a lesson I learned way before I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. The first month that you left Sam and I in California, I was a mess. I couldn't share my moments with you and it fucked me up. I can't wait to spend our moments together. Even the stressed ones. It's still crazy to me that you're my wife. I hope your birthday is wonderful, baby.

Love, Colby.

___________________________

Dear best friend,

Happy Birthday, beautiful. You are currently visiting your parents in Kansas, but you'll be back tomorrow. Last month you gave me the best news I've ever received. You told me I was going to be a dad. I have to be honest. I may have panicked and passed out when you left the room, lol. It's not because I don't want to be a dad. It's because I don't ever want to disappoint you. I want to be the best friend, husband, and dad I can be. I stopped worrying when I realized our beautiful baby is going to have you as a mom. You've taken care of me since we were little. You'd tell me when one of mine and Sam's ideas was too dangerous. You built me a fort in your backyard the first time a girl broke up with me. You baked goodies for me the first time I had to travel away from home for band. You even moved to California with me when I was afraid to do it on my own. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime. I promise to be the best dad I can possibly be. I even promise to become a pro diaper changer, lol. I hope your birthday is wonderful and I can't wait to pick you up from the airport tomorrow.

Love, Colby.

___________________________

Dear best friend,

Happy Birthday, mommy. I'm writing this on my laptop while our sweet baby girl is asleep on my chest. She looks exactly like you, but she's got my eyes. She seems to have my curiosity too, lol. There's a good chance we're going to raise a little adventurer. I've started writing Birthday letters to her. There's only one so far, but I promise to write one every year. I can't thank you enough for giving me everything I never dreamed of having. Our little family is growing and I'd take on the world to keep you guys safe and happy. I love you both so much. She is so beautiful, just like her mom. I swear you get prettier every day. I feel like a nervous teen every time I take you out. I just want to give you the best and I can't wait to raise this little one with you.

I know that life is going to get stressful. We've had it pretty easy so far, but I'm with you regardless of what comes at us. I hope your birthday is spent making happy memories. I love you so much. So fucking much.

Love, Colby.


	8. Emo Justin Bieber - Colby Brock x Reader (singer/anxiety)

*The two songs I'm using as written by the reader are "idontwannabeyouanymore" by Billie Eilish and "90 Days" by P!nk. You don't have to listen to them if you don't want to, but they're beautiful songs.*

\-------------------------------------------------

"Mike!" you yelled into the phone. You couldn't hear him over the noise of the crowd gathered outside the venue.

"Y/n! I'm gonna text you!" Mike said, but you didn't hear any of it. You didn't realize Mike had even hung up until you felt your phone vibrate in your hand with a text notification.

Drop Dead Fred – Sorry, I don't think you could hear anything I was saying. I'm going to send Colby out to get you.

Y/n – What does he look like?

Drop Dead Fred – Emo Justin Bieber

Drop Dead Fred – He'll meet you around back. There are less people out there.

Y/n – I'm running around now

Seeing the back entrance to the venue, you pushed through as many people as you could to get closer to the door. You saw a young blond dude peek his head out. *He looks too wholesome for Mike to call him emo* you thought, trying to get closer to the door. *That's more like it* you thought, seeing a cute blue haired boy in a Nirvana shirt peek out from above the blond boy. "Colby!" you yelled.

"Y/n?" he yelled, seeing you nod. "Hey guys, let her through!" Colby instructed the wild group of fans.

"Thank God" you sighed, finally making your way through the door. "What the fuck happened? The show doesn't start for like 4 hours." Colby took in your appearance, appreciating your style. *She seems feisty* he thought. *It's cute*.

The blond boy laughed, walking down the hallway. You and Colby followed behind him. "SOMEONE", the blond boy started, "made the dumb decision to snapchat that they were on their way to the venue."

Colby's face turned pink, his eyes on the ground in front of him. "Emo Justin Bieber?" you asked blondie, pointing your thumb at Colby. The blond boy let out a loud laugh.

"Hey!" Colby replied, faking that he was offended. "I resent that."

"Well, resent Mike. That's who he said I was looking for when he sent you to get me." You laughed.

"He told us to look for the female version of him" The blond cut in.

You made a face like you were considering it. "Makes sense. We both look like emo boys." Colby was trying to sneak glances at you. He noticed your lip ring, accentuating the curve of your lips. Your dyed hair making your eyes pop. *You definitely don't look like a boy* he thought to himself, his cheeks turning rosy once more when you almost caught him looking at you.

"I'm Sam, by the way." He turned to walk backwards so he could face you.

"Y/n." you answered, even though Mike told them your name. "So how are you guys famous? I mean, one snapchat and the 7th ring of hell is outside." You laughed.

"YouTube." Colby answered, clearing his throat. *God, her laugh is adorable* he thought. He was kind of happy she didn't know who they were. It's refreshing to meet someone and start with a clean slate. No ulterior motives. "How do you know Mike?" he asked.

"We met through a music buddy. He wanted a girl to sing on this song he was working on last year and we just hit it off." You explained. "So, if you're his YouTube friends, you must know Jake."

"You know Jake?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, met him right after I met Mike." You answered.

"Dude, we've known Jake for years. We used to make Vines back in the day before any of us moved to California." Colby said.

"Jake's rad." You replied. "We hit it off right away. Though, I don't know who wouldn't get along with him."

The three of you finally made it to the stage's side entrance and you ran towards Mike. He was facing the other way and you half tackled him when you reached him. "BOO!" you yelled. After realizing it was you, he laughed, trying to get you in a headlock. You two always acted like siblings when you were together.

"You a little jealous over there, emo Biebs?" Sam smirked at Colby, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Colby replied, walking up to sit on the edge of the stage. Sam laughed. It wasn't often that Colby got flustered around a girl.

"OKAY! We need people to be quiet. We're going to run through the songs with mics just to make sure we know where feedback is going to hit and whether or not we need to change any volume levels." Mike called out, asking the room to quiet down.

Colby laid down on the edge of the stage watching Aryia, Mike, and a few other small artists run through their songs. All of the friends that had already showed up were sprawled throughout the venue space watching the warm-ups. Last but not least, you were running through a song by yourself and then running through a song with Mike.

You sat behind the keyboard, Aryia picking up an acoustic guitar to play along with you. Aryia counted you out, both of you starting to play at the same time. Mike yelled for the engineer to turn up the keyboard, waiting a few seconds before confirming it fixed an issue.

Your eyes were closed, your nerves always messing with you until you actually got into the song. "Don't be that way. Fall apart twice a day. I just wish you could feel...what you say." You began to sing.

Colby immediately sat up, watching you sing. The easiest way to describe what he was thinking is simply...*Whoa*

"Show, never tell. But I know you too well. Got a mood that you wish you could sell." The keyboard started to slightly build before you started on the chorus. "If teardrops could be bottled, there'd be swimming pools filled by models..." You continued singing.

The whole time you were singing Colby sat cross-legged, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. His mouth hung open in awe of what he was hearing. Towards the end of the song Jake came to stand next to the edge of the stage Colby was sitting on. "I'd close your mouth, brother. You're starting to drool." Jake teased him.

Colby slightly jumped, not realizing Jake had even stood next to him. "Am not" he defended, lightly backhanding Jake's shoulder.

"You should totally ask her out." Jake encouraged. "She's seriously one of the most chill people I've met since I moved here."

Colby looked over at Jake. "Yeah. She told us all about how awesome you were and how well you guys hit it off." He tried to keep the snark out of his voice, but he sounded pathetically jealous and it made Jake chuckle.

"Brother. Do you remember me telling you to come out with Mike, Elias, and some friends? When Aryia was on his long ass trip?" Jake asked.

"That party last year?" Colby asked, making a face.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Jake continued.

Colby had turned back to watch you finish the song. "Not really." He said, getting annoyed that Jake was still talking when all he wanted to do was listen to you sing.

"See if this sounds familiar. 'Hey Colby. Dude. You NEED to come to this party tonight with us. I just met this girl and I think you're really going to like her.' Is any of that ringing a bell?" Jake shoved Colby, laughing.

"What the fuck, dude?" Colby whisper yelled, looking over at Jake. He was walking backwards away from the stage while pointing up at you with both hands, giving Colby the smuggest look. "Her?" Colby's mouth dropped.

You and Aryia had just played the last few notes of the song and Jake started clapping and cheering, the rest of the people in the room joining in. Your cheeks turned rose colored and you stepped out from behind the keyboard to run through the last song.

Mike's voice came over the sound system. "After that, I'm nervous to sing the next one. I don't know if I can keep up" he joked.

"Oh, shut up." You laughed. "You're the true performer here."

"Sure. Yeah. You definitely didn't just blow everyone in this room away. Not at all." He sarcastically said, joining you on stage.

"Miiiike" you whined. He knew you had stage fright. He knew being up here with him made you light-headed and nervous. He always doted on you anyways.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." He laughed. "Last song for warm ups and then everyone is good to chill until the show."

The music started, you tried to calm your breathing since you are the one that sang first. By the time you got to the buildup before the chorus, your butterflies were gone. You had helped Mike write this song about his ex and it was easy to just fall into the music. The two of you singing in unison, "I'm here, but I'm in pieces and I don't know how to fix this...I don't know how to fix this....no"

You sang melody for the chorus, Mike taking harmony. You were center stage, facing each other. Eyes locked on each other's. "If I'm just somebody that you're gonna leave, and you don't feel something when you look at me...You're holding my heart, mmmm, what you say? Just let me down slowly, I'll be okay. If you're just some habit that I gotta break, I can clear my system in 90 days. You're holding my heart, mmm, what you say? Just let me down slowwwwwly."

Mike started his solo verse, turning to walk the stage as he sang. You were proud of your friend. It had taken him months to be able to share this song with anyone but the two of you. He had grown so much since the breakup.

The bridge built up to the last chorus. This part of the song truly showed off your range. Most of the songs you write and perform are slow and sweet. Or slow and sad, but it felt good to pour everything into the song. You had to belt some higher notes and the strength in your voice filled the room. Colby was still sat on the edge of the stage, his eyes closed and his skin covered in goosebumps as he listened to you sing. As the chorus wound down, you met Mike back center stage, close enough you could share one mic. "You're holding my heart, mmm, what you say? Just let me down slooooowwww.........ly."

The room stayed silent, Mike's breaths heavy from the emotion he still felt reliving the words. You pulled him into hug. "I'm so fucking proud of you, dude."

"Ho. Ly. Shit." Jake said, jumping up on stage, pulling Mike into a typical bro hug. "Seriously, you guys. That was...I don't even know what to say." He turned to you and hugged you.

"Thanks." You laughed, hugging him back. You saw Colby slowly make his way towards Mike, the two of them talking. They both laughed and you couldn't help but smile. Mike's laugh is contagious, but Colby's laugh made you...feel something? *Calm down y/n. Boys are dumb. There's a reason you don't date.* you reminded yourself.

"Y/n" Jake called your attention back to him. His arm was thrown over your shoulder. "You see something you like over there?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

You went to mumble some denial when you happened to see Tara walking towards you. "Yeah. She's about 5 foot tall, killer body, lips to die for..." you kept going, laughing at the look on Jake's face.

Jake turned to look back and Mike and Colby when he saw that Tara had joined them. "Oh, haha. Very funny." He laughed, playfully shoving you away from him before running and throwing Tara over his shoulder. "Y/n thinks you're hot, babe."

"I mean, with a voice like hers I may consider switching teams." She reached down to slap Jake's ass.

Jake ran across the stage with Tara still over his shoulder. "You'll never take her from me!" He yelled, Tara laughing her ass off.

You made your way through the stage exit, looking for a quiet place to sit and chill before the nerves for tonight's show would inevitably catch up to you again. Seeing the ladder in the brick hallway, you decided that the catwalk was the perfect place. You hoisted yourself over the locked panel that was meant to keep people off of the ladder and started climbing. You laid down on the narrow metal walkway that ran above the venue, the faint bustle of people setting up the show below you filled the echoey space.

"Do you want some company?" you heard someone quietly ask.

Lifting your head, you saw Colby standing at your feet, a shy look on his face. Closing your eyes, you laid your head back down and smiled. "I'm impressed."

"By?" Colby inquired, moving to lay down next to you on the cool metal walkway.

"We're up pretty high. Mike won't even sit up here with me. AND I never expected blue haired blushing Bieber to break the rules. There was an employee only sign on that ladder, young man." You teased.

Colby full on snorted. "First, you definitely haven't seen any of my videos. Sam and I have literally been arrested for breaking into abandoned buildings for YouTube videos. Second, the higher up the better. I think our highest ladder climb was almost 300 feet.

"I stand by my earlier statement then. I'm impressed." You looked over at him before once again closing your eyes. "I just want to lay here for a bit. I like the background noise. Calms my nerves."

"You literally have nothing to be nervous about. You're incredible." Colby quietly said, moving to stand up.

You grabbed his hand to stop him. "I didn't mean you had to leave." *Damnit damnit damnit* you started internally panicking. "Sorry" you said, quickly pulling your hand back and laying it across your stomach. "Thank you. What you said was sweet."

Colby laid back down. *Jesus, she's adorable* he thought, looking over at your now pink cheeks. "I meant it." He softly spoke. After a moment, Colby reached back out to pull your hand back into his, setting your joined hands on the metal between you two.

When the show was finally over, the artists all went back to take a breather in the room everyone had gotten ready in. Laying on couches, taking off stage make-up, taking shots...eventually their friends found their way to them. "Where's Y/n?" Colby asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Jake smiled at him from one of the couches.

"Oooooo does Colby have a crush?" Mike teased, downing his 4th shot of whiskey.

"Don't tease him" Tara scolded them, texting Colby. 'She usually finds a place to be alone when she's anxious and I guarantee you she's going to be after performing tonight' she sent the text, the boys still heckling Colby.

"You're going to sleep alone tonight if you don't leave that boy alone." Tara teasingly threatened. 

Jake pretended to zip his mouth, pulling Tara into his lap.

"The same goes for you!" Aryia said in a sexy voice, slapping Mike's ass when he went to say something else to Colby. Everyone in the room started laughing, Colby slipping back out into the brick hallway.

"Hey!" Sam called after him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I know where y/n is. Text me if you guys head out." Colby yelled back down the hall, headed to the ladder.

"I thought I'd find you here." Colby said, laying back down next to you on the metal path.

"I didn't realize I was being looked for" you smiled over at blue eyed boy. "I like the make-up" you said, seeing the remnants of eyeliner smudged under his eyes.

"Oh shit, I forgot about it" Colby laughed. "One of Mike's friends started going ham with the eyeliner right before the show."

"I think I've sweat all of mine off at this point" you said, running your fingers under your eyes. "I just want to go home and shower."

"Are you not coming to the after party?" He asked, sitting up.

"Parties make me anxious even when I'm not a mess. I don't think I want to sit through one after how muggy it got in here tonight." You sat up.

"Well, just go home and shower before you head over." Colby suggested, bummed he wasn't going to get to spend any more time with you tonight.

You stood up, reaching down to pull Colby up with you. "Dude, if I go home and take my bra off, I'm not leaving again." You laughed.

"Believe me, I get it. I can't wait to take mine off." Colby teased. "I have an offer, then. I live like 5 minutes from the party and I have to stop by my apartment anyways. Come shower at my place and then we can head over to the party."

"Tempting as that is, I guarantee you Mike and Aryia are already shitfaced, Jake won't go because Tara is underage, and YOU will undoubtedly find a beautiful girl to end your night with." You lightly poked his chest, turning to walk back to the ladder. You may or may not have watched a few of his videos before he found you after the show. One thing for sure is that he was a massive flirt. It's not a bad thing, but it definitely reminded you that it felt safer to just stay in your own lane. *Boys are dumb. This is why we don't date* "Why would I want to go drink alone at a party when I can do that at my house with less clothes and my cat to keep me company?"

"First, I want to meet your cat. I like animals more than most people. Second, you've got one thing wrong there." Colby followed you. "Well, not entirely."

"I'm with you on the animals thing, but what do I have wrong?" you asked, jumping off of the ladder with the last few rungs left below you.

Colby dropped down beside you, the two of you walking to the room where everyone else was. "I promise I won't ditch you. I won't leave your side even for a second if you don't want me to. You have to come out and celebrate how killer you were tonight."

"Y/n!" Mike cheered when you two walked into the room. "Girl, you killed it."

"Nah, that was all you." You said, pulling Mike into a hug. You made the rounds talking to the rest of the artists that had performed. Colby leaned back against one of the walls and watched you with a smile on his face.

Tara text Colby – 'I knew you'd find her.'

Colby – 'I'm trying to get her to come to the party.'

Tara – 'She's not really a party person. She usually comes over and hangs out with me when the guys party since I can't risk getting in trouble.'

Colby – 'Ya, she said she gets anxious. She said I'd just ditch her when we got there but I promised her I wouldn't.'

Tara – 'Colby Brock, I'm going to tell you something and if you tell anyone or tell her I told you I'll cut your balls off in your sleep. Do you agree to these terms?'

Colby – 'You know I'd never do something like that.'

Tara – 'I know. You're one of the good ones. I just want you to understand how important it is not to tell. I don't want to break her trust, but I think you two could be good together.'

Colby – 'Cross my heart, hope to lose my balls. I won't tell a soul.'

Tara stood from the couch, pulling Colby into the hall. "First, delete those texts."

Colby did what she said. "Done."

"Okay" Tara sighed. "Y/n and I are pretty close. We've dealt with some of the same shit. She's only had one boyfriend and it was a long time ago."

"Really?" Colby sounded shocked. "She's gorgeous. And her voice....dude."

"She doesn't really date because her ex was just trash." Tara explained. "You're going to get friend-zoned the second you get close to her, just... don't let it discourage you. She's seriously amazing."

"I can see the amazing part. Aaaaand the nervous part." He smiled. "She grabbed my hand earlier and then kinda freaked out. It was adorable. She did let me hold her hand a few minutes later so maybe I've actually got a chance here."

"Colby, if anyone has a chance with that girl it's you." Tara smiled up at the blushing boy. "Maybe neither of you go to the party. Let her know you want her to come because you want to spend time with her. Doesn't matter where."

"TARA" Colby half whined. "That would require me telling her how I feel. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but girls tell me they like me and if I think they're worth my time then I make a move. I can't just hang my shit out there like that."

"Colby" Tara flicked him in the forehead. "The difference? You're normally way out of those girls' league. Don't punish Y/n because you have trash standards with one-night stands."

"So, she IS out of my league." Colby pointed at Tara with a look. "And HEY!......that was mean." He stuck his bottom lip out, trying to give her puppy dog eyes.

Tara couldn't help but laugh at him. "I don't actually think you're a fuckboy. I just want you to grow a pair of balls and go after someone actually worth your time."

Jake walked out of the door, looking for Tara. "Everyone is leaving, babe." He wrapped his arms around Tara from behind.

"I'm ready. I was just trying to give this one a pep talk." She answered, turning to face Jake and pulling him into a quick kiss.

"By the way" Jake said, staring at Colby. "I don't know what your plans were tonight, but y/n is going to order an Uber and go home, lover boy."

"Whatcha gonna do?" Tara asked him, dragging Jake down the hallway.

*Just do it. Don't be a pussy. You're a likeable person, right?....right?* Colby tried to pep talk himself before going back in the room.

"COLBY!" Mike cheered, handing him a shot.

"No thanks, brother. I'm driving." He said, passing the shot off to Aryia. "Y/n!" he called, seeing you talking to Kevin across the room.

"I wondered where you went." You smiled.

"Did you decide if you're going to the party?" He asked, hoping you'd say yes.

"I think I've had enough near panic attacks for the night." You gave him a sad smile. "I was just saying bye to this one here and I was going to order an Uber." You pulled Kevin into a hug.

"Can I at least drive you?" He asked, saying bye to Kevin with a weird handshake.

You half smiled and sighed. "Go to the party, Colby. Go have a good time." You patted his chest, turning to walk towards Mike.

Colby caught the hand you had just touched him with. "I'm only going to the party if you do." He blurted out.

"And why is that?" you asked, trying to keep your nerves steady.

"What, am I not allowed to want to hang out with you?" He tried and failed to make that sound casual and smooth.

You felt your phone go off in your back pocket and pulled it out. Tara was calling you. "What's up, beautiful?" you asked, laughing at the funny look on Colby's face.

"Are you with Colby?" Tara asked, quickly adding "DON'T TELL HIM I'M ASKING JUST ANSWER!"

"Yes, I am." You answered, cocking your head and looking up at the blue eyed boy.

"Do you trust me?" Tara asked.

"Of course." You answered, wondering where the hell this was going.

"Then trust Colby." She said, continuing when you didn't answer back. "He thinks you're fucking awesome and talented and beautiful and while you already know you're all of those things, I know that he's a good guy. Literally one of the best guys I know. This is the dude Jake tried to hook you up with like 6 months ago. I know he's a flirt and he acts like he's the smoothest bitch in the room, but he's been nervous as balls all night trying to find a way to hang out with you."

You could hear Jake cracking up in the background. "Y/n, he's one of my best friends. Listen to Tara."

Colby watched the strangest emotion cross your face, your phone pressed to your ear.

"I love you both." You said, hanging up before either of them could reply. "Is that offer still on the table, Colby?" You asked, taking a step closer to him.

"There have been a few offers made tonight" he laughed. "But as long as you keep calling me Colby and never call me emo Justin Bieber again, I'm pretty much down for anything."

You chuckled, grabbing his hand. "A little bird told me this party may just be worth my time, so if you don't mind, I'd love to steal a shower and a clean shirt."

*and my love and attention and affection and...* Colby thought. He heard your little laugh and couldn't help but smile. "I think we can work something out" he said, letting you pull him towards the door.

"Y/n's holding a boy's hand?" Mike teased you, pulling you into a hug. He leaned down to drunk whisper in your ear. "You picked a good one." Mike kissed your forehead and gave Colby a bro hug.

"We'll be a little late to the party. I need to stop at my place for a bit." Colby told Mike.

The drive to Colby's apartment was relaxed. You found him super easy to talk to and the time flew by. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said, tossing his keys on the counter and ditching his shoes. "follow me."

"I like your color scheme" you said, noticing most things were some shade of grey or black and the abundance of glass furniture/décor.

"Hey, I haven't decorated much yet. Don't make fun." He turned to fake a hurt look.

"No, I'm serious." You said, stopping to take in the space. "I like it. It feels...Peaceful. Bright colorful places make me feel anxious." You tried to explain, feeling like you were rambling. "Sorry" you mumbled, catching up with him in his bedroom.

Colby turned to face you, just looking at you for a few seconds. "First, don't apologize. I completely relate. Second,..." Colby pinched your arm.

"OW!" you yelled, immediately pinching him back. "What the fuck was that for?"

Colby laughed, rubbing the skin you had just pinched. "I just...you know. Making sure you're real." He saw your face soften a bit, but before you could reply he turned to keep walking. "Here's the bathroom. Use whatever you need in the shower, there's a clean towel hanging right there."

The butterflies in your stomach felt different. You still had nerves, but they felt innocent, not stressed. This felt like anticipation, not dread. "Thank you" you smiled at him, walking past him into the bathroom. Colby went back out to the living room to wait for you to finish. You washed your hair and then your body. Feeling the griminess of the show venue wash off of you made you feel 100 times better already. Hopping out of the shower you dried off with the towel before wrapping it around yourself. "Collllbyyyy" you called, walking out in the towel. "I'm going to raid your clothes" you called, turning towards his closet. The longer you were out of your sweat soaked clothes, the less you wanted to put them back on.

Seeing you in his bedroom, in his towel, going through his clothes made him smile. "Wear whatever you want." Colby said from the door, checking you out while you weren't looking. "I'm gonna hop in the shower while you're getting dressed. I didn't realize how gross I felt until I sat on my clean couch" he laughed. "I'll leave the door open just incase you want to use the blow-dryer or something."

"Thank you!" you called out from inside his closet. You grabbed a pair of tight black boxer briefs, a belt, and a pair of his black skinny jeans. You threw on one of his grey tank tops and finally a black Take Chances hoodie. Hoodies are the best for inconspicuously going braless. Making sure he was in the shower and not still getting undressed, you walked into the bathroom to quickly dry your hair.

With your hair dry and no make-up with you to actually put on, you were as ready as you could be. You laid down on Colby's couch and waited for him to finish getting ready. Colby took a few minutes to dry his hair. He got dressed and joined you back out in the living room. He saw you curled up asleep, cuddling with one of his fuzzy grey pillows. He couldn't help but just stand there and look at you. He saw that you were wearing a full outfit of his clothes and laughed, thinking about how fucking cute it was.

You heard Colby laugh and startled awake. "Oh, shit. Sorry. I think I dozed off." You said, moving to sit up. "You ready to go?"

"Uh...yeah." He answered, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Y/n, we don't actually have to go to the party. We can watch a movie, order food...I can even drive you home if you aren't comfortable crashing here."

You stood, trying to fully wake yourself up. "We told Mike we'd see him there, though." You replied.

Colby walked up to you, taking in just how much he liked you wearing his clothes, and put his hands on your shoulders. "Mike is too drunk to remember who the fuck shows up to this party." He laughed. "I know when I'm in situations that make me anxious, it's worse when I'm tired. And I don't want to put you through that."

You felt bad. Plain and simple. You made a pouty face up at the beautiful, thoughtful boy. "But you wanted to go to the party. If I had just Ubered home, you'd be hanging out with your friends right now."

Colby laughed, pulling you into a hug. *This feels nice* you thought to yourself 2 seconds after realizing you didn't need to panic. You slowly lifted your arms up to wrap around his middle.

"Y/n, I couldn't give two shits about going to a party. I wanted to spend time with you. I don't really care where that happens." He spilled a bit of his guts.

"I'm not good at this." You blurted out, face tucked into Colby's chest.

"You're good at everything I've seen you do, Y/n. What don't you think you're good at?" Colby asked, kind of already knowing that you just felt nervous and awkward.

"A lot, actually." You nervously laughed, "but I mean this." You tightened your arms around him. "I've let exactly one jerkwad into my life and honestly? I never planned on letting that happen again. I had dreams, buddy. Dreams of becoming the crazy cat lady, but with Taking Back Sunday t shirts and a lot more eyeliner. I'm upset you're making me reconsider my plans."

Colby burst out laughing. "Hey, THIS" He said, pulling your face to look at him. "This can be whatever you need it to be. No one is going to rush you into anything. I'm not exactly the best at this either. I push people away and block people out. I didn't have plans of becoming the neighborhood emo cat hoarder or anything, but honestly it sounds kind of nice." He chuckled. His hand hadn't left your face.

"Hey, my plans were great." You couldn't help but smile. You felt less and less anxious and it almost felt unreal. This boy seemed to be able to put you at ease.

"I do know that this feels right." Colby continued. "I feel drawn to you. Everything about you. And I absolutely hate that I can't seem to shut the fuck up right now and that I keep voluntarily putting myself out there, but I can see you get a little more comfortable every time I do it." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to your forehead, pulling back to then leave a kiss against your cheek. "That makes it worth it."

You closed your eyes, for once just letting yourself be in the moment. You felt him kiss your other cheek. "You feel safe." You whispered, keeping your eyes closed. *He's going to realize you're crazy* you thought to yourself.

"If I feel safe, then why won't you look at me?" He calmly asked, you could feel his breath close to your face.

"I can." You said, running through your usual internal monologue that keeps your anxiety manageable, your eyes still shut tight.

Colby softly laughed. He leaned forward and gently connected your lips. He saw your eyes pop open and heard you quietly gasp as you pulled back a bit from him. "I'm sorry" he went to say, worried that he had pushed you too far, but he was interrupted by your fingers covering his mouth.

"Shh." you said, taking a deep breath. "My ex was an asshole. I know that now. I know it had nothing to do with me. But Colby..." your breath caught in your chest for a second. "He's the only guy who ever kissed me. And he was horrible. And rough. And I hated it. So, I never kissed anyone else thinking it would be horrible...But you're so gentle and sweet and I don't know even know what to do. I've never..."

Colby's mind was going a million miles an hour. He honestly had expected you to reject him and instead he had this beautiful, scared girl putting so much trust in him. He was mad at your ex, but he was proud of you. He interrupted your rambling by pulling your lips back to his. He was slow and soft. He let you set the pace. After a long moment, he pulled away. "Thank you for telling me about that. I know it's not easy." He kissed your forehead. "But, Y/n. That was perfect." He pulled back, letting his hand catch yours, and started pulling you towards his room.

"What are you doing?" you asked, following behind him.

"We're going to cuddle." He said, turning back to you and giving you a sleepy smile. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and slipped a pair of sweatpants on. He turned to you, gently pressing his lips back to yours. His hands pulling up the bottom of the hoodie you had borrowed from him. "I'm always warm. If you sleep in this, you're going to wake up sweating." He laughed, pulling the hoodie over your head.

"I just showered." You laughed. "I definitely don't want to wake up sweaty all over again."

You smiled up at Colby and slid your hands up his chest to rest loosely around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. His hands went to your hips and followed the belt to the belt buckle. "Aren't you getting brave?" He teased, fully beaming on the inside that you had just initiated a kiss. He undid the buckle on the belt, and the pants button, letting the loose jeans fall around your ankles.

"I may or may not be wearing your boxers." You laughed, leaning your forehead against Colby's chest.

"I told you to wear whatever you wanted." He pulled you into a quick tight embrace before dragging you over to the bed. He climbed into the bed and got under the covered, lifting the up for you to join him. He pulled you into his arms and pulled the blanket up over the both of you. He let you get comfortable, snuggling into his chest. "Do you feel anxious?" he asked.

"No" you answered, honestly.

"Good" he said, running his hand up and down one of your arms. "Y/n?"

"Yeah?" you replied.

"Sing something?" he requested. "I just want to hear you sing one more time before I fall asleep." 

You couldn't help but smile. *This boy is fucking adorable* you thought to yourself before starting to quietly sing.


	9. All Love - Colby Brock x Bi F Reader

TW : coming out

Over the last year your career had taken off. You had always had a decent following for posting odd but beautiful photos of yourself and your friends, but almost exactly a year ago you met someone that would change your life.

You remember walking into the studio and watching your friend Shelby position their current model in front of the camera. He was beautiful. He had dark hair and bold eyebrows. Pouty lips. He had a very masculine body, but it was still soft. You couldn't look away. He was wearing fishnet sleeves, listening to every instruction she gave him.

"Colby, stop smiling!" Shelby called out, scolding him for yet again breaking his pose.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! She's making me nervous!" he laughed, finally breaking you out of your stare.

"Me?" you asked, laughing and walking over to your friend. She had asked you to pick up food on your way to the studio.

Shelby looked over, realizing you were in the room. "Oooo, a good time for a break anyways. Colby, I never took you as someone who got nervous around girls."

"Feed me, don't tease me." Colby laughed, joining the two of you behind the camera. "And your friend......" he looked at you, waiting for you to share your name.

"Y/n" you smiled over at him.

"Your gorgeous friend Y/n was staring at me. Who would have been able to keep a straight face?" He explained, taking a bite of the food.

"Sorry." You blushed "This shoot is stunning, Shel" you complimented, clicking through the photos she had already taken of Colby.

"You wanna hop in there?" she asked, looking between you and Colby.

"I don't want to interrupt." You answered, looking through more photos.

"Come on, y/n. You'll only make it better." Colby had smiled over at you.

You never in a million years thought this boy would end up being one of the best friends you've ever had.

As time went on, you two shot dozens of photo shoots together. One night he had convinced you to start a YouTube channel with him just showing the behind the scenes of being a model. The ups and downs of dealing with social media. The sometimes-ugly truth behind what the internet called beauty. This all blossomed from a video he had done talking about how he wanted his fans to understand that almost all of his photos were edited. He had been struggling to cope with some of his own body image issues and well...being Colby he wanted to help others that were also going through it.

"Leave that in." Colby had said, watching you edit one of the videos.

"Colby, your fans already think we're dating. Do you really think they're going to just let this slide on by without freaking out?" You laughed, pulling back the clip to re-watch it.

*the clip*

You and Colby were posed together. His hands wrapped around your waist supporting your weight as you leaned back as far as you could. Your arms posed like you were falling.

Shelby had taken a few photos to test out the angles and the lighting and the three of you were looking them over. "Oh, god. Delete those. Colby you've gotta move your hands."

The two of you had gotten back in front of the camera. "Where do you want my hands?" Colby had asked, already knowing why you were so unhappy with the photos.

"Move your right hand up and make sure it stays flat." You instructed, leaning back to allow Shel to snap a few more photos.

"I think you'll like these more." She said, you and Colby joining her behind the camera.

"Oh my god, so much better." You said, clicking through them.

Colby had slipped his arms around you from behind. "Y/n, I know you looked at those other shots and thought you looked bad." He said, kissing your shoulder, then your shoulder blade, then moving his lips over your ribs. "But you looked beautiful. You were bent over backwards. You're not fat. That was just your waist." he said, kissing down to your side and then finally to the spot that had made you insecure.

You had closed your eyes and smiled. Colby always knew. He knew you better than anyone on the planet. And he knew how to settle you. To calm your worries and your insecurities. "Everyone needs one of you in their lives." You said, feeling Colby stand back up behind you.

He had put his arms back around you and pulled you to lean back against his chest. "What's our next pose?" he asked, moving on like he hadn't just come to your rescue.

*end of clip*

"Dude we're almost naked, your hands are all over me, and you kissed me multiple times. Do you really want that out on the internet?" you looked over at him, seriously asking. You always seemed more worried about his image than he did.

"I want that whole clip left in." He answered, scooting down on the couch to lean into your side, literally shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

"As you wish." You plopped the clip back into the timeline, laughing at how ungraceful and dorky such a beautiful human could look. He heard you laugh and shoved a handful of popcorn into your face, the whole thing ending in a mess.

You shared more moments like that than you ever thought you would. Both of you had insecurities, but not with each other.

"I don't like this." Colby had said during a shoot. "I'm twisting funny and I feel like I keep sticking my stomach out and I seriously just fucking don't like this." You watched as he sighed, dragging his hands over his face. "I'll be right back."

Following him out onto the balcony of the studio, you walked to stand in front of him. "Stop" is all you said, your hands resting against his chest.

"I'm sorry" he said, his eyes closed. You could tell he was trying to break himself out of his thought process, his lips moving like he was repeating something to himself.

Your hands slowly moved down his chest, over his stomach. Your fingers gently moving back and forth over the flesh just above his jeans. "Stop flexing."

"Y/n" he sighed, still caught up in his head. He always thought that because his body wasn't super lean like some of his friends that it meant he looked pudgy. He hated those bottom few inches of his stomach and you happened to find them incredibly sexy.

"Colby" you said in a warning tone. "Stop flexing or I'm going to bite you." You smirked up, seeing him finally open his eyes and look down at you.

"What the fuck?" he laughed.

"You're still flexing." You said, slowly moving down to bite at the soft flesh he hated most.

"How is biting me going to make me feel better?" he asked, keeping eye contact with you as your mouth neared where your hands were rested against him.

"It's just something I've always wanted to do" you said, pressing a few kisses to his skin. "Every time you move to cover this up, I just want to bite it." You pressed an open mouth kiss to one side of his belly button before biting down and dragging the skin gently with your teeth.

Colby's gasped, his eyes never leaving yours. "I just hate it." He said, finally relaxing and unflexing his torso.

"There you go, baby." You said, leaving tiny love bites from one hip bone to the other and standing up. "I'm proud of you."

The two of you walked back into the studio, you were clung to Colby's back. "Great" Shelby said. "Now I need to cover up teeth marks." The three of you laughing.

There were times that yours and Colby's friendship was very physical. You had spent numerous nights loving each other's bodies. Each other's flaws and scars and dimples and freckles...To say you knew each other's bodies as well as you knew your own seems fairly accurate. And while you two were unfathomably good for each other's self-love and confidence, you weren't in love. You loved each other, yes. You'd kill for the other. No one knew each other's minds or bodies better than the other. Sex definitely hadn't complicated your friendship at all...but it deepened your connection and you started to feel bad. There was one thing you had never shared with your friend and you almost felt ashamed...but the truth was, you hadn't told a single other soul.

One morning, too early for the sun to come up, you were sleeplessly draped across Colby's body. You had laid there with your head to his chest, hearing his heartbeat slow after indulging in a wonderful and passionate night with your friend. But now you were thinking. Overthinking. And the tears you had been holding back were slowly pooling on the warm bare chest below you.

"Y/n?" Colby's sleepy voice rasped. You didn't answer, hoping he'd just go back to sleep. "Baby, I can feel you shaking." He said, his hand gently caressing your hair and then resting on your back. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered, unable to truly speak.

Colby moved to sit up, pulling your naked form into his lap. "Y/n, why are you apologizing? What's wrong?"

"I promise I trust you. I didn't mean to keep it from you." It felt hard to breathe. Your chest heavy with a secret you had kept for far too fucking long.

"Y/n, please. Just tell me what's wrong." He had never seen you break down like this and you guys had seen each other's worst moments. He ducked his head to press kisses to your face. "Beautiful girl, why are you hurting?"

You turned your face to his, your hands distracting themselves by tracing his collarbone. "I have a secret." You said, trying to calm your breathing. You hid your face in Colby's neck, your fingers still tracing the beautiful lines of his body.

Colby took a second to think about how to proceed, one of his hands moving up and down your back. "You're allowed to have secrets." He said into your hair, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

"I don't want it" you replied.

"Then give it to me" he wrapped you in his arms.

"I'm...I uh. I'm not straight" you said, your breath catching in your chest.

For a second, Colby panicked. All he could think was that you two had been physically together over a dozen times and the thought of you letting him touch your body for any reason other than WANTING him to touch you made him feel sick. "Baby, why would you let me touch you...you didn't think you had to...Y/n I love you. I never ever wanted to force anything..."

You interrupted him the second you figured out what was going through his mind. "Colby" you said, pulling his face to look directly at yours. "No. No no no. I like girls AND boys. You never hurt me." You pulled his lips to yours, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Jesus Christ." He said, breaking the kiss and catching his breath. "For a second there I thought I was the worst person on the planet."

You chuckled, laying your head back on his chest. "Don't worry. I've felt that way for a while. I never meant to keep this from you."

"You told me when you were ready" he answered, simply, like you had no reason to have worried over this for weeks.

"It's hard being born with a secret, you know?" You felt Colby's hand trace patterns into the naked skin of your back. "I mean, YOU never had to tell people you liked girls. Why do I have to?" 

"That sounds unfair" Colby replied. You could hear his heartbeat begin to slow again, the anxiety leaving his body.

"Thank you" you whispered to the beautiful human that had continued to fend off your worries and anxieties and bad thoughts.

Colby would continue to be the best friend a girl could ask for. He sat next to you when you told your mom and literally threatened to kick your dad's ass when that visit didn't go as planned. He convinced Shelby to do a few lgbtqia+ photo shoots when you were afraid to ask because you hadn't come out to anyone. He knew you wanted to and that it was important to you. He even participated in them and posed with other men. He accompanied you to your first Pride and wore the most obnoxious shirt. It was a pink tank top with "My best friend likes (cat emoji)" printed on the front. You made him take a picture with Sam while wearing it because it made you laugh. He let you take the picture. He pretended to "accidentally" shove you into the girl you were checking out at the bar and he gave you bomb clickbait for your "I'm not single" video where you came out and introduced your very first girlfriend. He even cancelled a week's worth of plans when that relationship went downhill and you were left with a broken heart.

So here you two were, looking out at a beautiful skyline. He had canceled his plans and packed a bag for the both of you, pulling you to his car and driving north. No clue where you'd actually end up. Turns out, Portland is gorgeous. You two spent the week taking pictures of each other in the wonderful nature scenes that surrounded you. You really only checked your phones to tell Sam and Shelby you were safe.

"It gets better" he said to you, pulling you closer to him.

You two were spending your last night in Oregon camping up in the mountains. You were laid out on a blanket, the sounds of nature and animals and running water more peaceful than any night either of you had ever spent in LA.

"Love sucks" you said, snuggling into his warm familiar body.

Colby laughed. "No, it doesn't."

"It sure feels like it." You sighed.

"Love is beautiful. Love can be hard or temporary...maybe it's not always in its right time, but Y/n..." he kissed the top of your head. "All love is beautiful."


	10. Nips - Colby Brock x Reader (smut)

Most of the people in your life would consider you kind, polite, considerate...maybe a little conservative when it came to your body. You didn’t show loads of skin or wear super tight clothing, but you had a few tattoos and a few extra piercings in your ears.

Your now boyfriend, Colby Brock, had been one of your close friends for a while. You kind of always knew that the each other was interested in the other, but sometimes timing and distance and work just keep love at bay. When your hectic schedules had settled, he started making his move. He’d invite you to literally everything.

“Come to the traphouse! We’re going to have a movie night.”

“Hey, y/n. Brennen needs someone to film for us. His brother is on a trip.”

“HAVE YOU SEEN THE LATEST AVENGERS MOVIE TRAILER?! You have to come see it with me. No one else will go.”

Your favorite though, was showing up to the house because something big was supposed to be going on...but finding that Colby had exaggerated it and the two of you just ended up playing video games or watching a movie in his room.

One night, you were watching Bee Movie in his room. His head laying against your stomach and your fingers playing with his hair.

“Hey, y/n?” Colby had asked.

“What’s up?” You replied.

“Can I stop making up excuses for you to come over here? When you finish your work or meetings or hanging out with your friends...just come over.”

Colby was still watching the animated movie on his laptop, refusing to look up at you until you answered him. You couldn’t help but smile at him as you continued playing with his hair.

“I don’t know.” You said, with a smirk. “I think my boyfriend would start wondering where I’m at.”

“WHAT?!” Colby’s head shot up. “What are you talking about?”

You couldn’t hold back the belly laugh that came out of your mouth. “Calm down, Colby. You’re the only boy in my life.”

“That was mean.” He frowned at you. “And I have a correction. You forgot FRIEND! BoyFRIEND! Repeat after me. Colby is my BOYFRIEND.” He repeated, crawling up your body until his face was hovered above yours. “Say it.” He whispered.

“Colby is my boyfriend.” You repeated, your face turning a rosy color.

Colby smiled down at the cute, shy expression on your face. “I like how that sounds.” He connected your lips, his hands fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

“Colby” you broke the kiss, not wanting to jump right into having sex. “Slow?” You asked, gently reconnecting your lips.

“There’s no rush, y/n” he answered, rolling the two of you over so you could finish watching the movie. You laid across his chest, smitten. Replaying the words he had you repeat over in your head.

A few weeks later, you and Colby were swimming in the traphouse pool waiting for the roommates to get home and join you. Colby had you resting against the side of the pool, your legs wrapped around his waist. “Tonight?” You asked, breaking the kiss.

He stared at you for a few seconds trying to remember what you had planned for tonight until he realized what you were asking him. “Really, baby?” He smiled at you, trailing his lips down your neck.

“Really.” You softly moaned as Colby had found a particularly sensitive spot on your neck.

“Jesus, I can’t wait to hear you moan my name like that.” He continued kissing further down over your shoulder, across your collarbone, down between your breasts.

“Keep that up and it’ll happen sooner than you think.” You teased, leaning your head back and letting the sensation of Colby exploring your body envelop you.

“We’re still home alone” Colby’s muffled words were barely audible. His fingers started sliding your bikini top to the side of one of your breasts, his lips pressing kisses and sucking marks into the soft flesh.

“Colby” you moaned, his lips and tongue finding their way to one of your nipples. 

“Oh fuck” he moaned, pulling away from your chest to stare at the newly discovered piece of jewelry that had just been in his mouth. “Oh fuck me.” He repeated, pulling the other side of your bikini top away from your other breast. “Who would have thought my good girl would have a bad girl secret?”

You opened your eyes and looked at your boyfriend. His soft lips were parted and his breathing was a bit ragged. His eyes were going back and forth between your breasts while he explored the two silver bar piercings with his thumbs. “Is it safe to take that as a sign of approval?” You teased.

His eyes shot up, his lips quickly finding their way to yours. “Fuck the pool. Let’s just go upstairs.” He said, his fingers getting braver and gently playing with your piercings.

“Colby” you moaned. “Your roommates will be home any second.”

“Fuuuuuck” he drawled out, resting his forehead against yours. “This is going to be the longest fucking pool party of my life”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “We can leave part way through” you went to pull your bathing suit top to cover your breasts, but Colby stopped you. Pulling your hands under the water.

“Baby” he pulled one of your nipples back into his mouth, swirling his tongue once around the metal bar. “I won’t be able to get out of this pool until every one of them leaves.” He moved to your other nipple, forcing a moan or two out of you.

“Why?” You asked, feeling Colby pin you against the wall of the pool. You could feel him firmly pressed between your legs, understanding his dilemma. “Oh.”

Colby’s hands moved to pull your bathing suit top back over your breasts. “Yeah. Oh.” He smiled at you, pulling you back into a kiss. You both heard the front gate open.

“Yeah, no. Fuck the pool party.” You said, pushing him away from you and swimming towards the stairs.

“Wait, really?” He asked, following you out of the pool.

You told him to hide around the side of the house. You ran inside and up to Colby’s room grabbing your purse, both phones, and your keys, sneaking back out the back door. “When whoever that is goes inside, we’re running for my car.” You said, sneaking around the side of the house with Colby.

“First I find out my girlfriend has her nips pierced and then I find out she’s willing to pull a James Bond just to get me in bed. What’s next? Do I win a million dollars? Do I get a new car?” Colby was whispering, trying not to laugh too loud.

“It’s Aaron. He’s inside. Run!” The two of you made it to the car, hopping in. You were both still damp, in your bathing suits, and barefoot.

“God, you’re hot.” Colby laughed, watching you quickly speed away from the traphouse.

The second you made it up to your apartment, Colby was all over you. He sat you up on the kitchen counter, standing between your legs. Your neck and chest were littered with faint red spots, Colby unable to keep his mouth off of your body. “Lean back” he said, his fingers untying the sides of your bikini bottoms.

“Colby” you gasped, his mouth finding your already soaked core. “Bedroom” You said, wondering why you aren’t already there.

“Baby, the second we get to the bed you’re going to ride me so I can play with your pretty little piercings.” Colby circled your clit with his tongue, pulling the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth. “I want to take care of you first”

“Like that” you guided him after feeling him find a certain rhythm, his tongue dancing against you.

He looked up to see you playing with your own nipples, his hands batting yours away. “That’s my job”

Soon you were crying out Colby’s name at your climax, his hands moving to keep your hips steady as he teased you with his tongue, seeing your body convulse with little ripples of pleasure. He pulled you to sit up, pulling your legs to wrap around his waist, and walking you to your bedroom.

Dropping you down on the bed, Colby stripped out of his swim trunks and finished removing your bikini top. “God, you are so gorgeous.” He leaned down, capturing your lips in a kiss. His hands roaming your body.

You reached down, circling his shaft with your fingers. “Colby, don’t make me wait.” You said, hearing him groan and rest his forehead against yours.

“Up” he demanded, taking your place on the bed and putting on a condom. “Come here, baby.” He reached his hands out to grab yours, helping you straddle his body.

“Oh god” you moaned, slowly sliding down onto his girth. When you bottomed out, you let your head fall back. Taking a moment to fully adjust.

“Y/n” Colby gasped your name. He detached your hands from his and started massaging your breasts.

You placed your hands on Colby’s chest to steady yourself and started moving your hips up and down. It didn’t take long for the both of you to lose the gracefulness of your movements, both of you so close to the edge of your orgasms. “Harder” You breathlessly moaned.

“Like this?” Colby asked, roughly pinching your jewelry clad nipples between his fingers.

“Oh fuck” you collapsed onto his chest. “I can’t keep going”

Colby flipped the two of you over, continuing to thrust into you. “You did so good, baby” he said, pressing open mouth kisses to your neck. His hand sliding down to massage your clit. “Touch them” he said

Your hands instinctively went to your nipples, your whole body felt like it was on fire as you were pushed over the peak of your climax for a second time. “Colby!” You moaned out, feeling his thrusts lose pace and get rougher.

“Y/n” he called out, his final thrusts filling the condom. His body collapsing against yours. As both of your breathing slowed and your hearts calmed, you started dragging your fingers through Colby’s sweaty hair. “Babe?” He quietly said.

“Yeah, baby?” You replied.

“Will you go with me to get my nipples pierced?” He asked shyly.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh, fuck yes”


	11. Never Have I Ever Had A Threesome - Colby Brock x Reader x Jake Webber (smut) PART 1/3

“Y/n!” Colby yelled, walking into his apartment and chucking his things on the counter, Jake following him in and diving onto the couch. When you didn’t respond, he yelled again. “Y/n?”

“Is she at Sam’s?” Jake asked, scrolling through the trending page on YouTube to try and figure out what the fuck he was going to record tonight. He had gone out of town after his breakup and completely put off recording and he was about to hit a week with no video.

“I don’t think so” Colby answered, checking his bedroom and the balcony. “Her shit is still all here.”

“Check your loft” Jake suggested. “Remember she used to climb up in the one at your parents house all the time.”

You had known Jake, Sam, and Colby for years. You were always the closest to Colby, but you guys just vibed. Sam used to call you soul siblings. You always loved the same music, style, authors…pretty much everything. You were drawn to the same people…Sometimes if felt like you were reading each other’s minds. You’d never really dated, but you’d had your fair share of “comforting” each other. At least that’s what you called it. That was another thing you had in common. You weren’t afraid of your sexuality. You’d shared more than one “I want to try something, but I want to try it with someone I trust” nights. Honestly, Jake and Sam had talked about the two of you more than once. They were still convinced, to this day, that you were somehow TOGETHER together. Or secretly in love with each other.

“Oh shit, you’re right. But why wouldn’t she be answering?” he asked as he ran up the stairs. “Y/n?”

There you were. Bundled up in one of Colby’s baggier sweatshirts, headphones in, Colby’s stuffed koala in your arms…You’d dragged his big fluffy blanket up there to take a nap and had slept longer than you originally planned.

“Jake” Colby whisper yelled. “Chuck me my phone”

“Is she asleep?” Jake asked, grabbing Colby’s phone and running up the stairs. “Awww, I miss her. I’m glad she’s here.” He handed the phone to Colby.

“She’s staying, too.” Colby told him, squatting down on one knee to take a picture of you.

“What!?” Jake asked excitedly. “When is she moving out here?”

“We’ll go back and get her shit from her mom’s place soon. I talked her into it last night.” Colby answered, smiling down at your sleeping form. “I fucking missed her, dude.”

“Is she getting her own place?” Jake asked.

“Nah, she’ll just move in with me until the lease is up and then she’ll probably move to whatever house we end up getting.” Colby answered matter-of-factly, knowing neither Sam nor Jake would ever have an issue with her being around.

“Bro. I feel like we’re getting the band back together.” Jake laughed.

Colby moved to lay by you, scooting against you. “Y/n” he said your name, pulling your headphones out of your ears. “Wake up, sleepy head.” He leaned forward and kissed your cheek. “We need to record a video for Jake.”

When you didn’t budge, Jake started teasing you. “Y/n! I’m gonna lick your face if you don’t wake up!”

Your eyes popped open, Colby’s face just inches from yours. You gave him a confused look. “Did I just dream that or did Jake jus…” Jake interrupted you, making slurpy noises with his mouth. “Not a dream” you laughed, moving to get up.

“We should just play Never Have I Ever” Jake said, heading back downstairs.

“What?” you asked, confused as to why he so casually suggested that.

Colby laughed, “he needs to record a video tonight.”

“Oooooh. That makes more sense.” You moved to wipe the sleep from your eyes. “Let me shower really quick and I’ll help you guys with the video.”

Before you could walk past him, Colby pulled you into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re staying.”

“Me too. I’m anxious and worried, but I fucking missed you guys so much.” You answered, leaning up to kiss Colby’s lips.

“I told Jake, btw. He’s stoked.” Colby answered, letting go of you and following you down the stairs.

“How do you feel about me staying around here and annoying you all the time?” You teased Jake, walking up behind him and jumping on his back.

“Hey, you only annoy me when you eat all the Cheetos and don’t tell me we need to get more. I take my snacks very seriously.” He joked, spinning around in circles in the living room.

You pressed multiple kisses to Jake’s cheek and hopped off of his back. “I’ll be out in like 15 minutes, boys.”

Jake dropped down next to Colby on the couch, staring over at one of his best friends. “You’ve gotta let me in, man.”

“What?” Colby laughed, locking his phone and setting it on the coffee table.

“You two are definitely more than friends but you just genuinely smiled over at us when she was kissing me half an inch from my lips.” Jake sat there with a ‘duh’ look on his face.

“Jake” Colby leaned in, making sure to make eye contact. “She’s allowed to do whatever she wants. We’re not dating. We’re not boyfriend/girlfriend. I promise.”

“You guys are so confusing, like…why aren’t you actually together? You literally make more sense than Sam and Kat. WAY more sense than Tara and I ever made.” Colby went to speak, but Jake kept going. “Or OR if you ARE together, how are you so chill with how flirty and touchy feely she is with us?”

Colby could tell this wasn’t just about him and Y/n. He was still upset about Tara. Colby scooted closer to his friend and pulled him into a hug, Jake collapsing against Colby. “You’re gonna get over her. I promise.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.” He answered.

“Believe me, Jake. You’re gonna find someone that really loves you for you.” Colby reassured him, his arms still tightly around his friend. “Who wouldn’t love you? Tara is stupid. You’re one of the best people I know.”

“Thanks, man.” Jake sat thinking for a minute. “I just don’t get why you guys don’t see it” he continued. “You guys are like two halves that fit perfectly together.”

Colby pulled back, letting go of Jake and looking at him. “Sometimes I think that” he admitted. “I do. And if that girl told me I was the one she wanted to spend forever with, I’d drop everything to make it happen. But I don’t think I am. And I really am happy to be in her life however she wants me to be. I’m in no rush to make my forever plans.”

“I knew it. I fucking knew it! I knew you had to be like secretly in love with each other. I just told Sam I thought….” Jake was interrupted.

“You can’t tell Sam shit. Sam will talk to her about it and I don’t want that. I just want to fly to Kansas and drive back with all of her shit and live here happily with one of my best friends that I’ve been missing.” Colby sounded firm. “Agreed?”

Yeah, Colby had yelled at Jake before, but he’d never seen him get SERIOUS serious about pretty much anything. “Yeah, man. No worries.”

Colby nodded, pulling Jake back into a hug. “Thanks, man.”

“I won’t tell Sam, but I think you’re stupid as fuck for not telling her.” Jake laughed.

Colby and Jake decided that they’d play the alcoholic version of Never have I ever. You either answer and tell the story or choose not to answer and take a shot. On the whole, the three of you were pretty open people, but you definitely threw some questions in that you guys knew no one would want to answer. As the last question came up, Jake said “Never have I ever had a threesome!”

You and Colby looked at each other, wide-eyed and smiling. “Give me a shot” you said, reaching for the bottle of Jack.

“Me too” Colby said, downing a shot right after you.

Jake, a little tipsy, bust out laughing. “Well guys, turns out all my friends are hoes” Jake shook his head. “Thanks for watching! Make sure to check out these two down in the description. I think we finally convinced this one to start a channel” Jake side tackled you on the couch. “I’ll see you guys next week!” He yelled.

Colby ran at the camera with his hand to cover the lens at the end of the outro, laughing and turning it off. “Jake did us dirty” he said, walking back to the couch.

“How was I supposed to know both of you were sex crazed maniacs” He laughed, teasing you.

“Oh like you’re an innocent boy” you scoffed, pulling up your Postmates app.

“Hey, I never said that.” Jake laughed. “I want foooood”

“Well, here.” You said, climbing in his lap. “These are the places that are open still” you scrolled through the list in your Postmates app.

Jake wasn’t paying attention to you. He was looking over at Colby who was standing in the kitchen, massive grin on his face. *These two are so confusing* Jake thought to himself, finally looking down at your phone screen.

“Colby, come help pick” you said, letting Jake take your phone from you.

Colby couldn’t stop smiling. He thought the scene in front of him was adorable. You were sat on Jake’s lap, playing with the bracelets on one of Jake’s wrists while he scrolled through food options. Your faces were close so you could both see the screen. Two of the people he loved most on this planet. One was enviably confident and the most loving person he’d ever met and the other was currently heartbroken and in need of love. To Colby, it made sense. He walked to the couch, laying down so his head was laying in your lap…or laps, I guess. “You know what I like. Just order me something from wherever you two pick.”

You grabbed the phone back from Jake, adding yours and Colby’s order to the restaurant he had picked. “If you don’t like what I got you we can switch” you said, reaching down to play with Colby’s hair.

Jake laughed. “If Sam walked in here right now, he’d wonder what the fuck we were doing.” He looked at all of the open seating that wasn’t being used because the three of you were practically on top of each other.

“It’s not my fault Sam is stingy with his cuddles” Colby replied.

“Psshhh, like I didn’t used to catch you two cuddling when I’d go in to wake you up” you laughed, resting your hand on his chest.

“Let me rephrase” Colby chuckled. “It’s not my fault Sam is stingy with his cuddles when he’s awake and sober.”

The three of you laughed and you rested your head against Jake’s chest. “I need to figure out when I’m gonna go get my stuff.” You thought out loud, just passing the time until your food got there.

“WE’LL fly out there sometime in the next week or so and just rent a little moving truck and drive back” Colby said, making sure you knew he wasn’t letting you do it alone.

“I CAN do things for myself, Colby. You’re already not letting me pay you rent.” You complained, more for the principle of the matter than actually being mad Colby made decisions for you.

“Y/n” Jake said, wrapping his arms around you. “You should know by now that none of us really volunteer to do shit we don’t actually want to do.”

You sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. “I love you guys.”

“That’s a relief” Colby snarked, getting up to get the door that was being knocked on.

You could feel Jake’s body bounce with his laugh. “I’m seriously so happy you’re going to be around again” he said. “It’s like perfect timing.”

You sat up to look at Jake. “I’m sorry about Tara.”

“Don’t be” Jake smiled. “If it wasn’t meant to be, I’m glad it’s over. It would have sucked worse to waste more time on it.”

“You’re going to make someone very happy one day, babe” you pecked his lips with a quick kiss and hopped off his lap to go grab the food that had just been delivered.

“Jake!” Colby called from the kitchen, “come eat!”

When Jake walked into the kitchen, he saw you and Colby whispering to each other, but he couldn’t tell what you were talking about.

“I think it would be good for him” you whispered to Colby.

Colby smiled down at you, his hand reaching up to push your hair out of your eyes. “I agree and I think he’d be down” he replied.

“Okay, but YOU have to be the one to talk to him” you said. “I don’t know if he knows how *comfortable* you are with him, if you know what I mean.”

“Don’t worry” he said, leaning down a bit to kiss you. “We have a pretty touchy feely friendship, Y/n” he laughed.

“You two don’t look hella sus or anything” Jake snarked, grabbing his food.

“Oh, you wish you knew what we were talking about, brother” Colby smirked at him. He grabbed his food and kissed Jake on the cheek, the two of you moving to the living room to eat.

“I forgot how weird you two get when you’re around each other all the time” Jake laughed, sitting between the two of you on the couch.

After you had finished eating and finished watching the movie you had put on, Colby looked over at you and then to Jake. You knew he was going to ease into what could be the rest of your night. Colby leaned his head on Jake’s shoulder, not saying anything. He just let his weight fall against his friend. You took Jake’s other arm and put it around your shoulders so you could snuggle into his other side.

“Aww” Jake quietly said. “I feel loved” he chuckled a bit.

“That’s the point” Colby said, once again kissing Jake’s cheek.

“We do love you, Jake” you added, putting your hand on his thigh.

“Stay with us tonight” Colby whispered to his friend, his lips grazing Jake’s ear.

Jake looked over and stared at Colby with parted lips, an almost vulnerable look on his face. “Wait…you…am I reading this wrong?” Jake’s eyes dropped to Colby’s lips for a second before moving back to stare into his blue gaze.

You moved to straddle Jake’s lap, hiding your face in his neck. “You’ve got all the control, Jake” you said, pressing your lips to his neck.

Colby put his hands on either side of Jake’s face. “She’s right” Colby said, his eyes dropping to stare at Jake’s lips. “What happens is up to you.”

“This is real?” Jake asked, not exactly in the trusting mood after his break-up. “Please don’t fuck with me” he said in an almost sad whisper.

Colby leaned forward and pressed a soft and slow kiss to Jake’s full lips, you sat up and watched as Jake relaxed into Colby’s touch. “We’d never fuck with you like that, Jake” you assured him.

Colby pulled back from the kiss and stood up. He started cleaning up the dinner trash. “Are you gonna stay with us?” he asked, walking to the kitchen. He wanted to give Jake room to think.

Jake looked at you, his cheeks flushed pink. “Awww, you liked it” you teased, pressing kisses to Jake’s cheeks. “Colby, you made him blush” you called out. You could hear Colby laugh from the kitchen.

“Colby!” Jake called out, his hands moving to gently rest at your waist.

Colby walked back into the living room, standing behind where you were still straddling Jake’s lap. “Yes, Jake” Colby smirked down at him.

“What we talked about earlier…” Jake said, his eyes dropping to meet yours for half a second before looking back up at Colby. “Are you sure?”

Colby leaned down from behind you and pulled Jake into a quick, but rougher kiss. “Very” he said, walking back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Jake looked at you and pulled you into a kiss, his hands pulling you closer against his body. “Wait” Jake broke the kiss. “I assume your threesome answer earlier meant you’ve had one together?” he laughed.

“maybe” you blushed, hiding your face in Jake’s neck.

“Aww she’s embarrassed.” Colby laughed. “You weren’t so shy about it when Nate had you…”

“NATE Nate?” Jake threw his head back laughing, interrupting Colby. “Yeah, I could see that.”

“Hey!” you hopped off Jake’s lap, walking up to Colby. “I spent half of that night watching Nate walk you through your first…”

“Babe!” Colby threw you over his shoulder laughing, interrupting you. He started walking towards his bedroom. “You coming?” he turned and smiled at Jake, continuing forward and flipping you down onto the bed in front of him.

“Hey! I like that story.” you pouted, reaching up to pull Colby into a kiss. You then ran your thumb over his bottom lip. “Seeing these pouty lips wrapped around Nate was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen in my life.” you said, pulling his lips back to yours.

You guys watched Jake hesitate at the door. “I think you should go get our boy” Colby said, pulling you to your feet.

Grabbing Jake’s hands, you turned the two of you and started pushing him into the room. Wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his lips to yours, you slowly backed him up into Colby. “You’ve gotta talk to us, babe.” You removed your arms from around him so Colby could pull Jake’s shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor.

“I don’t know what to say” Jake blushed, tipping his head to the side when he felt Colby’s mouth teasing the skin of his neck. Jake moaned Colby’s name

“We need to know you feel safe” Colby said, wrapping his arms around Jake and continuing to leave kisses across his skin.

Your fingers started undoing Jake’s pants, watching the two boys. “God, you two are gorgeous” you quietly said, moving Jake’s jeans to fall around his ankles.

“I feel safe” Jake stuttered out, his hands reaching out for you without pulling away from Colby. “I don’t like that I’m the only one getting naked though.” His hands tugged at your shirt.

“Don’t worry, we’ll join you soon.” Colby laughed, his hand slipping further down Jake’s torso to cup him through his boxers. “I think he likes us, y/n” Colby teased, feeling Jake harden beneath his palm.

Jake groaned, dropping his head back to rest against Colby’s shoulder. You quickly stripped out of your jeans and top, dropping to your knees in front of him. “Jake” you said, running your hands up and down his thighs.

“Oh fuck” Jake’s head flew forward, his eyes staring into yours.

Colby pushed Jake’s boxers down over his erection. “Can I touch you?” Colby whispered into Jake’s ear, his fingers grazing the skin of his lower abdomen while you pulled his boxers the rest of the way down.

“Please” Jake almost whined.

“Ooo, so polite” Colby teased, circling Jake’s hardness in his hand and stroking him at an almost painfully slow pace.

“Baby, it’s my turn” you said, moving Colby’s hands. Firmly holding the base of Jake in your hand, you wet your lips and slid the rest of his length into your mouth.

Colby moved out from behind Jake and stripped out of all of his clothes. “Y/n” Jake moaned, his fingers tangling with your hair as you quickened your pace.

“You don’t want to end this too soon” Colby scolded.

Jake reached down and pulled you to stand, connecting your lips. “I want to taste you” he said between kisses, pushing you towards the bed.

Colby was already on the bed and he pulled you down to lay your back against his chest, his hands fiddling with your bra until he got what he wanted and it was discarded on the floor with the rest of the boy’s clothes. Jake did the same with your underwear. “I bet you can’t wait, y/n” Colby teased you, his fingers moving to play with your nipples. “I bet you’re already soaked just thinking about Jake’s mouth on you.”

Jake moved to kneel between your legs, his strong hands holding your knees apart as he left wet open mouth kisses down your inner thighs. He looked up to see your body sprawled across Colby’s naked form, your eyes shut and your cheeks rosy. His thumb teased your clit, moving effortlessly between your wet folds.

“Don’t tease me” you cried out, moving to close your legs because of the too-light pressure.

“No you don’t, baby girl” Colby said, using his legs to hook around yours and keep them open. Your body fully exposed for Jake.

Your eyes flew open and you started down at Jake, seeing the grin on his face. “Please” you begged, the light touches just weren’t enough.

Jake removed his thumb, sliding two fingers into your heat. “I just can’t say no to you when you look so needy” he laughed, dipping down to swirl his tongue around the sensitive bit of flesh. “So sweet” he said, lapping at and sucking on your clit.

As you neared your orgasm, you couldn’t help but moan Jake’s name. “God, I love watching you fall apart” Colby said, his hand moving to rest against the front of your throat.

Jake looked up to see Colby lightly squeeze his ring clad fingers around your throat and groaned, the vibrations moving through you and pushing you over the edge of your climax. “Holy fuck” Jake said, staring at you and Colby.

“Tease her” Colby told Jake, still holding you down.

Jake dipped his mouth to suck you back into his mouth. “Aahhh” you cried out, your nerves being overstimulated and still too sensitive. “Jake!” you tried moving away from his mouth, but you were at their mercy.

“Keep going” Colby said, knowing you’d be falling apart again in just a few seconds. When he knew you were right on the edge of your second orgasm, he tightened his hand, momentarily stealing your breath from you. “Jake”

You felt your second orgasm flood through you. Your body felt like it was floating and you couldn’t hear anything but your heart beat.

Jake and Colby watched you fall apart all over again. Colby let go of your throat and released your legs, letting you relax back against his body as you slowly came down from your intense high. Jake crawled up next to where the two of you were laying. He traced patterns into the skin of your stomach and thigh while he waited for you to ‘come to’. When your eyes fluttered open, he leaned in and kissed you.

“You two are evil” you smiled against Jake’s lips.

“You loved it and you know it” Colby smirked, letting you climb off of him. He moved to lay down on the other side of Jake. “I think Jake deserves a reward for being so good to you” He said, pulling the boy into a rough kiss.

You reached for the bedside table to grab a condom. You opened it and rolled it onto Jake. “I think you just want to watch us because it gets you off” you teased him, moving to straddle Jake.

“Guilty as charged” Colby said, moving to suck a mark near Jake’s collarbone.

“You beautiful possessive boy” you smiled, sinking down onto Jake’s girth.

“Jesus fuck” Jake moaned, caught off guard. His hips started to move with you, meeting your bounces with his thrusts.

“He’s so pretty when he moans” Colby said to you, kissing down Jake’s chest and sucking one of his nipples between his lips.

Jake moved his hand to the back of Colby’s head, a silent invitation to keep going. “I think he likes that” you said, moaning when Jake thrust up into you a little harder. “He definitely likes it”

“We’re learning all sorts of stuff about you today” Colby said, biting down on Jake’s nipple before moving to the other one.

“I’m close” Jake mumbled out, throwing his head back against the pillow when Colby roughly bit down on his other nipple.

Colby climbed off of the bed and grabbed another condom, watching Jake’s thrusts falter. As he rolled the condom on himself, he heard Jake cry out. The look on his face, pure bliss.

Colby moved to straddle Jake behind you, pushing you forward to lean over Jake’s body on your hands and knees. “My turn, baby girl” he said, thrusting fully into you in one go.

Jake pulled you into a kiss, his hands playing with your breasts. You could feel Colby angle his hips to aim at that specific spot inside you. “Fuck, Colby. Right there.” You cried out.

“You are literally dripping wet, y/n” Colby said in his low sexy voice. Colby was always a talker in bed. He liked having power over you and you were a sucker for everything that boy did. “I know you love letting us use your body, baby” he said, his hands moving to grip your hips as he thrust harder, aiming for that spot.

“Colby” you moaned, your body falling to partially lean on Jake.

“Touch yourself, Y/n” Colby told you in a firm voice. “I know you can come again.”

You reached your fingers back between your legs, deciding to tease Colby first. You reached past yourself to gently grab Colby’s balls, massaging them in your hand. His thrusts stopped, himself buried balls deep in you with a grunt. “What’s wrong baby?” you asked.

“Is that what I told you to do?” Colby asked, his hand landing in a hard slap on your ass before you could answer.

“Jesus” Jake said, seeing a side of Colby he had never witnessed before. “If you two go on much longer I’ll be ready for round two” he said, seeing Colby continue to thrust into you from behind.

“Don’t worry, we’ll all get a round two in a few hours, right y/n?” Colby asked, slapping your ass again.

“Fuck yes” you moaned, sliding your fingers between your folds and pushing yourself towards your third climax of the night.

“I can feel you close, baby” Colby said, his thrusts getting sloppy as he was almost there with you. You clenched down onto Colby’s girth as ripples of pleasure worked their way through your body. “Y/n” Colby called out, filling the condom with a few more thrusts.

Colby stayed on his knees with his hands on your hips for a moment as he gained his composure. He reached down to remove Jake’s condom as well as his own and left the bedroom to throw them away. Your body collapsed onto Jake’s.

When Colby came back in the room, he couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the two of you. You both looked exhausted and happy. “Come on, you two.” He said, bending down to kiss you both one after the other. “Scoot that way, y/n” he instructed.

You ended up on your side with your back pressed to Jake’s front, his arms holding you tight to him. Colby slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jake from behind, pulling a blanket over the three of you. “Guys?” Jake whispered, nervous you had already fallen asleep.

“You okay?” Colby sleepily asked, nuzzling his face into Jake’s hair.

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Jake shyly let out.

“You don’t need to thank us, babe” you said, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, you’re always welcome here.” Colby said, the three of you drifting off to sleep.


	12. Never Have I Ever Had A Threesome - Colby Brock x Reader x Jake Webber PART 2/3

"Baby, wake up" Colby said, gently shaking your shoulder. "The plane landed."

"Did I sleep the whole time?" you asked, looking over to see Jake still asleep on Colby's other shoulder.

"You both did" Colby laughed, ducking down to whisper to Jake. "You too, baby. Wake up."

Jake groaned, snuggling further into Colby. "Ten more minutes" he mumbled.

You and Colby couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad he came with us" you said, leaning over Colby to shake Jake awake.

"Me too" Colby agreed, both of his arms finally free of sleeping people.

The three of you headed straight to the house you grew up in. "You brought the boys!" your mom practically screamed when she answered the door. She pulled Jake and Colby into a smothering motherly hug.

"They wouldn't let me leave them behind" you teased, hugging your mom. "They insisted I need some sort of manly assistance."

"Oh, that's bullshit" your mom sassed back. "Those boys love you and are just taking care of you. I'm shocked you aren't used to it after so many years."

"THANK you" Colby said, kissing your mom on the cheek and walking into the house.

Colby eventually left to spend the rest of the day with his parents since they knew he was in town. You and Jake sat up in your childhood room sorting and packing. Figuring out what you actually wanted to bring into this new chapter in your life.

"I need a break" you said, opening your window and climbing out onto the little ledge that led to your roof.

Jake followed you out, careful to follow your footsteps. It had been years since he'd been on your roof. He sat next to you, pulling you into his arms. After the two of you had sat just taking in the night sky, Jake broke the silence. "Are you excited to get out of this place?" he asked.

"For a little while, yeah" you answered.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, eventually I'll have to come back." You said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, to like visit and stuff. Yeah, I try to see my parents once or twice a year." Jake said,

"That's not exactly what I meant, but I'm sure I'll come visit my mom at least once before I move back here." You said, your mind wandering down to the things you still needed to sort in your room.

"Why would you move back here?" Jake asked, shocked you'd even consider it. "You've wanted to leave this place since we were teenagers."

"California is expensive and it's hard to find work" you answered. "When Colby gets a girlfriend, it's going to be a little awkward for us to share a bedroom." You laughed. "If I don't have a good enough job by then, I'm not going to have another option."

Jake was quiet for a few minutes. "If I ask you something, do you promise to be 100% honest?"

"Always" you said, like 'duh'.

"Why aren't you and Colby together?" Jake asked, looking down at you. "It's so obvious to literally everyone but you, so if there's a reason, I've gotta know."

"Jake" you sighed.

"No, be honest." He insisted.

"One day Colby is going to find this wholesome, perfect, saint of a girl. A switch is going to flip in his head and he's going to fucking worship her. He's going to move to the beach and spend the rest of his life making beautiful babies and then helping raise beautiful grand babies and...." You paused. "Jake, if I was who he wanted that with...He'd know by now."

Jake stood up in such a hurry that he almost fell. "Fuuuuuuuuuck" he half yelled, stumbling to your window.

"Jake! Where are you going?" you asked, following him back to your room.

"You two are fucking idiots" he said, falling back on your bed.

"Thanks. We love you too" you snarked at him.

He sat up and grabbed your hands. "Y/n, Colby loves you."

"Bullshit." You laughed, the idea being completely absurd to you.

"Like, he literally said he'd drop everything to make you his forever kind of loves you." Jake continued. "I fucking knew it all along. I said it was stupid that you two weren't together and guess what? Turns out you're both secretly in love with each other. But no, no one listens to Jake." He kept ranting.

"WHAT?!" you said, feeling light-headed all of a sudden.

"Please don't tell him I told you. He's going to kick my ass and never talk to me again." Jake begged, looking up at you. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, seeing you slightly sway.

"This is a joke. You're kidding, right?" you asked, Jake standing and pulling you into his arms to steady you.

"No, y/n. I wouldn't fuck with you like that" he said your words back to you.

"What do I do?" you asked, finding yourself in a position you never thought was possible.

"Tell him, you dweeb" Jake laughed.

"Oh, yeah. That's easy. I'll just add 'confessing my undying love for Colby' to my to-do list" you sarcastically replied.

"Don't be a pussy" Jake teased you.

You couldn't help but laugh. "I'm gonna sit in the shower" you said, hoping to clear your head.

"It'll work out" he said, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Shortly after you hopped in the shower, Colby showed back up at your house. Your mom was asleep or out and there was no one in your bedroom. When he saw the window open, he figured you guys were on the roof. He climbed to your usual spot, but saw Jake sitting alone. "Where's Y/n?" he asked, sitting down next to Jake.

"About that" Jake said, looking over at Colby looking nervous.

"What? What happened?!" Colby kind of freaked out. "Is she okay?"

"OH MY GOD CALM DOWN" Jake laughed, throwing his arms around Colby so he wouldn't fall off the roof. "She's fine."

"Jesus, Jake. Don't do that!" Colby said, taking a deep breath. Jake sat there trying to figure out the best way to navigate this. When he took too long, Colby got impatient. "Well?!"

"Promise me you won't fall off this fucking roof and I'll tell you" Jake said, keeping his arms tight around Colby.

"Just tell me, dude." He answered.

"Y/n is in love with you" Jake said, flat out.

"What do you mean?" Colby asked, sounding like he didn't trust what he heard.

"What do you mean what do I mean? This isn't fucking algebra. I said Y/n is in love with you" Jake laughed.

Colby pulled himself out of Jake's arms to face him. "How do you know that?" Colby gave him a skeptical look.

"The same way I know you love her" Jake said. "I asked. She had this thing in her head that she'd have to move back here when you found whoever you wanted to spend the rest of your life with and...."

"Where is she?" Colby interrupted him, grabbing Jake's face in his hands.

"Probably still freaking out in the shower" Jake answered.

"Thank you" Colby said, pulling Jake into a rough quick kiss and stumbling his way back down the roof to find you.

He opened your bathroom door and stripped out of his clothes. "Hey, baby" Colby said, slipping into the shower, trying to act normal.

You put your face under the water to try to hide the fact that you had been crying. "Hey, babe" you replied.

"Y/n, why are you upset?" he asked, pulling you out of the spray and into his arms.

"I'm fine" you tried lying and moving back towards the water.

"Y/n" Colby said, turning you around. "I'm like the one person on the planet you can't lie to." He laughed, ducking down to kiss you.

You ducked your head, preventing him from connecting your lips. "I don't think that's true."

He took your face in his hands and made you look up at him. "What do you mean?" That was the very first time you had ever stopped him from kissing you.

"I've been lying to you the whole time I've known you and you never knew" you said, tears making their way down your cheeks. "And I can't tell you the truth. I know it'll just fuck everything up. I don't care what Jake said."

Colby froze for a moment. "What did Jake say?" he asked, pressing kisses to your tear-stained cheeks.

"That you love me too." You answered.

"Y/n" Colby sighed in both relief and sadness that you had ever thought he didn't love you.

You continued before he could say anything else. "But I know that can't be true. Colby, no one marries the girl they boned with their buddies. I know that. I don't blame you. One day you're gonna find..."

"We really are both so stupid" Colby laughed, interrupting you and pulling you into a heated kiss. "I love you. I love you so fucking much and I'm so sorry I never had the balls to just say it." He smashed his lips against yours, moving to pin your body against the shower wall.

When he broke the kiss, you moved your hands to sit on each of his cheeks. "You don't care that I've been with Nate and Jake?" you asked.

He smiled down at you, gently connecting your lips before answering. "Y/n, what we do in OUR bedroom is nobody's fucking business. Why would I judge you for doing something I'm doing too? Do you not want to be with me because I've been with Nate and Jake?"

You smirked up at him, "I kind of still want to watch you with them."

Colby laughed, "See? I see no issues."

"So, what does this actually mean for us?" you asked, leaning forward to rest against Colby's body.

"I think this means you're moving in with your boyfriend." Colby said, pulling you back under the shower head.

"I think I like the sound of that." You replied, pulling him into another kiss.

"Can we go back to the Nate and Jake conversation?" Colby asked after the two of you had actually showered.

"What about it?" you said, reaching behind Colby to turn off the shower.

"What do you think about that now that we're actually together?" He had a shy look on his face.

"Baby, you already said it. What we do in our bedroom is up to us." You answered, drying off with your towel.

"So, you're okay with it? I'm asking because I don't ever want to suggest something that puts you in a position you don't want to be in. Ever." Colby explained, taking his towel and starting to dry your hair.

"I wouldn't invite anyone new to our weird little family, but I don't want Jake to stop saying over. And we never see Nate, but I have no doubts that he'll eventually show back up." You answered, wrapping your arms around him. "We love them."

"We do." He agreed, the two of you walking back out into your bedroom.

Jake was laying on the bed, having changed into his sweats and a t shirt. "Oooo, you two look happy."

"Thanks to you, we're very happy" Colby said, dropping his towel and searching his bag for clean clothes.

"Sooooo...Come on. Don't leave me in the dark. Are you two...you know?" Jake sat up on the bed with the biggest grin on his face.

You looked over at Colby's butt. He was still bent over, looking for the boxers he had packed. "I'm officially dating the owner of that fine ass." You laughed, dropping your towel, pulling on clean underwear, and throwing one of Jake's baggy t shirts on.

"Fucking finally!" Jake said, falling back on the bed.

You crawled into your bed, snuggling into Jake's side. "Thank you, babe." You said, kissing his cheek. "We never would have talked any of this through without you."

"Coooolbyyyy. Your girlfriend is touching me!" Jake fake whined.

"What an honor" Colby sassed back, finally finding his boxers. "She's even wearing your shirt." He pulled on sweats and shook out the blanket to cover the two of you.

"I feel like I should go sleep on the couch now or something" Jake laughed.

Colby ducked down to pull Jake into a gentle kiss. "We don't want you to go anywhere." He said, moving to the other side of the bed and sliding in behind you. He flung his arm over both you and Jake.

"Really?" Jake asked, not wanting to be in the way.

"Promise" you answered.


	13. Never Have I Ever Had A Threesome - Colby Brock x Reader x Nate (smut) PART 3/3

“Hey, Sam!” Colby called out into Sam’s apartment.

“Up here!” Sam answered from the loft. “Can you grab my drink off of the counter before you come up?”

“I got you, brother.” Colby grabbed the drink, grabbed a can of soda for himself, and climbed the stairs. “Ooo, did we pick dates yet?” Colby asked, seeing Sam on the AirBnB website.

They were planning their annual Kansas boys vacation to Hawaii and a lot had changed in the last year. Alex had gotten quite serious with his girlfriend. Sam was thinking about asking Kat to move in with him when the boys got a new house. Colby and you had been officially dating for almost 6 months. Even Nate had been “with” a girl for almost the last year.

“That’s the thing” Sam said. “There are loads of open dates for the trip, but they’re all sooner than we thought they’d be. The best deals and weather all seem to be in just a few months.”

“So? That’s fine, dude.” Colby shrugged it off.

“I’ll text Alex and Nate.” Sam said, grabbing his phone.

“Wait.” Colby stopped him, putting his hand over Sam’s iphone that was sitting on his desk. “I have a question. It’s totally okay to say no, but I wanted to get your thoughts.”

“Okaaaayyyyy.” Sam drawled out, wondering what Colby was all jittery about.

“Hear me out. Kat has never gone on a vacation with you unless you count being dragged to wedding events and no one counts that…This is the first year we’re all with someone.” Colby explained. “Am I breaking the rules by asking if we want to bring the girls?”

Sam looked like he was considering it. “I mean, as long as we still spend part of it hanging out with just the guys, I think it would be great.”

“Of course, of course. Y/n and Kat are practically joined at the hip now-a-days. Alex’s girl is super chill and I’m sure Nate wouldn’t date someone crazy. The girls can spend a few days together while we go do dumb Kansas boys shit on our own.” Colby said, relieved Sam didn’t shut his idea down straight away.

“Why don’t we bring it up to the guys and see what they say?” Sam looked up at Colby and shrugged.

Nate and Alex seemed happy with the idea. A date was picked. The tickets were booked. A huge AirBnB was rented. Sam kept talking about how this trip felt more ‘grown up’. Like a family vacation.

“Wake up, baby” you gently shook Colby. You knew this was going to be a long day because the two of you had gone to bed exactly….2 hours ago. “Colby” you laughed, climbing on top of him and pressing kiss after kiss to his face. Even though his body stayed unmoving, you could see him trying to hide a smile. “I know you’re awake, you brat.” You went to climb off of him.

His strong arms pinned you against his body as he opened one eye to stare up at you. “I think I might need a little more waking up.”

“You’re such a dork” you laughed, connecting your lips in a more passionate kiss. “Come on. We need to get our shit to Sam’s so we can order an Uber.”

“I’m so stoked to see Nate” Colby said from the closet. “We haven’t seen him since you moved out here.” He was looking for something that would be comfortable to travel in, but you had already stolen his favorite hoodie.

“So am I!” you agreed, moving to pick something else for Colby to wear. “I haven’t seen him in well over a year, actually. Wear this one.” You said, throwing him a hoodie you thought he looked hotter than usual in.

“You really like this one, don’t you?” He teased, pulling on a cut-up tank top and then the hoodie.

“I mean, I’d prefer you to just walk around naked all the time” you smirked, slipping your fingers under the hem of his tank top. “But this is a close second place.”

“And I thought I was going to be the one that made us late.” He leaned down to kiss you.

Before your lips connected, Sam barged into the apartment. “If you guys aren’t out here in 5 minutes, we’re coming in with the squirt guns” he said before slamming the door.

You both laughed, double checking that your carryon bags had chargers, headphones, a book, etc. The usual ‘I don’t want to die of boredom on this long ass flight’ stuff. When you landed in Hawaii, the four of you took a cab to the AirBnB and started claiming rooms.

“When do Nate and Alex get here?” you yelled down the stairs having claimed the room furthest away from the other bedrooms. It wasn’t the biggest, but this meant you didn’t have to worry about being too loud. Sam and Kat constantly teased you about keeping them awake even though you knew they couldn’t hear you through the apartment walls.

“I don’t know where Alex is, but I’m right here, beautiful.” Nate yelled back, dropping his bags in the living room.

You squealed the whole way down the stairs, tackling Nate in a hug that almost knocked him over. “It’s been too fucking long, Hardy.”

“Tell me about it” he said, spinning you around once.

The two of you let go of each other, Colby and Sam both pulling Nate into hugs. “Where’s your girl?” Colby asked, looking towards the front door.

Nate had his ‘Everything is chill’ smile plastered on his face, “We’ll talk about that later.” He slapped Colby on the back, pulling him into another hug. “In more important news, you owe Sam, Alex and I a hundred bucks each.”

“OH YEAH!” Sam practically yelled.

“What?” you laughed, leaning into Colby’s side. Colby had a confused look on his face.

“Summer before senior year. The warehouse.” Nate said with a smug look on his face.

Sam continued the story. “We were laying on the roof having one of our ‘life is short’ talks and Nate looked over at Colby and said...”

“If it’s so short, then why are you afraid to live it?” Nate interrupted him, smiling over at you. “I teased him about walking you home every day and not letting you come to the warehouse because ‘it’s too dangerous’. I asked him why he didn’t just ask you out.”

Colby’s hands were over his blushing cheeks. “Dude, I haven’t thought about that night in a long time, man.”

“Awwww, your face is so red, babe.” You laughed, wrapping your arms around him.

“Colby denied liking you ‘like that’” Sam laughed, doing air quotes. “Alex chimed in and bet him a hundred bucks that you two would eventually end up together.”

“We all took the bet against him…and by the looks of it, that makes one Colby Brock 300 dollars less rich.” Nate laughed, looking around the house you guys were staying in.

“I’ll pay up” Colby laughed, headed up the stairs. “Nate, there’s another room up here.”

Nate settled into a small room, closest to yours. Alex and his girlfriend showed up and took the second bedroom downstairs next to Sam and Kat’s. You guys napped and ordered food.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m dying to go to the beach.” Nate said, looking out the window. “I always forget how beautiful this place is.”

The 7 of you packed your beach bags, threw on your suits, and walked towards the beautiful blue horizon. “You ready to talk about it yet?” you asked, you and Nate were currently sat in the sand near Alex and his girlfriend, watching Sam, Kat, and Colby attempt to fly a kite.

“She just wasn’t the one.” He said, looking over at you with no sign of sadness on his features.

“It took you a year to figure that out?” you teased him.

“No. We’ve always known. I just…” Nate took a deep breath, looking around at your little makeshift family. “This? This is special. I didn’t want to invite her in.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Naaate, then why didn’t you tell Sam and Colby right away? You guys could have had your normal Kansas shenanigans trip!” you scolded him.

“Y/n.” Nate grabbed your hand. “I wanted this. I missed you. And I never get to see the other girls, either. We aren’t just a rowdy bunch of boys anymore. We’ve expanded.”

“Always the sentimental one.” You squeezed his hand and smiled over at him.

“Before you know it, we’ll be bringing kids on these trips.” He laughed.

“Dude, Alex is first. Sam and Kat have sworn off kids for like 8 more years.” You chuckled.

“And what about you and the blue-eyed genetic lottery winner over there?” he teased. “That kid was made to be a dad and you know it.”

“I assume it’ll happen like everything else in our lives.” You watched Colby finally get the damn kite off the ground and proudly yell your name to look at it flying through the air. “It’ll happen when we least expect it and it’ll be amazing.”

“Good job, baby!” Nate yelled at Colby.

Colby threw his head back laughing and the kite smashed into the sand. “You distracted me!” he yelled, handing the spool to Kat so he could try to get the kite back up in the air.

“You know, Colby’s been eyeballing your new tattoo.” You looked over at Nate with a smirk. “I think he may want to see it up close later.”

“Is that so?” he laughed. “I didn’t know if you two had changed your ways with your official titles and all.”

“I think we’ll always have room for you.” You stood, pulling Nate with you to join the others closer to the water.

When your group got home, most people just headed to their rooms. Between traveling and running around on the beach, everyone was pretty tired. “Did you see the bathtub?” you asked, popping your head back into your bedroom. “This thing is huge. It looks like a jacuzzi!”

“Oooo that actually sounds like heaven right now.” Colby said, finding hangers to let your beach clothes dry on.

“I’m gonna run a hot bath. I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” You stripped out of your suit and handed it to Colby.

“Hey Nate!” Colby called, walking down the hall towards the smaller bedroom. Seeing the door opened, he walked in. “Do you want me to hang up your trunks? We’re putting our stuff on the balcony to dry. Nate?”

“Out here.” Nate called back, an open window leading to a little section of the roof.

“You would already be sat on the roof.” Colby laughed, joining him.

“Just been in a thinkin’ mood” Nate smiled over at him.

“Nate, when are you not in a thinking mood?” Colby teased.

“Different kind of thinkin’ this time” he answered, staring out at the ocean. He could barely make out the horizon between the dark water and the dark sky.

“Good or bad?” Colby asked.

“Always good, brother.” Nate answered, the two of them spending a few moments in silence just enjoying cool night air. “If I were to ask you when you thought you were going to have kids, what would you say? Just a hypothetical. Entertain me.”

Colby sat, staring out at the blue abyss. “Honestly? Whenever it happens.” He shrugged. “I’ve got a great job, I’m lucky enough to have some great friends, and I’ve got the most amazing girl in the whole world. There’s no point in planning when anytime is an okay time.”

“Solid answer.” Nate nodded his head. “Y/n said something similar.”

“Yeah?” Colby asked. 

“Something about it happening like everything else that has happened between the two of you. When you least expect it, but amazing anyways.”

“I told you.” Colby replied. “Most amazing girl in the world.”

“I’m so fucking happy for you two, dude.” Nate smiled over at Colby.

“Thanks, man.” Colby ducked his head, grinning ear to ear. “How about you spend a little time being happy with us instead of for us, though.” He stood, reaching his hand out to pull Nate up with him.

“You know I can’t say no to that.” Nate laughed, following Colby back into the house.

“There you are!” you said, seeing Colby and Nate walk into your bedroom’s bathroom. “I went to tell Colby the bath was ready and I couldn’t find either of you.”

“I’ll give you one guess where I found Nate.” Colby laughed, stripping out of his swim trunks and taking Nate’s to hang them on the balcony.

“Roof?” you looked over at Nate, guessing.

“Bingo.” He laughed.

Colby snuck down the hall to turn off Nate’s light and close his door so no one would wonder where he was. He locked your bedroom door and joined you back in the bathroom. “Now THIS is a sight I’ve missed.” He smirked down at you and Nate both in the Jacuzzi tub, water up to your necks.

“While I don’t mind the view, I think you should join us.” Nate teased.

Colby stepped into the water, the jacuzzi tub having plenty of room for the three of you. “Fuuuuck, this feels good.” He said, letting the hot water envelop him.

“Come here.” Nate said, pulling Colby’s back towards him so he could massage his muscles.

“Oh my god, I forgot you had magic hands.” Colby melted under Nate’s touch.

“I didn’t.” you smirked, watching the look of pure bliss on your boyfriend’s face.

“What are you thinking about?” Nate asked you, your eyes not having left Colby’s face.

“Just admiring the…I guess I’d use the word ‘power’ you have over this one.” You said, moving to take Colby’s face in your hands.

“Explain.” Nate said, continuing to massage Colby’s back. You could see Colby’s face turn slightly pink.

“My possessive boy here always has to be in charge.” You leaned forward and kissed him. “When we were with Jake, Colby would slowly tease him, drag things out, boss us both around. He likes being responsible for making us feel good.”

Nate nodded, his hands moving to wrap around Colby’s waist. “Ahhh, I see.” 

“But for some reason, he’s always been putty in your hands.” You said, Colby’s hands finding your body under the water and pulling you to him.

He captured your lips in another kiss. “Sometimes it scares me that you know me so well.” He smiled against your lips. “You’re letting out all my secrets.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a pretty sexy secret.” You pulled away from Colby to hit the button to drain the jacuzzi tub.

Nate’s hands slid lower against Colby’s abdomen, fingers teasing him. “I really fucking missed you two.” He said, kissing up the side of Colby’s neck.

Colby closed his eyes, head tilting to the side. “We were just saying the same thing.” Colby agreed.

You climbed out of the tub and grabbed a stack of towels. “Come on, boys. Let’s move this somewhere You’re not going to accidentally drown.”

Nate pulled away from Colby to stand up and Colby groaned. Nate leaned down to pull him into a gentle kiss. “Good boys wait their turn.” He said, stepping out of the bath and scooping you up.

Colby heard you squeal out a laugh as Nate dropped you on the bed. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He grabbed a towel and walked to join you in the bedroom. “I don’t mind waiting my turn when my view is this good.” Colby said, seeing Nate bent over the bed, his face buried in your breasts.

“I get to leave all the marks I want on you two and everyone is going to think you did it to each other.” Nate smirked, leaning down to suck a red mark at the base of your neck. His teeth grazed your skin as he relented.

Colby walked up behind Nate. “People are going to wonder where yours came from, though.” He said, his hands traveling from Nate’s back to his hips. Colby pulled his hand back and laid a firm slap against Nate’s ass. A clear red handprint visible on the pale flesh.

Nate groaned, burying his face in your neck. “Someone’s begging for attention.” Nate said, feeling Colby’s hand smooth over the reddened skin.

“This doesn’t feel like begging.” Colby snarked, landing a slap on the opposite side of Nate’s ass, his ring clad fingers tracing the red marks.

“I think you should give him what he wants.” You said to Nate, pulling him into a kiss. Your teeth pulling on his bottom lip.

Nate stood up and turned to Colby, his mouth latching on to Colby’s collarbone. “So needy” Nate whispered, leaving a deep purplish red mark on Colby’s skin. “On your knees.”

Colby’s breath caught in his chest for a moment before he dropped down to his knees in front of Nate. You sat up on the edge of the bed behind Nate to watch, your hands moving to rub up and down Nate’s thighs. “God, you look hot like that.”

“Tell me this doesn’t feel like begging.” Nate said, his hand gently grazing Colby’s cheek. his fingers moved to trace Colby’s full lips. “She’s right. You look great on your knees.”

Colby’s cheeks looked flushed and his breathing picked up. “Touch him, Colby.” You said, enjoying the fact that he was relinquishing the power for once. You loved how dominant he normally was, but watching him give it up once in a while was an experience you wouldn’t trade for the world.

Colby leaned forward, pressing kisses to the tattooed bit of flesh near Nate’s hip. He circled Nate’s erection with his hand, pumping up and down the full length. He loosened his grip to flatten his tongue and lick a stripe up the underside from base to tip. When he heard Nate moan his name, he got a little braver. He smirked up at Nate, maintaining eye contact as he took him into his mouth. His soft, full lips sliding further down his length.

Watching these two together was honestly one of the things that got you off the most. You dropped your hand between your legs, slowly starting to pleasure yourself as you watched Colby pleasure Nate. “I can hear you moaning, baby girl.” Nate said in a sing-songy voice. “Are you touching yourself?” he asked.

“God, if you were watching the two of you you’d be touching yourself too.” You said, your fingers quickening their pace.

Colby grabbed Nate’s hips, holding him still so he could try to take him deeper into his mouth. Colby hummed in satisfaction, sending waves of pleasure through Nate’s body. Nate’s head fell back, his hand gripping Colby’s hair to pull his mouth off of him. He stared down at Colby while he caught his breath. “Don’t let her finish herself off.” Nate said, bending down to pull Colby’s wet lips into a rough kiss. He released Colby from the kiss and stepped to the side.

Colby crawled forward, pulling your fingers away from yourself. “Come here.” Colby said, his hands swiftly pulling your hips to the bed’s edge. His mouth moved to your wet core, his tongue doing quick work of pushing you through your orgasm. When you begged him to stop, he kissed his way up your body, stopping to darken the mark that Nate had previously left.

Nate grabbed a condom and walked back to the bed. “Colby, lay down.” He said, pointing towards the head of the bed and putting the condom on himself.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of him bossing you around.” You smiled down at your boyfriend, moving to connect your lips. You kissed across his jaw, whispering in his ear. “I love you. So fucking much.” Colby pulled your lips back to his, his tongue begging entrance.

“Colby, baby. I’m gonna need to borrow her from you for a minute.” Nate said, a lopsided smirk on his face as he watched the two of you make-out.

Colby watched you crawl down his body towards Nate. Seeing him whisper something in your ear. He watched as you turned to crawl halfway back up his body on your hands and knees. “That’s a sight I’ll never get sick of.” He said, watching you lean down and press open mouth kisses up the side of his girth. “Oh fuck.” Colby squeezed his eyes closed, feeling your tongue move across his sensitive tip. When he opened his eyes, he watched Nate line himself up behind you, hands firmly placed on your hips. “Just when I thought the view couldn’t get any better…”

You could feel Nate sliding himself back and forth over your entrance before filling you up, bottoming out. You pulled your mouth off of Colby to rest your head on his hip. “Fuck. Move, Nate. Don’t tease me.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said, starting to build a rhythm with each additional thrust. “Don’t forget about your boy, there.”

You smirked up at Colby, taking him fully into your mouth. You knew exactly how to make him fall apart. You slid your lips damn near all the way to the base, hollowing your cheeks before bobbing your head back up. Your fingers moved to gently massage his balls as you repeated your actions. Every few thrusts Nate would hit that sweet spot making you groan around Colby’s dick. You knew Colby was close because his hands kept reaching for you. The frazzled energy he felt from being pushed closer to the edge of his orgasm made him grabby. “Y/n, I’m gonna cum.” He mumbled out, giving you fair warning.

“Come on, baby” Nate egged him on, his own thrusts getting slower but rougher indicating he was close, as well. “Colby, look at me.”

Colby looked up, watching Nate’s final thrusts as he threw his head back with a grunt. Colby’s hands tangled in your hair as he came in your mouth. You slowed your movements, swallowing every drop your boy had to give you.

Nate climbed off the bed to throw the condom away. Colby stayed laying on his back, pulling you up to rest against one of his sides. He pressed kisses to your hair and wrapped an arm around you holding you tight against him. “I love you.” He said, still coming down from his high. “I am the luckiest person alive to have you.”

You looked up at him, connecting your lips in a sweet, slow kiss. “I could say the same about you.”

You both saw Nate standing by the door, watching the two of you. “Bitch!” Colby called out, a grin spread across his face. “Don’t you fucking dare touch that door.”

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t going to leave you.” Nate said with a soft smile. “I was just taking a few seconds to really take in the moment.” He tossed the comforter over the two of you before crawling in and cuddling into Colby’s other side.

“Our sentimental boy.” You reached over to rest your hand on his cheek. “We love you, you know?”

“I can feel that.” Nate said, leaning across Colby to kiss you and then moving to kiss Colby. “Why do you think I wanted to make sure I remembered this moment?”


	14. Parking Garage - Colby Brock x Reader (pregnant)

Today was a normal day.

YouTube videos, a business meeting, Tender Greens, scheduling a photo shoot, playing Minecraft, your boyfriend Colby and his friends going to a dangerous location to summon demons.....

Just a normal Thursday, am I right?

"Why are you calling me, Jake?" you said into the phone, already mentally checking off where your purse, shoes, and keys were. They don't dick around on their phones when they're in unsafe locations.

"Y/n, don't freak out" Jake said. You immediately ran to grab your things. You could hear Jake scolding the boys in the background. 'Just leave everything here, we can come back for it'.

"Why am I not freaking out, Jake?" you asked, jogging down the stairs to your car. They were at least an hour away, so you headed in their direction straight away.

"I promise you everything is going to be fine." He said, pulling the phone away from his face to direct Sam. 'There was a Hospital sign literally 5 minutes before our turn off.'

"Jake! Text me the address. Now!" and you hung up the phone.

Jake had text you the address. About 30 minutes later he had text you that Colby was going to be fine and that he'd be drugged up when you got to the hospital. 'Just broken bones' was the only thing you really had to go off of when it came to what you were walking in to. He told you which room and what info you needed. 'We told the desk that Colby's fiancé would be here soon' he had text saying you had a better chance of being let back into his room that way.

"Who are you here to see, miss?" the nurse asked.

"Hi, I'm y/n. I'm here to see my fiancé Colby Brock. He's in room 412." You answered, trying to keep a level head. Jake said Colby would be fine. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Right this way." She walked you through the sterile white hallways.

Jake was sitting in a chair outside the room. "Y/n!" he said, running up to you and pulling you into a hug. "It's not his fault" he quickly spat out.

"What happened?" you asked, letting Jake's embrace keep you steady. "What do you mean?"

"He's gonna be fine, y/n. He's got a few broken bones. It's mainly his leg, but the doc said he'll heal just fine." Jake assured you.

"We weren't even being unsafe." Sam cut in. "We stayed on the first story of the building because Colby had checked the stairs and didn't trust them."

"There were these kids upstairs." Jake continued. "They had to have been, what...11 or 12?" he asked Sam.

"If that", Sam answered. "We didn't know they were there until one of them screamed bloody murder."

"Colby couldn't not help them, y/n." Jake said. "He worked his way up the stairs and the whole thing collapsed as he got to the top. He barely made it up, but he found the two kids. One of them had walked on part of the floor that was too worn down and they were stuck in the floor-boards."

"He was yelling to us the whole time, letting us know what was going on. He got the kid calmed down and unstuck and had us go to a little indoor balcony thing so we could help them climb down." Sam tried to explain. "When Colby worked his way over the ledge, the railing he was holding on to broke. He landed on his right side instead of on his feet and broke his leg. He broke a couple fingers too, but the doctor said those will heal a lot quicker."

"Are the kids okay?" you asked, letting go of Jake to hug Sam.

"They're fine. They ran home after helping us get Colby to the car." He answered, hugging you back.

"He's drugged up, but you should go see him. The doctor said he had a weird reaction to the morphine." Jake softly laughed, walking towards Colby's room. "He's like, high as balls, y/n." He grinned at you, trying to take the seriousness out of the moment.

You turned the corner and immediately heard "Baaaabbyyyyyy".

"How are you feeling?" you asked, dipping down to kiss Colby.

Colby didn't answer right away. He just stared up at you, his partially bandaged hand touching his own lips where yours had just been. His uninjured hand moved to play with your hair, his fingers grazing your lips. "I'm good", he smiled that childish, wide, shit eating grin still staring up at you. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks, baby." you laughed. "You're super stoned right now."

"Am I in trouble?" Colby's smile disappeared completely.

"Colby" you lovingly said, pushing his hair away from his face. "You're not in trouble, you're a hero. You about gave me a heart attack, but I get it. You couldn't help it."

"I'm sorry" he said, kissing the back of your hand.

"Don't apologize" you smiled, thinking about how amazing your boyfriend was. Yes, he did dangerous stuff...but he had the softest heart.

"I've been thinking" Colby mumbled out, looking almost nervous like he had a secret.

"Tell me what you've been thinking" you encouraged.

"I want kids." He said, his big blue eyes staring directly into yours. "We should have some kids." His smile was so big it looked like his cheeks were going to be sore.

The doctor walked back into the room with the rest of the guys and started talking to Colby. "How are you feeling, young man?"

Colby was able to answer most of his questions, only zoning out a few times. His eyes started to droop by the end of their conversation.

The doctor pulled you out of the room, the guys following. "The side-effects of the morphine should wear off in a few hours. He's got some sort of sensitivity to it and it took him on quite the ride. The upside is that he definitely didn't feel a thing when we were setting his leg." The doc smiled. "He'll probably stay asleep for quite a while once he goes under."

You nodded your head, looking around at your friends. "Can I speak to the doctor alone for a second?" you asked. The boys went back into the room with Colby.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, seeing the emotions cross your face.

"I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it said that I was pregnant" you blurted out. "I don't know if I can trust it or if I need to take another one or if it's too early to be sure..."

The older gentleman smiled at you, putting his hand on your shoulder. "Let's put your mind at ease." He said, telling you to follow him to the nurse's station.

"Thank you" you said, wiping the tears from underneath your eyes.

You were told it would be a bit before they would bring you the results. You told them you'd be in Colby's room.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked when you finally made your way back.

"Yeah" you answered, trying to act normal.

"Is this one of those times we're supposed to pretend we can't tell you were just crying or am I allowed to annoy you with love?" Corey asked, pulling you to sit down next to him. Colby was fast asleep.

You couldn't help but softy laugh. "I'll tell you in about 30 minutes. Until then, I just want to sit here."

"I don't know" Jake said, sitting on your other side and throwing his arm over your shoulders. "30 minutes is a long time" he teased. The room falling silent.

When the nurse peeked in the room to look for you, you waved her in. "Y/n?" she asked.

"That's me" you said, grabbing the paper she handed you.

"Do you want me to explain the results in private?" she asked, seeing the three boys surround you.

"Guys, remember to stay quiet, please." You said, making eye contact with each of them. "Please don't wake Colby up." You got nods and okays from all three of them. "You can tell me in front of them." You answered the nurse.

She smiled, looking at the three boys and then back to you. "You're definitely pregnant."

Corey's eyes went wider than you thought possible and he walked straight out of the room knowing he was going to wake Colby up. You could see him pacing back and forth in front of the hospital room door, randomly stopping to stare in at you and then continuing to pace.

Sam looked back and forth between Colby and you about 17 times before you started to see tears falling down his cheeks. He sat down where Corey had been sitting and pulled you into his arms. "I don't know what to say" he whispered, his arms still tight around you. "You guys are going to be great parents."

"Thank you" you smiled at him. "You're going to be a badass uncle."

Corey walked back in, leaning down to hug you. "I'm trying so hard to stay calm right now" he whispered.

"You're doing great, Corey" you laughed.

Jake just smiled over at you, his smirk making you curious about what he was thinking. "Is now a bad time to tell you that Colby knows?" The smile on his face getting bigger by the second.

"What?" you and Sam said in unison. "I only took a test last night" you said, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"I know" Jake smiled, grabbing your hand. "Colby busted through my door at about 3 am, I swear to God, wearing nothing but his boxers, and holding a little purple stick."

"He didn't say anything to me" you said, looking over at your sleeping boyfriend. "He must have accidentally found the test."

"First, he ranted about how Sam wasn't at his apartment. I had no clue what the fuck was going on. I was just laying in my bed when all of a sudden Colby was pacing in my bedroom." Jake laughed.

"I was staying with Kat since I knew I'd be out all night tonight." Sam explained.

"He started talking about needing fresh air and walked out of my apartment." Jake continued. "I threw pants on and followed him down the hallway. He handed me the pregnancy test and kept walking. I followed him all the way to the parking garage where he started yelling about how he was gonna be a dad. He ran and hugged the old guy that runs the gate to the garage." Jake laughed. "The guy said 'That's great news and all, but maybe you should celebrate with some pants, kid.'"

You couldn't help but laugh, your eyes watering up at the thought of Colby being excited about this. "Earlier when I first got here, he told me he wanted kids. It seemed so random. I guess I know now he just didn't want me to be afraid to tell him."

Quite a few hours later, the doctor came back in and woke Colby up. The swelling had gone down enough that they were going to set an actual cast. "This shouldn't hurt at all" he said, asking Colby if he still felt loopy because of the morphine.

"No, I don't feel stoned anymore" he laughed, yawning and reaching out for your hand.

"Any pain?" The doc asked.

"Not really. I feel all tingly." Colby answered, letting the doctor and the nurse apply layer after layer of casting.

"We're going to have you stay here for a few hours and then see if you can walk using crutches. If you pass, you get to go home." The doctor smiled at Colby. "Let me know if you need anything. You too." He added, looking at you.

"Thank you" you replied, sitting on the side of Colby's bed.

"I'm sorry, y/n." he said, not knowing he had already apologized when he was stoned.

"Colby, you have nothing to apologize for. You did the right thing." You assured him.

"They were so young." Colby continued. "Hearing that kid scream...I was up those stairs before I even knew what I was doing..." After a moment of staring up at the ceiling in thought, he slipped his arm around you and pulled you a little closer to him. "Y/n, I need to tell you something."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Dave the sweet elderly parking garage attendant, does it?" you smirked down at him.

"You told?" his head whipped towards Jake.

"Baby" you laughed, your hand turning his face to look back at you. "I had the doctor run an official test to see if I was pregnant and the guys were here when I got the results. Jake only told me about your adorable half naked parking garage adventure afterwards."

Colby's face switched from mad to hopeful. "What did the doctor say?"

You leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Colby's chapped lips. "He said you're going to be a dad."

Colby's eyes watered up a bit. "I'm so fucking excited" he said, his injured hand moving to lay against your stomach. "I'm really gonna be a dad."

"You're going to be the best dad."


	15. Lie Detector - Colby Brock x Reader (self-love issues)

"Mike! You’re next!” Sam yelled, Colby slapping him on the ass when he went to stand up.

“This is fucking terrifying” Mike laughed, his hands already sweating. You had recorded a few videos earlier but now you were just messing around. The lie detector operator slowly got him hooked up to the machine and your whole group started throwing questions at him.

“Which guy in the room would you date if you HAD to date one of them” you asked, Mike being one of your best friends, you loved messing with him. He looked around and considered his options.

“I can’t pick Kevin. He’s hung like a horse. I don’t think I could handle that” Mike quipped, everyone in the room busting out in laughter. “Honestly? I’d have to say Colby. It would be like having a pet cat. All you need to do is put on some good music, feed him, and give him cuddles.”

“Why is that so accurate?” Sam laughed.

“I’m offended you think Kevin has a bigger dick than me!” Colby dramatically argued.

“I don’t know! I’ve never seen your dick!” Mike laughed looking to you. “Is Colby hung like a horse or a cat?” He asked, expecting you to have an answer.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” You threw your arms up in defense.

“Wait, really?” Jake asked. “I thought you two were...well never mind then” he laughed. “I thought Colby had finally gotten the balls to...”

“Hey! Don’t insult my dick AND my balls!” Colby blushed and fake shoved Jake, not letting him finish his sentence.

Mike laughed “Can I be done with my turn?”

“Pick someone to go next” Sam told him.

“Y/n! Get your ass in the hot seat!” Mike called, your heart immediately starting to race.

“Do I have to?” You pleaded. “I’ll do anything not to be hooked up to that thing.”

“Don’t be a pussy!” Kevin called out.

“We all have to do it” Kat added.

“Fuuuuck.” You sat in the chair, trying to calm yourself.

“Okay, y/n. Who is the funniest person in the room?” Kevin asked.

“Mike. 100%.” You answered.

“True” everyone heard your answer confirmed by the lie detector operator.

“Awww, I feel all fuzzy inside” Mike said, making you laugh.

“Who is the most attractive” Sam asked.

“Everyone is attractive for different reasons” you argued.

“Fuck that, you have to pick” he argued.

“Colby” you answered, looking over at his cheeks turn pink.

“True”

Jake jumped right into the next question. “Would you sleep with anyone in this room?” He asked.

“No.” You answered, seeing a few confused faces.

“True”

“WHAT?” Kat stared at you. She knew you were in love with Colby, so she didn’t know how you managed to slide by on that one. “Hmmm...would you date anyone in this room?” She asked, trying to catch you in what she thought was a lie.

“No.” You answered confidently, seeing her mouth drop open.

“True”

“Damn. Either she’s a really good liar or she thinks we’re all gremlins” Kevin laughed.

“Am I done yet?” You asked, just wanting to get the fuck out of this apartment.

“One more” Mike said. “Would you rather LOOK happy and be wealthy and popular or BE happy and be poor and unknown.”

“I’d rather actually be happy” You answered.

“True” the operator said, moving to take the equipment off of you.

“Pick someone to go next” Sam reminded you.

“Colby” you answered, reaching for your bag and sliding on your shoes.

Colby stood up to head to the hot seat. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“I have to get going. I didn’t realize how late it had gotten” you answered, walking out the door and ignoring calls of your name.

Colby went to stand up, but he was already hooked up to the lie detector. “Is she alright?” He asked Kat.

“I think so.” She answered. “I’ll check on her in a little bit. I don’t want to bug her while she’s driving.”

“I’m mad I don’t get to ask you this in front of her, now” Jake smirked at Colby. “Are you in love?” 

“No.” He answered.

“False” the lie detector operator said.

“Colbyyy” Jake said in a knowing voice.

“Yes” Colby sighed.

“True”

“Is the person here?” Sam continued.

“Not anymore” Colby looked towards the door with a sad look on his face.

“True”

“Why haven’t you asked y/n out?” Mike asked. “I honestly thought you guys were together.”

“You heard her. She doesn’t like me.” Colby answered, undoing the lie detector equipment himself. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Colby!” Kat ran after him. “I don’t know how she passed the lie detector, but I know she loves you. She’s told me. I’m just as confused as you are.”

“No one else got away with any lies, Kat.” Colby said, walking to his apartment and closing the door.

A full week had passed and nobody had heard from you. You had ignored messages, you had avoided social media, and you were definitely skipping Pizza Night tonight. The one thing you had done is listen to a voicemail that Colby had left you. And you regretted that.

“Hey, Y/n.” Colby sighed, already a few drinks in at Sam’s. “I know I haven’t seen you at all this week, but I still hoped I’d see you at Sam’s tonight. I know sometimes you just want to be alone and I’ve always respected that. I’m the same way, but come on...a week? Is the thought of me caring about you so fucking horrible? I don’t care if you don’t want to date me, but Jesus y/n...does our friendship not mean anything to you? You just left. Kat keeps trying to convince me you tricked that stupid machine but I know better than her. You aren’t a liar. That’s why you can’t answer my fucking phone calls.”

And with that, Colby hung up. He downed a few more shots and threw himself into the festivities that accompany Pizza Night.

“Colby, come on.” Mike was helping Sam by dragging Colby to his own apartment.

“I can walk on my own” he frowned at Mike.

“I know, buddy. I just wanted to walk with you.” Mike smiled over at him, knowing not to argue with a drunk friend.

“That’s so nice of you.” Colby smiled at Mike.

“You really went hard tonight” Mike teased him, setting Colby down on the edge of his own bed.

“Y/n hates me. Didn’t want to think about it anymore.” Colby answered, watching Mike take his shoes and socks off for him.

“Y/n doesn’t hate you.” Mike gave Colby a sad look.

“That’s what it feels like.” Colby answered. “It feels like the first time I convinced myself someone could maybe like me for me they ran away and deleted my number.”

“Colby, a lot of people like you for you.” Mike argued, helping him out of his jeans.

“Nope.” Colby insisted. “They like money, followers, parties, sex, popularity, attention...they like who I know...they like drama.” His ramble fizzled out.

“I’m offended.” Mike tried to lighten the mood, looking for a pair of sweatpants for Colby to wear. “I like you for your body and nowhere in there did you say anything about that.”

Colby genuinely chuckled at what Mike had said. “I don’t mean you. You’re my brother, brother. You’re one of the trusted few.”

“Glad to hear it.” Mike said, getting Colby into the sweatpants.

“You know the thought of asking her out terrified me.” Colby said.

“Why is that?” Mike asked, pulling Colby’s button up shirt off of his shoulders.

“Because she doesn’t need me, dude.” He said, letting Mike pull a t-shirt over his head and falling back on the bed. He snuggled into his bed and continued. “She doesn’t want more followers or fame or attention. She hates drama. She doesn’t let people buy her things or pay for her meals. I have nothing to offer her.”

Mike sat down on the bed next to Colby. “Isn’t that what we’re all looking for, though? We want to find someone who chooses us because they want to. Not because they need something.”

“Exactly.” Colby said, sadly. “And she didn’t choose me.”

Mike looked over at Colby and saw his eyes were closed. He pulled a blanket over his friend and left.

You heard banging on your door and flew out of bed to peek out your window. “Y/N! Let me the fuck in!” You heard Mike yell, followed closely by a “Sorry Mrs. Norris. I’ll be sure to watch my language from now on, I promise.”

You laughed a little, seeing the tiny elderly woman scolding Mike.

You opened the door and Mike walked straight in. “Come in, I guess?” You said, closing your door.

Mike sat on your counter, waiting for you to follow him. “What do I need to do to get you to talk to me? Do we need to get drunk? High? Go for a drive?” Mike asked, a blank expression on his face.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“I want to pick your brain apart, because the Y/n I know wouldn’t have let tonight go down like it did.” Mike hopped off your counter looking mad.

You backed away a step. “What happened? Is everyone okay?”

Mike humorlessly laughed. “You don’t get to know that, y/n. Wanna know why? Because you weren’t fucking there.”

“Mike, I can’t.” You said, feeling your eyes well with tears. You tried to keep them from spilling over. “Every time I’m around you guys, I start to let myself think I belong there. Every time Colby asks me about my day or follows me around or pulls me to sit by him...I’m not going to let myself fantasize about something I’m never going to have.”

“Y/n.” Mike said softly, pulling you into his arms. “Why do you think you can’t have it?”

“Because I can’t.” You stepped out of Mike’s arms and walked back towards your room.

“I know you care about Colby.” Mike said, following you. “Why didn’t the lie detector catch that? It makes zero sense.”

“I said I wouldn’t date anyone in the room.” You crawled into your bed. “If I refuse to date anyone ever, that applies to the people in the room, yes?”

“Fuuuuuck” Mike sighed. He sat on your bed next to where you were laying down. “Why are you so afraid to let him in?”

“I’m fine by myself. It’s safer alone.” You tried to halt your tears, taking a deep breath.

“Y/n, if you always take the safe road you’re going to miss out on so much.” He said, shaking his head. He knew you struggled with letting people in, but he didn’t think it fucked you up as much as it did.

“If I live my little life in my little apartment with my little goals…I don’t have to starve myself or compete with anyone else.” Word started flying out of your mouth with little permission from you. “I don’t have to be the prettiest or the skinniest or the one with the best skin. I don’t have to worry about having the person I love wish I looked more like that girl he met at a party or be afraid to show off their average girlfriend. I refuse to be someone’s regret, Mike. I’m not going to waste anyone’s time. I’m better off by myself and he’s better off just skipping me instead of stressing out about letting me down easy when the next girl comes along.”

The both of you were silent. You were cried out and Mike was heartbroken for you. “Colby got hammered tonight.” Mike sighed. “He told me he was terrified to tell you how he felt because he knows you don’t need him…so if that was your goal, your message was heard loud and clear.”

“He called me” you whispered.

“And?” Mike prodded.

“He’s really mad at me.” Your voice caught in your throat.

“He’s not mad, Y/n. He’s heartbroken.” Mike so wanted to fix this for the two of you. “You know he doesn’t let anyone in either? He doesn’t think anyone is going to love him for him. Those are his words.”

“Everyone loves him, Mike.” You said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“That’s what I said, but he made a good point.” Mike tried to explain. “He comes with a lot of things that people want more than him. Fame and money and bullshit. The good news is that he thinks that you’re different. The bad news is that he thinks you don’t care.”

“I care too much.” You said quietly into your pillow.

“Well at least have the balls to tell him that to his face because he tried letting you in and you left. And that’s not fair. You’re so worried about keeping yourself safe that you’re hurting everyone that cares about you. You broke both of your hearts in the process of trying not to break your own.” Mike stood to leave.

“Where is he?” you asked, sitting up.

“Alone.” Mike shook his head. “I left his apartment unlocked so that Sam and Kat can check on him.”

You pulled your phone out and listened to his voicemail for the 100th time. “Can you drive me over there?” you asked, looking for your shoes.

“Why do you think I’m here?” Mike laughed, chucking one of your flip flops at you.

When you got to Colby’s apartment, Mike went and laid down on the couch. He had planned on coming back and crashing there regardless of whether or not you came. You ditched your shoes and walked into Colby’s room. He was curled into a ball, laying on his side. The stuffed animal you always teased him for having tucked against his chest. “Colby” you said, sitting down on the side of his bed. “Colby, wake up.” When he didn’t budge, you shook his shoulder and pulled the stuffed Koala out of his grip.

“Mike, I just want to sleep.” He said, rolling over to the other side of the bed, facing the wall.

“I’m sorry” you said, moving to lay behind him. You slipped your arm around his waist and hugged him to your chest. “We can talk in the morning.”

“Y/n?” he asked, holding your arms tight against him but not rolling over to face you.

“I’m sorry, Colby.” You softly said, trying not to break down in tears again.

Colby started mumbling something that sounded like “This is a dream. It’s just a dream.”

“Do you want me to go?” you asked, moving to pull your arm back.

Colby held your arm tight to his chest. “This isn’t a dream?”

“No” you answered, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Colby turned over to face you, seeing your face wet with tears. “Why are you crying?” he asked, leaning in to clumsily press kisses to both of your cheeks.

“That shouldn’t be your first question when I’m the one that fucked this up so badly.” You said, closing your eyes. “I’m so sorry.” You tried to calm your sobs.

“Y/n, I love you. I’m not going to stop loving you just because you fucked something up once.” He said, slipping his arms around you. “Come here.”

You moved to lay against Colby’s side. “I love you too, you know.”

“I don’t know if I can let myself believe that.” He said, his breath stuttering like he was afraid to speak. “I’m terrified that the second I believe it you’re gonna leave again.”

You sat up a bit so you could look him in the eyes, your hand moving to caress his cheek. “Colby, I’m just as scared as you are. I’m so so sorry I let you think I didn’t love you.” You leaned down to connect your lips, feeling his move against yours. “I promise I won’t leave again.”

Colby rolled the two of you over, his face hovered above yours. “Y/n, don’t promise me something you don’t mean.”

You could feel his breath against your face, his soft blue eyes set on yours waiting for your answer. You gently set your hands on either side of his face, speaking softly. “Colby, I am so scared. And I’m probably going to freak out a few times because I stopped letting people in a long time ago…but I promise you, I won’t leave.”

Colby let his weight gently rest against you as he captured your lips in another kiss. “Thank you for coming back.” He said, adjusting his body down the bed so he could cuddle his face into your soft chest. “It’s okay if you freak out, y/n. As long as you let me, I’ll be there to help you every single time.”

“That’s a big job you’re applying for.” You softly laughed, running your fingers through his hair.

“So?” He replied. “It’s the most important one I’ve got.”

“How did I get so lucky?” you said, dumbfounded by his words.

“It’s not luck.” He mumbled, slowly falling closer to slumber. “You’re worth it…I love you.”

“I love you too, Colby.” You felt him snuggle just a bit closer. “So much.”


	16. A Video To My Future Wife - Colby Brock x Reader

Colby set the camera up, taking a minute to gather his thoughts.

“Hey guys, as you can tell by the title, this isn’t a normal video. Remember a few years ago when Sam and I made videos for each other to look back on when we’re older? Well this is another one of those. Kind of. But today, I’m going to make this for you. And for Y/n. The love of my life. The most beautiful human I’ve ever met, both inside and out.”

Colby ducked his head, smiling at how giddy he was to finally share you with the world. “A lot of you are very confused right now, I know. And I’m sorry. I’ve kept this part of my life off of YouTube for well over a year now and honestly? I don’t regret it one bit. It’s been the happiest year of my life so far. I know in my heart she’ll continue to make me my happiest self until literally one of us ceases to exist on this earth. I hope I die first because I don’t want to think about a life without her.”

Colby sighed, looking past the camera for a moment before cracking a smile. “If Y/n were home right now, she’d scold me for being so morbid. She doesn’t like when I talk about dying. She’d pull me into her arms, start listing reasons why it’s a waste of life to think about death. On my more stubborn emo days, she clings to me like a koala. Not a word of a lie. She’ll wrap her arms and legs around me and just talk. She once made it to like reason #56 that she thought I was adorable before I finally agreed to shower and leave the apartment. There’s no escaping the infectious joy she has inside her. I have yet to meet a single person who isn’t happier around her. I know a lot of you guys freak out whenever you hear dating rumors about me or see me with a female friend, but guys...you’re going to fucking love Y/n. So much. A handful of you guys already know her and I want to specifically thank you for keeping our secret. I’m just waiting for the photos you guys took with us to spread like wildfire now that it’s out in the open.”

Colby smiled, pulling out his phone to look at a picture the two of you had taken with a group of fans. “I’ll put this picture up on the screen so you can actually see it, but do you see this goober right here in the skeleton onesie? That’s y/n. You’re probably wondering why we’re all in our pajamas with a bunch of fans…Well that’s just a tiny glimpse into how kindhearted, selfless, and loving this girl is. We met a family one day while we were out. The two daughters and their friends happened to be fans of Sam and I. While I sat and talked to the girls for a minute, Y/n was sitting talking to their mom. Turns out these two girls had been through quite a rough year. The mom said that YouTube was what really kept them going. Y/n exchanged numbers with the mom and over the next few months kept in touch with the two girls. When the older sister’s birthday rolled around, Y/n had an idea. She talked with the mom and set up a little surprise movie night so that we could celebrate with the girls and their friends we had met with them. Her and Kat went out and got these goofy onesies for everyone, loads of snacks, games... Sam, Kat, Y/n, and I showed up and surprised them. It was awesome. Better than any Trap House party we’ve ever thrown.” Colby laughed.

Colby stared at the picture for a few seconds before locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket. “At this point, I already thought that I loved her. I was already convinced I had found my forever…but seeing her take time out of her insane schedule to go above and beyond to love on two random fans…When I tell you I was in awe of her, I mean it. I was a blushing, sweaty palmed, nervous boy. All night. The girl’s dad even pulled me to the side to whisper a ‘you’ve got it bad, kid’ to me.” Colby’s cheeks blushed with a hint of pink.

“And honestly? I have no fucking clue why she puts up with me.” Colby laughed. “I’m indecisive and clingy and moody. I can’t keep a schedule to save my life. I always need to be in control or I’m anxious or bail. And I never ever ever put my shoes away. I can’t tell you how many times Y/n has tripped trying to leave our kitchen because even though she’s asked me 200 times not to, I still leave my shoes right in the middle of the walkway. Yet every single day I find a new little note that she’s left me. Sometimes two or three on bad days. Actually, you know what? Be right back…”

Colby moved across the room to grab a photo-box full of papers. “Look at these.” He said, tipping the box to show you how full it was. He started reading some of them off. “Seeing you smile is my favorite way to start my day” “Your friends love you” “Your laughter is contagious” “You bring people joy” “Your ass looked great in those jeans last night” He laughed at that one, reading out one last note. “Strip away all of your fame and money and looks and what do you have left? The most accepting, honest, encouraging, and loving heart I’ve ever had the privilege of holding.” He stared at the piece of paper for a second before shrugging his shoulders and staring off into the other room. “Like I said, I have no clue what I did to deserve her.”

He moved to put the box back where he got it from and sat back down on the bed. “I know that a lot of you don’t like change. I know she’s going to get hate comments about loads of shit that either isn’t true or doesn’t matter. But do you want to know the truth? Neither of us care.” He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “We aren’t worried. We’re happy. And God does it feel good to say that because throughout my YouTube career, the amount of times I’ve been able to say that with a straight face are far and few between. Something to know before you start writing that shitty hateful comment…Y/n is never ever going to reply to you with hate. It doesn’t matter how mean you are to her. It’s just not in her. She’s too loving. She’ll probably apologize that you feel the way you feel and then treat you with perfect kindness. She goes out of her way to build people up. So, remember that before you’re too quick to try and tear her down.”

Colby heard the apartment door open and made a wide eyed ‘oh shit’ face at the camera. “Hey, baby! Are you home?”

“In here!” Colby called.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She apologized, seeing that she had interrupted him filming.

“Don’t worry.” Colby smiled up at her, reaching his arms out to invite her to sit on his lap for a moment. “I’ll just edit it out. What’s up?”

“This girl just moved in right above us and I want to go help her get settled. Her friend bailed on her and we have that bottle of red wine we’re never going to drink. Do you mind if I grab some snacks and the wine and go help her?” She asked, pressing a kiss to Colby’s cheek.

“Of course, I don’t mind, babe.” He slipped his arms tighter around her and kissed her lips. “I’ll text you when I’m done to see if you guys need help with anything heavy.”

“You’re too good to me.” She said, sliding off of his lap.

“I love you!” Colby called out after her, hearing her pack a bag full of snacks and grab the wine.

“I love you more!” he heard her call back. The apartment door closing behind her.

“I’m definitely not editing any of that out.” Colby laughed, looking back at the camera. “But do you see what I mean? That was a perfect example. One of like a thousand I could share. She so effortlessly walks into people’s lives and does whatever she can to help them.”

“I just realized you guys have no clue how we met.” Colby shook his head, laughing to himself. “So, you know those overnight videos we do with TFIL? Well we were once again being complete idiots and trying to sneak into this massive indoor sports arcade type place. Everyone had hidden except for me and I was about to get caught. I had climbed over this massive basketball free-throw cage thing and I was going to drop down behind it when the manager of the arcade started walking towards his office…right next to where I was hanging. This girl and I made eye contact and she recognized who I was. She obviously knew what I was up to. She started to laugh but quickly realized I was about to get caught. When the Manager went to step by her, she ‘stumbled’ into him and pretended to faint. Throwing in an ‘I don’t feel good’ right before hitting the ground for good measure. Her distraction gave me enough time to drop down behind the machine. When I peeked through the bars, I saw her ‘wake up’ and ask the manager if he could show here where the ski ball was like nothing had happened.” Colby snorted rolling his eyes. “She wasn’t the best actress on the planet, but she sure as hell had my attention. I spent the whole night annoying the rest of the guys trying to figure out how to find her and thank her. Talk to her. Turns out, it was easier than I thought. When we finally left at like 5 am, there was a little torn piece of paper tucked under my windshield wiper that said ‘you’re welcome’ and her phone number. Needless to say, I didn’t go to bed. I ended up meeting her at a diner where we talked so long, we ate both breakfast and lunch before parting ways. I’m usually a listener, you know? I know people see me in videos and think I’m crazy and loud 24/7, but I’m honestly usually the shy quiet kid sitting in the corner, people watching, and hoping no one notices me. But when I sat in that diner…I couldn’t shut up. It’s like she was pulling words out of me. I felt very…comfortable.”

Colby looked to be thinking about something for a moment, a soft smile on his face. “This video is partially for her and partially for you guys. I wanted to be able to introduce her before she just randomly started showing up in pictures or in videos. I didn’t want rumors about me ‘maybe’ dating her. I kind of wanted to spill my guts and talk about her to you guys because she’s the most important person in my life. And she doesn’t let me dote on her much, so I figured this was a good way to get it all out” he couldn’t help but smile. “I know you guys are going to love her. I know it. And I know she already loves all of you. It’s going to take her some time to get used to all of the attention, but I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to share her with you.”

“Y/n.” He faced the camera, speaking directly to her. “It would be impossible to list all of the things you’ve changed in my life. I know it sounds sappy as shit, but when poets say weird stuff like ‘the trees just looked different after meeting her’ I get it, now. It makes total sense to me. It’s like you reached down deep to the worst parts of me, shined a light on them, and loved me anyways…and I will never be able to actually explain how much I love you…But I will spend the rest of my life trying.”


	17. Paranoia – Colby Brock x Reader

If you haven’t watched Sam’s video, look up his video posted on 8/17/19. You’ll need to watch at least part of the game to understand any of this story. 

(This was a request. I don’t usually write them because for some reason I get anxious trying to follow someone else’s prompt or story-line. I hope it still came out okay and that the anon and the rest of you enjoy it.)

\-------------------------------------

After Sam’s Paranoia video was finished being filmed, the group revealed a few of the questions that they weren’t allowed to share in the video. You had walked into the apartment right after the filming was through and Colby had explained the game to you.

“Mike, do you want to tell Kat what question you voted for her?” Sam smirked, knowing Mike was hoping it would have been forgotten.

“Oh, fuck. Do I have to?” Mike covered his face.

“NOW you do!” Kat laughed.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way…” Mike begged. “It was ‘who is more likely to have a piercing down where the sun don’t shine’”

Kat casually shrugged and let out an “Oh. That’s not that bad.”

Sam’s eyes went wide as he stared at his girlfriend with his mouth hanging open. “We’re gonna have a conversation later.”

“Someone’s a freak!” Tara laughed, the rest of the group joining in.

“I wanna keep playing!” Jake called out, getting up to get another slice of pizza.

“I’m in” Colby agreed. “Grab me a slice!” he told Jake, pulling his feet up on the couch to sit with his legs crossed.

Jake saw you and Colby sitting next to each other, Colby’s knee practically in your lap and he started scheming. Jake and Tara were probably your best friends in the group. You had met them right when they started dating and eventually they dragged you into their friend’s shenanigans. You had admitted to Tara that you had a thing for Colby and Colby had admitted to Jake that he had a thing for you. Those two told each other everything and therefore…they both knew you liked each other. “Tara, come here.” Jake called.

Tara walked into the Kitchen, seeing Jake dawdle by the pizza boxes. “You okay there?” She laughed.

“I need your help” he whispered. “You need to get Y/n to take my spot so I can sit by Colby. I want to fuck with them.”

“Ooo, I’m in.” She smirked up at Jake, stealing his slice of pizza from him. “How are you going to do it?”

“I’ll explain in a minute, but if they’re sitting next to each other they can’t pick each other as answers so we need to split them up.” He explained to her. “Hey guys, I have a rule change.” Jake said, walking back into the living room.

“Y/n, come sit by me.” Tara grabbed your hand, pulling the two of you to sit between Reggie and Kat

“No more picking out of the hat. The person that would normally pick from the hat gets to make up the question. The coin part stays the same. Heads, you keep the question a secret. Tails, you tell.” Jake said, looking to Sam to confirm.

“Makes sense. Then we don’t have to write a bunch more questions for the hat. I’m down.” He agreed. “Jake, you start.”

Jake had sat on the end of the couch next to Colby. He leaned over and whispered, “Who is the most attractive person in the room?”

Colby gave him a shocked look before answering. “I mean, if I’m not allowed to say myself, I have to pick soooomeone.” He tried playing it off.

“That could mean so many things.” Mike laughed.

“I’m gonna say, Y/n.” Colby answered, watching Jake flip the coin to avoid looking at you. “HEADS! YES! My secrets are safe with me.”

“That doesn’t give me anxiety or anything.” Your eyes went wide.

“I promise it was a good thing.” Colby blushed, smiling over at you.

“You got lucky” Jake smirked.

Colby leaned over to ask Reggie a question. He whispered, “Who do you think most recently had sex?”

“Oh, Jesus. Is it sad that I know?” he laughed. “What if it’s two people? Can I say both?”

“Does it HAVE to be two people or are you just indecisive?” Sam asked for clarification, obviously not knowing the question.

“Dude, it’s two people.” Reggie answered. When he saw Sam nod he answered. “Jake and Tara.”

“Flip the coin.” Sam said, watching Colby flip it.

“TAILS!” Colby yelled. “I’m sorry, brother.” He slapped Reggie on the back.

“He asked who I thought had sex most recently.” Reggie bust out laughing. “What he doesn’t know is that I walked in on you guys like 10 minutes before Pizza Night started.”

“How dare you bring your sex cooties to Pizza Night.” Kevin pretended to be mad, standing up and storming out of the apartment. After a few seconds he casually strolled back in.

Tara had her face buried in your shoulder. Jake, like everyone else, was laughing. “Hey, with a girl as beautiful as Tara, I don’t care who knows.”

“Okay, okay. Lets move on.” Tara said, trying to stop blushing.

Reggie leaned over to Tara and asked “Who is most likely to marry someone within a year of meeting them?”

“There aren’t actually many options for this one.” Tara looked around at the single people in the room. “I feel like it’s Mike. He’d fall hard.”

Mikes eyes grew wide. “I really want to know that question now.”

“Flip it.” Tara told Reggie. “HEADS!”

“Why do I both love and hate this game?” Mike asked, shaking his head back and forth. “I can’t even think of a question that answer makes sense for.”

“That’s the name of the game.” Sam laughed.

Tara smirked over at you and you could tell she was up to something. “I don’t trust that look on your face.” You whined.

“What ever do you mean?” Tara said with a fake polite voice. She leaned closer to your ear and whispered. “If you had to skinny dip with someone in the room, who would you pick?”

“Ohhh, my god. I think that’s my cue to leave.” You blushed, trying to stand up, but Tara pulled you right back down. “You’re evil, you know?”

“I mean, I’m taken, but there’s lots of cute single boys in this room. Pick one.” She said, everyone now very interested in what question she had asked you.

“Colby.” You answered, staring over at the blue haired boy.

“Why am I sweating all of a sudden?” he asked, laughing.

When you saw him hide his blushing cheeks behind the pillow, you looked back at Tara. “Flip the damn coin.”

“Yes ma’am.” She smirked, flipping it. “Tails.”

“TEA!” Mike yelled out, followed quickly by a “I fucking love this game” from Jake.

“She asked me If I had to go skinny dipping with someone, who would I pick.” You shared, trying to keep a confident look on your face.

The room was full of “oooo”s and laughter.

“I mean, I wouldn’t ever skinny dip in our pool because there’s a creepy dude that sits on his balcony and watches it constantly.” Colby laughed.

“That guy is creepy as fuck.” Jake added.

“…but I can think of a few places where we could make this a reality.” Colby teased, his nervousness going away now that he knew you were at least attracted to him.

Seeing his cheeks still slightly flushed made you feel a little less worried about your answer. “Don’t make plans you aren’t going to follow through with, Brock.” You threw back before moving to whisper the next question to Kat.

This Pizza Night lasted much later than your usual gatherings. Normally everything would fizzle out by 11 or 12, but at around 2:30 you found yourself looking for your keys to head home. “We need to play more games off camera.” You heard Mike say as he left the apartment. “That was so much fun.”

“I agree.” Kat replied, helping Sam gather all of the Pizza Night trash.

“Can I help with anything before I head out?” you asked, tossing the pillows back on the couch and straightening the living room.

“It’s late, dude. I’m just going to straighten up tomorrow.” Sam answered.

“Alright. As per usual, thanks for having me over. Tonight was seriously a blast.” You thanked Sam, headed for the door.

When you slipped into the hallway, you heard someone follow you. “Y/n!” Colby said, running to catch up with you. “Are you sure you should be driving?”

“I’m fine. I promise. It’s sweet of you to check, though” you said, moving to finish your walk to the elevator.

“It’s super late!” Colby followed. “All of the bars just closed and there’s going to be drunk drivers on the road.”

You turned to look at him. When you made eye contact, he looked away. His face going from confident to shy in seconds. “Colby, I live like 5 minutes away.” You smiled up at him. “I could walk there.”

“You can’t walk by yourself at night!” his eyes flew to yours.

“So, I’m not allowed to drive home and I’m not allowed to walk home…” you laughed, reaching for the elevator button.

“Stay” he rushed out, covering the button before you could hit it. “I really don’t want something stupid to happen to you when you could just stay.”

“You let Mike and Kevin drive home.” You smirked up at him, finding this whole conversation quite cute.

Colby grabbed your bag from you and started walking backwards towards his apartment door. “It’s different” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh, it’s different is it?” you asked. A soft smile appeared on his face when you started following him. “I’d love to know how this is different.”

When you walked in his apartment, he stopped for a second. “Give me one minute.” He said, rushing to his room and closing the door. You could hear him moving stuff around…throwing things? You were curious about what the heck he was doing.

“You okay in there?” you asked, knocking on the door. “I’m coming in!” you called, opening the door. When you saw him, he was standing in the middle of his room, hand scratching the back of his neck. His eyes were darting around like he was looking for something.

“So uh…” Colby had started talking, but you interrupted him.

“Colllbyyy” you said slowly, walking to his closet.

“DON’T GO IN THERE!” He half yelled, his eyes going wide.

You slowly opened the closet door to find exactly what you thought you’d find. He had realized his room was a mess and decided to shove everything in his closet instead of letting you see it. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Colby.” You said, walking to stand in front of him. “I don’t give a shit if your room is messy, you adorable dork.”

“The only thing I heard you say was that you think I’m adorable.” Colby laughed, slipping his arms around you.

“You still haven’t told me why Mike was allowed to drive him and Kevin home, but I wasn’t allowed to.” You said, wrapping your arms around his waist. “Bit sexist, don’t you think?” You were totally fucking with him, but you hoped it would make him tell you why he really wanted you to stay.

“No! Y/n I meant…That’s not…” Colby fumbled his words, finally deciding to just pull you into a kiss.

After a moment you pulled away. “I knew what you meant.” You leaned back up to continue the kiss.

“That was mean.” He smiled against your lips. “I think Tara and Jake were messing with us tonight, by the way. He asked me who I thought the most attractive person in the room was.”

“But you said me?” you said, laughing at the ridiculousness of that answer.

“I did.” Colby smiled down at you, thinking about how adorable the blush rising over your cheeks made you look. “I stand by my answer.”

When you hid your face in Colby’s chest, he laughed, holding you tight against his body. “They were definitely messing with us, then.” You said. “Tara knows I mayyyybe have a teeny weeny tiny crush on you.”

“Teeny weeny, yeah?” Colby teased. “Well Jake knows I have a fat crush on you.”

“How convenient.” You said, looking up at him.

He saw you yawn and realized what time it was. “Let’s go to bed. I can sleep on the couch if you want.”

“Colby?” you asked.

“Yes?” he answered.

“Unless you planned on both of us sleeping in our jeans, you’re going to have to brave your closet to find us something to sleep in.”

“Fuck” Colby laughed, his forehead falling to rest against yours. “Here, just sleep in this.” He said, pulling off his long t shirt. “I’ll just sleep in my boxers on the couch.”

When he turned to walk away, you slipped your shirt off. “Colby, just sleep in here.” You said, pulling his t shirt on and slipping out of your jeans

“Thank God. My couch is so uncomfortable.” He laughed.

“Then why did you offer to sleep on it!?” you asked, climbing into his soft bed.

“Because I’m a god damn gentleman, that’s why.” He answered, slipping his shoes off and ditching his jeans.

“While I appreciate the gesture, just be honest with me from here on out?” you smiled over at him, watching him crawl into the bed. “I do actually really like you. You don’t need to impress me.”

Colby leaned over to kiss you. “What if I want to impress you?” He said in a flirty tone.

“You want to know what would impress me?” you asked, seeing him respond with a nod. “Trust that I’m already impressed. Just be yourself.”

“Well myself wants to cuddle, so come here.” He said, opening his arms to let you snuggle against his chest. “I’m really glad Jake and Tara are nosey, invasive friends.” He laughed.

“Me too.” You agreed.

“I really need to clean my room.” He added, staring at the monster mess in the closet.

“Let’s clean it tomorrow.” You offered.

“You’d help me?” he asked, surprised.

“I mean, if you’re going to start kidnapping me after Pizza Nights at least I’ll be staying in a clean room.” You teased.

“I like the sound of that.” He laughed.


	18. Notebooks – Colby Brock x Reader

To say that either of you were easy human beings to love 24/7 would be such a hysterical lie you'd probably laugh so long you'd forget why you started laughing at all.

You and Colby were that couple that people thought they wanted to be. From the outside the two of you appeared to be one single entity. Moving in unison like you shared one mind. Your bodies almost always connected, even if by just a millimeter of skin. Toes touching under tables, pinkies hooked while standing around, someone's fingers usually absentmindedly playing with the other's hair...You could be having two completely different conversations with people and yet your bodies were still communicating with each other's...Always. You weren't afraid to let the world around you know who you belonged to. Neither of you were. If your story was told in pictures, it would be beautiful. There would be grand gestures of flowers and sunsets. Adventures under starry nights with initials carved in trees. You were a photographer's dream. Road trips where the windows stayed rolled down, the wind and the music working together to keep your bodies and your hair moving wildly. Lost voices from singing at the top of your lungs as you watched the city lights fade into the background.

The issue with looking at love from the outside is that you can't see the work. You can't see the struggle and the tears. You can't see the long nights and the bad thoughts and the tearstained stares into the bathroom mirror. You can't see that even though you loved each other more than life itself...you never learned to love yourselves. You broke each other's hearts, in turn. Back and forth. One person falling apart at a time. You both struggled to remember at times how much value and beauty and love the other saw in you, but the good news? The other person was always there to remind you.

Late one night after having tried to get you to talk to him for hours upon hours, an emotionally exhausted Colby grabbed a notebook and started writing to you. He started listing all of the things he wished you'd believe about yourself. The things he fell in love with...the things he falls in love with every day.

Some of them were obvious...

The way you laughed when you were nervous...

The way your eyes closed when you genuinely smiled...

The way you stole one of his rings to wear on your necklace every time he had to leave the city to film...

Some of them weren't so obvious...

The way you'd mute your computer when ads would play because you hated movie trailers...you thought they spoiled the movie for you...

The way you'd sneakily watch him after he got home from filming something even mildly dangerous because you wanted to make sure he wasn't hiding a limp or a cut...you worried when he got hurt and he knew it so he often tried to play it off like it was nothing...

The way you'd hide his favorite snacks around the apartment because even though he said he was on a diet you knew he'd try to postmates something at 3am...you didn't think he needed to be on a diet anyways...

Some of them were ugly things that he secretly loved simply because he was the only person on the planet that knew them...

The way you'd quietly swear at people in traffic with a smile on your face so they didn't know you were angry at them...

The way you'd break down every few months and buy a pack of cigarettes just to smoke a handful of them and throw the rest of the pack away because sometimes you just needed to feel in control of something in your life...

The way you'd rant about your friends to yourself in the shower so that you wouldn't snap at them about the things that were bothering you...

After he had written a few pages worth of his thoughts, he slid the notebook under the closet door, where you were hiding, so you'd read it. When you emerged from the closet, you'd found Colby half asleep on the couch. He was sat up watching a movie, trying to stay awake long enough to see you be okay. You'd crawled in his lap, gently connecting your lips. The kiss growing more passionate as his arms tightened around you.

"I'm sorry" you whispered against his lips.

"You never have to apologize, y/n." He said, breaking the kiss to cradle you against his chest. "We're both messed up, but I swear on my life I'm never going to give up on you."

"I could never stop loving you, Colby." You promised back.

"Then we're going to be fine." Colby pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

"Can you read this to me?" You asked, playing with the binding of the notebook in your hands.

"A thousand times." Colby answered, grabbing the notebook from your hands.

Over the next six years or so, you continued to do this for each other. When one of you were at your wits' end or so stuck in your head you couldn't breathe, the other would pull you back. Remind you why life was a beautiful process and that the fact that you existed only made it that much better. The time between mental breakdowns and panic attacks slowly but surely grew. You started letting each other's love infect you. Gradually believing it instead of just holding on to it until your next fall. You were good for each other. A little codependent? Maybe...but love is messy. It's messy and beautiful. As the years went by, the two of you had added to what you wrote for each other. Writing down your favorite memories of the other. Describing what the other made them feel. And years after Colby had started this tradition out of desperation, you'd filled about 20 notebooks.

It's a habit that neither of you ever gave up, but now it was done in moments of joy. Words were written down at milestones and after wild nights with friends and to memorialize how you felt inside of moments that you never wanted to forget. One day when Colby had hopped in the shower, you went to write down some of the memories you made over the last week. When you went to grab the most recent notebook, you found something hidden in its pages. Pulling the envelope out, you could tell there was something tucked inside of it. The front of the envelope said "read my last entry before opening" in Colby's messy handwriting. Turning to the notebook, you saw that there were tear stains on the paper. That was something you hadn't seen in one of your notebooks in years. The entry was dated a few weeks prior. Neither of you having written in the book for a while. Finding the beginning of his entry, you began to read his words.

"I broke a promise today. It's not a promise that you're going to be mad about, but it turned out to be life changing. Today after having a talk with Sam about the next season of our lives, I decided to go back and read our books. I know we promised we would leave the past in the past, but I had to. I needed to. I started at the very first one and honestly? I am so fucking proud of us. I've had you in my life for so long that I forgot what it felt like when I was convinced you were going to leave me. I used to tell myself I needed to take every opportunity I could to touch you and kiss you and hold you because I was just waiting for you to give up on me. I didn't want to waste whatever time you were willing to waste on me. I forgot how bad we had both gotten at times. I forgot how many times you had to say "I love you" before I started believing it. I know the exact date I believed you, actually. It was the first day I started to love myself. That page is easily recognizable because you can barely read the water-logged words. I sobbed reading your beautiful words, y/n. I must have read them 50 times that night. I remember the week that followed that night...everyone kept asking me why I was smiling so much. Sam was convinced I was hiding some big secret...but I guess I kind of was. You saved my life. We saved each other's lives. We're so far away from who we were when we met that it feels like we're living in a different world. I've realized I don't want to live in any world if you aren't the one I'm writing my notes to. I want you to be the one I jot down memories with. I need you to cherish these notebooks as much as I do. I want us to keep writing in them until we're so old our hands hurt too much to put pen to paper. Y/n, I want the next entry you write in this notebook to be about how you felt when I asked you to marry me. Because I don't want any of this without you. Open the envelope and then turn the page."

You were silently shedding tears while reading the entire entry, but when you got to the bottom of the text your breath caught in your chest. You reached over to the envelope you had set down next to you and ripped it open. Inside you found a beautifully simple ring. It was a silver band with a single diamond set in it. A few sobs left your chest as you started breathing again. Gripping the ring tight in your hand, you turned back to the notebook and turned the page.

"I love you more than life itself, y/n. It used to be easy to say that I'd die for you. When you don't see any value in yourself, what's your life worth compared to the person you love the most? It's still easy for me to say that I'd give my life for yours, but it means something different now. You've shown me what my own life is worth. You've been there at every turn to pick up my broken pieces and hold them together until I could hold them myself. So now when I say I'd die for you, it's with the full understanding of what that means. To you, to myself, to our families, to the irreplaceable family we've made with our friends...You've shown me my own impact. My own worth. I think in some weird way we are each other's biggest accomplishment and I couldn't be prouder. I hope you're proud of me. Actually, I know you are. You tell me that all the time. And because of you, I believe it. A few rings and a piece of paper seem insignificant in the grand scheme of things when compared to what we've already accomplished. When you've been through what we've been through, a wedding seems obnoxiously normal. That being said, Y/n...I want everything with you. I don't care if we go to the courthouse with our best friends or if we spend a hundred grand on the most extravagant wedding you can dream of. I just want everything with you. Will you marry me?"

Below the paragraph were the words YES and NO.

You grabbed your pin and drew a heart around the word yes. Turning the page, you wrote out your entry. He said he wanted your next entry to be about how you felt when he asked you to marry him and you tried your best to find the words. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you put the ring on your finger and closed the notebook. You walked to the bathroom door and slid it underneath and waited for Colby to get out of the shower.

You heard the water shut off. You heard the shuffling of Colby drying his body and his hair. And then you heard him gasp. The notebook hit the counter and you could hear him turning through the already written on pages to find the last words...and then you heard him cry. And then you heard him laugh.

You moved to sit in the closet where this had all started. Over six years ago Colby had slid that first notebook under this door. You wouldn't make him do that this time. You sat on the closet floor, door open, just waiting for him to find you.

"Y/n!" you heard Colby call. "Baby, where are you?"

Hearing him walk in your room, you couldn't help but smile. "Where do you think I am?" you called out.

Colby walked into view, his sweats hanging low on his hips and his wet hair pointing in all directions. He moved to sit directly in front of you, facing you. His smile was beautiful. "I was afraid you weren't ever going to write in one of our books again. That ring has been in there for almost a month." He grabbed your hand, leaning down to press a kiss to the ring that now adorned it.

"I need to remember to keep writing things down." You smiled at him, moving to sit in his lap, your legs wrapping around his waist. "It's like you said...It's so good now that I forgot how bad it was." Colby's arms wrapped around you. "I have to remind myself to write things down instead of back when I clung to those books every time I thought my life was falling apart."

"I was afraid to read them again." He said, his forehead resting against yours. "It's why I had to. I had to make sure I wasn't still somehow stuck there."

You held his face between your hands and connected your lips. "Colby, if we made it out once, we'd make it out again. My promise still stands. I will never stop loving you."

"And I'll never give up on you." He repeated his promise from the night you started your first notebook.


	19. Awkward Boner – Colby Brock x Reader

“COLBY!” The group yelled. He was over at Heath’s house with Sam, Brennen, and Jay to film a video and hang out.

The premise of the video was simple. Answer a personal question or pick a dare out of the hat. Colby had admitted to a few things, but the last question made him tap out. He jokingly had darted from the hotseat, jumping the little wall and running down the street to avoid picking a dare.

“GET BACK HERE YOU PUSSY!” Brennen had yelled after him, the rest of the group laughing.

He had good reason for fearing the hat full of dares. So far Heath had to shave part of his head, Sam had to wax an entire leg, Brennen committed to getting a small tattoo that said “yeehaw” and Jay…Well Jay had to send a not so modest text to the girl he liked.

“I don’t wanna!” Colby whined, sitting back down in the hotseat.

“Pick a dare, bitch.” Heath mocked him, holding the hat forward.

“Please be easy, please be easy, please be easy…” Colby whispered, opening the folded piece of paper. “FUUUUUUUCK” He whined, passing the paper off to Sam before dropping his head to rest in his hands.

“Get both nipples pierced. May take them immediately out.” Sam read out loud.

“That’s not THAT bad.” Heath said, teasing him.

“Yeah, you’ve got tons of piercings and tattoos already. You might even like them.” Sam agreed.

Colby just shook his head back and forth, his chin resting on his fists. “When do I have to do it by?” he asked, looking at Heath.

“I don’t post for another week.” He answered.

Colby nodded. “I’ll call my piercer, Y/n. She was going to change Jake’s jewelry out this week anyways.”

The video ended and the boys finished hanging out. When Sam and Colby headed back to their apartment building, Colby stopped by Jake’s.

“Come in!” he heard Jake yell after he knocked. Colby walked in the apartment and dropped down onto the couch. “You okay?” Jake laughed. “You look like someone stole your puppy.”

Colby sighed. “I had to pick a dare in Heath’s video and I have to get my nipples pierced.”

Jake gave him a funny look. “That’s nowhere near the worst thing you’ve ever had to do for a video.”

“There’s just a little issue.” Colby blushed, turning to stare at Jake.

Jake scooted away from Colby. “Why do I feel like I don’t want to know what you’re about to tell me?” He laughed.

“You know what, fine. I’ll go by myself.” Colby huffed, standing to leave.

“COLBY! I’m kidding!” Jake reached out, grabbing his arm. “When have I ever actually judged you or outed your shit?”

Sitting back on the couch, Colby let his head drop into his hands. He told Jake his “secret” but it was so muffled he couldn’t understand him.

“What?” Jake laughed, seeing Colby so embarrassed. When he didn’t immediately repeat himself, Jake continued. “Dude, you know like ALL of my embarrassing shit. This can’t be THAT bad.”

Colby rubbed his face, turning to look at Jake. “I said, I get really turned on when ANYONE touches my nipples. If I have to sit through Y/N cleaning, and touching, and pinching, and poking my nipples…Dude, I’m gonna get a hard on. I know it.”

Jake busted out laughing and ended up inhaling his own spit. “Fuck.” After about a 30 second coughing fit, he took a deep breath and giggled.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.” Colby finally cracked a smile, knowing that even though he was legitimately stressed out…this shit was pretty funny.

“This is karma, brother.” Jake laughed. “You said you were going to ask her out like 6 months ago. Maybe if you had nutted up back then, she’d already have seen you with a boner.” Jake barely finished his sentence, busting a gut all over again.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Colby sighed, laughing. “I have to just tell her, right?”

“I mean, unless you want to surprise her with it.” Jake answered.

Colby grabbed one of Jake’s pillows and whacked Jake in the face with it. “Jake!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He laughed, yanking the pillow out of Colby’s hands. “You guys are friends, dude. Just talk to her about it. I’m sure this is nothing compared to the weird shit she sees in her shop.”

Colby’s eyes went wide. “That’s true.”

Jake’s appointment wasn’t for a few days, but Colby wanted to drop by and talk to you ahead of time and just get everything out and in the open. “Hey, Jack.” He said, shaking one of your piercer’s hands. “Is Y/n here?”

“Yeah, yeah. She’s just chillin’ in her room. Do you have an appointment?” he asked, reaching for their book.

“Nah, I just wanted to talk about a piercing I’m getting later. She knows I’m stopping by.” Colby answered.

“Oh, just head back, dude. You’re on the friends list. I’m gonna lock the door soon, though, so make sure you let her know to lock it after you leave.” Jack instructed.

“I’m on a list?” Colby asked, a bit shocked. The two of you had hit it off, but he was still always nervous around you. He didn’t think he’d made that great of an impression.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s like our “safe” list. Like, if we’re here early these people are allowed in the shop. Or like, this is the list of people we’re allowed to answer questions to. Like if you called and asked if y/n was here, normally we don’t answer that. We tell them we’ll have her get back to them and get their number, but this list is people we trust.” He tried explaining.

“Oh, rad. Good to know.” He smiled at Jack and walked to the back where your office/piercing room was. “Y/n?” he called, walking into the dark-ish room.

“Flip the light on.” You called from your piercing chair.

Colby slid his hands over the wall looking for the switch. When he found it, he flipped it on. “You okay?” he asked, seeing you cover your eyes. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, no. I just have this killer headache. This is day three of this monster.” You answered, your hand reaching back over your shoulder to rub the muscles in your neck.

“Damn, can I get you anything?” Colby asked, moving to sit on the other chair.

“Sadly, no. I think I’ve tried everything there is to try. I may go get a massage tomorrow. Jack said it would help.” You answered, sighing. “What can I do for you, though?” you smiled over at Colby.

Colby’s cheeks turned red pretty instantly, remembering why he was there. “I have a compromise.” He shyly smiled. “I’m going to massage your shoulders and your neck for you so that I can ask you this really fucking awkward question without having to look you in the eyes.” He laughed.

You laughed, giving him a confusing look. “A really awkward question, huh?”

Colby nodded, biting his lip and closing his eyes. “The most awkward, y/n.” he laughed.

“Hell, I’m not going to say no. First, there’s no way your question is as awkward as you think. Remember, I’ve pierced A LOT of body parts.” You stopped to make a dramatic face. “Second, my head is killing me and I’m willing to try pretty much anything at this point to make it better.”

Colby stood and flipped the light back off, walking to stand behind you. “I’ll start at the beginning I guess.” He said, his fingers starting to work the knots out of your muscles. “I was in this video….” He continued telling you how he ended up in this position.

“Ooo, getting your nipples pierced is one of those ones that hurts decently bad when you’re getting it done, but people absolutely love having once it’s healed.” You commented after he had gotten to the part with the dare. You let your head fall forward, feeling Colby’s thumbs start to work up the back of your neck into your hairline. “You should do this for a living, by the way.” You practically moaned.

Colby’s mouth went dry hearing the noises you were making. “Yeah?” he asked, his fingers continuing to knead your tense muscles. “Is it helping?”

“Definitely.” You answered, reaching back to move one of his hands back to where it had been a moment ago. “Dude, whatever you did right there…it immediately helped.”

“Like this?” he asked, digging his fingers into the tight tangled muscle.

“Colby.” You moaned, feeling the pressure that had tormented you for days slowly dissipate.

“Y/n, I can’t ask you awkward questions if you keep moaning my name like that.” Colby teased, laughing. On the inside he was freaking out. He had shown up to tell you his worries about embarrassing himself in front of you and it turns out he was about to do it before you even got to the piercings.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” You laughed. “Honestly, this feels better than any sex I’ve had in a long time, so the moaning makes sense.” You joked. Well, you said it as a joke. It wasn’t really a joke. “Why are you worried about getting your nipples pierced? The aftercare is pretty easy, honestly.”

“If that’s the case, you’re sleeping with the wrong people.” Colby laughed. “And it’s not the piercing part I’m worried about. Or the aftercare. You always make sure to take care of us with that stuff. I’m worried I’m going to…” He hesitated, his fingers pausing in their movements.

“Colby?” You encouraged him to continue.

“I’m worried I’m going to embarrass myself. If that makes sense.” He said, his fingers slowly starting to move again.

You sat there thinking for a moment. “Do you mean…Are you just really sensitive there?” you asked, wondering why he was so worried.

“You could say that.” Colby chuckled out. “Combine that with the fact that my piercer is this beautiful, funny, dare I say sexy individual…”

“You think Jack’s sexy?” You teased him, thoroughly enjoying how nervous Colby was.

Jack walked in the room, flipping the light on. “Did someone say I was sexy?” he asked, making a weird face.

You laughed, hearing Colby laugh behind you. “Are you locking up, Jack?”

“I am indeed. I’ll see you tomorrow!” he said, turning to leave. “Do you want the light off?” he turned back to ask.

“Nah, leave it on.” You answered, watching Jack leave. The two of you heard the bells ring on the front door, indicating he had left and locked up.

“Your head feeling better?” he asked, his hands still rubbing circles into your muscles.

“Insanely better.” You answered, reaching back and grabbing one of his hands. “I think I need to pay you back.” You said, climbing off of the piercing chair. “Lay down.”

“What?” Colby asked, his eyes going wide.

“Come on. You’re worried about this and it’s going to stress you out all week. Let’s just do it now.” You encouraged.

“Fuuuck.” Colby groaned, tossing his head back. “So, this isn’t going to be awkward? You aren’t going to ban me from your shop or anything?” he asked, forcing a laugh.

“Silly boy.” You said, adjusting your piercing chair to lay back. Patting it so he’d lay down. “Ditch the shirt.”

When you turned to sort through your supplies, Colby reached down and adjusted himself in his pants. Between the moaning, giving you the massage, and the anticipation of you piercing his nipples he was already sporting a half chub. “At least tell me I won’t be the first person in your chair to get an awkward boner.”

That made you snort. “First, if a piercing turns you on, more power to you. You’ve chosen the right piercing.” You laughed. “Second, there’s nothing awkward about a half-naked, turned on, Colby Brock laying in my chair.” You turned to smirk at him.

“I can’t tell if you’re saying that because you believe it or if you think I’m a weirdo and you’re trying to put me at ease.” He laughed, laying down in the piercing chair.

“I’m shocked your buddy Jake hasn’t outed me yet.” You laughed, grabbing the supplies and putting them on the tray next to the chair. “He caught me checking you out last time you were in and asked me if I liked you.”

“WHAT?!” Colby practically yelled.

“See, now we both have a reason to feel awkward.” You laughed, grabbing his shirt from him. “You still want to go through with this?”

Colby looked down at his now very obvious bulge before covering his face with his hands. “Y/n, I think my answer is obvious.”

You looked down, happy with the answer. “In that case…I have a few questions. Are you single?”

“Very.” He quickly answered.

“Do you like me?”

Colby smirked, looking you up and down. “I wasn’t lying when I said my piercer was beautiful, funny, and sexy.”

“Do you just want to sleep with me, or do you want to date me?” You asked, your eyes wandering over his naked torso down to what looked like an impressive package hidden within his black skinny jeans. When you looked back up at his face, he wore a soft smile.

“I would love to date you.” He said, his cheeks once again turning pink.

Looking at his blushing face, you couldn’t help but smile. You leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving your lips to his ear. “Then do you want to have a little fun with this?”

You could hear Colby’s breath catch, his body shivering and little goosebumps appearing across his flesh. “Jesus, I’m actually going to come in my pants like a 13 year old if you keep doing stuff like that.”

You breathed out a silent laugh, connecting your lips with his. “See, if we did this my way, you wouldn’t be coming IN your pants.”

Colby nodded his head quickly, leaning up to connect your lips once more in a quick kiss. “I’m in.”

Slipping on your gloves, you grabbed the alcohol wipe and cleaned the first nipple. “I’m going to pierce this one first so you can get used to the feeling, okay?”

Colby moaned when your fingers brushed the alcohol wipe over his now hard nipple. “Okay.” He started dragging his fingers up and down the skin of his stomach.

“You weren’t lying when you said you were sensitive.” You teased, pinching his other nipple between your fingers with the alcohol wipe.

Colby had to stop himself from arching his back away from the piercing chair. “Now you see why I was so worried.” He laughed.

You grabbed your pen and marked where the piercings would sit. “Sit up for a second so I can double check that these are straight.” He sat up gingerly, trying not to rub himself against his jeans, his legs hanging off the side of the chair. “Perfect.” You said, approving of where you had marked his skin. “These are actually going to look gorgeous on you.” You smiled up at him.

“I’m glad you approve.” He smirked. “You know, since my hope is that you’ll be the one seeing and touching them all the time.”

You pulled your gloves off, knowing you’d have to put fresh ones on before you opened the needle. You moved to stand between Colby’s knees. “I think I like the sound of that.” You said, your lips grazing his ear and your hand cupping him through his jeans.

His forehead dropped to rest on your shoulder. “I told you what would happen if you kept doing that.” He groaned.

“Lay back.” You laughed, backing away from where he was sat. “Nothing special for the first one. I’m going to use the forceps to pinch it, I’ll run the needle through, I’ll remove the forceps, and then I’ll slip your jewelry through.” You said, putting on new gloves.

Colby took a few deep breaths. “Okay. I’m ready.” He said, staring at the ceiling.

“One…two…three…” you pushed the needle through his skin.

“Y/n.” Colby moaned, his head slamming back against the cushion.

You removed the forceps and let him chill for a second. “Can I switch the needle for the jewelry?” you asked, smirking down at him.

“Yeah.” Colby answered, his breaths coming out ragged. “I’m so glad Jack went home.”

That made you laugh. “Probably for the better. He would have wanted to watch.”

You switched the needle for the jewelry and screwed on the tiny steel ball. “Is it done?” Colby asked, looking down at his freshly pierced nipple.

“That one is.” You answered. “Now for this one…” you pinched the flesh of his other nipple between your gloved fingers. “I’ve got other plans.”

“Fuck.” Colby groaned, moving his hand over his bulge to try to relieve some of the pressure.

You leaned down and kissed Colby. “Unzip your jeans.” You instructed, pressing kisses across his exposed collarbone. “Now touch yourself.” You said, standing back up to watch him.

“Re…really?” he asked, his hand hesitating in his boxers.

“Colby, pull yourself out of your boxers and touch yourself.” You repeated, pinching his unpierced nipple.

“Fuck me.” Colby moaned, his hand moving to jerk himself closer to his already close orgasm.

“I’m going to do the same thing for this nipple, okay?” you grabbed the forceps and placed them in the right position on his nipple. “Don’t stop moving your hand.” You said, going to count down to the needle.

“Y/n, I’m already gonna come.” Colby cried out, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Perfect.” You grinned, pushing the needle through his flesh.

Colby threw his head back, his hand rubbing himself through his climax. When you went to switch the needle for the jewelry, he nearly cried out.

“That was honestly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen happen in this room.” You laughed, ditching your gloves and grabbing a damp paper towel to clean Colby’s now sticky stomach and hand.

Colby laid there, trying to catch his breath. “Just in this room?” The two of you laughed.

“How are you feeling?” you asked, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips.

As you went to pull away, Colby’s hands moved to cradle your face. He held your lips against his, deepening the kiss. When he finally broke the kiss and sat up, he kept his hands on your cheeks. “That was, no lie, the most intense thing I’ve ever felt in my life.” He quickly pecked your lips with his before removing his hands and tucking himself back in his jeans.

“Just wait a few months. Once they’re healed, you’re open to a whole new world.” You smirked.

“Jesus, I have to wait months before we can touch them?” He asked.

“I’ll show you how to clean them, but yes. You want them to heal well so you can have fun with them after.” You explained.

“Damn. Looks like I’ll just have to play with yours until mine are healed, then.” Colby teased, his hands resting at your waist.

“Oh, mine have been healed for years. You can play with them all you want.” You agreed.

Colby groaned, pulling you back into a kiss. “I didn’t even know you had yours pierced. You’re introducing me to all sorts of new things.”

“Want me to take a picture for your friend’s video?” you asked, enjoying the lazy kisses you and Colby were sharing.

“Yes, actually. That would be perfect. I’ll make sure he puts your shop in the description, too.” He said, posing in front of a mural inside your shop so you could take the picture.

“I got a few so you could choose.” You said, handing him back his phone and putting away your piercing supplies.

“Hey, Y/n.” Colby moved to stand behind you, his hands once again finding your waist. “You’re really going to let me take you out, right?” He asked, resting his chin on your shoulder. “I really do want to date you.”

You let out a soft laugh. “Of course. I really did tell Jake I had a crush on you.”

“I was supposed to ask you out like six months ago.” Colby replied. “I was just a massive pussy about it.”

You turned, making sure not to hit Colby’s piercings. “I can think of a few ways you could make that up to me.” You smiled up at him.

“I think you should write them down with my aftercare instructions.” Colby teased, leaning down to connect your lips. “Better yet, come to my place and show me. I want to make sure I get this right.”


	20. Weak – Colby Brock x Reader

In simple terms, Colby doesn’t let anyone do shit for him. He’s always the one paying, driving, helping his friends with videos, making appearances when requested, answering late night crisis calls, going out of his way to do little things for his friends that he knew would cheer them up or make their lives easier…His servant’s heart is something that drew you to him to begin with, but you felt like you were slowly watching the love of your life run himself ragged.

“Hey Y/n!” Colby called from your front door. He had been out late filming with Jake and Mike.

“What’s up?” you yelled back.

“I need to run my camera over to Brennen’s. Do you want to come?” He asked, climbing the stairs to the loft where you were editing.

“Why does Brennen need your camera?” you turned, making a confused face.

“Jake took his nice one on a trip and his back up camera just died.” Colby explained.

“Okayyyyy.” You slowly answered. “Can he not come get it?”

Colby sighed. He wasn’t mad you were asking, but he knew to expect it. “I offered, Y/n. I promise. He didn’t ask.”

“Hey.” You said, standing to wrap your arms around your sleepy looking boyfriend. “Don’t sigh at me. I’m not mad, I just…”

“Y/n, I’m fine. Do you want me to tell him I’ll bring it over tomorrow?” He tried compromising, hugging you back.

“No, we can go over there.” You smiled up at him. “Just let me change and I’ll drive you to his apartment.” You started heading down the stairs.

“I’ll drive.” Colby said, following you down the stairs. “You hate driving at night.”

You stopped mid staircase and turned to face him. “And you haven’t slept in 30 hours. Whether or not I like driving at night doesn’t matter.” You snatched the keys from his hands and finished walking down the stairs.

When you came back out, Colby looked grumpy. “You ready to go?” he asked, walking towards the front door.

“Yup!” you answered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards you. “Don’t be mad.” You said, pulling him into a kiss. “You don’t have to do everything by yourself, you know.”

The next few weeks were fucking ridiculous. You guys had friends starting podcasts, new channels, new series…You had friends performing live music, launching clothing lines, recording music videos…There were photo shoots, too many videos to count, Instagram endorsements, interviews, parties, mental breakdowns, sponsored videos on other people’s channels, people constantly sleeping on your couches, music releases, meetings about new merch for the boys, app launches, recording and editing videos for their own channels, and then three long days recording the newest Sam and Colby series.

You stayed focused. You were the most supportive girlfriend known to man. You orchestrated so much shit behind the scenes that you questioned how everything seemed to fall in place. To say you were exhausted would be an understatement. And here’s the thing. You make sacrifices for the people you love. You go through stressful shit so that amazing shit can come from it…but Colby was a mess. He was grumpy, questioning himself at every turn, and nearly snapping at you when you tried to help…But he refused to say no. To anybody. He’d greet his friends with a smile and a “no problem, brother”, throwing himself into whatever task his friends had volunteered him for.

“Y/n?” Colby had laid down next to you in bed, pulling you to cuddle against his side. “I’m sorry I’ve dragged you into so much recently.” It was past 4 in the morning and you were just headed to bed.

“Colby, you don’t need to apologize for that. I love our friends. I just need you to take care of yourself.” You said, hoping he’d finally hear you. You’d been harping on him about taking time for himself for well over a month.

“There’s nothing wrong with me.” He sighed. “I’m fine, see?” he leaned down and kissed you.

“Sure, Colby.” You said, turning over and snuggling into the blankets.

“I can handle it. I promise.” He tried to reassure you, scooting to pull your back against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You had said, sad that your words fell on deaf ears. Again.

Today? Today you were supposed to be able to sleep. You were going to sleep until you woke up all on your own. No alarm, no meetings, no schedule. Colby had told you to have fun. You were going to wake up and meet your friends for drinks and fatty food and it was supposed to be great. Supposed to be…

It wasn’t even 9am and there were bangs on your door. Note that you didn’t get home until about 4am. “Who is that?” Colby asked, rolling over to grab his phone.

“I don’t know but get ready to submit their death date to Wikipedia because it’s about to be today.” You sleepily stumbled your way to the door. “STOP BANGING!” You yelled, finally reaching the door.

“Where’s Colby?” Elton flew into your apartment. You could see Sam and Heath standing in the hallway.

“What the fuck is going on?” you asked, standing there in your underwear and one of Colby’s shirts, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

Heath walked in and pulled you into a hug. “Girl, don’t get me started. Mariah about strangled him and David this morning. They barged in my house at 6am.” He laughed, letting go of you.

“All I heard is something about David and Elton needing as many youtubers as possible for a world record thing.” Sam explained.

“Great. One more thing Colby is going to get sucked into.” You grumbled.

“What?” Sam asked. You were rarely upset so he was concerned.

“Nothing. I take it this means you two will be over there all day?” you walked to the kitchen to make coffee.

“That’s what I’m hearing.” He said, a concerned look on his face. “You okay?”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” You answered quietly, your eyes trailing to the doorway of your room where Elton and Colby were talking.

“Is Colby okay?” Sam asked, now more concerned.

“He seems to think so.” You said sarcastically with a smile. “Leave your apartment unlocked, by the way. You two were supposed to edit your video in a few hours.”

“SHIT!” Sam swore, his hands moving to tangle in his hair as he thought about how he was going to get that done.

“Sshhh” you quieted him. “Don’t remind Colby. Just leave your door unlocked and I’ll do it. I’ll render it, but I’ll leave the edit open incase you need to make any changes.”

“Thank you!” Sam sighed, pulling you into a hug. “Why don’t you want Colby knowing?” he asked.

“Because my boyfriend is a stubborn boy that thinks he needs to do everything himself. He’ll take the laptop so I can’t edit it and he’ll just stay up all night again to finish it.” You explained, moaning when you took your first sip of coffee.

“You’re really worried about him.” Heath interjected.

“No shit.” You said, sucking down coffee like it was keeping you alive. “He’s doing too much. He doesn’t sleep, he’s incapable of saying no to anyone, he lets the things he actually wants to do die on the backburner because he’s too busy being at everyone else’s beck and call. He’s making himself sick.”

“Whoa.” Heath said, moving to pull you into another hug. “Do you want us to talk to him?”

“No. That would make it worse. Everything is going to be fine.” You reassured them. “I just need him to understand that he doesn’t have to be everyone’s hero.”

When the boys got home that night, late as usual, Colby couldn’t find you in the apartment. “Y/n!” he called, starting to worry. Your stuff was there, but you were not. “Sam!” Colby called running over to his apartment. “Do you know where…”

“Ssshhhh” Sam held his hands up. “She’s asleep.”

“Why is she sleeping on your couch?” Colby asked, squatting down next to the couch and pushing your hair out of your face.

“She edited our video.” Sam said, running up his loft stairs to see where you had left things.

“Oh, fuck me.” Colby sighed, letting his head fall back. He followed Sam up the stairs. “I totally forgot, dude. She was supposed to go out with Tara and Xepher today, too.”

“She edited the whole series. There are 4 videos here.” Sam said, clicking through the files.

“I’m a horrible boyfriend.” Colby said, walking back downstairs. He was about to pick you up when Sam followed him down to talk to him.

“You’re not a bad boyfriend, Colby. She IS worried about you, though.” Sam said with a sad smile.

“She told you she’s worried about me?” He was upset for two reasons. First, he didn’t like anyone worrying about him at all. And second, he didn’t like that he was stressing you out.

“Yeah, this morning. It’s why she didn’t want you knowing she was going to edit for us.” He answered, yawning.

“I’m just going to let her sleep here.” Colby said, his voice sad. “I’ll leave our door unlocked incase she wakes up and wants to come home.” And with that, Colby left Sam’s.

Colby was exhausted. Exhausted and unable to sleep. He got out of bed and wandered to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When he stumbled back into your bedroom, he saw the outfit you had picked out for your girls day hanging on the back of the closet door. Unworn. Swaying as he stood, he ran his fingers along the fabric of your favorite shirt…and broke down crying.

Exhaustion, anxiety, stress…It had all caught up to him. He was so tired he couldn’t think straight. And on top of everything from the last month catching up to him, he was alone. Because he’d had too much pride to wake you up.

When you woke up on Sam’s couch, you reached for your phone. You wondered why you were still here. It meant that the boys weren’t home yet or Colby hadn’t woken you up. Leaving the stuff you had brought over at Sam’s, you walked back to your own apartment. Seeing Colby’s shoes and keys, you knew he was at least home safe…but you definitely didn’t expect what you found in your bedroom.

“Colby?” you called out, hearing your boyfriend sobbing in your bed. “Baby, are you okay? What’s going on?”

The second Colby heard your voice, he flew out of the bed. He practically picked you up when he threw his arms around you. “I’m sorry, y/n. I’m so sorry.”

Colby continued to apologize, sounding like he could barely breathe. “Colby, what’s wrong?” you squeezed him tight to you, wanting to fix whatever had gotten to him.

“I fucked up, y/n.” His voice was rough from lack of sleep. “I can’t do it. I don’t know what to do.”

Pulling away from him enough to grab his face, you looked up at him. “Colby, you need to calm down. What did you fuck up? Did something happen at David’s?”

“No, I fucked THIS up.” Colby covered your hands with his. “I can’t keep it all together.” He shook his head, tears continuing to trail down his cheeks.

“Baby.” You said sadly, realizing what was going on. “You didn’t fuck anything up.” You leaned up and connected your lips in a watery kiss. “Let’s lay down and talk, okay?”

Colby stuttered through a few deep breaths, pressing a kiss to your forehead before nodding and moving towards the bed. “Come here.” He said, laying on his back and opening his arms.

“Nope, turn around. You’re the little spoon, babe.” You instructed, giving him a stern look when he went to argue.

“Y/n you don’t need to…” Colby was going to argue. He was going to tell you to stop babying him. He was going to resort back to his default of ‘I don’t need help’…But when you slipped your arms around him and pulled him tight to your chest, he let out a fresh wave of sobs.

“It’s okay, baby.” You soothed him, letting him get it all out of his system. “This is why I’ve tried to get you to take care of yourself, Colby. You do too much.”

As his breathing leveled out a bit, words started tumbling out of his mouth. “I should be able to do this, y/n. I should be a better boyfriend. I should be a better friend. I shouldn’t need to rely on you to pick up after me or edit our videos or fucking coddle me like I’m a kid. I’m a man. I should be taking care of you…and instead I’m weak. I shouldn’t need you to fix my problems. I fucked up your date with the girls when you haven’t had a day to relax in weeks and you didn’t even tell me. I went off and hung out at David’s when I don’t even like 80% of the people there while you spent your day editing my videos. Why do I keep fucking things up?”

He rambled on a bit more while you held him tight in your arms. “Colby, you aren’t weak.” You said, shushing him when he tried to interject. “You aren’t weak. You aren’t a bad friend. You aren’t even a bad boyfriend. You just haven’t been good to yourself.”

“What do you mean?” he whispered.

“You’re always so worried that you’re going to let someone down that you put yourself last. You haven’t been taking care of yourself. You sleep a few hours a night, you eat shitty food on the go, you exhaust yourself for other’s sake, you don’t spend any time doing the things you love…” You continued, feeling Colby finally relax in your arms. “I don’t know why you think you’re weak. You’ve been strong for everyone else so long that I think you’ve convinced yourself it’s the only reason they want you around.”

“I can’t say no to everybody, y/n. What kind of friend would I be?” He sniffled.

“It’s not about saying no to everyone, Colby. It’s about putting yourself first sometimes.” You pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. “For instance, I’m going to bow out of Sam’s video tomorrow. Because I’m going to go out with my friends and relax for the first time in forever. That doesn’t make me a bad friend. Hell, I was a great friend. I put off my plans to cover for you guys by editing your videos, and now he’s going to find someone else to fill in for me. It’s compromise. Friendships go both ways, you know.”

“I hate to have to rely on you for anything else because I know how much you’ve sacrificed for me already…” Colby took a deep breath. “But I’m going to need you to help me with that. I don’t know how to compromise. I just want to do it all myself.”

“I know.” You giggled. “You think I didn’t know what I was getting myself into when I fell in love with you?”

Colby chuckled, still sniffling from his breakdown. “I’m so sorry.” He said, grabbing your arm. “I tried to take everything on myself and dragged you along with me.”

“It’s okay, Colby. We’ll find a healthy balance.” You said, moving to stand up. Colby whined when you let go of him. “I’ll be back.” You laughed.

“What are you doing?” he asked, turning to face you.

“Do you have any plans tomorrow?” you asked, grabbing Colby’s phone.

“Nope. For the first time in ages, I don’t have to be anywhere, or do anything, or see anyone.” He answered.

You opened his twitter app and wrote out a tweet. “Self-care is important. I’m turning off my phone for 48 hours. See all of your beautiful faces when I plug back in.” you hit send and turned his phone off. You texted Sam from your phone letting him know to come over if there was an emergency but that otherwise…the next two days were off limits.

“You okay?” Colby asked, reaching his hand out for you.

“Perfect, actually.” You smiled at him, checking your alarm and setting your phone down. “I’m going to have brunch with Xepher and Tara tomorrow and you’re going to sleep in. I turned your phone off. You aren’t going to worry about missing texts or helping with videos or anything for 48 hours.”

“Yeah?” Colby smiled.

“Yeah.” You nodded, laying back down in bed with Colby. “You’re going to rest. Maybe go to the beach.”

“I like how this is sounding.” He kissed you.

“Maybe we can pick up food and go sit on the roof of that abandoned church we used to go to when we first started dating.” You suggested.

Colby’s smile fell as his hand caressed your cheek. “I really have been a bad boyfriend.”

“Colby, no one is able to maintain a stress free life 24/7.” You smiled at him. “We’re going to have hectic seasons. We’re going to forget to say thank you. We’re going to be late or cancel plans or be too tired to go out. We just need to remind each other to take a step back, sometimes. Clear our heads. Get some perspective.” You leaned forward to pull him into a kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered. “If you help me record a video with just the two of us for my channel, I think I’d like to take more than a few days off. I miss us.”

You laughed. “I miss us too.”


	21. Not Jealous – Colby Brock x Reader (1000 word challenge)

*Incoming call – Colby’s Man Crush*

“Hey, Mike!” you answered the phone, hopping up on your kitchen counter.

“Hey! How’s it hangin’?” he asked.

“A little to the left, but that’s pretty normal.” You answered sarcastically.

“Oh, Jesus.” Mike laughed. “Is it weird I picture Colby as more of a ‘hanging to the right’ kind of dude?”

“I mean, it’s weird you’re picturing Colby like THAT at all, but I’m pretty used to how weird the two of you can get.” You said, seeing Colby peek over at you from behind Sam with a confused look on his face.

Mike laughed. “I have a favor to ask you and Colby. And I’m asking you first, before I even bring it up to him.” He quickly qualified.

“Go on.” You said.

“I’m filming my new music video and I want Colby to be the guy the girl in the video leaves me for.” He hesitated to continue.

“And? Why ask me first?” you asked confused. “I’m sure he’d have no problem being in your video, Mike.”

“Well, you’re dating Colby and he’d have to kiss the girl and I didn’t want him to say yes and for you to be upset so I’m asking you first.” Mike rushed out, all of his words running together.

“Aww, that’s sweet.” You laughed.

“I don’t want to get anyone in trouble.” He chuckled.

You smirked and whispered “hold on” into the phone before turning and scaring the shit out of Colby. “YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL?” You yelled, covering your mouth like you were about to cry. “How could you?”

“WHAT?! OMG NO!” he tripped over the coffee table trying to get to where you were sat in the kitchen. “Who the fuck said I kissed another girl? I’d never do that, Y/n!” he panicked, throwing his arms around you.

You started busting up laughing.

“Y/n?” Colby asked confused. “What’s going on?”

You put Mike on speakerphone. “Actually, you will be kissing another girl. And I get to watch.” You said, continuing to laugh.

“That was fucking eeeeeeeevil, Y/n.” Mike’s laughter could be heard over the speakerphone.

“What the fuck is going on?” Colby asked, grabbing the phone from you.

“I was asking your girl if she was okay with you being in my music video.” Mike explained. “You’d have to kiss the girl in the video and I didn’t want to cause a fight between you. I figured bringing it up to her first was the best move.”

“Wait, you’d be okay with me kissing someone for his video?” Colby looked at you shocked.

“Yeah.” You shrugged. “Why not? Actors and actresses kiss people they aren’t dating all the time.”

Colby narrowed his eyes at you. “Mike, I’ll call you back in a minute.” He said, hanging up the phone.

“Why didn’t you tell him yes?” you asked, pulling Colby to you and kissing him. “It’s good exposure and he’s a good friend.”

“Well…First, I’m a little hurt you aren’t jealous. I don’t think I could watch you kiss anyone else even if you were acting.” He dramatically pouted. “And second, I want to make sure you’re actually okay with it and not just saying you are.”

“Colby.” You said, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. “I really mean it. And I’m okay with it because I trust you. She may get to kiss you a few times, but I get to keep you.”

“So you’re really okay with it? Deadass?” Colby asked. “You can’t lie on deadass!”

“Deadass.” You laughed. “Now call him back.” You said, handing him your phone.

He laughed when he saw Mike’s name in your phone. “I do not have a man crush on him.”

“Suuuuuuure you don’t.” you rolled your eyes.

“I don’t!” he insisted.

“You either want to be him or you want to fuck him and honestly, at this point, I can’t tell which one.” You snarked.

Colby’s cheeks turned pink. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Colby hit Mike’s contact and hit speaker phone.

“Hello?” mike answered.

“Hey, sweetie.” Colby greeted him in a sassy voice.

Mike laughed, answering back. “What’s up, cutie?”

Colby laughed, breaking character. “What’s up is that I think we’re gonna make a music video, brother.”

“Sweet!” Mike cheered. “I’ll let you know when I get things scheduled out. Thanks man. Thanks Y/n!”

“No problem.” You answered.

That night when the two of you finally got ready for bed, Colby walked up behind you while you were brushing your teeth. He wrapped his arms around you and waited for you to finish. “Part of me is still upset you aren’t jealous…but the other part of me knows I have the best girlfriend in the world.”

You smiled at him in the bathroom mirror. “Would you rather me be like your crazy ass ex and accuse you of flirting with every female you came in contact with?”

“You bring up a very valid argument.” He laughed, ducking down to press kisses to the side of your neck.

“See, you think that because I’m okay with it that I’m not going to be jealous.” You said, turning to face him and running your hands up his bare chest. “I’m going to watch another girl get to flirt with you and kiss these lips.” You continued, pulling him into a kiss. “Who knows, maybe she’ll even cop a feel.”

Colby tried to interrupt you. “Y/n, I’d never let her…”

“Shhh, let me finish.” You said, sliding your hands up to rest along the sides of his neck. “I’m going to be watching your charming, sexy ass flirt with her and act like you want her for the camera. You’re irresistible, Colby. She’s going to wish it was real. But see, she doesn’t get to take you home. I do. And I’ve got plans, baby. I can think of a good use for those pouty, full lips of yours…” You kissed up his chin, grazing your lips across his ear. “And it has nothing to do with kissing girls.”


	22. Welcome To The Family – Colby Brock x Reader

“Colby.” You gasped, your hands flying to your stomach. The two of you were in the middle of cooking ‘breakfast’ (don’t judge a pregnant woman for wanting hash browns at 3 am) when something felt a little…off.

“Is he kicking?” Colby asked, his hands moving to smooth over part of your belly that your hands weren’t covering.

“Oh, he’s kicking alright. I think he’s about to kick the door down.” You answered, feeling a wet sensation fall down your legs. Being 37 weeks pregnant made it a bit difficult to find comfortable clothes so you were currently in your undies and one of Colby’s tank tops.

“Wait, what?” Colby asked before following your line of sight to the now wet floor. He started mumbling something to himself, his eyes still staring at the floor.

The reality of the situation hit you and you stayed silent for a moment before quietly laughing. “I swear I didn’t pee.”

His eyes shot up to meet yours. “You’re okay, right?” The two of you hadn’t moved in nearly a minute. You nodded, a few stray silent tears making a break for it and falling down your cheeks. Colby’s fingers moved to wipe them away. “Are you in pain yet?” he asked, cradling your face in his hands.

“Not yet.” You said, shaking your head. You were kind of afraid to move. You took a deep breath. “This is real.”

Colby couldn’t stop the huge smile that spread over his face. “This is real, baby.” He said, leaning over your belly to kiss you. “Holy shit, this is real. NATE! NATE, WAKE UP!”

Nate had been staying with you guys for about a month. Colby was too afraid to leave you home alone when he went to film and Nate was on break from school. Up in the loft, you heard Nate roll off the air mattress and hit the floor. “WHAT?!” He yelled, startled.

“Go wake Sam up! Y/n’s water broke!” he answered.

Nate flew down the stairs and out the door to get Sam.

Colby guided you towards your bedroom, holding on to you to make sure you didn’t slip or fall. “Do you want to change?” he asked.

“Honestly, I’m afraid to bend or move or do anything.” You said, the anticipation starting to settle in and overwhelm you.

“Baby, here. Sit down on the edge of the bed. I’ll get you changed.” Colby helped you sit and lean back, getting you into fresh undies. “Why don’t you just wear one of my really long shirts.” He suggested, grabbing one from the closet quickly.

All you could do was nod and breathe. He knew that trying to get you into anything more than that right now was going to be a struggle and he wanted to keep you as calm as possible. “I love you” was your quiet thank you after Colby had helped you change and get back up off of the bed.

“I love you, too. Both of you. So much.” Colby replied, kissing you and helping you walk back out towards the living room.

“I’M HERE! WE’RE READY!” Sam practically fell into your apartment, Nate following him in and quickly getting dressed. “Kat is going to meet us there.” He looked hilarious. He was dressed and had his backpack on, but his hair was sticking up all over the place and you’d never seen his eyes open so wide.

You chuckled. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Sam, grab the black bag by the couch and I’ll make sure she gets downstairs safe.” Colby said, remembering that you had packed an emergency bag for when this happened.

When you finally made it to the hospital and got checked into a room, Colby took a minute to text the appropriate people. Neither of your parents lived in California, so he sent them messages saying that he’d keep them updated. Letting them know that if they wanted to fly out that they’d have a place to stay between yours and Sam’s apartments. He then text the group chat with your friends. Colby had named the group chat “Misfit Island” like the old claymation Christmas movie. Your friends were definitely family, and everyone had insisted he text the gc when your water broke.

The first to show up was Kat. She had walked in with coffee for Sam and Nate and a Red Bull for Colby.

“How are you doing?” she asked, leaning down to hug you the best she could.

“So far so good.” You answered, smiling up at her.

Next to make appearances were Mike and Kevin. Mike wasn’t wearing shoes and Kevin wasn’t wearing pants. They were bickering about who looked dumber in front of the hot nurse at the welcome station when they walked in the room.

“I think you both look equally crazy.” You said, laughing at the two disheveled boys.

“Who leaves the house without shoes?” Kevin teased Mike, sitting in a chair next to Colby and throwing his arm around him.

“I was in a hurry!” Mike laughed, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “Hanging in there, mamas?” he asked, squeezing your hand.

“I am.” You smiled. “I think I panicked more than Colby did, though.”

Kevin shook Colby a bit with the arm he had around his shoulders. “My man stayin’ strong for his woman.”

Colby smiled over at you and then looked between Mike and Kevin. “Kevin, how did you remember to put socks and shoes on, but not pants?” He laughed, looking down at the baggy orange boxers Kevin was sporting.

“See!” Mike joined in.

At first you didn’t know if you wanted your friends to be hanging around during this whole process, but 30 seconds of Mike and Kevin bickering made you grateful Colby decided to text them. The rest of your friend group showed up throughout the day. You ended up being in labor for HOURS, but Colby never left your side.

Since you had about 15 people taking up space in the waiting room, the hospital opened up another sitting room for your group. This is when Sam busted out his camera. He set the camera up on a little shelf in the corner and told everyone in the group to take turns recording themselves. He wanted to make a video for your kid to watch when he was old enough to understand and appreciate it. He wanted to capture all of the anticipation and joy and love that your child was bringing to the group.

One by one, everyone in the group recorded themselves talking to your soon-to-be-born baby.

Kat’s was sweet. “You’re the first to make one of us a parent.” She had said, a huge grin on her face. “I know your parents can’t wait to meet you, but after them there’s a long line of people just waiting to love on the newest little member of our family.” She blew a kiss to the camera and ended her recording.

Corey’s was funny. “When your mom starts scolding you for making fart jokes at the dinner table, just blame me. She’ll believe you.” Corey had laughed, his energetic expression slowly being replaced by a softer serious one. “I know I’m a goofball and I hope that I get to be in your life enough that you know it too…I don’t take a lot of things seriously, but I swear on my life you can always come to me. For a laugh, for advice…Doesn’t matter. Your parents have been there for me more than most people know. They’re family. That means you’re family.” He smiled at the camera, taking a deep breath and ending his recording.

Aryia’s was thoughtful. “I didn’t realize I was really growing up until your dad busted ass running through our house with a pregnancy test in his hand. He was so happy, man. He couldn’t shut up about you.” He smiled but looked terrified. “Seeing Colby so confident that you were going to be the biggest blessing in his life made me start to think about what I want out of life and honestly? That scares the shit out of me.” Aryia said, shaking his head. “Oh, shit. I mean, crap. Ah, whatever. You’ve probably got a swear jar for me by the time you actually see this video.” He laughed. “What makes thinking about the future not so scary is knowing that your mom and your dad and all of our friends…they’ve got my back. They’re the best friends I’ve ever had. We’re like a big family…and soon we’ll be welcoming you into it.” Aryia threw up his usual peace sign and ended the recording.

Kevin’s was cheerful. “This is a beautiful day, kid. It feels like every time I turn around, someone I love is doing something new and amazing…but I think this blows most of those out of the water. You’ve got some cool aunts and uncles in this room right now. You’re going to grow up with rock stars and poets and comedians…” Kevin paused when everyone busted up laughing at something Corey had done. “See? We’re lucky to have each other. There’s a lot of love in this room, kid. You’re gonna grow up with the coolest family around.” He turned to snark back at something someone else said and ended his recording.

Jake’s was goofy. “For some reason recording this makes me nervous.” Jake laughed. “I know I’m weird and I make dumb jokes and I’ve probably still got weird hair whenever you’re watching this…but I’m calling it now, I’m going to be the fun uncle. I buy the best snacks and there’s cartoons constantly playing on my tv.” He continued to list reasons why he was going to make a great uncle. “You know, even though I know I’m gonna be the best, you’ve got a lot of people here that are pretty cool too.” He laughed. “And you’re all they’ve been able to talk about for like 2 whole months. Everyone keeps telling Colby his life is about to change, but really…I think you’re gonna change all of our lives when you join the family.” Jake waved like a little kid and ended his recording.

Mike’s was honest. “You know, life isn’t always going to be perfect. It’s tough. You’re going to go through some stuff that you won’t want to talk about or ask for help with.” Mike took a moment to think. “I’ve been there, little man. Your dad pulled me out of a pretty dark place in my life. I’ve had a lot of crappy friends and your dad came along and reminded me that there are still great fricken people in the world. You’ve got amazing people for parents. I know it’s not always cool to go to your parents for advice, but they’re always going to be there for you. And for those times when you need someone else…we’re all here for you. We’ve literally been sitting in this room all day just waiting for you to show up. The nurse even put a sign on the door that says, “Brock Family”. That’s us. We’re really excited to meet you.” Mike made a heart with his hands before ending his recording.

Nate’s was deep. He stared at the camera for almost a minute before he said anything. “I’m inclined to believe that life is what we make it. I’m not a big believer in fate. I never really had a reason to believe in anything but the here and the now…” He looked away from the camera for a few seconds. “See, I always had this idea in my head that we just bump into people as we walk through life and that sometimes it sticks and they stay, and other times it doesn’t and you move on. Consequence be damned. But I’ve gotten to know your mom pretty damn well over the last month. I’ve known your dad nearly my entire life. He’s probably the best friend I’ve ever had…but your mom? Your mom isn’t afraid of anything or anyone. Your mom is smart and kind and she’s got a knack for knowing when you’re full of shit so good luck with that as you grow up.” He laughed. “Your mom changed your dad’s life. Your mom has changed pretty much everyone in this room in one way or another. There’s nothing coincidental about her walking into your dad’s life. It’s not happenstance that the people here in this hospital waiting for you all found each other. That’s fate, baby. I think you drew the winning cosmic lottery ticket, because you’ve got quite the family waiting for you.” Nate smiled at the camera for a few seconds before standing and ending his recording.

Lastly, Sam sat and started talking. “Hey, little Brock. I don’t know what else to call you yet because your parents won’t tell anyone what they’re going to name you.” Sam laughed. “That felt crazy to say. At some point today my best friends are going to become parents.” He shook his head, a huge grin on his face. Sam waved at the camera. “I’m Sam…but by the time your parents decide to show you this video, you’ll already know that. I hope that by the time you see this that you’ve decided I’m your favorite uncle. I know Gage is awesome and all, but your dad and me…we took on the world, kid. We’ve done some crazy stuff together. I can’t wait to tell you the stories. I’ll tell them as many times as you want, I promise. Your dad is more than my best friend, he’s my brother. He’s the best person I know. Period. And your mom is the best thing that ever happened to him…I need you to know that I’m always going to be there for you guys. You and your mom and your dad. You haven’t even been born yet and I know I love you.” Sam looked away from the camera for a moment to wipe his eyes, trying not to full-on cry. He turned the camera to catch all of your friends just hanging out, laughing in the room. “You see these guys?” Sam pointed over his shoulder. “You’re going to grow up surrounded by more love than I think you’re going to know what to do with. Your dad and I spent a lot of time weeding out a lot of crappy friends over the years, but I think we’ve got it narrowed down to the best at this point.” He smiled at the camera. “See, I believe that you pick your family. It doesn’t matter if they’re blood related or not…”

The door to the waiting room flew open and an emotional Colby ran in wearing a doctor’s gown over his clothes. “He’s here.” He said, practically shaking. “They said he’s healthy and that everything went smoothly. They’re getting Y/n moved back to her room and they’re going to bring him to us in a minute.” He ran back out of the room. Cheers could he heard from everyone in the room.

Sam leaned back down to look into the camera that was still recording. “Welcome to the family.” He said, ending his recording.


	23. Arizona – Colby Brock x Reader 1/3

"Y/n!" Mike yelled into the car's speaker. His phone was connected via Bluetooth.

"Hey, hey, hey, little brother. You guys actually make it out of LA before noon?" you asked, putting your phone on speaker. You were currently putting away all of the groceries you had purchased for Mike and his friends.

"We're actually pulling into phoenix right now." He answered, the rest of the boys in the car cheering. "With traffic, we're right under an hour away."

"Wow, and everyone sounds awake." You laughed. "Are you guys coming straight here or are you going out? If you want, I can have some bomb ass Mexican food waiting for you."

"Don't make me drool in the rental." Aryia said.

"We'll head straight there." Mike answered. "Just make sure to make some super white boy shit for Colby. He can't handle spice."

"Hey! My momma taught me better than that." Colby reached forward to smack Mike. "I'll eat whatever you want to cook for us." He assured you.

"Oooo the new kid sounds like he has some country manners." You laughed. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't make all of it spicy."

"Thank you." Colby said, Aryia poking and teasing him for his blushy cheeks.

"We'll see you soon." Mike said, hanging up the phone.

A few years ago, you'd bought a huge house just outside the city and for the most part, you lived alone. More often than not, someone was crashing at your house, though. It's how you liked it. Whether it was your friends, family, or your family's friends...you liked having a place for the people you cared about to escape to. Mike made this trip a few times a year. Sometimes he'd come alone and sometimes he brought a few friends. The last few times he had dragged Kevin and Aryia along, but for the first time in a while he was bringing a new friend.

You heard the car horn in the driveway when Mike and his friends pulled up. You pulled the plates out and got everything set up for them to eat. When the door opened you ran to hug your little brother. "Put me down!" you laughed, Mike letting your feet dangle for a few more seconds. 

"I don't wanna. I missed you." Mike pouted.

"It smells like heaven in here." Kevin said, pulling you in for a hug when Mike finally let you go.

"Foods ready." You said, moving to hug Aryia. "There's even beer in the fridge."

"You always spoil us." Aryia said.

"And you must be Colby." You said, moving to pull him into a hug.

"I am. It's very nice to meet you." Colby said, hugging you back. "And it does smell delicious in here."

"Same to you! And thanks. Living out here, you get spoiled with good Mexican food." You laughed, leading the boys back to the kitchen.

"I'm from Kansas." Colby laughed. "I don't even know what to look for in authentic Mexican food."

"So you ARE a country boy." You said, grabbing Coronas for everyone while they made their plates.

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled.

"Mike, don't put that on his plate." You scolded him. He had put spicy serrano sauce on Colby's food. "The last time YOU ate that, you cried and jumped in the pool."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Kevin busted out laughing. "I think I actually have that recorded on my old phone."

You grabbed Colby's plate and set it down on the counter, making him a new one with food you knew he'd enjoy. Colby laughed. "I need to see that video."

"Here." You handed him the new plate. "Nothing on there should be THAT spicy."

"Thank you." He smiled at you, grabbing a beer and heading to the living room where everyone else was sat eating.

After getting everyone settled in their rooms, the guys decided to go out and hit a few clubs. They spent the next two days doing pretty much the same thing. Hanging out at the house, drinking, relaxing, hitting up some clubs and bringing whoever they met back with them. On the third night they showed back up at the house at around 1 am. There were a handful of girls and a few of Mike's local friends with them. Like usual, you were giving them their space. The boys had tried to drag you into their parties in the past, but you rarely joined them. You had another building in your back yard that you'd turned into an art space. You had all sorts of supplies. You could make jewelry. You could paint or draw. There was even a computer set up. Just your little escape.

You'd left the door and the windows open, letting the night's breeze blow through. "Whoa" you heard from behind you.

"Hey!" you greeted Colby, turning back to work on the necklace you were making for Mike.

"This place is rad." He said, walking around and looking at all of the obscure finished pieces and supplies. He had a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

"I'm glad you like it." You laughed. "Why aren't you in there relaxing on your vacation?" you asked, tying the final knot in the necklace.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." He stumbled towards the door.

"Colby." You called, smiling over at the tipsy boy. "You aren't a bother. Come sit."

He hesitated at the door for a second. "You sure?"

"You'll learn pretty quickly that I say what I mean." You stood to hang the newly finished necklace up on a peg and sat back down. "Give me some of that." You pointed towards the bottle.

Colby nodded, sitting down on the bench next to you and handing you the bottle. "Whiskey?"

"It's my favorite." You smiled, taking a decent swig from the bottle and handing it back. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

Colby just sighed.

"Here." You started sorting through crystal pendants in a small box. "What is your favorite color?"

"hmmm." Colby took another drink from the bottle. "Blue. And black."

You grabbed a grey quartz pendant and strung it on a black suede cord. "This blue or this blue?" you asked, grabbing another container of stone beads.

"This kind." He picked a light smoky blue.

"Perfect." You said, starting to construct him a necklace of his own. "Now talk. What's on your mind, country boy."

He watched you work for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm just different." He sighed. "Mike is hands down one of the best friends I've made in LA, but all of them...they just." He couldn't find the right word.

"They cope differently than you?" you offered, looking into his soft blue eyes.

"That's a good way of putting it." He nodded, setting the bottle down.

You took another swig of whiskey, picking a few black beads to accent the stone ones he had chosen. "I've heard you're quite the party boy yourself, though."

"Can be." He nodded, agreeing. "Sometimes it's better than being alone. Sometimes it's worse."

"I feel that." You agreed.

"They all came down here to hook up with girls and get blackout drunk." Colby said, looking through a little box of things you had recently made.

"I saw you with that redhead last night. You seemed pretty interested in hooking up with girls and getting blackout drunk too." You teased.

Colby blushed. "I uh...I didn't sleep with her."

"Colby, I wasn't judging you." You nudged him with your shoulder. "I was just teasing you."

"She kind of invited herself to come back with us." He said, turning to watch you work on his necklace.

"Well, we're right next to a college town. There's some wild kids living around here." You held up two different beads to have him pick.

"I like those ones." He pointed towards little black stones. "Don't get me wrong, I do plenty of 'socializing'" he laughed, using air quotes. "I just usually vibe with the person I'm taking to my bed. I haven't really felt that with anyone in a while."

"Well, I live alone for a reason." You said. "I like people, I like company...Hell you guys are welcome here literally any time you want to come...but I feel you. I haven't found anyone worth keeping around in a long time."

"Mike said I'm jaded." Colby laughed, taking another swig from the bottle.

"Mike just wants to cheer you up." You smiled over at him. "He doesn't like when people aren't having as much fun as he is."

"That's true." He nodded. "Your brother is a good dude. I'm glad he's finally getting recognition with his music and stuff. He totally deserves it."

"Well from what I hear, a big reason that is happening is you." You said.

"Nah, it's all him." Colby shook his head.

"That's not what he thinks." You argued. "So, if you didn't come down to the desert to party, what did you want to do down here?"

"Get the fuck out of LA." He laughed. "A lot of amazing shit has happened for my friend Sam and I, but so many little shitty things have been just picking away at me."

"Like?" you encouraged him to continue.

He sighed. "Everyone in LA wants to be your 'friend'" he used the air quotes again, reaching for the bottle of Jack. "But the problem with that is you end up having more acquaintances than friends and if you let one of them in you take the risk of them completely fucking you over."

"I could see that." You agreed.

"Some people that I would have just sworn on anything that they'd be good people proved me wrong in the worst possible ways." He sat, watching you work on the necklace. "Like, I had a friend..." he laughed, shaking his head and taking a swig from the bottle. "I shouldn't use the word friend. I had someone spend two whole years telling me they appreciated me and that I was one of the only people in LA not to fuck them over...and the second they got a girlfriend they just switched. They started telling people things that I had told them in confidence. Shit that he knew I didn't trust anyone with. His girl went and started talking shit about our whole friend group. Causing drama and treating fans poorly. And because we have a lot of the same fans, I can't just call him out, you know? I can't make a rant video telling people what a backstabber he is because then I look like the shitty person. I don't even WANT to be the kind of person that throws him under the bus, I just wish he didn't end up being a dick." Colby sighed, letting his head fall back. "I just...I rarely get what I give. And it gets fucking old."

"I can see why you and my brother get along so well." You said, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. "We've both been there. I think it's just a little stickier for you because you have so many people watching you. If I want to tell someone to fuck off, I don't have to worry that it's going to be recorded or turned into a drama series on someone else's channel." You laughed. "And that isn't really fair."

"I don't want to give up on people. It takes a lot for me to cut people out." Colby said, leaning his head on your shoulder. "My mom keeps telling me not to entertain fools. I wish it was that simple."

"I can already tell I'd love your mom." You laughed. "First, that's great advice and second, she's raised a great son." You messed up his hair with one of your hands. "But I agree. Nothing is ever that black and white."

"Holy shit." He said, lifting his head and looking down at his finished necklace. "That's amazing." 

"I'm glad you like it." You laughed. "Here" you slipped it over his head.

"Wait, this is mine?" he asked, turning the crystal in his hands.

"Duh." You said, adjusting the length to fit him better. "I think it suits you."

"Dude, how much do I owe you?" he asked, still in awe that you had just thrown it together.

"You don't owe me anything." You said. "Just try to get out of your head and have fun while you're down here."

He looked over at you with a soft expression. "Thank you." He leaned in and gently kissed your cheek.

"No problem." You smiled. "Let's go inside."

"You're finally going to join the frat boy shenanigans happening in your house?" he gave you a smirk.

"That depends. How's your beer pong game?" you laughed.

"I already spanked your brother and Aryia like 4 times." He bragged, grabbing the bottle and standing up.

"Then I vote we aim for a 5th. Maybe even a 6th." You stood, turning off the studio lights and heading inside.

"Y/N!" Aryia cheered, stumbling into Mike.

"You guys really aimed for 'white girl wasted' this trip, didn't you?" you laughed, reaching for a Corona and sitting on the counter next to Aryia.

Mike walked up to Colby. "I wondered where you disappeared to." He said, playing with the necklace that hung against Colby's chest.

Colby blushed. "Is that a problem?" he shyly asked.

Mike shook his head. "I'm keeping an eye on you, though." He laughed, walking back over to Kevin and a group of girls.

Aryia was telling you some wild story about a girl that tried to get naked in their Uber earlier when you turned and saw a girl hanging all over Colby. When she went to touch his necklace, he snatched it into his hand first. "I'll be back." He said to her, hurrying away and walking towards you and Aryia.

"You looked scared of that tiny drunk college girl." You laughed, watching him take another swig of Jack and hop up on the counter next to you.

"She said she always wanted to sleep with a youtuber and then asked to wear this." He adjusted the pendant to lay back against his chest.

"Oooo, big party fail. She's probably too drunk to realize how trashy that sounded." You laughed. 

"Nope." Aryia laughed. "She said the same thing to Kevin earlier and she was completely sober."

The three of you started laughing, beer dribbling out your nose as you had just taken a drink. You started fanning your face, laughing even harder. "Paper towel!" you yelled.

Colby reached behind him grabbing the roll. "Here." He laughed, ripping a few paper towels off and handing them to you.

"Thanks." You tried to clean the beer out of your nose and off of your face.

"Mike!" Colby yelled. "Wanna see if your sister and I can beat you and Aryia at beer pong?" he asked, lifting his hands to challenge them.

"No fair! She hasn't been drinking!" Mike whined.

"She's had about half of this." He said, raising the bottle of Jack.

"Wooooow, you trying to get my sister drunk?" Mike teased him, shooting him a fake glare.

You grabbed it out of Colby's hand and took another swig. "You afraid, baby brother?" you asked, hopping off the counter and handing the bottle back to him.

"You kick my ass every time." Mike laughed, moving to set up another game of beer pong.

Watching Colby relax and laugh while you absolutely destroyed the other two boys in beer pong made you happy you decided to join the party. "That's three games in a row." You teased them, turning to high-five Colby.

He threw his arm around your shoulders, giving Mike and Aryia a smug look. "You guys want to go another round?"

One of the girls that had been watching rolled their eyes. "You should let someone else play."

"Grab a partner." You said. "I bet you guys will beat them too."

"I want to be on Colby's team!" she quickly replied, trying to squeeze between you two.

"Nah, I've already got my partner." He said, pulling you back from the table with him.

She rolled her eyes again. "I don't know why you're hanging all over THAT bitch." She said under her breath.

"What?" Colby asked, knowing exactly what she had said.

"Colby!" Mike called, shaking his head no. Mike knew you could handle yourself.

"But she just..." he started, stopping when he felt you step away from him.

"Sweetie, listen here." You said, staring the girl in the eyes with a smile on your face. "First, women being shitty to other women because they're jealous of them is ugly. It's not a good look. And honestly, it just lets the skeezy men that find it attractive off easy because they get to pick which disparate girl they want so they can hit it and quit it. You deserve better than the attention you're attracting." The girl's face had gone ghost white. "SECOND, this is my fucking house. Everyone gets two chances. You just lost one. I suggest you grab a beer, find a friend, and have a good time because if your intentions were anything other than having a good time, I can order you an Uber."

She had dropped her head and was staring at her feet. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Thank you." You replied. "Now would you like to help me kick my brother's ass in beer pong?"

Her eyes shot up to yours. "Really?" she asked with a skeptical look on her face. "You aren't mad?"

"Oh, honey. You really are new around here." You laughed, handing her a ping pong ball.

When you had spanked Mike and Aryia in beer pong for the 4th time, you left the girl and Kevin to play the next round. You walked back into the kitchen to grab a cold Corona from the fridge. "That was impressive" you heard behind you.

Colby had hopped back up on the counter, bottle of Jack still in his hand. "Making that sorority girl nearly piss herself or single handedly winning that round of beer pong?" you laughed.

"Well, both." He chuckled, dropping down to stand in front of you. "But mostly the part where you turned that girl's night around." He pointed over at her. She was laughing, trying to chug the cup of beer Mike had just landed a ping pong ball in. Kevin was cheering her on. "She's been a bitch all night and now look at her."

You shrugged, taking a sip of the beer you had just opened. "I have my ways."

"I saw that." He moved a bit closer to you. "I really want to kiss you." He said, smiling down at you.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Yeah." He stood there, refusing to make the first move.

"Well, you've got some choices to make, Kansas. Some things to consider." You put on a pondering expression. "I live about 5 hours away from you, I'm quite a bit older than you, I'm stubborn, and my brother is currently staring at us."

Colby tilted his head back and forth like he was considering everything you had said. "Yeah, it's worth it." He said, catching you off guard by smashing his lips against yours.

"Cooooooolllllbyyyyyyyyyyyy" Mike growled, trying to squeeze through the crowd that was watching them play beer pong.

"I'd run." You laughed, pushing him away from you.

"SHIT!" He yelled, running around the kitchen island trying to dodge Mike.

"I told you I'd be watching you." Mike said, not actually angry. This was more the 'I'm a protective brother and I'll beat anyone's ass who messes with my sister' formality.

"I know. And I'm probably going to get my ass kicked." Colby squealed, running into the dining room when Mike lunged over the island. "But it was worth it."

They were stood on either side of the table. "You sure about that?" Mike asked, moving to run around the table.

"YES!" Colby yelled, running out the back door of the house and around the pool, kicking his shoes off and chucking his phone in the grass knowing he'd eventually end up in the water.

You were laughing your ass off the whole time, Aryia and Kevin following them with you. "Why is Mike chasing Colby?" Aryia asked, not having witnessed it like Mike and Kevin.

"Colby kissed me." You laughed, watching Mike tackle Colby into the pool.

"WHAT?!" Aryia practically shrieked.

"Mike said you two would hit it off." Kevin laughed, taking another drink of whatever was in his cup.

"Really?" you gave him a weird look.

"Yup. He told me that before he even invited Colby." He nodded at you.

"Don't drown the boy!" you called out, seeing Mike pull Colby back under the water.

"Save me!" Colby laughed, reaching out for you.

Aryia took this opportunity to push you into the pool with the two boys. "Oh, you're dead when I get out." You threatened when you surfaced. "Mike!" you yelled, laughing.

Colby swam to hide behind you, his arms circling your waist. Mike was looking back and forth, staring at the both of you. "I don't know if I like this."

"Mike." You laughed, swimming to hug your brother. "There's not even a 'this' not to like."

"He kissed you!" Mike chuckled.

"And? You've banged like 6 girls in my spare bedroom this year alone." You laughed, kissing his cheek and swimming back to Colby.

"I'll still kick your ass if you do anything stupid." Mike pointed at Colby.

"Dude, your sister is way scarier than you are." He laughed.

"Hey!" you smacked him.

"You may have chosen to be nice to that girl earlier, but you looked like you could have destroyed her." He laughed, pulling you against him.

"My jeans are making it hard to swim." You laughed, reaching for the edge of the pool to pull yourself out.

"Don't leave me!" Colby pulled you back to him. "Oh, shit! I got this wet!" he said, pulling his necklace off.

"It's fine." You laughed, grabbing it from him. "It won't ruin it. Kevin!" you called, handing the necklace to him when he walked to the pool's edge. "Can you sit this on the table in there." You pointed towards your art studio. You realized quite a few people had joined you in the pool. "I should go change into my suit."

"Nah." Colby smirked, his hands moving to unbutton your jeans.

"Wow, what happened to your country manners." You laughed, batting his hands away and slipping your sopping wet jeans off.

"Jack Daniels happened." He laughed, pulling his own shirt off and throwing it on the ground outside the pool.

"I'll have to thank Mr. Daniels one of these days." You quipped, pulling your own shirt off to join Colby's.

Colby pulled you into a much softer kiss than your first one. "Do you come up to LA much?" he asked, as your hands were unbuttoning his own jeans.

"On occasion." You smiled against his lips. "You're gonna sink if you don't ditch the denim."

"I'm sure." Colby said sarcastically. "That's totally why I should take my pants off. It doesn't have anything to do with you wanting to get me naked. Not at all."

"What if it does?" you asked with a straight face, seeing Colby glance over at Mike while he stripped out of his black skinny jeans.

"I'd ask you if there was a lock on your bedroom door because I'm pretty sure Mike is going to try to suffocate me in my sleep." Colby answered, looking back at you with wide eyes.

"He won't." you laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck. "And yes, there's a lock on my door."

"Mike said he's coming back down here for a family thing in like a month." Colby said, trying not to look directly into your eyes.

"You should definitely tag along." You said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah?" he asked, a bit breathless.

"definitely." You smiled into the kiss.

When the boys were all packed up and getting ready to head back to California, you made sure to pack them a bag of snacks and force a few water bottles into their hands. "Drive safe, please?" you asked, Mike picking you up and spinning you around in another hug.

"We always do." He answered, kissing your forehead. He looked over at the group of boys standing by the SUV. "You know, I really hope that works out."

"What works out?" you asked.

"You and Colby." He smiled. "I had a hunch you two would be good together."

"Well, thank you for introducing us, then." You laughed. "And yeah. I hope it works out too."

"COLBY!" Mike called. "Don't leave a girl hangin'."

You shoved him, waiting for Colby to come say bye. "Don't look so sad, Kansas." You said, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"But I am sad." He sighed, resting his forehead against yours.

"You can visit anytime you want." You said, kissing him. "And I'll come visit you guys before your next trip down, so it's only going to be like two weeks before I see you again."

"Really?!" he said, pulling you into a slightly rougher kiss. "Thank God."

"Aww, it's like you're gonna miss me or something." You teased, grabbing his hand and walking with him towards the other boys. "Between this one thinking my boring ass is cute" you said lifting your joined hands, "and Aryia barely coming up for air with that Charlotte girl all week...I think you guys are going to have to come down here a bit more often."

"I agree." Mike said, tossing the keys in the air and catching them. "Alright. We've have to head out." He said, walking towards the driver side door.

"It's always good to see you." Kevin pulled you into a hug.

"You too." You smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Charlotte lives in a dorm, so I may be crashing on your couch a lot." Aryia laughed, pulling you into a hug.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, dork. There's like 4 bedrooms you can claim." You laughed, kissing his cheek as well.

"I'll call you when we get there safe. Mike said he always forgets to." Colby said, leaning down to kiss you one last time.

"Thanks." You smiled up at him, fiddling with the necklace that was back around his neck. "I'll see you soon, Kansas." You said, turning to walk towards your front door.


	24. Arizona – Colby Brock x Reader PART 2/3

“I promise I’ll come up there soon.” You laughed, replying to Colby’s whiny plea for your company.

You could hear Sam yelling in the background for Colby to hurry up so they could film. It was Pizza Night and Sam was getting ready to film a group “touch my body” challenge. What Colby didn’t know was that you were already in LA.

You heard Colby sigh. “I have to go.”

“Don’t be sad, Kansas. I promise you’ll see me before you know it.” You replied.

“I better.” He teased. “Text me if you’re up late tonight and I’ll call you.”

“Will do.” You answered, hearing him hang up.

Colby hadn’t told anyone back in LA about you. You said you were going to visit soon, but he didn’t want to be mercilessly teased about it just incase you decided it wasn’t worth coming. He decided to just introduce you to people if you actually showed up. When you headed to La, you called Mike letting him know you wanted to surprise Colby. The two of you decided you’d just show up at Pizza night. When Sam was talking to Mike about the “touch my body” video before Pizza Night, he knew the perfect way to surprise Colby. He made sure you understood the game and what to do.

When Colby walked back into Sam’s living room, everyone was on the couch ready to film.

“Welcome back to my channel!” Sam excitedly said, explaining the video. Each person would be blindfolded in turn. They’d have to guess who and what they were touching. Each person had 4 different people/places.

“I think Colby should go first.” Mike kind of insisted, making it seem like he was just messing with Colby.

“Alright! Colby, blindfold yourself and make sure you can’t see anything.” He instructed, making stupid faces in front of him to make sure he couldn’t actually see anything. “Okay, now someone is going to have you touch some spot on their body. You have to guess who it is and what you’re touching.” Sam laughed at the scared look on Colby’s face.

“Oh, god. I don’t want to touch Jake’s balls again.” He laughed.

“Hey!” Jake laughed. “It would be an honor to touch these balls.”

“Oh, god. This is going to get demonetized so quickly.” Sam laughed, watching Tara pull Colby’s finger towards her ear.

“Oooo, whoever this is has cold, small hands.” Colby thought out-loud. “I’m going to guess Tara…and I’m pretty sure she just made me pick her nose.” He busted up laughing.

Everyone in the room started laughing. “Close.” Sam said. “One point. It was Tara, but it wasn’t her nose.”

Colby made a confused face before speaking. “Ooooh, your ear.” He nodded his head. “That makes me feel better.”

Mike had text you when to come to the apartment and you were waiting outside the door. Two more people went for Colby’s round. Mike made Colby touch his tongue and Kevin stuck Colby’s finger between his toes. When his final round came up, Mike stood up and shook his hands to get everyone’s attention silently. With one finger over his lips in a “hush” motion, he held up his index finger on his other hand to indicate he’d be right back. He walked to the door and quietly opened it, pulling you inside.

Sam had a confused look on his face, only knowing you were Mike’s sister from his Instagram stories. Kevin and Aryia’s faces lit up. “Okay, one last round.” Sam said, filling the pause Mike had caused.

“Oh, god. This one is going to be the worst one, I know it.” Colby said, sitting on his hands in protest.

“Don’t act like your hands aren’t all over us when the camera is off.” Mike laughed, moving you to stand in front of Colby.

“Come on, hands out.” Sam said.

Colby hesitantly put his hand out and you simply grabbed it with one of yours.

“This is a trick.” Colby laughed, taking your hand in both of his. “This is just someone’s hand.”

“You sure?” Aryia said, a childlike excitement obvious on his face.

Colby felt your fingers and your rings. “Yeah, this is a hand…” he stopped moving for a second, his blindfolded eyes lifting to where he thought the person would be standing, lips parted. He felt around one of the rings for another second before standing, feeling up your arm to find your face. He placed his hands on your cheeks and smashed his lips against yours, blindfold still on.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jake laughed, Sam staring into the camera with a look of surprise on his face. Kat and Tara both laughed/squealed in shock.

The three boys that knew about the two of you were cheering. “Just a hand, huh?” Kevin teased him.

“Care to explain?” Kat looked at Mike.

“This, ladies and gentlemen, is my big sister.” Mike was relaxed back against the couch, smiling at the two of you.

“AKA, the reason Colby came back to LA with a little pep in his step.” Aryia laughed.

When you finally broke the kiss, you slid the blindfold off of Colby. “It’s good to see you.” You smiled up at him.

“You have no idea.” He said, pulling you back into a gentler kiss.

“How did you know it was her?” Tara asked.

Colby sat on the couch, pulling you down to sit next to him. “This.” He said, holding your hand out. “I watched her make this in Arizona.” He fiddled with the ring on your finger.

Everyone leaned in to see the ring. “Are you the one that made his necklace?” Sam asked, the whole thing clicking together a bit.

“I did.” You smiled.

“That thing is rad as hell.” Jake complimented you. Colby had been kind of weird about explaining it when he’d asked.

“Thanks.” You blushed. “If everyone gives Colby the colors they like, I’ll make sure to send him back with a bunch of stuff for you guys when he comes down in a few weeks.”

“Y/n, you don’t have to do that.” Colby said, a soft expression on his face.

“When are you going to learn, brother.” Mike chuckled. “She doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

You shrugged your shoulders and nodded your head, agreeing with your brother. “I’d love to make some stuff for you guys.” You said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“So YOU’RE the reason he won’t be in LA that week.” Sam gave Colby a look. “You could have told me, dude.”

Colby ducked his head and blushed. “I was kind of nervous she wasn’t going to want me to actually come.”

“Of course, I do.” You softly laughed, standing from the couch. “I’ll let you guys finish your video.”

“Why don’t you just join it?” Colby asked, looking to Sam for confirmation.

“I mean, I don’t know how much of what we just recorded you want going in the video.” Sam laughed.

“You’ve never filmed anything with someone you’re seeing.” You teased him, remembering one of the long talks you’d had on the boys’ trip.

Colby sat there chewing on his bottom lip for a second. “Stay.” He nodded.

“Colby, I’m not going to be upset that you don’t want us on camera together.” You said, making sure he wasn’t making this choice for you.

“No, really.” He said, reaching out for your hand so you’d come back and sit on the couch, tucking you into his side. “I’ll edit that part of Sam’s video. I’ll leave the kiss in and the explanation of who you are so that it makes sense for his video.” Colby looked to Sam and saw him nodding in agreement. “And we’ll record one for my channel before his video comes out.”

“Girlfriend Tag. NOT CLICKBAIT!” Jake teased.

“Sounds about right.” Colby laughed, kissing your forehead. “Okay, lets finish this video. I all of a sudden have a lot to do tonight.” He said to the room.

Everyone teased him, the room filling with “ooo”s and jokes.

When the video was finished, you’d moved to sit with Kat and Tara. You’d watched quite a few of the group’s videos after Colby and the boys left Arizona and it kind of felt like you already knew everyone.

Colby followed Sam into his filming room to talk about how to edit the whole surprise/kiss. “Are you sure you want me posting this?” Sam looked over at his best friend.

“Of course.” Colby answered.

“I can always wait.” Sam suggested. “I can film something else for this week and post this one later if you guys come out as a couple.”

“Sam.” Colby laughed, looking over at him. “I promise, I want you to post it.” He saw that Sam’s face was still hesitant. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

“What? Why?” Sam asked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Obviously, it only happened like two weeks ago, but still. You’re my best friend. I don’t hide anything from you. I just…I was terrified I had made it out to be something more in my head than it actually was.” Colby sighed.

“Hey.” Sam said, pulling Colby into a quick, but tight hug. “I get it. I haven’t seen you ACTUALLY caught up on anyone in like…God, it was in our first shitty apartment. I think that’s why I’m so shocked.” He laughed.

“That’s why its scary, brother.” Colby couldn’t stop the massive grin forming on his face. “She’s kind of amazing, you know?”

“I mean, she seems to fit in with our group faster than I’ve ever seen happen.” Sam smiled, hearing the group of girls laughing from the other room.

“She does that.” Colby nodded, remembering how you had handled the rude girl from the night he first kissed you.

“You’ve got it bad, brother.” Sam watched Colby’s blushy cheeks refuse to conform to anything but a huge smile.

“In the best way possible.” He agreed, grabbing the camera and moving to actually look at the footage they needed to talk about.

When the two of you headed to Colby’s apartment for the night, he closed the door and pulled you against him, tightly wrapping his arms around you. “I really was nervous you’d never make it up here.”

“Why?” You asked, slipping your arms around his waist. “I told you I’d come see you.”

“At the risk of ruining this by oversharing…I don’t think you fully get how head over heels I am about you.” Colby said, slightly swaying back and forth with you in his arms.

You couldn’t help but quietly laugh. “Colby.” You said, pressing a kiss to the skin of his neck. “I kind of figured that out when you kissed me on camera. In front of all of your friends. And then insisted Sam post it to the internet.”

“You make me do crazy things.” He said, pulling back enough to look down at you.

“Well you should know I’m in just as deep as you are.” You said, kissing him.

“Yeah?” Colby asked, smiling against your lips.

“Oh, definitely.” You assured him.

“Does that mean when people ask me why I’m going to Arizona, I can tell them I’m visiting my girlfriend?” He raised an eyebrow, trying to casually slide into that question.

“As long as I can turn the corner of one of your rooms into an art space so I can still work while I’m visiting my boyfriend.” You smirked up at him.

“You could turn the living room into your studio and I wouldn’t care.” He said, leaning back down to kiss you.

“I wouldn’t promise that, Kansas.” You laughed. “Michaels Crafts is having a sale on their beads and if you’re not careful you won’t be able to see your living room floor.”

“I’ll drive you there, myself.” Colby laughed, hearing someone knock on the door.

“I’m coming in!” Mike yelled. “Don’t be naked!”

“Says the person who is always exactly two and a half margaritas from nudity, himself.” You teased your brother, laughing and grabbing your bag from him. Mike had taken your keys and brought your stuff upstairs for you. “Thank you.”

“Don’t tell Colby my clothing kryptonite.” Mike said in an exaggerated whisper. “Now he can get me naked whenever he wants.”

The three of you talked about plans for a few minutes before Mike said his goodbyes and headed back to the Slap House with Kevin and Aryia.

“I am literally dead on my feet. I’m so tired.” You yawned, carrying your bag towards where Colby said his room was.

“Let me grab that.” He said, pulling the strap off of your shoulder. “Shower or straight to bed?” Colby asked, knowing how icky a long ass trip could make you feel.

“Hmmm…shower. Definitely need a shower.” You laughed, following Colby into his room and grabbing your toiletries from your bag. “Care to join me?” you asked, grabbing clean clothes.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” He smirked, grabbing your cloths from your hands and tossing everything but your underwear back into your bag. “But you’re not wearing that to bed.”

“Hey! Don’t diss the jam jams.” You gave him a fake offended look.

“Your ‘jam jams’ are cute.” He used air quotes and laughed. “…but I’d much rather see you in this.” He reached into his closet and grabbed one of his t shirts.

“Ooo, I’m already getting girlfriend perks.” You gave him a tired smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t act like you didn’t steal my hoodie and my shirt out of my bag before I left Arizona.” He laughed. “You’ve been getting girlfriend perks since our first kiss.”

You smiled, dragging him to the shower. The two of you quickly cleaned off, Colby running his fingers through your hair to help rinse out the conditioner. He stared down at you, your eyes closed and your face relaxed. He could hear little moans when he’d run his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp. “Y/n?” he asked, his voice quiet.

You opened your eyes to see his crystal blue ones looking down at you. “Yes, Colby?” you smiled, just happy to be back in the same space as him.

“You’re okay with the YouTube stuff, right?” he asked, just a tiny bit of worry settling in on his features.

“What do you mean?” you asked, reaching up to smooth your fingers over his tensed brow.

“Like, I’m about to tell millions of people that you’re my girlfriend.” He said, his hands moving from your hair to your waist. “I’ve never done that before. And whenever people even THINK I’m dating someone or getting close to a girl, some of them freak out. They post hate comments and stalk them and…”

“Colby.” You interrupted his worries. “I know some people are going to freak out. That’s okay. I’m not easily offended and I kind of understand why they’re obsessed with you.” You smirked, sliding your hands to rest on either side of his neck. “I’m not worried, okay? I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to.”

He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to your lips before pulling away with a smile. “Just…if you’re ever not okay with something, tell me. Okay? Whether it’s a video or a picture I want to post or anything. I don’t want you pretending everything is fine if you’re not.”

“One day you’ll realize that I mean what I say.” You laughed, turning the shower off. “I’m not worried. And I promise you’ll always get the most honest version of me.”

When you finally got dressed and Colby pulled you into his bed, it only took you a few minutes to fall asleep. “I’m not setting an alarm for tomorrow.” Colby said.

“Thank God.” You sighed against his chest, snuggling into his body.

Colby could already feel your breathing level out as you started falling asleep. “Sweet dreams, Y/n.” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“G’night, Kansas.” You mumbled, slipping into slumber.

Colby smiled as he stared up at his ceiling. His hand was idly playing with your hair. He reached over and grabbed his phone, making sure he didn’t already have any alarms set. When he closed the app he opened twitter. Since he was going to have you two record a ‘couple’ video the next day, he wasn’t really worried about there being rumors beforehand. He opened up a new tweet and typed out a simple, “She calls me Kansas”, before hitting send.


	25. Arizona – Colby Brock x Reader PART 3/3 [BLURB]

“MIKE!” Colby yelled from his room where he was currently setting up for the video.

“Yessir!” Mike popped his head in the door.

“I want the thumbnail to be you putting me in a headlock.” Colby laughed.

Mike popped his knuckles, walking towards Colby. “It would be my pleasure.” He’d put on a serious voice.

“Oh, shit. Never mind.” Colby leaned away from Mike, laughing.

“You two are ridiculous.” You laughed from the doorway.

Mike glanced at the camera to make sure the red recording light was on and tackled Colby onto the bed, pulling him into a headlock. “Don’t lie. You love us.” Your brother laughed, Colby flipping him over.

“Yeah, well…you can’t pick who you love.” You said in a dramatic sigh.

Colby looked over at you with a shocked look on his face giving Mike the chance to pull him into another hold. The two boys wrestled around for a few minutes before almost knocking the camera over. “Oh, shit!” Colby dashed to catch the falling tripod. “I’m pretty sure there’s a thumbnail somewhere in there.” He laughed, setting the camera straight.

“That whole thing needs to be at the end of your video.” Mike laughed, straightening his clothes.

“Oh, 100%.” Colby agreed, looking over at you. “Are you nervous?” he asked, sitting back down on the bed.

“Just because I don’t normally do this.” You said, pointing to the camera. “But not because of what we’re going to say.”

Colby nodded, understanding. “That makes sense. I wouldn’t worry about it too much, though. I think you’re going to be a natural.” He smiled, looking over at Mike who was settling down next to him. “You ready?”

“Very.” Mike smirked.

*GIRLFRIEND TAG! (not clickbait) [SERIOUSLY – this isn’t clickbait]*

The video opened with Mike and Colby sitting next to each other on the edge of Colby’s bed. They stayed silent just staring at the camera for a few seconds. Mike looked mad and Colby looked scared.

“Coooolllbyyyyy?” Mike said in a scolding voice, staring into the camera.

Colby’s eyes widened. “Yeah?”

“What did you do?” Mike looked over at him.

“I…I uh, I asked a girl out…” he said, acting like he was afraid to answer.

“What girl, Colby?” Mike pressed, crossing his arms and flexing.

“Umm…Her name is Y/n.” Colby answered, making sure to look anywhere but Mike or the camera.

“And how did you meet Y/n?” Mike started leaning over Colby in an intimidating manner.

“In Arizona?” Colby ducked, shrinking away from Mike.

“And who is she?” Mike asked, turning to stare back into the lens.

Colby turned to look up at Mike, squeezing his eyes shut before answering. “Your sister.”

Mike threw his arms up and yelled in an excited voice. “Colby and my sister are dating!”

Colby busted out laughing, clapping and falling back on the bed for a second. He sat back up. “I know you’re like the goofiest dude I know, but you can still be so scary.” Colby laughed.

“It runs in the family.” Mike snarked, looking over at where you were standing off camera.

“I am not scary!” you answered, Colby making a ‘really?’ face at you before turning back to Mike. “So, is there anything you want to say before I bring Y/n in?”

“Umm…welcome to the family?” Mike teased, half tackling Colby to the bed in a hug. “But seriously” he said, turning to the camera. “All of the Sam and Colby fans welcomed me into the Trap House friend group with open arms. Hell, the reason I’ve been able to keep making music and quit my day job is because of the same people watching this video. Y/n’s been my rock since we were little kids. She’s literally the best person I know and seeing these two together, you’re gonna get it. It’ll make sense. Just give her a chance.” He nodded, looking over at Colby.

“Thanks, brother.” Colby said, hugging him before Mike stood and pushed you towards where he was just sitting. “Here she is.” Colby was laughing looking at the terrified look on your face. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to sit next to him, his arm around your waist from behind.

You sat down and covered your cheeks with your hands for a second, gaining some composure. “Okay. I got this. We’re good.” You smiled over at him, closing your eyes when he leaned in to kiss your cheek.

“Yes, ladies and gentlemen. This is not clickbait. I’m no longer a single, lonely, emo boy.” He joked, looking over at you. “Like you heard in our little opening skit, this is Mike’s sister, Y/n.”

You waved to the camera. “Hola.” You looked back over at Colby seeing him staring back at you. “Oh, God. We’re so awkward.” You laughed.

Colby shrugged. “That’s okay.” He said, leaning in to kiss you. He turned back to the camera. “OKAY! I tweeted out earlier to you guys asking for girlfriend/boyfriend tag questions and we’re going to answer a few of them.”

“What’s the first one?” you asked, looking down at his phone. “Ooo, that’s a good one. It says, ‘Where and when was our first kiss?’”

“MIKE!” Colby yelled, laughing. “We need you one more time.”

“What’s up?” Mike said, ducking down into frame.

Colby held his phone up so Mike could read the question, laughing at the dramatic face he made. “This bitch kissed my own sister in front of me before even telling me he liked her!”

“You act like that was the dramatic part.” You laughed. “Mike jumped over my kitchen island, chased Colby around my dining room, out the back door, and then tackled him into the pool.” You explained to the camera.

“He wasn’t actually mad.” Colby clarified. “He kind of played match maker, actually. I found out later he literally invited me to see if we’d hit it off.”

“Sneaky bitch.” You said, sticking your tongue out a Mike.

“I’ll take that as a ‘thank you’”, Mike laughed, going back to the living room.

“Our first kiss was actually kind of cute, though.” You turned to Colby.

“It was.” He agreed. “I was terrified to kiss her, but I told her I really wanted to. She started listing all of the reasons It wasn’t worth it INCLUDING the fact that Mike was literally staring at us.”

“He surprised me.” You said, fixing a stray section of his hair. “He looked like he was going to walk away, but then I heard him say ‘it’s worth it’…he tasted like Jack Daniels.”

Colby blushed. “It was definitely worth it.” He said, looking back down at his phone. “Okay, next question…What were your first impressions of each other? You go first.”

“Mine is kind of in two parts. Mike had talked about you before I actually met you.” You explained, turning to the camera. “I knew that he was a good friend, laid back, a good listener. My brother was very grateful for Colby. Mike and I talk a lot, so I heard about it.”

Colby smiled over at you. “What’s the other part?”

“The phone call in the car. You said ‘my momma taught me better than that’ and I kind of melted a little. It was adorable.” You blushed, ducking your head for a moment.

“She called me country boy all week.” Colby said to the camera. “I guess my first impression started with the phone call, too. You sassed Mike and called me sweetie, I think.” He laughed. “but honestly, it was seeing how you took care of everyone the next few days that solidified it. I thought you were very…” He looked around, trying to find the right word in his head. “You made me feel very comfortable.”

“I’m glad.” You rested your hand on his leg, squeezing his knee.

“You pick the next question.” He said, covering your hand with his.

“Hmmm…Okay, here. ‘When did each of you know you actually liked the other?’” you read.

“Easy.” He said, turning to the camera. “I had a little crush on her from the moment I met her…but what made me realize I was in deep was the night I drunkenly stumbled into her like, art studio area. I was not having a good night and she made me sit down and talk. Actually…” he stood and walked over to where the necklace you had made him was hanging, grabbing it and joining you back on the bed. “She made me this that night. I was just super in my own head and I felt dumb for being so upset about some stuff I was dealing with and she just… She was so loving and genuine. And she actually listened. She made me feel like my frustrations were valid and that I deserved better.” He shrugged. “It ended up being the best night of the whole trip.” He smiled over at you.

You tried inconspicuously wiping the tears that threatened to fall at any moment, but when Colby saw your watery eyes, he pulled you to him. “You’re not allowed to put me crying in the video.” You laughed, taking a deep breath and making sure your tears were gone.

“Oh, it’s going in there.” He laughed, wiping his thumb over a spot you missed.

“Brat.” You smiled at him, turning towards the camera. “I definitely fell for him that same night.” You nodded your head in agreement. “We had a good long talk while I made that necklace. I didn’t think he’d ever actually want to date me, but I was happy I had met him.” You looked over at the soft smile on Colby’s face. “You’ve got a good heart.”

“This video started out funny and now it’s just cute and gooey.” He laughed.

“Pick the next question.” You said, laughing.

“Here’s an easy one.” He said. “How long have you known each other?”

“Three weeks? Almost four?” you said, raising your eyebrow in question.

“Holy shit. Yeah. It feels like so much longer.” Colby laughed.

“It does.” You agreed. “Okay, this one is cute. ‘What are your nicknames for each other?’”

Colby lifted his finger to point at the space on the screen where he would put a screenshot of his tweet. “She calls me Kansas.”

“I do.” You smiled. “And country boy, sometimes. I don’t think you have one for me, though.” You said, trying to think of one.

“Not really. I always answer the phone with ‘hey beautiful’, but I don’t know if that counts.” He agreed. “I have her as Mamacita in my phone.” Colby laughed.

You laughed. “Hearing you try to pronounce any Spanish word makes me laugh.” You said, handing him his phone so he could find another question.

The two of you answered a few more questions, sharing a few more funny moments and a few squishy ones.

“I think that about wraps this up.” Colby said, pulling you to lean into his side. “I know that a lot of you guys are going to be confused when you realize this video really isn’t clickbait.” He laughed. “You guys know that I’ve never introduced a girl as anything more than a friend, so this is new territory for all of us. I just…I want you guys to know that I’m really happy. If I didn’t actually think that this was real and going to last, then I never would have made this video.” He looked down at you. “Anything you want to add?”

“I don’t really know what to say.” You laughed. “I guess I want them to know that I love you. And that I understand that I’m this new scary stranger to them.”

“Guys, that’s the second time she’s said she loves me today.” He teased you, talking to the camera. You hid your face behind your hands. “I love you, too.” He said, kissing your forehead.

“I didn’t even think about it.” You laughed, leaning up to kiss his lips. “I guess it just felt right.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” he nodded, turning back to the camera. “Guys, if there are any videos you want to see us do together, let us know in the comments. I know you don’t know her very well right now, but the more you do the more I know you’re going to love her. I think we’re going to end this here, but make sure to check out Sam’s video tomorrow! We played a game during Pizza Night and Y/n surprised me. It was really cute and I know you guys are going to gif the hell out of it.” He laughed. “I’ll catch you guys later. Peace!”

*video end*


	26. Tumblr – Colby Brock x Reader

Tumblr is…a mixed bag. You’d made some of your closest internet friends on this poorly run website, but you’d also received more than your share of crazy fangirl hate. What’s crazy though, is how easy it is to make friends in the Sam and Colby fandom on Tumblr. 99% of everyone you’ve met is super nice and the group kind of shuts down the haters pretty quickly.

This last round of drama kind of wore everyone down. It all started with a hate anon that your friend DaddyDobrock received. “If Sam and Colby saw half of what you guys wrote on here they wouldn’t want you as fans 🙄.” She handled it well. She laughed and told the anon to lighten up and fuck off. You guys were pretty used to petty hate anons and rarely answer them, but boy was this asshole persistent.

Absolute-randomness-forever replied to a similar message with “If you don’t like what we post, don’t follow us?” Again, not really feeding into any drama.

Sp00kybrock got one trying to get her opinion on the whole thing. “Don’t you think most of the Sam and Colby tumblr fandom is toxic? Like, I bet Colby would cringe so hard if he went on this site. 🙄” She defended her friends, laughing it off. “My friends and I aren’t toxic. We post memes and joke around, but we support the boys 100%.”

Jakeywebber commented on a few of the new posts. “Does this person even watch the boys? They obviously don’t know that their sense of humor is exactly like ours.”

The anons continued to come in, a few other people getting them but not replying. They always ended with 🙄. The problem with one toxic anon is that they attract others that want to feed into the drama, and soon the hate is taken too far.

Someone got an anon telling them to kill themselves. Eye rolling emoji included. The blog posted the anon with no comment other than “deleting now” and went offline. To say that the rest of you were up in arms is an understatement. Lightenupbrock, that-one-brock-boy, badassbrock, the-sun-is-dark, colbyjacksmack, rewindfridaynight, xplr-lurker, brockboytrashz…you all jumped in and defended your friend. You sent them messages making sure they were okay, trying to convince them not to delete.

*Twitter notification*  
Colby Brock Tweeted : “FYI we see more than you think we see. Don’t pretend to be our fan and then treat other fans like shit. Especially anonymously. 🙄”

Daddydobrock posted “Anyone else see this?” with a screenshot of the tweet.

A few of the others reblogged it, adding comments. By the end of the thread, your group of friends was convinced that Colby either had a tumblr or occasionally lurked on it.

*tumblr messages*

Xplr-lurker : Hey, have you heard from the girl that got the kys anon?

You and Xplr-lurker had been tumblr friends for about 6 months. They messaged you after they saw how you interacted with the other blogs. You were always helpful, kind, encouraging…You had a reputation for being a sweetheart and Xplr-lurker had messaged you thanking you for it. You two became friends pretty quickly, asking how each other’s days went and such. Neither of you ever really posted your personal info on your blogs, but you knew a bit about each other. You both lived in Cali, you were about the same age, and you loved sending each other super emo tumblr posts when you were bored. Usually hella late at night. He knew you were a girl and you knew he was a guy. Other personal details kind of trickled through in your everyday interactions.

Y/n : Yeah. She doesn’t want to be online for a while, but she isn’t going to delete her blog. I gave her my phone number just in case she needed to talk.

Xplr-lurker : I figured you would 😊 I’m glad she’s okay.

Y/n : Me too.

Y/n : Hey, did you see Colby’s tweet? I think he saw all of this go down. I mean, maybe I’m just assuming too much, but he ended a tweet about anon hate with that stupid eye roll emoji just like the anon does.

Xplr-lurker : I mean, he said he checks his dms all the time. Maybe someone sent it to him?

Y/n : Maybe.

Y/n : Honestly, I’m just as mad for him and Sam as I am for the girl. How shitty is it that they have to watch the people who call themselves fans treat other fans like garbage? And they can’t do a thing about it.

Xplr-lurker : That sounds like it would suck.

Y/n : Right?

You had written a whole big post about how hypocritical it was for this toxic anon to accuse everyone else of being bad for the fandom when they were so willing to go out of their way to harm other fans. You reminded them about the videos Sam and Colby used to post about being confident and helping others. Their entire YouTube career started with them making videos wanting to help people. Just like every other post, you signed it with two black heart emojis. 🖤🖤

You had continued talking to xplr-lurker as you wrote the post. Venting a little bit about how frustrated you were.

*Twitter notification*  
Colby Brock Tweeted : “Don’t worry, we know there are amazing fans out there, too. 🖤🖤”

Y/n : Dude. I think I’m paranoid, now.

Xplr-lurker : What do you mean?

Y/n : Nothing. I’m exhausted. I just need sleep, lol. You do too, nerd. You said you needed to be up by 9 and it’s already 4am.

Xplr-lurker : Holy shit, my friend is going to kill me if I’m falling asleep tomorrow, haha.

Y/n : Haha, good luck! I’ll talk to you later.

Xplr-lurker : Thanks. Sweet dreams.

See, it’s pretty common for social media influencers to have secret accounts. It gives them a way to like posts and follow fans without starting drama. After collabing with CrankThatFrank, Colby was convinced to make a tumblr. He picked Xplr-lurker so that it made sense for him to interact with his own fans. He mostly just reblogged cool edits and funny traphouse memes. He’d comment on funny posts and throw his two cents in on theories and gossip. For the most part, it was kind of fun. People on tumblr were brutally honest but fucking hilarious. He never planned on talking about tumblr or letting anyone he interacted with on tumblr know that he was behind the username…but then he found your blog. He’d contemplated telling you for a few weeks now. The two of you talked almost every night and he felt bad. He felt like he was lying to you.

He’d first messaged you just to say a quick thanks for being so positive in the fandom, but the more he talked to you the more he kept wanting to talk to you.

The 🙄 anon stopped sending people messages after Colby’s tweet. Your friends on tumblr were able to go back to posting ridiculous screenshots and cool photo edits over the next week or so. You’d reblogged a gif of Colby about to lose his shorts on a waterslide with the caption “I feel like Elton has been trying to get Colby naked in vlogs since the start of TFIL”.

Xplr-lurker : *sent waterslide post*

Xplr-lurker : This is a fat fact. Lol.

Y/n : Right? Hahahahaha

Xplr-lurker : I think he does it for views.

Y/n : Probably. It’s the same reason Colby gets shirtless in his own videos. He knows people will click the thumbnail, haha.

Colby sat on his balcony laughing. You were absolutely right.

Xplr-lurker : Is that why you clicked?

Y/n : Haha, nah. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a beautiful human being. You’d have to be blind not to see that. But I found Colby through TFIL.

Xplr-lurker : What made you keep watching him then?

Colby felt bad for baiting you out, but his curiosity got the better of him. As far as you knew, he was just another fan. This is when he’d get your most honest answer.

Y/n : A lot. First, he’s a huge goofball. Watching him and his friends do dumb shit to make each other laugh is the best.

Y/n : And everything him and Sam have done together? Those two dudes are fearless. They just remind me that I’m the only one holding myself back, you know? One day I’ll actually get out of my own way and make something of myself.

Y/n : He also seems super genuine. He never seems afraid to speak his mind or call something like it is. It actually bums me out watching some of his “friends”, If you know what I mean. I know that not everything they put out there is 100% accurate to how they actually are in real life, but I hate that slimy feeling I get knowing that a lot of them use Sam and Colby and don’t actually give a shit.

Y/n : I know I sound like a massive fangirl at this point, haha. I think I just needed to get that off my chest.

Colby sat there trying to figure out how to respond. He had a huge grin on his face seeing you spill your guts like you did.

Xplr-lurker : Haha, don’t worry about it. You just sound like you care. That’s not a bad thing.

Over the next few weeks, you guys continued to talk like normal, but it got a little more personal. He wanted to be able to call you a friend, but he was still afraid to tell you who he actually was. You two talked more about your passions and the things you struggle with. You’d always sent each other music to check out, but he’d confessed that he’d been dabbling in trying to write lyrics. He needed to find a way to talk to you as COLBY and not xplr-lurker.

*Twitter notification*  
Colby Brock Tweeted : “You feel so close but in reality I’m sitting here on my balcony alone.”

One of your tumblr friends had screenshot the tweet, adding the caption “This is how it feels to have better friends on the internet than in real life.”

You reblogged it and tagged xplr-lurker. You added “I wouldn’t trade our late-night talks for the world.”

Xplr-lurker : *sent tagged post*

Xplr-lurker : Yeah?

Y/n : Duh. You know that.

Xplr-lurker : Same.

Colby sat there, his fingers hovering over the keyboard on his phone.

*Twitter notification*  
Colby Brock Tweeted : “1 like = 1 ‘don’t be a pussy’ whispered in my ear.”

Xplr-lurker : Not to sound like a creepy internet person, but have you ever met any of your internet friends in real life?

Y/n : Haha, I don’t think you’re creepy. And yes! I’ve met a few of them. Why?

Xplr-lurker : I know we live in the same city and I’ve always wondered if you’d want to get coffee or something.

Y/n : That would mean that you’d get to see how awkward and clumsy I am in real life. I don’t know if I’m willing to put you through that, hahaha.

Colby laughed. That response was better than the “fuck off, creeper” he expected.

Xplr-lurker : Oh, shut up. You’d be the one dealing with me being awkward.

Y/n : Suuuuuuure. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.

Y/n : I’m actually walking home from my favorite coffee shop right now, haha. It’s called 101. They’re open until 3 am and they have the best food.

Xplr-lurker : WHY ARE YOU WALKING ALONE SO LATE AT NIGHT?!

It was well past 2am and the thought of you walking the streets of LA by yourself kind of had Colby on edge.

Y/n : I live like 5 minutes away. Don’t worry.

Colby pulled up 101 Coffee Shop on his phone. It was less than a 10 minute drive from his apartment. *We actually live pretty close* he thought, switching back to the tumblr app.

Xplr-lurker : Tell me when you make it home safe. LA is scary at night.

Xplr-lurker : Also, that coffee shop is not far from me. If you ever want to meet up there, I’m down.

Y/n : I just walked in my front door. Stop worrying, mom.

Y/n : And I’ll be headed back there tomorrow around midnight. My roommate’s boyfriend is obnoxious and he comes over every night around then. I usually hang out at the coffee shop and work on stuff on my laptop for a few hours.

Xplr-lurker : I’m glad you’re safe. I’ll definitely try to make it there tomorrow.

Y/n : I’ll be the one with the messy bun, laptop, and baggy Y&R hoodie, lol.

Xplr-lurker : If I don’t chicken out, I’ll wear an XPLR hoodie.

Y/n : Well I need to go to sleep. If I don’t see you tomorrow, I’m sure I’ll still talk to you on here.

Xplr-lurker : For sure! Have a good night!

Y/n : You too. 🖤🖤

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Colby said, sighing. This was it. He was either going to walk into that coffee shop and blow his cover or he was going to chicken out like a little bitch.

The whole next day he had a hard time paying attention to anything or anyone. He was too busy trying to figure out the best way to tell you who he was.

“Colby!” Sam laughed, waving his hand in front of his friend’s face.

“What? Sorry.” Colby said, shaking his head and turning towards Sam.

“You okay?” Sam asked. Colby just stared at him for a minute. “I’m going to take that as a no?”

“I’m not, not okay.” Colby answered, sounding cryptic.

“Okaaaayyy.” Sam said slowly. “Care to explain?”

“I’m just nervous to meet up with someone later.” Colby tried to sound casual. “It’s nothing big. I’m just anxious, I guess.”

“Who?” Sam asked.

“A girl I met online.” Colby said, waiting for Sam to tease him.

Sam furrowed his brows. “Like on a dating app?”

“No.” Colby shook his head. “She’s a fan.”

Sam made a confused face. “Not to make it sound like I think you’re stupid, but are you being catfished again?” He laughed.

Colby couldn’t help but crack a smile, hiding his face behind his hands. “No, actually. I don’t even know what this girl looks like.”

“What?!” Sam asked, confused.

“That’s not the weirdest part.” Colby said, peeking through his fingers at his best friend. “She doesn’t know I’m me.”

“Is this for a video or something?” Sam asked, not understanding at all what was going on.

“Nope. I made an account to interact with fans and we just kind of clicked.” Colby tried explaining. “We’ve been friends for like 6 months, but we only ever talk through our usernames. The more I say this out loud the crazier it sounds.” Colby laughed.

“Sooooo, you’ve never seen a picture of her?” Sam asked.

“Nope. Not for sure. I THINK I found her personal blog, but I could be wrong.” Colby answered. “I only know her name because it’s in her profile, but she’s never asked me mine.”

“Is she going to be mad?” Sam asked, trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

“That’s kind of why I’m so nervous.” Colby said, biting his lip. “She told me where she’s going to be tomorrow night and I don’t know if I should just show up or if I should rip the band-aid off and tell her who I am in our dms before we’re supposed to meet up.”

Sam had a blank stare on his face. “I honestly have no idea how to help you.”

“Don’t feel bad. I don’t know how to help myself.” Colby laughed.

“Tell me how it goes?” Sam asked.

“Of course.” Colby nodded, zoning out again.

At around 11:30pm you’d walked to the coffee shop. You ordered a drink and your late dinner and sat down in the corner booth. You worked on some things you were currently writing and gone through and caught up with your emails. At about 1am, you’d convinced yourself your tumblr friend had chickened out.

Right around 12:30am, Colby was stood in front of the coffee shop he was supposed to meet you at. There were only a few people currently in the shop, so it was pretty easy to figure out which one was you. He’d taken a deep breath and walked through the door, darting to the counter when he started to panic. With his back to you, he ordered a coffee. *I don’t even like coffee* he thought to himself. He kept peeking at you from the pick-up counter while he waited for his order. You had headphones in your ears, mouthing the lyrics to whatever song you were listening to. When the barista called out his name, he grabbed his coffee and left the shop.

Xplr-lurker : I’m stuck.

Xplr-lurker : You’re normally the person I go to for advice, but I feel like it’s unfair to put this one on you.

Xplr-lurker : You’re beautiful, btw.

You looked up from your computer, searching for your friend.

Y/n : Thank you? Are you here?

Xplr-lurker : I was. I chickened out. I kind of panicked.

Y/n : Aww, I promise you have no reason to panic. So why are you stuck? I’m always here to listen and give advice when I think I can help. You know that.

Colby sighed, sitting in his car.

Xplr-lurker : I guess it’s better just to come out with it.

Xplr-lurker : My name is Colby.

You waited a few seconds for further explanation.

Y/n : Okay? I don’t get it.

Xplr-lurker : Like, I am Colby Brock. I made this account to interact with fans.

Y/n : Please tell me you’re just fucking with me as a friend and not a delusional fanboy that’s trying to actually convince me he’s someone he’s not.

*Great* you thought to yourself. Not only did you have to walk home at night by yourself in LA, now you had to keep an eye out for a crazy person who wanted you to believe they were Colby. You thought this person was your friend and now you were afraid to leave the coffee shop.

Xplr-lurker : Neither? I know I fucked up by not telling you sooner.

Y/n : Well, since whoever is on the other end of this message knows I’m here alone, I’m going to call my roommate to pick me up. You know, you were really cool. You were my favorite person to talk to. This really sucks. You didn’t have to be anyone but yourself.

When Colby tried to reply to your message, the chat said that he had been blocked. “Oh, fuck.” He said, jumping back out of his car. When he got to the door of the coffee shop, he could see that you were packing up your stuff.

“Y/n!” he called from the door, walking towards your booth.

Your eyes flew towards the boy walking in your direction, your hands frozen holding your laptop. 

Colby slowly slid into the other side of the booth you were sitting in, putting his phone down with the tumblr app open. “I’m so sorry.”

“What the fuck?” you whispered, still not moving.

“You have every right to be mad at me and I swear I never meant to freak you out. I didn’t really think it through when I told you who I was. Is your roommate coming?” He asked, talking so fast you could barely process what he was saying.

You sat your laptop down and grabbed his phone. “My roommate wouldn’t come pick me up even if I did call her.” You said, looking at the tumblr app on Colby’s phone. You were the only person he had messaged.

“You were going to walk?” Colby asked, grabbing his phone when you handed it back to him.

“I was going to order an Uber.” You laughed. “This is crazy. You’re crazy.”

“Are you mad?” Colby’s face was apprehensive, waiting for you to tell him to fuck off.

“A little.” You nodded, laughing. “You asked me questions about yourself! I fangirled to you about you!” You remembered, covering your now blushing cheeks with your hands, hiding your face.

He laughed. “I feel the need to say this in person…You’re beautiful.” He watched as you peeked over your fingers. “And I’m the one that should be embarrassed about that, not you.”

“Why did you ask me to meet if you didn’t want me to know who you were?” You asked, remembering that this whole thing was his idea.

He laughed, reaching to grab one of your hands. “I’ve been trying to nut up and tell you who I am for over a month.”

“Why me? You didn’t even know what I looked like?” You were still trying to take in the fact that Colby Brock was sitting here in your favorite coffee shop holding your hand.

“I didn’t really care what you looked like. You’ve been a great friend to me since we first started talking and I was just some random person you met online…That has nothing to do with how someone looks.” He explained, blushing before continuing. “The fact that you’re also adorable is just an added bonus.”

You laughed, pulling your hand out of his so you could re-do your messy bun that was currently falling. “This is crazy. I want to re-read everything I’ve ever sent to you to make sure I didn’t make a complete fool out of myself.”

“Y/n.” Colby laughed. “You didn’t. I promise. There’s not a single thing you’ve told me that I don’t like.”

You stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell you were supposed to do now. “I have one question.” You said, leaning your elbows on the table.

“Ask away.” He answered, leaning forward the same way you were.

“What’s the REAL reason Elton always tries to get you naked in his vlogs?” You smirked, hearing Colby bust a gut laughing.

“Honestly, I’ve questioned it myself. The only answer that keeps me sane is clickbait.” He shook his head. “So, we’re good?” he asked.

“I mean, I don’t know WHAT we are, but I hope it isn’t bad.” You laughed.

“Well, we’ve been friends for over 6 months. I’d like to still claim that even though you know now that I’ve been a dumbass this entire time.” He smiled.

“I think I can deal with that.” You smiled back at him.

“Should I push my luck and ask you if I can buy you another coffee?” He asked, a shy look on his face. “I think coffee is disgusting, but I hear coffee shops make for great first dates.”

“You went from being afraid to show your face to asking me on a date.” You laughed.

“Well?” Colby said, waiting for your answer.

You nodded, your cheeks turning pink. “I’d love another coffee.”


	27. The Wilderness – Colby Brock x Reader

*Text*

Uncle Elton – Colby, do you think you and Sam could come over sometime today? I have a TFIL video idea that I want to walk through with you guys.

Colby – What time? We’re just editing today.

Uncle Elton – Kian and JC are going to be here around 6.

Colby – What?? I’ll go talk to Sam. We’ll be there.

“Sam!” Colby called, walking into his apartment. “Elton wants us to head over to his place in like 2 hours.”

“What for?” Sam asked, hearing Colby climb his spiral staircase.

“He said he’s got a video idea, but Kian and JC are going to be there too.” Colby explained. “I have no clue what he has planned if he’s bringing other youtubers into it.”

“Ooo, he’s been talking about doing that ‘survive the wilderness’ series.” Sam reminded him. “Maybe he’s trying to hammer out the details.”

When the boys walked into Elton’s house, they noticed a couple people they knew and a few people they didn’t know.

“Hey, hey, hey!” JC called, walking up to the boys and partaking in the usual handshake/half hug. “We need to collab again, boys.”

“Hell yeah, brother.” Colby replied, walking past JC to find Elton.

“UNCLE ELTON!” Colby yelled, hearing a call back from the back yard. “What’s going on?”

“Give me a hand bringing this shit to the garage and I’ll tell you.” Elton bribed him.

When the two of them made it to the garage, Colby saw Elton’s whole plan charted out on one entire wall. “Holy shit.” He said, dropping the boxes Elton had him carrying. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Well, I was supposed to do it a few months ago, but Kian and JC were doing their reality series and we didn’t want to compete with each other.” Elton explained. “So, I decided they could go first as long as they competed in mine.”

“Dude, is this like survivor?” Colby asked, looking at all of the stuff Elton had laid out.

“Kind of. I want to have like 10 pairs of YouTubers see who can live in the wilderness the longest. The winning pair gets 10 thousand dollars for themselves and 10 thousand dollars donated to whatever charity they choose.” Elton started explaining, pointing at some plans and illustrations on the left of the wall. “We’d start out with 10 and everyone would get to bring ONE Rubbermaid bin each full of whatever they wanted.”

“Can’t you cheat, then? What are we allowed to bring?” Colby asked, trying to think of what he would bring.

“It could be 100 usb batteries to charge your phone or it could be 50 Pop Tarts. It doesn’t matter. Every individual person gets to bring one bin full of whatever they want.” Elton explained. “I’ll pair people up before they pack so they can talk about what to bring.”

“So, Sam and I are a team? I assume Kian and JC are a team, too?” Colby asked.

“Not exactly.” Elton replied, sounding a bit suspicious.

“Wait, who are the teams?” Colby looked over, hoping he was still paired with Sam.

“I want pairs of girls and boys.” Elton said. “Kian and JC are bringing their girlfriends. I’ll have Sam invite Kat.”

“Who am I supposed to bring?” Colby sighed, glaring at Elton.

“Well, you know Y/n is out there with Kian and JC.” Elton raised his eyebrows. “She wants to compete.”

Colby’s face immediately flushed pink. “I don’t think she’d want me on her team.” He said, ducking his head. “I kind of fucked up the last time we hung out.”

“Ummm, she told me she hopes she gets paired with you, so I don’t know what the fuck you think you did.” Elton gave Colby a confused look.

“Really?!” Colby asked, surprised. “I didn’t think she ever wanted to talk to me again.”

“What did you do?” Elton laughed, shaking his head.

“I was suuuuuper drunk and I kissed her.” He said, covering his face with his hands. “But the fuck up was freaking out afterwards and telling her I didn’t mean it.”

“So, what…you just stopped talking to her?” Elton asked.

“Not exactly. Kind of? It happened like 2 nights ago.” Colby said, looking up at Elton.

Elton walked to the door that led to the house. He opened it and yelled inside. “Y/N! Come to the garage!”

“What are you doing?” Colby whisper yelled, looking for the button to open the garage door so he could bail.

“Oh, don’t be a pussy.” Elton laughed.

“What’s up?” You said, walking into the garage. When you saw Colby looking flustered in the corner of the garage, you walked up to him. “Hey, you okay?” you asked, pulling him into a hug.

Colby hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around you. “Not really.” He said, hiding his face in your neck.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, feeling Colby tighten his arms.

Colby looked up and realized Elton had left the two of you alone. “I, uh. I really fucked up the other night and I was nervous you’d never want to talk to me again.” He explained looking down at you.

“Because you kissed me?” you laughed.

“Well, more because of how I acted afterwards.” He said, cringing at the memory.

“Colby, we’re fine.” You smiled up at him. “You were wasted. I’m shocked you remembered any of it at all. I was actually trying not to laugh at you and make you feel worse.”

“Oh, god.” He said, ducking his face back down into your neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Want to make it up to me?” You asked, playing with his hair. You could feel him nod his head. “Be my partner in Elton’s crazy Hunger Games scheme?” you laughed.

Colby lifted his head and laughed. “They don’t stand a chance if we’re on the same team.” He said, kissing your forehead. “We’re gonna win this bitch.”

When Elton had finally found enough youtubers to fill all of the spots, he sent everyone an email explaining the rules.

\------------------------------------------

-No drugs

-No alcohol

-No one from outside the competition is allowed to bring you anything once it starts

-No switching teams

-No violence

-No stealing

-No destroying other teams’ property

-No bribing other teams with money or shout outs or anything outside of the competition

-You ARE allowed to make deals with other teams

-You ARE allowed to bribe other teams with supplies brought into the competition

-You ARE allowed to trade skills, supplies, etc

-You must check in every morning and every evening on the walkie talkie

-You must keep your walkie talkie on at all times and you will be given a supply of batteries only to be used for the walkie talkies

-You will have multiple SD cards and batteries and you are to use the walkie talkie to let me know when you need to switch out your batteries or SD cards.

-You must film your activities often. Not constantly, but enough to keep the audience updated as we move through editing.

-bribes/trades/deals

-building shelter

-cooking/meals

-interactions with other teams

-at least 3 daily update/diary entries

-trips you take away from your camp

-any talks showing progress or setbacks

-keep the viewers informed of where you are and how you’re feeling

Everyone will be updated when a team quits. An announcement will go out on the walkie talkies, but you will not find out who quit. If you happen to know who quit, it is up to you if you’d like to share that information with the other remaining teams.

You can set up your camp however close or far away from the RV as you’d like. You are not required to interact with other teams during this competition unless called to the RV for mandatory meetings/events. There is a ‘private property’ fence that surrounds about 28 square miles of land. You are not allowed to cross this fence for any reason.

Please note that I will be editing this series entirely by myself and that any nudity filmed will be blurred or edited out. For any of the women in this competition, if you know that something was filmed that you would rather a female sort through/edit, please just inform me of this. That is not an issue at all.

I would like you guys to feel comfortable filming your conversations. As I’m editing these videos, I will send out messages to people asking if certain names or information needs to be bleeped. On the same note, if you know you mention someone that you want bleeped or talk about something you want cut out, tell me.

Remember you can work with other teams. You can trade goods within the competition. This includes skills. If someone wants help setting up their tent and wants to trade food or other supplies for it, this is fine. Just film it!

The competition starts in exactly a week. You’ll need to meet at my house at the time and date specified where a bus will take you and your supplies to our camping space.

Emergency protocol and such will be explained on site.

Everyone has been given the same size lidded tub to fill with whatever they want to take with them. Each tub has a pull handle and two wheels so that it’s not too hard to drag it through the woods. These items and the clothes on your back are the only things you will have in this competition. If you want a tent, bring a tent. It must fit in your tubs. I’ve sent everyone a list of SUGGESTIONS, but you are allowed to bring whatever you want. You are not allowed to fill additional backpacks or bags.

\------------------------------------------

Colby – Hey, did you get the bin and email from Elton?

Y/n – YES! I’ve been researching all morning. I’m trying to be the smartest with our space. Do you want to come over and we can plan?

Colby – I’ll be there in 10.

The two of you spent the rest of the day and the entire next day planning out your supplies.

-You decided that you would be sneaky and wear as much of your clothes as you could so that they didn’t take up space in your bins. That included multiple undies, leggings under jeans under sweats, multiple pairs of socks with your vans, tank tops under t shirts under hoodies, and both of you wearing beanies under hats. You also both wore two belts knowing that they could just come in handy if something broke. You made the both of you a few paracord bracelets, as well.

When the day finally arrived, the two of you weren’t really nervous.

“That’s not allowed!” Corey whined, pointing at you and Colby.

“What isn’t?” you asked, acting like you weren’t wearing 4 layers of clothes.

“Elton!” Corey yelled, walking over to you guys.

“They didn’t pack an extra bag and I said you were allowed the clothes on your back…I’m pretty sure they’re within the rules.” Elton said, smirking at Colby.

Colby stuck his tongue out at Corey. “Yeah, Corey. Don’t be a whiner baby!”

“Plus, we aren’t the only ones!” you laughed, pointing at JC and Chelsey.

“Ayy, looks like we had the same idea!” JC walked over to us, giving us hugs. It was pretty funny to watch since we were all wearing so many layers.

“See, Corey. You just didn’t think it through.” You chuckled, posing for a picture with Chelsey.

“OKAY GUYS!” Elton yelled, getting everyone’s attention. “We’re about to load up the bus to head out. We’ll have our introduction to the competition once we’re there, but I want each of you to walk up to someone with a camera and film your personal introduction. Let the viewers know your name, talk about how good or bad you think you’re going to do, and then make an actual guess as to which team you think is going to win.”

You walked up to one of the cameras and filmed your introduction. “Hey! My name is Y/n and I’m paired up with Colby Brock. We’re both pretty competitive so I think we’re going to do pretty well. Plus, we’ve been friends for quite a while. I know we’ll keep each other sane.” You laughed. “I honestly think we have a good chance at winning this. We’ve been scheming all week.” You made a cocky face at the camera, drumming your fingers against each other like an evil genius.

Colby walked up behind you, scaring you. “Did you finish your intro?” he asked.

“Yup, your turn.” You tried walking away, but Colby kept his arms around you, holding you in front of him. “My name is Colby Brock and we’re not leaving the forest until every other person quits.” He said confidently into the camera.

“I think we’re gonna win, too.” You said, half turning your head to look at him.

“Who do you think our biggest competition is?” He asked you, the cameraman still recording your conversation.

“Hmmm, Sam and Kat. We’re all super stubborn.” You laughed.

“Who do you think is going to give up first?” he continued.

“Kian and his girlfriend.” You said with a guilty look on your face. “I guarantee you they had no clue what to pack for this.”

Colby laughed. “I think I agree with both of your answers.”

Everyone piled into the bus, small team alliances starting to take place.

“Sam!” Colby yelled, calling Sam and Kat to sit with the two of you in the back of the bus.

“Are you guys nervous?” Sam asked, sitting next to you guys.

“Not at all.” You answered, looking to Colby.

“Me either, actually.” He answered. “I’m kind of excited. It’s like a little vacation.”

“How long do you think this is going to last?” Kat asked.

“Colby and I have 2 weeks worth of videos done for our personal channels and we don’t leave for our next series for almost 3 weeks. I doubt anyone would last that long, though.” Sam answered.

“I’ll stay out here until we actually need to fly out for that trip.” Colby said, sounding confident.

“I don’t think I could last that long.” Kat said, looking to Sam.

“I don’t want to be out here for 2 weeks.” He shook his head.

“We took a few pictures this week my friend is going to post for us on our accounts.” You said, leaning your head on Colby’s shoulder. “She’s got some tweets written out, too. She can post them as our weekly videos post just in case we really are out here that long.”

“You’d really stay out here that long?” Kat asked with wide eyes.

“I’m in it to win it.” You said, closing your eyes. You hoped to nap on the 2 hour drive.

“We don’t even have enough supplies to last that long.” Sam said.

“I think we do.” Colby laughed, looking down at you. “Come here, sleepy.” He said, putting his arm around you so you could snuggle into him.

You never quite fell asleep, but you definitely got to rest a bit. About halfway into the trip you heard Sam and Colby talking.

“I’m glad you two are okay.” Sam quietly said.

“Me too.” Colby said, his arm tightening around you a bit. “I really thought I’d fucked everything up.”

“Did you tell her you like her?” Sam asked. You weren’t expecting that question. You thought Colby’s mistake had been kissing you, not saying that it didn’t mean anything.

“No.” Colby sighed. “I’m hoping it’ll be obvious during this whole Survivor thing.”

Kat smiled at the two of you snuggled up. “I think it’s pretty obvious she likes you, Colby. You should definitely tell her.”

“We’ll see.” He answered.

When you finally arrived at the RV, everyone piled off of the bus and grabbed their supply totes. Elton was stood on the RV as everyone else gathered around it. “Welcome to The Wilderness!” Elton said through the megaphone.

Everyone cheered as the cameras moved around to capture the whole introduction.

“You guys already know the rules. If at any time you want to quit, you’ll use the walkie talkie you’ve been given to let my team and I know. There is a list of channels and what to use them for attached to each team’s walkie talkie pack. I’ve also attached some other helpful information, as well as a copy of the rules, to the same pack. When not in use, make sure everyone turns their walkie talkies to channel one. It’s where you’ll hear announcements and such from us. I have no clue how long this is going to last. I know some of you are in this for the long haul, but I kind of expect one or two of you to quit pretty quickly.” He laughed. “We’re going to be staying here in the RV. I’m going to be sorting through footage and editing this as we go so everyone please check in once they get their base set up. I’ll send someone out to grab your first SD card and mark where you’re staying on my map. I’ll be using drones throughout this series to keep track of where everyone is at and who is left. I don’t really know what else to tell you guys, so with that…Go set up your camps!”

You and Colby stripped out of your extra clothes and put them in one of the trash bags you’d packed. Sam and Colby decided that you and Kat would wait by your supplies while they hiked a bit to find a good spot. They wanted everyone else to get settled first so you guys could camp together away from any other teams. Colby also wanted to see if he could find a water source to stay by. They got back about an hour later having picked out the perfect spot.

Colby pulled the tote that had the water in it since it was the heaviest and you pulled the other one. “It’s like a 20 minute hike this way” he said. Telling you to follow his footsteps so you wouldn’t get hurt.

“Yeah, Colby found a little lake and no one else is camped anywhere near it.” Sam said, following behind Kat who was following you. He had a camera in one hand to record the trip to the campsite.

“Ooo, perfect!” You said, keeping pace with Colby. “Everyone we watched stayed kind of close to the RV.”

“Kian is literally camped in the field by the RV.” Kat laughed.

When you finally reached your camping spot, Sam ended the recording and started a new one. He set the camera down on the edge of the spot so it could record you guys setting up your space.

Colby set your tent up pretty quickly before helping Sam finish theirs. He had you and Kat gathering firewood and kindling for the fire. After the tents, him and Sam gathered some larger stones to make a circle for the fire. He set up the firewood and grabbed one of the lighters you packed and had the fire going a few minutes later.

Your tents were set up on opposite sides of the fire, each about 10 feet away from it. You dragged your supply totes to your tent and started setting up camp. You emptied out the bins so you could grab the sleeping bags. “Hey Colby!” You called from inside the tent.

He popped his head in the zipper door. “What’s up?”

“Do we want to use the sleeping bags as actual sleeping bags, or do you want me to open them and lay them down on top of each other so it’s softer to lay on?” You asked. “We could just share the makeshift mattress and use the blankets on top to stay warm.”

“Definitely option two.” He said, crawling in the tent to help you lay the open sleeping bags down. “This is going to be so much more comfy.”

“I agree.” You said, thanking him for helping you lay them out. “I’ll keep setting up in here.”

“Just call me if you want any more help.” He smiled over at you before leaving the tent.

You pulled one empty tote inside the tent to store stuff in and told him to pull the other one to sit by the fire like a bench. You folded your clothes and stacked them in one side of the bin, tucking your extra shoes next to the clothes. You put all of your toiletries in a gallon baggy so they’d be easy to use and keep clean. You put the food, drink mixers, 5 hour energy bottles, candy, and snacks in the tote next to the clothes and put the multiple gallons of water along the inside of one of the tent walls. The bug spray, LifeStraw, and emergency kit were right inside the door so they’d be easily accessible. You grabbed a gallon baggie and put one of the packs of baby wipes, a roll of toilet paper, and a flashlight in it so bathroom trips would be easier. The other flashlights sat next to the emergency kit and the extra batteries were with the food in the bin.

You sorted the other fire supplies, lighters, and a few outdoorsy supplies into gallon baggies and walked them out to where Colby was sat by the fire. “Hey, can you put these in the tote you’re sitting on?”

“Of course.” He said, grabbing them from you and standing up to open the tote. “How’s it going in there?” he asked, nodding towards the tent.

“Almost done.” You smiled at him, turning and walking back to the tent.

There were only a few things left lying on the sleeping bags. A blue bag Colby had packed inside one of the totes, the notebook and pens, the playing cards, a baggie full of trash bags, the paracord, a baseball bat Colby had insisted he pack to keep you guys safe, and a little bag you had packed with some ‘just in case’ supplies like condoms, tampons, your Epipen, some Benadryl, etc. You’d also packed some fun stuff like face masks and nail polish just to pass the time.

You grabbed Colby’s blue bag. When you opened it you saw a small camping knife, a whistle, a compass, a few other camping supplies…at the bottom you saw a box of condoms. You laughed, seeing that he had prepared like you had. I mean, you never know, right? Better safe than sorry?

“What are you laughing at?” you heard Colby ask, crawling into the tent.

“Oh, nothing.” You laughed, tossing him his bag.

He looked at you suspiciously, chucking his bag to the side. “Really. What were you laughing at?” he asked, smiling at you.

“Nothing!” You said, laughing again.

“Y/n, I’m gonna throw you in the lake if you don’t answer me.” He said in a playfully threatening voice.

You saw him creeping towards you, but you couldn’t jump out of the tent before he had tackled you against the comfy makeshift mattress. “I don’t want to answer you.” You laughed, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

He pinned you down with his knees on each side of your hips. His hands pinned yours above your head. “Tell me.” He laughed.

“Let’s just say we think alike.” You smirked, feeling the tension grow.

“In what way?” he asked, dipping lower towards you.

“Colby! Y/n!” You both heard Sam call your names.

“This isn’t over.” Colby laughed, climbing off of you.

“What’s up?” You asked Sam and Kat, climbing out of your tent. They were both sat on one of their totes on the other side of the fire.

"We’re getting ready to use the walkie talkie to let Elton know we’re finished setting up camp.” Sam said. “Are you guys done?”

“Just finished, actually.” You answered.

“Can I see in your tent?” Kat asked as the boys talked to Elton over the walkie.

“Of course.” You said, walking her over to it.

“You guys are way more prepared than we are.” Kat laughed, laying down on top of the blankets. 

“Oh, god. I need to see your tent now.” You laughed, laying back against the blankets.

After a few minutes of you two just talking in your tent, Colby called you back outside.

“Someone already quit.” Sam laughed, putting his walkie talkie back in his tent. Colby sat yours on the ground next to the outside tote.

“How?” Kat asked, walking towards Sam.

“We don’t know.” Colby said, sitting down on the tote. “We don’t even know who it is, we just know there’s now 9 pairs left.”

“Damn” you said, sitting on the edge of the tote.

“Here.” Colby said, patting his lap and opening his arms instead of moving over.

“Just move over, dork.” You said, practically falling off of the bin.

“Nope, There’s not enough room. Just come here.” He gave you puppy dog eyes and held his arms open.

“Is this what it looks like when Colby Brock makes a move?” you teased him, sitting sideways on his lap.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He answered, wrapping his arms around you. “Someone should be here to map out our camp site and exchange SD cards in about a half hour.”

The four of you passed the time by talking about your plans for at least the next few days.

“They’re probably going to be recording when they come to switch this out.” Sam said, looking at the two of you and holding up the SD card.

“That’s my cue.” You laughed, moving to get off of Colby’s lap.

His arms stayed firmly around you. “Would you actually care if people saw you sitting on my lap?” Colby asked.

“No.” You answered honestly, smiling at the odd expression on his face. “But…”

“You think I care if people see you sitting in my lap?” Colby asked.

“Yes.” You answered honestly, again. “You are never touchy feely on camera.” You shrugged.

“With women.” Sam added, teasing Colby.

The two of you chuckled. “I don’t care if this is on camera.” Colby said, his arms shaking you a bit. “I’m worried some of my crazy fans are going to freak out and send you hate.” He admitted, sighing.

“I’m not.” You shrugged. “Drama always passes, Colby. You can’t let it make decisions for you.”

“Then stay.” He gave you a soft smile, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

You nodded, blushing a bit. 

“Why the fuck did you guys camp so far away from everyone?” Elton practically yelled, walking over the edge of the hill.

“The lake!” Colby laughed, watching Elton pan his camera over the whole scene.

“Dude, I don’t think anyone else knows this is even here.” Elton said, recording the four of you sat by the fire before walking around and showing your tents.

“Exactly.” Sam replied.

“You guys have a nice set-up here.” Elton said, turning off his camera after one final pan over the whole scene.

“Most of this is thanks to the boy scout right here.” You said, turning to smile at Colby.

“I wouldn’t have been able to pack everything we needed without you, though.” He rebutted, pressing another kiss to your shoulder.

“How DID you pack so much?” Elton asked, noticing you had more supplies than most.

“Vacuum bags.” You shrugged. “And not packing dumb shit we don’t need.”

“Touché.” Elton laughed, switching a new SD card for the one in Sam’s hand. “Remember to check in at some point tonight on the walkie talkie and try to film at least one update/diary entry each.”

“Will do!” the group confirmed.

“Here’s the first ‘event’, by the way.” Elton said, handing each pair a piece of paper and a pen. “We’re doing Camping BINGO.”

You looked at the paper he handed you. “Ooo, nice. Are there going to be prizes?” you asked.

“Oh, definitely.” Elton smirked, walking back towards the hill where he came from.

“Are the papers the same?” Sam asked, walking over to compare them.

“Looks like it!” Colby confirmed.

“Let’s go see how we did.” You said, climbing off of Colby’s lap.

You both crawled into your tent, sitting down on the comfy ‘bed’. “Let’s check and see what it says before we record it.” Colby said, reading the paper in your hands.

PACKED WATER – “Check” Colby pointed towards the gallons of water.

FOUND NATURAL RESOURCES – “The lake.” You said.

PACKED FOOD – “Who didn’t?” He laughed.

PACKED A WEAPON – “We have a bat and a knife.” Colby said.

TRADED SUPPLIES WITH ALLIANCE MEMBER – “We’ll trade something with Sam and Kat.” You suggested.

PACKED A FLASHLIGHT – “Multiple.” Colby clicked the one by him on and off a few times.

PACKED COOKING SUPPLIES – “First one we didn’t do.” You laughed.

PACKED PILLOWS – “Two in a row!” Colby pointed to the square.

PACKED A GAME – “We have playing cards!” You said, reaching in the tote and grabbing them.

MADE A FIRE – “Duh.” Colby bragged.

PACKED TOILET PAPER – “Thank god, because I’m about to need it.” He laughed.

PACKED SMORE SUPPLIES – “And you tried telling me to leave it at home.” You smirked at him.

FREE SPACE – “Self-explanatory.” You nodded.

MADE AN ALLIANCE – “Sam and Colby vs the world, bitch!” Colby said obnoxiously loud.

PACKED CONDOMS – “Check.” You said, moving on quickly.

“I knew you saw them.” He blushed, poking you in the side.

“Sweetie, I packed my own.” You snarked.

Colby’s eyes went wide. “I hope I was the person you planned on using them with!” he said sarcastically.

“I don’t know. Crawford is awfully cute. He’s got that whole Canadian thing going on…” You teased him. When you saw his smile drop, you couldn’t keep it up. “Colby.” You laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m kidding.”

He smiled, pulling your lips back to his for a moment. “That was mean.”

“Not any meaner than you kissing me and then telling me it didn’t mean anything.” You raised your eyebrows at him.

He covered his face with his hands. “I knooooooow.” He groaned. “I panicked.”

“I didn’t actually sleep on the bus, you know.” You said, waiting for him to drop his hands. “I heard you, Sam and Kat talking.”

“So you know…Well it should be obvious…” Colby stuttered a bit.

“I like you, too.” You smiled, looking back down at your BINGO card.

SET UP A TENT – “Boy Scout for the win.” You laughed.

Colby leaned back over the paper, reading the next one on the list.

PACKED USB BATTERY PACK/S – “Nope. Worth it, though. I’m kind of excited not to have my phone for a while.” He confessed.

“Me too.” You nodded.

PACKED SOMETHING RIDICULOUS – “What is that supposed to mean?” Colby asked.

“I think I’ve got something.” You laughed, reaching for the nail polish and face masks. “Do you think these count?”

He laughed, grabbing the nail polish from you. “Definitely. Though, I’m kind of looking forward to using them.”

PACKED COMPASS – “Got it!” Colby said, grabbing it out of his bag.

TRADED WITH NON-ALLIANCE TEAM – “Maybe you and Sam can try and find someone to trade with.” You suggested.

PACKED FIRST-AID KIT – “Check.” Colby said.

PACKED CAMPING GUIDE – “We aren’t noobs.” You snarked.

RECORDED CONFESSION ABOUT PARTNER – “Ooo, this could be fun.” He said, kissing your cheek as you read the next item.

PACKED BUG SPRAY – “Fuck mosquitos.” You laughed.

CAN SEE RV FROM YOUR CAMP – “Well, at least Kian got one.” Colby laughed.

“We have 4 BINGOS.” You pointed out, marking the paper.

“Let’s get the trading ones done and record our confessions and we’ll be set.” Colby replied.

Sam and Colby both grabbed a few things to potentially trade and wandered off to find another team. You and Kat both recorded your proof that you had the supplies you checked off, including filming the lake, the fire, and the tent.

“This is for ‘trading with an alliance member.’” You said, both you and Kat recording. You handed her a 5 hour energy shot and she handed you a candy bar.

“Nice doing business with you.” She teased.

“Always.” You both laughed.

When you got back to your tent you turned the camera on yourself. “And now for my confession about Colby…Hmmm…I think I’m going to go with…He’s a really good kisser.” You smiled at the camera, slightly blushing.

When the boys made their way back, Colby crawled into the tent. “How’d it go?” you asked, wondering what he traded.

“Well, they hadn’t even gotten their tent up, so I didn’t need to trade any of this stuff.” Colby laughed, tossing it into the bin. “And I felt too bad to take anything from them, so I traded a shoulder rub for setting up their tent.”

“Oh, my god.” You laughed. “Who was it?”

“Corey and Andrea.” Colby laid down on the ‘bed’.

“Oh, no.” you said, feeling bad for them. “At least they weren’t the first to quit.”

“True.” Colby said. “What’s left to do?”

“You need to confess something about me to the camera, and we’re all done.” You answered, handing Colby the camera and starting to crawl out of the tent.

“Don’t leave.” He said, handing you back the camera. “You can record mine.”

“The whole point of confessing to the camera is that the other person doesn’t see it.” You laughed.

Colby shrugged. “I was going to tell you anyways.”

“Okay.” You shook your head, a smile on your face.

“This is Colby confessing something about my partner Y/n to the camera.” Colby said, looking at you before looking back to the camera. “I really want to take her out on a date.”

You tried to keep your laugh silent, turning off the camera. “Just consider this one big long camping date.” You said, smiling at the adorable burgundy haired boy who was grinning at you.

“I like the sound of that.” He replied. “We should probably film our ‘diary entry’ while we’re at it.” 

“True.” You said, turning the camera back on and sitting it on the bin. You moved to sit next to Colby, feeling him put his arm around your shoulders.

“This is our first official ‘diary’ entry.” Colby said.

“I think we’re just supposed to share what’s going on so far and how we think we’re doing.” You said, turning to face him.

“Well, we’ve got this cozy little set up.” Colby smiled. “We’re pretty much pros at this.”

You laughed. “Compared to some other people out here it feels like it.”

“But honestly, I think we’re doing great. We’ve got Sam and Kat like 25 feet from us and we all get along really well, obviously.”

“We’ve got our rations worked out and some things planned to keep us from getting too bored.” You added.

“It’s crazy that someone already quit.” Colby laughed. “They must have like, found a snake in their tent and just threw in the towel or something.”

“That or they didn’t get along. Like, what if they got in a fight, you know?” you wondered.

Colby looked at you, pressing a kiss to your temple. “That won’t happen to us.”

You smiled. “Definitely not.”

Colby leaned forward and turned the camera off, the two of you crawling out of the tent to check in with Sam and Kat.

“You guys done?” you asked, seeing Kat poking at the fire. It was actually getting really dark outside.

She nodded, looking tired. “We’re getting ready to eat.”

“Speaking of, I’m starving.” Colby said, going back to the tent to grab some crackers and a few protein bars. He grabbed a gallon of water, too. “Here you go.” He handed you a bar and a pack of crackers, grabbing a trash bag out of the bin before sitting down on it. He gave you a ‘what are you waiting for’ look and patted his lap.

You laughed, sitting down sideways on his thighs. You opened the protein bar first, taking a bite. “Ooo, these aren’t bad at all!” you said. “It tastes kind of like a peanut butter cup.”

“I got the mint one.” He replied, reading the packaging. “It’s pretty good, too.”

“How many BINGOS did you guys get?” you asked Sam and Kat. They were currently eating beef jerky.

“One.” Sam answered. “There’s stuff I wish we would have brought now, though.”

“How many did you guys get?” Kat asked.

“Four.” Colby answered, laughing at the look on Kat’s face.

“What time is it?” you asked, realizing you had no way of actually knowing anymore.

“I…have no idea.” Colby laughed, wrapping his arms around you. “It’s kind of nice.”

“I agree.” You said, yawning. “I’m just exhausted and I have a feeling we’re going to have to hike those BINGO cards back to the RV sometime tomorrow.”

“Probably.” Sam agreed. “We should probably do bathroom runs before it gets super late.”

“I’ll go with Kat.” You said, hopping off of Colby’s lap and handing him your crackers. “I have a flashlight and a little baggie full of bathroom stuff.” You grabbed the bathroom bag out of the tent and turned the flashlight on.

“Please be safe.” Colby said, pointing in the direction he had scouted earlier. “You shouldn’t trip over anything that way. We’re going to go this way and we’ll all just meet back up here.”

When the two of you had both used the restroom, you walked back. The two boys were sat at the fire. “I think I’m ready for bed.” You said, standing behind Colby and wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“Me too.” He agreed. “Sam, remember to do your final check-in with Elton over the walkie talkie.”

Sam nodded, joining Kat in their tent.

“We can just let this burn out, right?” You asked, seeing the fire almost completely dead.

“Yeah, we dug down a bit and we’ve got the rocks around it. We should be fine.” He agreed, standing up and following your lead by brushing his teeth outside the tent before following you in.

You handed him his sweatpants and grabbed your baggy sleep shirt. Colby was kind of surprised when you started changing in front of him, but he watched you with a smile the whole time. You’d taken your shirt and bra off, pulling your sleep shirt on. You ditched your shoes and socks, followed quickly by your pants.

When you turned to him to grab his dirty clothes, he hadn’t changed yet. “Okay, slowpoke.” You laughed.

“Sorry, I got distracted.” He gave you a cheesy grin. “Here you go.” Colby stripped down to his boxers, chucking his shoes by the door and handing you his dirty clothes. He slipped his sweatpants on and watched as you put all of the dirty clothes in a trash bag.

“Do you think we can try washing this stuff in the lake?” You asked. “Maybe we can hang them up to dry with the paracord.”

“Definitely.” He nodded, waiting for you to finish sorting everything. “I want to swim tomorrow, too. I feel grimy.”

“Tell me about it.” You made a ‘yuck’ noise. “This should help, though.”

You grabbed a pack of the baby wipes, pulling one out of the pack. You slid it over your arms, armpits, neck. You grabbed another one and lifted your shirt to slide it across your stomach and your back, moving to your legs.

“Here.” You threw Colby the pack of baby wipes, pulling out your toiletries bag. You put on fresh deodorant, Chapstick, and lotion, and grabbed a make-up wipe to clean your face.

“You’re a genius.” He said, wiping all of the sweat and grime off of his skin.

“Don’t use that on your face, though.” You said, grabbing another make-up wipe and moving closer to Colby. “Close your eyes.” You pushed his hair back from his face, wiping it over his forehead and down his cheeks…being careful when you gently dragged the wipe over his eyes and around his piercings. “You need Chapstick.” You laughed, cleaning the skin around his lips and across his chin and neck.

“Did you pack any?” he asked, smiling with his eyes still closed.

You leaned forward and kissed him, rubbing your Chapstick against his lips. “I don’t mind sharing.” You laughed, grabbing the used baby wipes and throwing them in your little trash bag.

“Hand me the walkie talkie?” Colby remembered he needed to check in still.

“Here you go.” You moved the walkie talkie pack to Colby’s side of the tent.

“Hey guys, this is Colby and Y/n and we’re getting ready to go to bed. I don’t know if Sam and Kat remembered to check in, but they’re crashing soon, too.” Colby unclicked the button and waited for a response.

“Okay, thank you! You guys are good to go! Check in tomorrow morning and around mid-day everyone is going to get an announcement to meet at the RV with your BINGO cards and the SD card that your proof is recorded on. Have a good night!” One of Elton’s team members replied.

Colby turned the channel back to the announcements one and set the walkie talkie to the side. “Lets record a thing before bed.” He said, grabbing the camera.

“Wait!” you said, reaching for the facemasks. “Let’s put these on first.”

You opened the penguin one and told Colby to look at you, lining it up with his eyes and his mouth. “It feels slimy!” he laughed.

“Well it looks adorable.” You chuckled, smoothing down the edges of the facemask before putting your own on. Yours was a cat.

“Hey guys, we’ve officially survived our first day out here. We’re just getting ready for bed and making plans for tomorrow.” Colby said, running his fingers over the cool facemask.

“We filled out this BINGO card Elton gave us earlier and I think we may win it. There were only like 4 or 5 squares we didn’t get.” You added, trying to remember what all had happened since your check-in.

“Oh! And everyone has officially pissed in the woods.” Colby laughed. “Kat said it was traumatizing.”

“She was only traumatized because she thinks she peed on a spider.” You laughed, explaining what had happened.

“Aww, poor spider.” Colby made a fake pouty face.

“Oh, shut up. Don’t tease her.” You knocked Colby’s shoulder with yours.

“I think we’re both tired enough that we’re going to pass out pretty quickly. I’m looking forward to how tomorrow goes.” Colby nodded, looking towards you to see if you had anything to add.

“How many people do you think are going to quit tomorrow?” you asked, raising your eyebrows. 

“Oh, god. At least two more teams.” Colby said confidently. “I think we’ll wake up to an announcement that someone quit tonight, actually.”

“The forest does get spooky at night.” You agreed. “Okay, well we just wanted to check in.” you smiled at the camera. “See you tomorrow!”

Colby waved before leaning forward to shut the camera off.

You crawled under the blanket before turning your tent’s little light off.

“This is way comfier than sleeping in a sleeping bag.” Colby said, sliding under the blankets.

“This whole thing turned out better than I thought it would.” You said, turning over to face Colby. 

“We did a pretty good job.” He agreed, his hands reaching out to find you in the dark. “Come here.” He said, his hands finally finding you. “What did you confess about me for the BINGO thing earlier?” he asked, pulling your body to lay against his.

“I think you’ll have to watch Elton’s series to find out.” You teased, kissing his cheek.

“Just tell me.” Colby dramatically whined, turning over to pin you to the sleeping bags, holding himself above you.

“You’re so needy.” You laughed, your hands finding his face in the dark.

“I hope that isn’t what you confessed.” He said, dropping down to gently kiss your lips.

You smiled, breaking the kiss. “Nope. I told everyone how great you are at this.” You said, pulling his lips back to yours.

“We’ve given Elton so much clickbait.” Colby laughed, moving down to snuggle into your chest. “You really said I’m a great kisser?” He asked, his fingers moving in little patterns on your sides.

“I did. And you are.” You answered, kissing the top of his head. “You’re not too bad at this whole cuddling thing either.”

“Oh, I’m a pro.” Colby teased, snuggling his face against your chest. “I’m about to fall asleep. Do I need to get off of you?” he asked, worried he was too heavy.

“Nope.” You answered, softly running your fingers through his hair. “Sweet dreams, Colby.”

“Night, y/n.” Colby mumbled.

The next morning, Sam was the one to wake the two of you up. He’d quietly opened your tent door, camera in his hand. He found the two of you laying exactly how you’d fallen asleep. Sam whispered to the camera. “Aww, I feel bad I’m going to wake them up.” He whispered a “1…2…3…” before yelling into the tent.

“Jesus” Colby said, nearly jumping to his feet.

“I vote we break the alliance and let them fend for themselves.” You mumbled, hiding your face back in your pillow.

Sam was laughing from the doorway. “The sun is about to come up if you want to catch the sunrise.” He said, turning off the camera and leaving the two of you alone.

“You may as well check in with Elton.” You mumbled, snuggling back into the blankets.

Colby laughed, thinking you were kind of cute when you were grumpy. His voice was thick with sleep when he changed the channel on the walkie talkie and checked in. “Hey, Elton. Sam is an ass and woke us up, so Y/n and I are checking in.”

“Your voice is cute.” You said, turning to face the sleepy boy.

Elton replied. “He woke you up but didn’t check in?” Elton asked, laughing. “Remind him to do his check-in and make sure you record at least 3 ‘diary entries’ today. I’ll send out the announcement for everyone to meet at the RV in a few hours.”

“SAM!” Colby called out of the tent. “You’re in trouble! You didn’t check in with Elton!” Colby laughed.

“Oh, shit!” Sam tripped, running back to his tent to check in.

“Record your diary thing too!” you yelled, moving to sit in Colby’s lap. You hid your face in his neck, feeling him wrap his arms around you.

“Good morning.” He said, one of his hands sliding up and down your thigh.

“Morning.” You mumbled into his neck. “Let’s record our thing so we can go watch the sunrise.” You said, pulling back to kiss his cheek.

“Hey guys.” Colby practically croaked.

“Are you losing your voice or do you sound like this every morning?” you laughed.

“It’s not normally this bad.” Colby laughed. “I think all the yelling yesterday for the series introduction didn’t really help.”

“Well, it’s cute.” You smiled at him, turning back to the camera. “Sam woke us up. The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“I’m kind of glad we get to see the sunrise, though.” Colby pointed out. “We’re right on the lake and it’s going to be beautiful.”

“We’ll make sure to record it so you guys can see it too.” You said, wiping the sleep from your eyes.

Colby turned off the camera and you guys got ready, changing clothes, brushing teeth, washing faces…After you recorded the sunrise so that Elton could time-lapse it, Colby got the fire going again. Everyone sat around it eating breakfast. This morning you had some sports drink, a 5 hour energy, and some trail mix.

Sam and Kat went on a short walk along the water, so it was just you and Colby sat around the fire. His arms tightened around you a bit, catching your attention. “What’s on your mind?” you asked, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“You.” He smiled, leaning his chin on your shoulder.

“I asked what was on your mind, not your lap.” You teased, booping his nose with your finger.

“I, uh…I just really want you to be my girlfriend.” He said, grinning ear to ear. “I feel like all of this happened out of order because I got shitfaced and kissed you. Then, for some reason, we’re living in the woods together for the foreseeable future.” He laughed. “But I really, really just want you to be my girlfriend.”

“It’s a good thing I really, really want to be your girlfriend then, isn’t it?” you had a soft smile on your face, leaning in to kiss Colby.

Colby deepened the kiss, one of his hands moving to rest against the side of your neck.

You didn’t break the kiss until you heard Sam teasing you. He even said it in a sing-songy voice. “I caught you kissing on camera.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already kissed on camera during our diary entries.” You laughed, crawling off of Colby’s lap to grab your water.

Colby nodded his head. “True.” He thought about it for a second. “We should do a check in together.”

“Like an update?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, our little alliance.” He said, looking for a place to set the camera. You guys settled on stacking the two outside totes as a tripod and standing far enough back that you were in frame.

Sam and Colby shared a funny look before Colby slipped right into their normal intro. “WHAT’S up guys, it’s Sam and Colby…”

“I feel like you’ve done that intro so many times that it’s just second nature at this point.” You laughed, slipping your arm around Colby’s waist.

“It really is.” He laughed, hanging his arm over your shoulders. “Okay, so we wanted to give you a little update as a group. We slept through the night, but THIS ONE” Colby pointed his thumb at Sam “woke us up super early. We already told you about that in our other update, but we don’t know what footage Elton is actually going to use.”

“You have to admit the sunrise was worth it.” Kat said, leaning into Sam.

“Oh, definitely.” You replied.

“I’ve managed to survive on crackers and protein bars so far.” Colby said, looking at Sam.

“I think we need to trade you some beef jerky for something because I’m already sick of it.” Sam laughed.

“Ooo, we can definitely make a deal. The more variety the better.” You said, glad you had packed some candy to mix things up.

“We wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to go swimming after we hike down to the RV.” Kat remembered.

“Yeah!” Colby replied. “We’re going to try to wash some of our clothes, too.”

“How did you guys sleep?” you asked Sam and Kat.

“Not too bad.” Sam answered. “It was kind of chilly in our tent.”

“I was fine after I layered up on hoodies.” Kat laughed.

You and Colby looked at each other. “We were fine.” Colby shrugged. “We’ve got like 4 blankets and we were laying on the sleeping bags.”

“Well if you feel people climb into bed with you guys, it’s just us.” Kat chuckled.

“They were cuddling half naked, I don’t know if I’d want to crawl into their tent in the middle of the night.” Sam teased.

“This kind of got derailed.” Colby laughed, pointing at the camera. “We’ll check in after the BINGO thing.” He said, walking towards the camera to turn it off. “Grab all of your used batteries and SD cards and we’ll switch them out when we get to the RV. Then we don’t have to worry about it for a while.”

“Good idea.” Sam said, ducking into his tent to grab them.

“Hello, hello, hello. In 30 minutes, everyone needs to be standing in the field by the RV with your BINGO cards and your SD cards.” You heard the Walkie Talkie go off, Elton’s voice coming through. “You can leave your cameras and your walkie talkie’s back at your camp sites.”

“Perfect timing.” You said, grabbing the BINGO card and watching Colby grab the used batteries and SD cards. “Let’s go.”

“You guys good to go?” Colby asked Sam and Kat.

“Let’s get a move on.” Sam answered, leading the four of you back down to the RV. 

“WELCOME TO THE FIRST GROUP ACTIVITY” Elton said into the megaphone. “As you can tell, we’re down to eight teams.”

“I told you!” Colby said, nudging you with his elbow.

“I really can’t wait to watch this series so I know how everyone else did.” You laughed, leaning against Colby.

Elton continued after the crowd quieted. “There will be multiple prizes handed out today. I need everyone that got at least one BINGO to come forward.”

Only one team didn’t move forward. “How did they not get at least one?” Sam laughed.

“Okay, now I need everyone that got more than one to move to the left and everyone else to move to the right.” Elton instructed. There were people set up with laptops to confirm the single BINGO winners.

“This is where we part.” Kat laughed, her and Sam walking to the right while you and Colby joined JC and Chelsey on the left.

“YEAH!” Colby cheered, tackle hugging JC. You and Chelsey laughed at the boys.

“How many did you get?” you asked.

“Three.” She answered.

“Ooo, we got four.” You bragged, laughing at Colby and JC now full on wrestling.

“I’m impressed.” Elton said into the megaphone. “Who got what?” he asked, dropping the megaphone and coming towards you with a cameraman.

“We got four!” Colby said, dusting himself off.

“Damnit!” JC laughed. “We got three.”

“Let me see your BINGO cards and your SD cards.” Elton said, popping them into a laptop and confirming your win. “Looks like Colby and Y/n won this one!” He called out so the whole group could hear.

Elton moved back to grab the megaphone, everyone else’s wins having been confirmed. “Okay, so everyone who got at least one BINGO gets to pick one snack food out of that bin. Each person on your team gets to pick one, so two per team. That includes JC and Colby’s teams.”

Everyone cheered, rushing forward to pick their snacks. “Doritos or Oreos?” Colby asked, looking at you.

“Honestly, both.” You laughed. “I’ll grab whatever one you don’t pick.”

“Y/n, if I grab this jar of peanut butter can I trade you some for some Oreos?” Kat asked.

“Oh, hell yeah. Oreos dipped in peanut butter is the best.” You agreed, seeing Sam grab a family size bag of pre-popped popcorn. “Nice choice!” you told him, walking back to stand next to Colby.

“The second BINGO prize is a little better.” Elton said. “Both teams that got two BINGOS get one shower per team member in the RV during your stay out here.”

“Thank god!” JC laughed. “That’s going to add at least a day to how long I can stay out here.”

You leaned up to whisper in Colby’s ear. “We should ask if we can give away our showers.”

He shrugged, thinking it through. “We don’t really need it with the lake.”

“Elton, can we give our showers to another team?” You asked, laughing at the confused look on his face.

“You can trade any goods within the competition, so I guess. Yeah.” He replied.

You leaned back up to whisper in Colby’s ear. “Give it to Corey and Andrea.”

Colby busted up laughing. “Hey Corey!” Colby called. “Our showers are yours, buddy.”

Corey pretended he had just won an award, tears and all. He walked up to Colby and pulled him into a stage kiss making everyone laugh. “Thank you, brother.” He said, wiping away his fake tears and walking straight into the RV.

“That was…interesting.” Elton laughed. “Moving on.”

Colby leaned down and whispered in your ear. “Good idea, babe.” He put his arm around your shoulders.

“Each team that got three BINGOS…you’re both going back to camp with a large, hot pizza.”

Everyone else groaned, but you, JC, Chelsey and Colby cheered. “Fuck yes!” Colby yelled. “That’s the best prize we could have won.”

“I could destroy that pizza right now.” Chelsey laughed.

“And last, but certainly not least, Colby and Y/n are both over 21.” Elton said. “And for getting the most BINGOS, you need to decide between the two of you what bottle of alcohol you want.”

“WHISKEY!” You both said, laughing at each other’s quick answers.

“For YouTube monetization reasons, I need to reiterate that both of these adults are over 21 and will not be sharing their alcoholic beverages with anyone under the age of 21.” Elton’s stare moving between the two of you.

“Oh, for sure.” Colby’s eyes went wide. “We’re totally responsible adults that would never condone underage drinking.”

“What he said.” You added, laughing.

“Okay, that concludes this part of the event. Everyone remember to record yourselves and check in on the walkie talkie before you go to bed!” Elton said, most people waking back to their campsites.

“You four stay here.” Elton said to You, Colby, Chelsey, and JC.

Sam and Kat walked up with puppy dog eyes. “Friends…” Sam said, sticking his lip out in a pout. 

“We’re going to share the pizza, you pieces of garbage.” Colby laughed.

“YES!” Sam cheered, jumping up and down.

“You guys are nice.” JC said, laughing. “We aren’t sharing shit.”

Elton walked back out with a bottle of Jameson and two boxes of pizza. “This is yours.” He handed you the bottle and Colby the pizza. “And this is yours.” He handed the other pizza to Chelsey. “Congrats, guys.”

“I didn’t even know prizes were a thing when we signed up for this.” You laughed, sniffing the pizza box. “Let’s go eat.”

“Wait!” Sam said, grabbing the camera batteries and extra SD cards out of his pocket. “Can we just switch these out now so no one has to hike back to us tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah.” Colby said, sticking his hip out so you could grab your batteries and cards out of his pocket.

“Hey, it saves us a hike.” Elton said, running inside the RV and coming out with fresh batteries and cards for both of you. “Anything you know you want cut out or bleeped yet?” He asked.

“Umm….” Sam said, his eyes going to Colby’s. He had recorded you two making out just a few hours ago.

“Nope.” Colby answered. “We’re all good.”

You smiled at him, following him back towards your campsite.

When the four of you got back and unloaded your snack prizes and camera supplies, you gathered around the fire, munching on pizza. Sam turned the camera on.

“Another alliance check-in.” Sam said, recording the half-eaten pizza and the four of you.

“This is hands down the best prize we won.” You moaned, sipping your sports drink and grabbing a second slice.

“We didn’t even win it.” Sam laughed, reaching for his second slice.

Colby looked at the camera. “Sam and Colby vs the world, brother!”

“True that. True that.” Sam agreed, getting a TMI close shot of him shoving pizza in his mouth.

“Grab me another slice?” Colby asked you, unable to move with you sitting in his lap.

“I don’t think many teams are going to make it past three or four days.” Kat thought out loud.

“I think we’ll be down to five teams by day four.” Colby agreed.

You could hear the walkie talkies going off in the tents. You ran to the tent to grab yours.

“I just want to thank everyone for participating today.” Elton continued. “We’re officially down one more team. That leaves 7 teams still in the running.”

“Holy shit.” You said, looking at Sam who was still recording.

“I bet it’s Kian.” Kat laughed.

“Maybe.” Colby nodded.

“I hope everyone left enjoys their snack prizes! Be safe! Remember to check in tonight!” Elton finished.

“Oh, no! It’s not Kian. It’s the team that didn’t have any bingos!” Sam said. “He said everyone left got snacks. That means the team that lost quit.”

“I didn’t know them.” you said, sitting the walkie talkie on the ground and sitting back on Colby’s lap.

“I didn’t either.” Colby said.

“When everyone finds out we found a lake they’re going to be pissed.” Sam laughed, remembering that you two gave your showers away.

“Yeah, one of the teams that was standing by us was super confused that you just gave your showers to Corey and Andrea.” Kat chuckled, grabbing a second slice of pizza.

“I’m shocked Corey made it this far.” You said. “After Witches forest, I assumed he peed a little every time he saw more than one or two trees at a time.”

“I’m not going to share why I think he’s made it this far on camera.” Colby laughed.

“Well, that ends our group check-in.” Sam laughed, turning the camera off.

“I think he likes Andrea.” Colby said, finishing his pizza.

“I can totally see it.” You agreed, getting up to gather the trash.

“Here.” Colby said, handing you the trash bag from last night. “We can burn the box and the rest can go in there.”

“I didn’t think about it, but I can totally see him and Andrea together.” Sam agreed after pondering for a minute.

“I can’t believe he took his shower right then and there.” Kat laughed, ripping up the pizza box to throw into the fire.

“That’s Corey.” Colby laughed. “He knew it’d get a laugh.”

“Do either of you have a watch or an alarm clock?” You asked Sam.

“We do!” He answered, reaching in the tent to grab the little battery-operated alarm clock. “It’s 3:30.”

“Anyone else want to nap for a bit?” You asked.

Colby walked up behind you and leaned his head on your shoulder. “Pleeeeeease.”

“I could use a nap, too.” Kat said.

“Sounds like a plan, then.” Sam said. “When should I set the alarm for?”

“Five?” You suggested.

“Works for me.” Sam agreed, setting the alarm.

“Remember to record another diary thing.” Colby said to Sam. “If we get them done early, the four of us can have some fun with that Jameson tonight without having to check-in drunk.”

“Good plan.” Sam laughed.

“I’m gonna go pee and I’ll meet you in the tent.” You said, kissing Colby’s cheek and grabbing the bathroom bag.

“I’m coming with you.” He said, grabbing the walkie talkie just in case.

“I can pee alone.” You laughed. “It’s daytime.”

“I won’t look, I just don’t want you going anywhere alone.” He smirked.

You sighed and walked in the direction of your bathroom spot, mumbling. “Boys.”

“I heard that!” Colby laughed.

When the two of you made it back to the tent, you kicked your shoes and jeans off and dove into your blankets.

“I think we’re doing pretty great so far.” Colby said, kicking his shoes and jeans off as well.

“I think we make a great pair.” You smiled at him.

“Now THAT I know.” He replied, grabbing your camera to record your check-in and joining you underneath the blankets. “It’s nap time, bitches.” He said, holding the camera above the two of you.

“I need a pizza nap.” You laughed.

“I think after we wake up we’re going to take a swim with Sam and Kat and then maybe play a game or two.” He said, looking over at you.

“Is it totally dorky of me to be excited about cleaning our clothes?” you asked.

“A little bit.” He laughed. “But I’m excited too. I like that we have to like, figure everything out on our own out here.”

“Yeah!” you agreed. “It’s obviously not convenient or glamorous, but it’s nice.”

“It is.” Colby agreed, leaning towards you and pressing a soft lingering kiss to your lips. “This whole thing has been very nice.”

Your cheeks turned slightly pink as you smiled up at the camera. “We’ll check back in when we go swimming.” You said, reaching up to turn the camera off and setting it on the tote.

Colby started kissing down your neck, his fingers grazing the skin underneath the bottom of your shirt. “I don’t really want to nap anymore.”

“Colby.” You laughed. “No funny business until I’ve bathed. We’re gross right now.”

Colby groaned. “Fine.” He laid on his back and pulled you to cuddle into his side. “But you’re gonna get it later.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” You snuggled into Colby, throwing your leg over his. The sound of the wind through the trees surrounding you lulling you to sleep pretty quickly.

“Y/n! Colby!” You woke up to Kat’s voice.

“I’m up!” you said, trying to sit up too quickly. “Almost up.” You said, falling back against the sleeping bag.

“Did you pack a bathing suit?” Colby mumbled, sitting up.

“I did.” You answered, sorting through your stack of clothes. “Here it is.”

“I’m just going to swim in my boxers.” Colby said, taking his shirt off.

“I’m going to toss our dirty clothes outside.” You said, adding the clothes the two of you were currently taking off to the clothes from yesterday. “Tie this?” you asked, turning your back to Colby so he could tie your bathing suit top.

“I don’t know.” He teased, pressing kisses along the back of your shoulder. “I think you should just go without it.”

“It’ll come off in the water eventually.” You laughed.

Colby tied the strings for you, leaving the tent so you could change into the bottoms. You two gathered up your toiletries and the laundry and headed towards where Kat and Sam were by the water.

“Is it cold?” you asked.

“Very.” Sam laughed, counting down from three before jumping in the water and shrieking.

“Is it really that bad?” Kat asked, recording Sam with their camera.

“When you first jump in it is.” Sam answered. “It’s not that bad, though.”

“Laundry first?” You suggested.

Sam hopped out of the water to run and grab their dirty clothes. You and Colby waded into the water, trying to get used to the cold. After you washed your clothes as well as you could, you strung the paracord rope through the pieces one by one, tying each end to a separate tree so the clothes could hang and dry. After everyone was done with that, you guys turned off the camera so you could relax before the sun went down.

You were floating on your back in the water when Colby pulled you under. “Brat!” you laughed, wiping the water out of your eyes when you resurfaced.

“Let’s move down the shore a little so we can get cleaned up.” He smiled, pulling you into a kiss.

“I don’t think getting clean is what’s really on your mind.” You laughed, swimming towards the land to grab your toiletries.

After cleaning your hair, you stripped out of your bathing suit, chucking it out of the water. You grabbed the bar soap and stood up out of the water a little bit to run the lather over your skin. You stood about waist deep. “You should let me do that.” Colby smirked, ditching his boxers. He reached out for the bar of soap you had in your hand.

You lathered your hands again so you could run them over Colby’s body, handing him the bar of soap. “I think you’re getting a tan.” You teased, cleaning the dirt and grime off of Colby’s chest, shoulders, and arms.

“We should lay out tomorrow.” He replied, his hands rubbing circles over the skin on your back. He leaned down to connect your lips in a slow, lazy kiss.

When you reached your arms around to wash his back, he pulled you tight against him, chest to chest. “I really hope he isn’t using his drone right now.” You laughed, slipping your hands down his back under the water, squeezing Colby’s ass.

He groaned, pulling you both under the water to rinse the soap from your bodies. When he stood back up, he pressed open mouth kisses down your neck. “It’s not nice to tease people, y/n.” he chuckled when he found a sensitive spot, causing you to moan. “We’ll have some fun when we get back to the tent.”

“Then let’s finish getting cleaned up.” You said, falling back in the water away from Colby.

The two of you hurried to get clean, throwing your bathing suit/boxers back on. You quickly ran your shaver over your legs, Colby asking you to get the few spots on his face that grew any hair. It was kind of cute. He pulled you into his arms after tying your bathing suit top. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” He said, his hands grabbing your ass.

“Someone feels excited.” You smiled, sucking a red mark into the skin at the base of Colby’s neck. He walked the two of you out of the water, your arms and legs tight around Colby.

Sam and Kat were sill swimming when you passed them and they didn’t pay you any mind. “Lets just throw these over the rope.” Colby said, stripping out of his boxers outside the tent.

“You’re the one walking them over naked there, then.” You laughed, stripping and handing him your bathing suit.

He laughed, looking you up and down. “Don’t worry, I don’t want anyone else catching a glimpse of this.” He pulled you into a quick kiss, his hand trailing down your side.

Colby quickly ran to the laundry line and hung up the wet clothes. When he walked into the tent, he found you curled up under the covers. He crawled into the pile of blankets laying his body on top of yours.

“Your hair faded a little bit.” You noticed, running your fingers through it.

“I kind of like it more that way, anyways.” He replied, ducking down to press open mouth kisses down your chest.

“Mmmm, me too.” You loved how physical Colby was. You lightly teased his back with your fingernails, causing goosebumps to appear.

“I want to take my time, but at the same time I just want to…” you could feel him teasing your entrance with his fingers.

“We can take our time later.” You moaned, feeling him tease your clit with his thumb.

“We’re in the middle of the woods, y/n.” He pumped two fingers in and out of you slowly, continuing to rub circles around your clit. “You can be as loud as you want.”

“But Sam and Kat.” You said, your nails digging a bit harder into Colby’s flesh.

“They don’t give a shit.” Colby smirked. “I had to listen to them fuck all the time in the TrapHouse.”

“Ooo, kinky.” You laughed, seeing Colby disappear under the blankets. “Oh, fuck.” You arched your back off of the sleeping bags.

Colby had quickly gone to work, assaulting your most sensitive area with his tongue. “Mmm” Colby groaned against you, sending shivers up your body. “You taste so good.”

You pushed the blankets back to watch Colby, the cool air hitting your body. “Jesus, Colby.” You cried out, your legs instinctively trying to close.

Colby’s hands held your knees apart as his mouth continued to push you closer to your climax. Your fingers moved to grip Colby’s hair, bucking your hips when he found that perfect spot. “Come on, y/n. I know you’re close. You’re practically shaking.” He said, increasing the pressure against you.

You cried out, your fingers tightening in Colby’s hair as you hit your orgasm. “Colby.”

He ran his tongue back through your folds, your body twitching through the aftershocks of your high. You tugged on his hair a bit, letting him know it was too much. “God, I love when you do that.” Colby looked up at you, leaving a trail of kisses up your body. He reached over to his bag and grabbed a condom.

You grabbed it from his hand, opening it and rolling it onto him. Colby leaned down to hide his face in your neck, muffling the groan that escaped him. You lined him up with your wet core and felt him slowly fill you. “I knew you were big, I did. But Jesus Christ, Colby.” You took a deep breath, feeling yourself wrapped around him.

He chuckled, his lips against your neck. “It’s not too much, is it?” He asked, terrified you were going to answer yes.

“God, no.” you replied, sliding your hands down his back so you could squeeze his ass. “Come on, Colby. Move.”

Colby moved to kiss you before pulling out and thrusting back in. Your hips moved in unison with his, encouraging him to move faster. “Y/n.” He moaned your name, ducking his head back into the crook of your neck. His teeth dragged across the sensitive skin there as his thrusts got rougher. One of your hands moved down to rub your clit as the other dug its nails into Colby’s shoulder. Colby’s breath faltered for a second, the pin prick feeling from your nails adding to his pleasure. “Harder.” He said, his thrusts losing their pace. When you felt your second climax pulse through your system, you dragged both of your hands down Colby’s back, your nails leaving angry red lines. He called out your name, filling the condom with a few clumsy thrusts. His body collapsed against yours, his twitching dick still inside of you.

You pressed a kiss to the top of his head, your fingers lazily dragging through his hair as you both caught your breath. “You’re amazing.” You blurted out, your fingers halting their movement for half a second.

Colby gently laughed. His laugh turned into a groan as he slowly pulled out of you, ditching the condom. “I could say the same thing about you.” He said, kissing your cheeks and then your lips, rolling the both of you over so that you were hovering above him.

“Let me see your back.” You said, kissing him and climbing off of him.

“It’s not that bad.” Colby said, sitting up and turning.

“Holy shit.” Eyes wide, your fingers traced over the lines.

“Actually, that does sting a little.” Colby laughed, shivering under your gentle touch.

You leaned forward leaving little kisses down the angry red marks. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” He said, turning and pulling you to sit in his lap. “I liked it. I’m probably going to ask you to do that a lot.” He laughed, his fingers wandering to tease your breasts.

“If we don’t get dressed, we’re never going to make it out of this tent.” You laughed, kissing him.

“You’re probably right.” He said, deepening the kiss.

The two of you got dressed, doing your final diary entry on the camera. You grabbed your Oreos, the bottle of whiskey, and your sports drink for chaser and went to sit by the fire. You grabbed a blanket so you could sit on the ground under the stars, setting out your snacks.

“We should play a game.” Kat said, sitting next to you on the blanket and opening the jar of peanut butter.

“Ooo, like Truth or drink?” You looked over at the boys, both of their eyes going wide.

“You sure you want to open that door?” Sam asked you, looking over at Colby.

“I’m down to play.” Kat said, looking at you.

“Oh, I’m totally in.” You replied, looking back over at the boys.

“Looks like we’re playing.” Colby laughed, moving to sit behind you, his legs on either side of you.

You grabbed an Oreo and dipped it in the peanut butter. “I hope Elton does more competitions. I like this whole prize thing.” You laughed.

“Who wants to go first?” Sam asked, grabbing a few Oreos.

“I’ll go.” You volunteered.

“Hmm…Is it true you and Colby are actually dating or are you just hooking up?” Sam asked.

“Does my boyfriend want to answer this for me?” You teased, looking back over your shoulder.

“I think you just did.” He laughed, kissing your cheek.

“I like playing this without a camera. I get to ask real questions.” Sam laughed.

“Congrats, by the way.” Kat smiled over at you two.

“Thanks.” Colby said, reaching over to grab some Oreos.

“Kat.” You moved on to the next question. “Where’s the kinkiest place you and Sam have fooled around?”

She hid her face in her hands, reaching for the whiskey. “I can’t say that!”

“I love how the only one here under 21 is taking the first shot.” Sam laughed, helping her open the bottle.

“Lemon juice. It’s just lemon juice.” You laughed.

“Ooo, that’s not too bad.” She said, reading the bottle.

“It’s one of Sam’s favorites.” Colby pointed out.

“Okay, Colby. We may have heard you two earlier…” She laughed. “When you yelled ‘harder’, what were you referring to?”

“Jesus, she’s a savage.” Sam laughed, opening the bag of popcorn.

“Can I tell them?” he asked you.

“I mean, you may as well show them.” You laughed, watching him turn and lift his shirt. “I need a shot and I didn’t even skip a question.” You said, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig.

Colby grabbed it after you were finished, taking a shot himself. “Sam…have you ever let Kat play with your ass?”

“What!?” Sam laughed, falling back on the blanket. “Oh, god. Give me the bottle.”

Colby shrugged, passing the whiskey. “I’m just curious.”

“I need to drink more before I can answer a question like that.” Sam said, taking a drink from the bottle. “Colby, do you have any fetishes?” Sam asked.

He thought on it. “I definitely have kinks, but I don’t think I’m into anything like, FETISH worthy. I mean, you saw my back.” He laughed.

“Reasonable answer.” Sam said, not fully believing him.

“Y/n.” Colby said, wrapping his arms around your middle. “What’s your weirdest hook-up story?”

“I’ve never just hooked up with someone.” You answered honestly. “I was in one other relationship and while he was super vanilla, he wasn’t weird.”

“Really?” Colby asked, a bit shocked. “I figured with the hair pulling and scratching you’d have at least one.”

“I mean, I think I scared vanilla boy away if that counts.” You busted out laughing. “I’m probably his weirdest hook-up story.”

Colby laughed. “Well good. That means you ended up here. With me.”

“Sam.” You said, thinking of a question. “How much older than you was your oldest hook-up/girlfriend?”

“She’s 27 now, so 5 years?” He answered.

“Not too bad.” You replied.

“Kat, is there anything you want to try in bed that you haven’t told me?” Sam asked, a smirk on his face.

She reached for the bottle again, promising to tell him later. “Y/n, what is your biggest kink?”

“I’ll take that.” You laughed, grabbing the bottle from her and taking a drink.

“Now I want to know.” Colby said, leaning his head on your shoulder.

“You’ll find out one day.” You teased. “Colby. Is there something YOU’VE always wanted to try in bed, but haven’t? If so, what?”

“Jameson is delicious.” He chuckled, grabbing the bottle from you and taking a swig. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out one day.” He used your words against you.

“Oh, I know.” You said cockily.

“Kat!” Colby said. “Did you and Sam do the dirty in any TrapHouse room other than his bedroom? If so, where?”

She looked at Sam, seeing him nod. “We did. The kitchen, the garage, and the pool.”

“Damn!” you laughed.

“I knew it!” Colby half yelled. “I said that was an ass print on the counter and no one believed me!”

“Now just who left the ass print is the real question.” Sam raised his eyebrows, teasing Colby.

“Oh, Jesus.” Colby laughed, hiding his face in your neck. “I ate waffles at that counter, Sam! Don’t taint my waffle eating memories!”

“I hear sausage goes great with waffles, though.” You teased, making Colby snort.

“OH, THE VISUALS!” Colby laughed, taking another drink from the bottle.

“Give me some of that.” You said, taking a drink as well.

“Okay.” Kat laughed. “Sam. What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever caught Colby doing?”

Colby’s head shot up. “Oh, dear God. I don’t know if you’ve caught me doing anything weird, but I’m nervous.”

You laughed, looking at Sam. “Please tell me you’ve got something juicy.”

Sam looked at Colby. “Remember what I walked in on you doing about three weeks ago?” Sam smirked.

“You better take a drink of that Jameson, brother.” Colby raised his eyebrows.

“I want to know!” you laughed.

“I walked in his room…” Sam started.

“I can’t sit here if you’re going to tell this story.” Colby laughed, tipsily standing and walking towards the tree line.

“Hey! Don’t walk away drunk and alone.” You ran after him, pulling him into a hug. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“You’re going to laugh.” He said, pulling you into a kiss. “I was stalking your social media pages the day after I kissed you and freaked out.”

“So?” You furrowed your eyebrows. “What’s so bad about that?”

“Well, after staring at your beautiful face for about 45 minutes, I ended up with another problem and ended up…” Colby laughed, throwing his head back and yelling. “Gah! I can’t believe I’m telling you this. I ended up jerking off while scrolling through your Instagram page. Please don’t think I was being creepy. I had a fat crush on you and I remembered how soft your lips were when we kissed and it all just…”

You interrupted him, pulling his lips against yours. When you broke the kiss, you whispered in his ear. “Colby, at least half of my spank bank revolves around you.” You walked back to the blanket and sat down next to Kat. “He told me.” You laughed.

“The Instagram thing? He just told you?” Sam asked, eyes wide.

You shrugged. “It’s not that weird.”

Colby sat back down behind you, pulling you too lean against him. “So, Sam. You big bitch. What story did you tell Jake and I the other day about Kat’s birthday present to you?”

“Sam!” Kat shrieked, laughing when Sam stood up and ran. “I’m going to strangle you!” She yelled, getting up to chase him.

“What did she do?” you laughed.

“Oh, let’s just say there was a schoolgirl uniform involved.” Colby laughed.

“She shouldn’t be embarrassed. That’s tame.” You replied.

“Well aren’t you just full of interesting information tonight.” He laughed, taking another drink from the bottle and handing it to you. 

The next few days played out very similarly. Elton called everyone together once a day for a small competition. You’d won a scavenger hunt and you didn’t think the mud wrestling was worth any prize, so you sat that one out. People kept asking why you guys looked so clean and happy. Colby always said you guys just packed a lot of clothes and you liked camping, not wanting to share your secret lake. You guys continued to enjoy clean clothes, bathing in the lake, and plenty of food. You’d even busted out the smore supplies and playing cards last night.

The competition was down to 4 teams and Colby was worried Sam and Kat were going to throw in the towel soon.

“You okay?” Colby asked Kat, offering her a protein bar.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I think I just want to sleep in my own bed.” She half smiled.

“Do you want one of our sleeping bags? I know Y/n wouldn’t mind.” He offered.

“No.” She laughed. “I mean I miss my apartment with my bed and my shower and my tv and my phone and my microwave and postmates and…”

“I get it.” Colby laughed. “How long do you think you’re staying?”

“I’m only staying for Sam.” She smiled. “It’s up to him.”

“Kat, Sam wanted to leave yesterday.” Colby laughed.

“Really?” She asked, shock evident in her voice.

“Sam!” Colby called. You and him were sat by the water, talking. You both walked back when you heard Colby call for Sam.

“What’s up?”

“Not that I want you guys to leave, because I definitely want you to stay…but you’ve both said you’re only staying for the other person and you both seem miserable.” Colby laughed.

“You don’t want to stay?” Sam asked Kat, sitting down next on her on the bin.

“I wanted to go home yesterday!” She laughed.

“So did I!” Sam joined in laughing.

“Awww, we’re going to be all alone.” You pouted, sitting on Colby’s lap.

“Don’t pretend like you’re going to be sad.” Sam teased. “You’re just going to walk around naked more often.”

“He’s not wrong.” Colby laughed.

“Do we even want to stay today?” Kat asked, looking at Sam.

“I’m out, dude. I want to ask Elton if we’re allowed to give them our supplies, but after that I want to go home and play Minecraft.” Sam laughed.

“I’m taking a bath and getting my nails done.” Kat said, looking at the one nail she had busted in half.

“Hey, Elton. This is Sam. I have a question.” Sam said into the walkie talkie, walking back out to the fire.

“What’s your question, young Samuel?” Elton replied.

“If someone were to hypothetically quit, they can give their supplies to another team, right? Technically it’s still considered trading goods?” Sam asked.

“Yup. Make sure to pack and bring back anything they aren’t going to use to the RV so it’s easier to clean up at the end of the competition, but you can definitely give them your food and flashlights and stuff.” Elton answered. “I know it’s going to take missing his flight or a lightning strike to get Colby to quit, so is it safe to assume you and Kat are going home?”

Sam laughed. “Yes. We’re tapping out.”

“I won’t announce it until you drag your stuff down here.” Elton laughed. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I think we’re good. We’ll be down there in a bit.” Sam answered.

“If you open that tote, we can put our snacks and stuff in it.” Kat said, pointing to the bin you were sitting on.

You hopped up, moving to help Sam pack everything up.

“Do you guys want the pillows?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine with what we’ve got.” Colby answered. “Y/n?”

“No, I’m good. Thank you, though.” You smiled at Sam, helping him pack the rest of the inside of the tent into the totes.

They ended up leaving an extra flashlight, the alarm clock, some snacks, and some toiletries. You got everything else packed back into the two bins and the both of you walked them to the RV. When you got back to your campsite, it looked weird without the second tent.

“I wonder why Elton hasn’t announced it yet.” Colby wondered aloud, holding your walkie talkie in his hand.

“He hasn’t announced our daily challenge thing either. Maybe he’ll do it at the same time.” You said, not thinking too much of it. “Let’s record a diary entry.”

“I’ll grab the camera.” Colby said, ducking into the tent and coming out with a blanket and the camera. “Can you grab the smore stuff?” Colby asked, shaking the blanket out to lay flat.

“Of course.” You smiled, grabbing the Ziplock baggie with the smore ingredients.

Colby turned the camera on. “Hey, guys. We’ve got a bit of a sad announcement this time around.” He sighed, turning to look at you.

“Sam and Kat decided to go home.” You said, leaning your head on Colby’s shoulder.

“I don’t blame them. They were kind of done with this whole thing yesterday.” Colby explained. “So, to cheer myself up, I’m going to make smores and cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend.”

You looked at him, surprised he just said it on camera. You placed your hand on his cheek, guiding his lips to yours. “That sounds like a great plan.”

“I agree.” He smiled at you, turning back to the camera. “I don’t know if Elton has anything planned for today since there’s only three teams left, but we’ll update you guys in a bit.” He turned the camera off and started making a smore.

About an hour later, you heard the announcement. “Hey teams! Looks like we’re down to three! I need everyone to meet down at the RV in about an hour! See you then!”

When you made it down to the RV, you noticed a big table set up with chairs surrounding it. “Ooo, what’s going on today?” You asked, Colby standing behind you with his arms around your shoulders.

“We brought our batteries and SD cards, by the way.” Colby said, pulling them out of his pocket.

“Sweet!” Elton said, grabbing them and running inside to exchange them. “And today is going to be a bit different.” Elton answered.

“Hey, hey!” JC called, walking towards you holding hands with Chelsey. “Who left?”

“Sam and Kat.” Colby answered in a sad voice.

“No way!” Chelsey said. “I thought they’d stay as long as you did.”

“I think we actually enjoy this more than them.” You laughed.

“Definitely.” Colby agreed.

Crawford and Franny joined the group. “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS NOT LOOK LIKE YOU’VE BEEN SLEEPING IN THE WOODS FOR 5 DAYS?!” Crawford practically yelled.

“They won’t tell us.” JC laughed.

“Your hair isn’t even greasy!” Crawford continued.

“Dry shampoo, brother.” Colby snarked back, making you laugh.

“One whole tote was dedicated to things to keep us camera ready.” You joked.

“You’ll find out everyone’s secrets when you watch the videos.” Elton laughed, walking to the table. “Okay! Today is going to be a little different. I’ve got Chinese food for us to share and I want to just talk. I want to hear your thoughts and your funny stories. I want this to be a camp-wide diary entry. Talk about how you’re feeling, if you’re enjoying this, if you’ve learned anything.”

“Fuck yes.” You said, letting your head fall back against Colby’s shoulder. “I could destroy some sesame chicken right now.”

“Lucky for you, its on today’s menu.” Elton said.

The 7 of you sat around the table, loading up your plates with food.

“Okay, First, I want to hear how everyone is doing. Physically, mentally, etc.” Elton instructed. The camera men were in different spots to catch everyone’s parts of the conversations.

“I’m great.” You said, shrugging your shoulders. “Seriously. I am loving getting to spend this time with Colby. It’s been great to hang out with Sam and Kat and get to talk without someone recording us or needing to leave to record something else.” You added.

“I agree.” Colby said, leaning over to kiss your cheek. “I mean, I ended up getting a vacation and a girlfriend in one fell swoop. AND I plan on getting that 10 grand.” He smiled at you.

“I wondered if you two were official.” JC said, reaching over to fist bump Colby. “Congrats, guys. You two seem to be really good together.”

The rest of the group all said their congratulations.

“I think we’re doing pretty good.” Chelsey chimed in on Elton’s question. “I’m terrified I’m going to start my period, but other than that I think we’ve enjoyed the break.”

“God, men have it so easy.” Elton replied, laughing.

“I think we’ve got a few days left in us.” JC added.

Crawford and Franny looked at each other. “We’re ready to go home soon.” Franny laughed. “Honestly, I’m just bored at this point. I didn’t realize how many things I use to pass the time until they were all 2 hours away.”

Crawford nodded his head. “I agree. It’s mostly little things I miss. We’ve talked and we want to stick it out a bit more, though.”

“That’s kind of why Kat wanted to go home. She just missed her normal everyday stuff.” Colby added.

“What is one thing you’ve learned out here?” Elton asked, shoving fried rice in his mouth.

“I think I need to remember it’s okay to unplug for a bit.” Crawford said.

“Same.” Franny added.

“I think I just needed a reminder that the world isn’t going to end if I’m not there to answer every text and every email.” JC said.

Chelsey nodded, leaning into JC. “I think it’s been good to realize that not everything is dire. We’re so used to having instant access to everyone and everything in our lives.”

“All good things.” Elton said, looking at you and Colby.

“I think I forget that taking a moment for myself isn’t wasting time.” You said, your chest heavy with emotion. “I think I’d convinced myself that it was lazy to take a day to sleep in or to argue to push a deadline back for my mental health.” You paused, taking a deep breath.

“Hey.” Colby said, pulling you into his arms. “You’re okay.”

You let him comfort you for a second, taking a few more deep breaths. “If I could honestly tell the people watching your series anything, it’s that you matter. And that doesn’t just mean to other people. You’ve gotta realize you matter to you. Ignoring stress and bad sleep patterns and your own need to rest and heal…You’re only going to make things worse.”

“I fully fucking agree with that.” JC said from across the table, reaching his hand out to hold yours for a second.

“Me too.” Colby said, his arm still around you. “I didn’t even know you felt that way which means you’re pretty good at hiding it.” He smiled at you sadly. “You were spot on with ignoring the problems because you don’t think you’re worth the time it takes to fix them. I do that all the time. I gotta get better at that.”

“We’ll help each other.” You smiled at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“It’s been years since I’ve cried while eating Chinese food.” Elton joked.

“That an old habit of yours?” you laughed.

“You don’t want to know.” Elton said, putting on a dramatic face. “In all honesty, though. That’s probably the best thing you could take back from this experience. Burn out is a real thing and it’s not just related to work.”

You guys talked for about an hour, laughing and telling funny stories. When you got back to your camp you went and mixed some of the sports mix with a gallon of water and put half your tampons in a Ziplock baggie. You added a trash bag and a pack of baby wipes to the Ziplock before walking back out of your tent.

“Do you know where JC and Chelsey are camped?” You asked, intent on giving her the supplies.

“I don’t, but Elton does.” He answered, looking at what was in your hands. “You’re quickly becoming the best human I know.” He said, pulling you into his arms. “Let’s ask Elton over the walkie talkie.

“Hey Elton, can you tell us where JC and Chelsey are camped? We have some supplies we want to give them.” Colby said after switching the batteries.

“You’re giving them supplies?” Elton asked.

“Don’t ask.” Colby laughed.

“Yeah, they’re closer to me than you if you just want to walk back up here.” Elton answered.

“I’ll be back.” You said, heading back down the path.

“As if.” Colby laughed, grabbing the flashlight and the walkie talkie. “Come here.” He said, grabbing your hand.

“Thank you.” You smiled over at him.

When you got to the RV, Elton pointed to where JC and Chelsey were camped. You could see the tent up the hill. “I’m gonna go by myself, okay?” you said, letting go of Colby’s hand.

“Be safe!” he called. “Watch where you’re walking!”

Elton and Colby watched you start your short hike up the hill. “You guys are kind of perfect together.” Elton said, looking over at Colby.

“I mean, I’m not going to argue with you.” Colby laughed, leaning against the RV. “But what makes you say that?”

“I know the only reason Sam and Kat stayed out here so long is because you guys helped them. Hell, Corey and Andrea would have quit day one if you hadn’t set their camp up for them. And here she is giving to another team when there’s 10 thousand dollars on the line.” Elton explained. “You’ve both got very giving hearts. You both know that people are always more important than things. You’re both just really good people.”

Colby smiled over at Elton. “You really think all that highly of me?”

“What do you mean?” Elton yelled, knocking Colby’s shoulder with his. “of course, I do.”

“Thanks.” Colby said, bumping his shoulder back into Elton’s. “I think I sometimes forget what got Sam and I started on this whole thing. It’s hard to breathe constant kindness through all the LA smog.” He joked, bitterly.

“Well I think a pretty good reminder for you just walked up that hill.” Elton nodded towards you.

“You’ve got that right, Uncle Elton.” Colby replied, seeing that you had just gotten to the tent.

“Chelsey?” You called. “JC?”

“Yo!” JC replied, crawling out of the tent. “What’s up?”

“I brought these for Chelsey.” You said, seeing her crawl out of the tent after JC.

“Whoa, why?” She asked, realizing you’d have to have hiked back to your camp and then all the way back.

“Girl, I am not about to let you suffer having a period in the woods with no supplies.” You laughed, handing her the bag. “There’s tampons, baby wipes, a few trash bags…” You pointed out different things in the bag. “And this will make sure you don’t get dehydrated as hell. It’s got electrolytes and shit in it.”

“Seriously?” JC asked, dumbfounded. “Can we give you anything for it?”

“Nope. We’ve got more than we need.” You answered, waving and walking back towards the RV.

“Thank you!” Chelsey called, running and pulling you into a hug. “Seriously, you’re so sweet.”

“No problem.” You laughed, hugging her back. “Really.”

When you got back to the RV the sun had completely gone down. “You ready?” you asked Colby.

“I am.” He answered, reaching out for your hand.

“Have a good night, guys!” Elton called, going back in his RV.

Colby clicked the flashlight on and lead the way back to your camp. “You did a very nice thing.” He said about halfway back to camp.

“It wasn’t a big deal.” You shrugged. “We still have more than we need.”

“That’s not the point.” Colby laughed. “Just wait until the series comes out. I guarantee you JC and Chelsey are going to talk about what you did in their diary entry and the comments are going to be filled with people thinking you’re crazy for helping the competition.”

“Think about it this way.” You said. “Would you want to win because one of your friends had to quit because of something you don’t even have to struggle with?”

“Not at all.” He answered, stopping in the middle of the trail to pull you against him. “It doesn’t mean what you did wasn’t a very nice and kind thing.” He leaned down and connected your lips.

When you broke the kiss, you laid your head against Colby’s chest. “I know we’ve been friends for a while, but we’ve been dating for less than a week.” You said, slipping your fingers under the back of Colby’s shirt to rest against his skin. “I know it’s way to early to ACTUALLY say what I’m thinking…So I’m just going to say I could really love you one day.”

Colby laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I could really love you one day, too.”

Crawford and Franny quit the next night. And you had to wait three whole days to get the final walkie talkie announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to announce that the 9th team has officially quit, and Y/n and Colby are our official winners!” You heard Elton scream into the walkie talkie at about 5 in the morning.

Colby grabbed the walkie talkie, replying. “Did you really have to wake us up for that? Also, if we’re the only ones left why did you say that like you were announcing it to the entire camp?” he laughed.

“Get dressed and head down here, guys.” Elton’s laugh could be heard through the speaker.

You grabbed the camera to record your ‘reactions’.

You yawned, looking over at Colby. “I think we just won.” You said, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

Colby sleepily nodded, kissing your forehead. “I think we did.”

“I need to pee.” You laughed.

“Elton can wait.” Colby said, looking at the camera. “We’ve got priorities.”

You turned the camera off and started getting ready.

“It’s kind of chilly out.” Colby said, peeking out of the tent. “Wear this.” He chucked you one of his hoodies.

“Thanks, babe.” You smiled, pulling it over your shirt.

You finished getting ready and made the trek back to the RV. By the time you got there, the sun had fully risen.

“CONGRATS!” Elton yelled, hugging both of you. JC and Chelsey were still there and they both congratulated you guys.

“Thank you.” You both said, your arms linked and your hands in your hoodie pockets.

“So, as you know…You get 10 thousand dollars to split and you get to pick a charity that I’ll donate another 10 thousand dollars to.” Elton said, two stacks of cash in his hands.

You leaned up to whisper in Colby’s ear. “For Sparta, right?” You asked, knowing that Elton was working his ass off on a charity all by himself.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Colby said, kissing your forehead.

“What?” Elton asked, looking back and forth between the two of you.

“We’re giving the charity money to your charity.” Colby said, seeing Elton’s mouth drop open a bit. “You don’t get enough media attention or credit for the work you’re doing and 10 grand is a lot of money.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Elton asked.

“This is no joking matter.” You laughed.

“You know you don’t have to do that.” Elton said, making sure you knew.

“We want to, Elton!” you promised.

He pulled the both of you into another hug, handing you the other stack of bills. “Thank you.” He said, shaking his head like he still couldn’t believe it. “I honestly didn’t expect that.”

“With this one, you should have.” Colby teased, elbowing you.

“Do you guys know what you’re doing with your money?” He asked, remembering everything was still being filmed.

“I don’t know, actually.” Colby said, looking over at you.

“I hadn’t thought about it.” You shrugged your shoulders. “If it’s anything fun or crazy, we’ll make sure to film it for you.” You laughed.

“One last thing!” Elton remembered. “Do you want to tell Chelsey and JC why you were always so clean?” He busted out laughing before he even got the whole word out.

“Oh, yeah.” You chuckled.

“We found a lake.” Colby said, shrugging his shoulders. “It was a long ass hike every day to get down here, but it was totally worth it.”

“I KNEW it!” JC yelled, Chelsey laughing at him.

The cameras were turned off and JC and Chelsey walked back to their camp to pack up.

“Are you heading back down in the RV right away?” Colby asked Elton.

“No, actually. I won’t leave until tomorrow afternoon.” Elton replied.

Colby looked over at you. “Want to spend one last day up here?”

“As long as that means we get to go back to sleep for a few hours.” You laughed, wrapping your arms around Colby.

“Oh, for sure.” He replied, pulling his sleeves down to cover his hands and wrapping his arms around you. “Elton, do you mind if we stay and ride back with you tomorrow?”

“Not at all.” Elton shook his head. “We may come take a swim up by you in a little bit.”

“Sounds good to me.” Colby said, asking Elton to keep your cash prize in the RV for the night.

When you climbed back in your tent and stripped down, Colby pulled you to lay against his side. “I’m going to miss this.”

“I’ll miss it a little, too.” You said, dragging your fingers up and down Colby’s bare side. “But home is going to be a new adventure too. We get to do everything together for the first time.”

Colby smiled. “That’s very true.”

“And we’ve got 10 grand stashed away now. Maybe in a few months, You, me, Sam, and Kat can take a little trip.” You suggested.

“Another little break from the crazy.” Colby agreed.

“Exactly.” You said, snuggling further into Colby’s chest.

“I know you said it’s too early to say what I’m thinking, but I just want to reiterate that I am really going to fucking love you one day.” Colby kissed the top of your head.

You laughed, pressing a kiss to Colby’s neck before laying your head back down. “Well one day, I’m going to argue that I love you more.”


	28. Lap – Colby Brock x Reader (curvy)

Being a bigger girl comes with a whole set of life experiences that others may not have to deal with. As you grow up, you learn to live your life around them. You find ways of living in a skinny centric world.

For instance, fuck plastic or wicker chairs. Who invented that bullshit? Honestly, if your chubby ass is going to end up on the ground due to structurally unsound trendy furniture, why not just start out down there to begin with. The lighter humans can sit in their splinter filled basket weave while we pretend we’re sitting on the floor to play with the dog. It’s a win/win. The dog gets attention and the ugly 900 dollar “chair” stays intact with your dignity. You could always choose to stand, as well. Big girls do a lot of that in public places. “Oh, I’ve been sitting all day. Don’t worry. Just want to stretch my legs.” Girl.

See, big girls cope. You find cute ass accessories to shop for while your skinny friends drag you to stores full of clothes that come in exactly 3 sizes. You avoid clothes shopping right next to strangers because you know you can’t both fit between the racks that are crammed tightly together and some rude ass lady is bound to shove her way through anyways. You strategically avoid standing or sitting in areas you know you’re going to get walked into or side-eyed for being in. You learn to find subtle ways of letting guys know you aren’t flirting with them because for some reason EVERYONE thinks you must have a crush on them. Really, it just becomes second nature. Try not to take up too much space, try not to cause a scene, smile at the assholes giving you dirty looks…let me tell you, some of us have the patience of gods.

See, your normal chubby girl dance through life was going just fine…until you started dating the one and only Colby Brock. You’d met when your merch booths were next to each other at a YouTube convention. You’d really just hit it off straight away. You were friends for a few months before he finally asked you to be his girlfriend. Well, he kind of asked.

“Hey, y/n?” he’d said while you waited for people to exit the movie theatre. You always waited until everyone left so you didn’t have to fight the crowds.

“What’s up?” you asked, making sure you had gathered all of your trash and belongings.

“We’re like…kind of dating, right?” He asked, his shy expression turning into laughter at the look you gave him.

You closed your eyes and shook your head in confusion. “What?”

“See, normally when a boy likes a girl, he…” Colby started.

“Oh, Jesus, where is this going?” you laughed.

“Shhh.” He put his finger over your lips. “Hear me out.” He laughed. “Normally when a boy likes a girl, he does all of this cute shit for her. He’ll buy her meal or her movie ticket. He’ll invite her over to hang out and flirt with her and stare at her all googly eyed even when his friends are around…He doesn’t shut up about her to his friends. He’s got her name in his phone under something cute with way too many emojis.”

“Okaaaayyy.” You said, still very confused as to why Colby thought you were dating and shocked he was even interested in dating you.

“You don’t let me buy you anything, even when I insist.” He shook his head and shrugged dramatically like you were supposed to understand the problem. “You come over and hang out with me, but you laugh when I flirt with you. Rude, by the way. I’m fragile.” He laughed, putting a hand on his chest. “The last time you caught me staring at you, you threw a french fry at my face…but at the same time, all of my friends think we’re dating. And you let me cuddle you and hang all over you and you talk to me until 4 in the morning and you come over when I can’t sleep and you…”

“You’re serious?” you asked, setting your stuff on the chair next to you and turning back to Colby.

“Y/n! Yes! Sam asked when we officially started dating and he didn’t understand why I didn’t have an answer.” Colby laughed, grabbing one of your hands and intertwining his fingers with yours.

“I didn’t even know you liked me.” You laughed, rolling your eyes at the burgundy haired boy.

“I was kind of convinced you didn’t like me either.” He laughed. “That’s why I just had to come out and ask. I really, really want to kiss you and the last time I TRIED you asked if I was drunk.” Colby said, starting to inch his way closer to you.

“You’re 100% serious right now?” you said, your smile dropping into a more serious expression. “On our friendship, you’re not just fucking with me?”

Colby furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t really think I’d ever do that to you, right?” He was so close, you could feel his breath against your skin.

“No.” you answered, knowing him better than that.

“Good.” He smiled, closing the gap between you.

His soft lips met yours and all of a sudden everything fit together. You realized that in your pursuit of not making waves and trying to keep yourself happy and safe, you’d made excuses for all of Colby’s actions. Colby ALWAYS had his arm around you or his hand on your leg or his head on your shoulder, but you’d told yourself he was just a cuddly friend. The two of you really did talk nearly all day every day, but you’d started out as friends, so it made sense. Friends talk. Colby ALWAYS offered to pay for whatever activity or meal the two of you were sharing, but he’s also much bigger on YouTube than you are. You figured he was just offering because he could.

“Sir? Ma’am?” The two of you broke apart hearing the theatre worker close by. “We’re setting up for the next movie.”

“Sorry.” Colby laughed, grabbing your hand. “We’re leaving.”

Your face was bright red at being caught by the employee. You grabbed your purse and your trash and followed Colby out into the hallway. “Well that was embarrassing.” You laughed, throwing your trash in the bin.

Colby shrugged, wrapping his arms around your waist. “It was worth it.” He smiled, pressing another quick kiss to your lips.

For the most part, your lives continued over the next few weeks as normal…but more fun. Now that Colby had permission, he continued to show you just how cuddly and clingy he was. And you loved it. You’d ventured into the realm of having mind blowing sex, but you still had your insecurities and hang ups. Colby never pushed you, though. Taking things as slow as you wanted to. One night, while you were both laying sprawled out on the bed trying to catch your breath, Colby had suggested that next time you ride him.

“Babe.” Colby turned on his side to face you. “You should be on top next time.” He said, his hand reaching across your body to dig his fingers into your hip and his lips leaving kisses up your neck. “I want to hold your sexy hips. I want to watch them move.”

While his words made you feel good, they also made you feel terrified. You couldn’t actually think of an answer that wasn’t going to either ruin the moment or make you want to run from the room.

When you didn’t answer, Colby pulled your face to turn towards his. “Just think about it?” he asked with a smile, kissing your lips.

You nodded, kissing him back.

To avoid the dreaded adventure of breaking Colby Brock in half, you found other ways to spice up your sex life. The shower is a great place for blow jobs. So is the car. He had a secret thing for being naughty in public, so he never said no to that one. Being bent over the kitchen counter also threw a new favorite in the mix. You’d also realized that doing it doggy gave you one of the best orgasms of your life. Colby actually asked if you were okay afterwards.

One day when you’d arrived at Colby’s apartment, he was sat on the end of the couch with Sam sat a spot down from him. He’d greeted you with a “Hey, baby” and patted his lap wanting you to sit and talk.

Instead of trying to sit on either side of Sam or crushing Colby, you went and changed into some more comfortable clothes you had left there. When you got back out to the living room, you sat on the floor in front of Colby and asked him to rub your shoulders.

When Sam finally left, Colby patted your shoulders with a “Come here.”

When you stood up, Colby was still sat on the couch with his arms open, waiting for you. You laughed and sat next to him, snuggling into his side.

“Why won’t you sit on my lap?” Colby whined, playing with your hair.

“I’m not saying this to make you feel bad or tiny or anything…but, Colby I would literally crush you.” You laughed.

“WHAT?!” He practically yelled, not expecting that answer at all. “Y/n, you aren’t going to crush me.”

“Yes I am.” You sat up looking at him. “I don’t want to break the person I love.” You laughed.

“Y/n.” Colby said, kissing you. “First, I love you too. Second, I’m a grown ass man. I may look 17 because of my chubby cheeks, but you know this body is all man. You ARE NOT going to crush me.”

You sighed, not wanting to argue. Or have this conversation, really. You leaned your head back against Colby’s shoulder hoping he’d just drop it.

“Is this why you won’t ride me?” he asked, realizing you really were convinced you were somehow going to hurt him. You were always so confident, so he never really understood why you were shy about that.

“It’s exactly why that is never going to happen.” You said.

“Y/n.” Colby turned and wrapped his arms around you. “Do you trust me to be completely honest with you?”

“Yes. Most of the time.” You said.

“Hey!” he yelled.

“Yes, Colby. I trust you to be honest with me.” You laughed.

“Stand up.” He moved to sit dead center on his couch. “Come here.” He said, running his hands up and down his own thighs before opening his arms for you. “I swear on my life I will tell you if you’re hurting me. Scouts honor.”

“Cooolllbyyy.” You whined.

“Y/n, straddle me.” He said in an almost demanding voice. “Your weight won’t even be on me, it’ll be on your knees and legs on the couch.”

You just stared at him, your anxiety keeping your frozen on your feet.

“Y/n, I know you’re worried, but you don’t need to be.” He assured you. “And I can’t comfort you if you don’t fucking come here.” He sat there with his arms still spread open.

“Okay.” You said in a small voice. You sat your right knee to the side of his left thigh, letting it sink into the cushion before straddling his lap with your left knee on the other side of him.

“See?” Colby said, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your body fully into his lap, flush against his. “God, I’ve waited so long to do this.” He said, kissing down your neck, his hands moving to pull at the hem of your shirt.

“Colby.” You said, your hands moving to either side of his face. You still had a worried expression. 

“Y/n, I am more than fine.” He said with a grin, his hands grabbing at your hips. “Now ditch the shirt.”

“You’re bossy today.” You laughed, pulling your shirt over your head and throwing it on the floor. 

“It seems to be the only way I can get you to listen.” He teased, continuing the line of kisses down to your breasts.

“It’s kind of hot.” You admitted, letting your head fall back as Colby sucked a red mark into your skin.

“Ooo, I get two new things in one night. I get to boss you around AND you’re going to ride me.” Colby said confidently, his fingers working on unhooking your bra.

Your eyes flew to his, still not completely okay with this plan.

“Don’t worry, baby. We’re going to do it right here. Stand up.” He said, standing with you and stripping out of his clothes.

When he ran to grab a condom, you stripped out of the rest of your clothes. Colby sat back down on the couch, completely naked and already hard. “I will never get sick of seeing you naked.” You smiled down at him, your eyes raking up and down his beautiful body.

“We’re a perfect pair, then.” He said, putting on the condom and leaning forward to run his hands up and down your sides. “I have literally had dreams about you finally doing this. I am mesmerized by your body.” He laughed when you blushed. “Come here, baby.” He said, leaning back and patting his naked thighs.

You kneeled back down onto the couch, sinking halfway down onto his erection. You groaned, letting your head fall against Colby’s shoulder. “This feels so different.” You said, feeling his arms snake around your waist as you continued to let him fill you.

“I tried telling you, you were missing out.” Colby said, pulling you tight against him and thrusting fully into you.

“Colby!” You cried out, raising yourself up and sitting back down on his girth. In this position, he hit that perfect spot every time.

“Keep going, baby girl.” Colby said, his hands firmly grabbing your hips and encouraging you to move. “You don’t have to be so gentle.”

You felt Colby burry his face in your breasts as you moved your hips up and down. Colby’s thrusts met your bounces and all of a sudden you understood what you were missing. You gently grabbed Colby’s hair, pulling his head back so you could capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

“Y/n, I’m almost there.” Colby said, leaning back against the couch. “Keep going.” His eyes wandered your body as you were both pushed closer to your climax. “God, you’re beautiful.” He said, watching your breasts bounce and your lips part as you moaned.

You could feel your orgasm building. You threw your head back, reaching down to touch yourself. “Colby!” you called out, your walls clenching around him.

“Fuck.” Colby said, pulling you to lay against his chest as he roughly thrust into you, filling the condom. After a few seconds of the two of you just laying there, he told you to stand on your knees for a second. You moved to get off of the couch, but he stopped you. “I just needed to ditch the condom. Come here.” He said, pulling you back to lay against his chest.

“That was…worth it.” You laughed, still trying to hold your weight up on your knees.

“Y/n, you really don’t have to do that.” He said, smoothing his hands over your legs. “Just relax.”

You let your weight settle on Colby’s thighs, your face tucked into his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He said, kissing the side of your head. “Next time I tell you to sit on my lap, just sit on my lap.”

“I’ll consider it.” You laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.


End file.
